


Пробуждая бурю

by alessie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Parallel Universes, Time Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 64,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessie/pseuds/alessie
Summary: Учитывая, что он подобрал нечто, возможно являющееся ситхским артефактом, тут же потерял сознание посреди зоны военных действий и очнулся, по-видимому, спустя двадцать лет в будущем с поселившимся у него в голове Оби-Ваном, Энакин подумал, что имеет полное право задать несколько вопросов. От переводчика: Энакина закидывает в таймлайн между ИНОУ и ВДI’ve requested permission to translate this fic a couple of times but unfortunately haven’t got any answer. I’ll remove this text immediately upon the author's request.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 25





	1. Возвращение джедая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wake the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080760) by [bedlamsbard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedlamsbard/pseuds/bedlamsbard). 



> Предупреждения: АУ в каноне, таймтревел, многочисленные смерти второстепенных персонажей, обианидала в следующей части цикла, не учитываются некоторые источники, созданные после 2013 года

Когда Энакин очнулся, он навзничь лежал на спине и моргал, глядя на знакомый серый потолок каюты звёздного разрушителя.

«Должно быть, Рекс или Оби-Ван притащили меня обратно на «Решительный», — смутно подумал он, поднимая руку, чтобы протереть глаза. Это движение заставило его осознать, что лежал он на полу, а не на койке.

— Оби-Ван? — громко позвал он, хотя ему никак не удавалось ощутить поблизости присутствие своего бывшего учителя. — Шпилька?

Крифф, нет же, Асоки здесь не могло быть. Он постоянно забывал.

Энакин резко, со стоном сел и осмотрелся. Почти сразу он осознал, что это был не «Решительный», потому что никогда не встречал на нём подобных комнат. За дверью ощущались проходящие мимо члены экипажа, но там не было ни одного знакомого присутствия, никого, кого он мог бы узнать. Ни одного джедая.

Не джедаи, осознал он, и его рука упала на световой меч на бедре: тень Тёмной стороны тяжело висела над всем кораблём. Энакин поднялся на ноги, снимая меч с пояса, только чтобы почувствовать успокаивающую тяжесть рукояти в руке. Он потянулся сознанием в Силу и немного расслабился, осознав, что это ощущение Тьмы не было связано ни с чьим присутствием. Это могло было всего лишь облако, омрачавшее Силу с тех пор, как началась война, но почему-то Энакину казалось, что это не так. Почему-то оно ощущалось по-другому. Ближе. Более личным. Он понятия не имел, что это значило.

Энакин подавил оставшуюся от Тёмной стороны легкую тошноту и начал изучать комнату. Она была размером примерно с капитанскую каюту, может быть, немного просторнее, но на месте койки располагалась, как он со временем определил, круглая капсула жизнеобеспечения, предназначенная, чтобы снабжать своего обитателя фильтрованным кислородом и другими содержащимися в атмосфере газами. Энакин уже видел такие в медицинских центрах, где их использовали для поддержки пациентов с серьёзными повреждениями лёгких или других внутренних органов, обычно из-за огня или ядовитых газов. Она показалась ему до неприличия огромной, предназначенной очень высокому и массивному человеку или экзоту навроде хоука или вуки. Ещё Энакин обнаружил платформу с голопроектором и инструменты, подходящие для обслуживания и ремонта светового меча, но, помимо ощущения Тёмной стороны, на личность владельца каюты больше ничего не указывало.

По комнате пронеслась единая чистая нота, и Энакин оцепенел.

— Лорд Вейдер, наши сенсоры уловили странные энергетические показатели в вашей каюте. Мой лорд, с вами всё в порядке? — раздался голос из интеркома над дверью.

Что-то в Энакине опознало это имя, хотя он и не мог вспомнить, что когда-либо слышал его раньше. Он сжал рукоять меча в кулаке настолько крепко, что почувствовал, как треснула кожа на перчатке. Это было самое что ни на есть ситхское прозвище.

Он решил не отвечать. Последним, что он помнил, была высадка на Одрин, старую планетарную колонию феоринцев. Они с Рексом начали атаку с севера, тогда как Оби-Ван с Коди забрали юг, надеясь с флангов обойти силы сепаратистов, расположившиеся в узкой обитаемой зоне планеты. Этот мир не был стратегически важен, но уже сотни лет ходили упорные слухи, что во время Мандалорских войн там был утеряны реликвии ситхов. Как только стало известно, что планета захвачена сепаратистами, началась отчаянная гонка между тёмными приспешниками Дуку и джедаями, чтобы достигнуть их первыми — если они, конечно, существовали. Энакин думал, что им это удалось. Когда линия фронта подошла опасно близко, они с Рексом разведывали одну из выжженных феоринских деревенек неподалёку от брошенного археологической экспедицией Альдераанского университета места раскопок, ожидая, пока их догонит Оби-Ван со своими людьми. Что-то в Силе привлекло внимание Энакина, он потянулся навстречу...

И очнулся здесь. Где бы это здесь ни было. Если сюда его перенёс ситхский артефакт, то Энакин был уверен: лучше бы ему находиться в другом месте.

Раздался ещё один звонок.

— Лорд Вейдер? Простите за беспокойство, но... — снова затрещал интерком.

Энакин чувствовал стоящего прямо за дверью мужчину. Его страх вгрызался в разум как одна из татуинских вомп-крыс: страх того, что он ожидал увидеть внутри, страх того, что с ним случится, если он уйдёт.

«Как ситхи вообще рассчитывают править, если они не вызывают ничего, кроме страха?» — с омерзением подумал Энакин, но он уже знал ответ. Страх — это власть. Он знал это всю свою жизнь.

— Мой лорд, сожалею, но я должен войти, чтобы удостовериться в вашем благополучии. Я не хочу проявить неуважение...

«Энакин!»

Он подпрыгнул при звуке этого голоса, ясно раздавшегося в его голове, и начал лихорадочно оглядываться вокруг.

— Учитель?

Оби-Вана нигде не было видно, но Энакин чувствовал его так же сильно, будто он стоял рядом.

«Энакин, не позволяй им увидеть себя, — сказал тот. — Быстрее, в вентиляционную шахту.»

Последние двенадцать лет жизни Энакин провёл, доверяя Оби-Вану свою спину, и не собирался сейчас останавливаться. Он быстро отступил на два шага в сторону, малой толикой Силы толкнул, отодвигая, вентиляционную решётку над собой, подпрыгнул прямо вверх, подтянулся, зацепившись за край шахты, и успел точно вовремя вернуть решётку на место.

Дверь каюты скользнула в сторону, пропуская подтянутого офицера в чём-то, напоминающем форму Республиканского флота. От него исходила настолько сильная тревога, что на секунду она даже заглушила остальные чувства Энакина.

— Лорд Вейдер? Вы здесь? — позвал офицер, оглядываясь по сторонам.

Шахта была слишком тесной для человека размеров Энакина. Он скорчился на краю вентиляционного отверстия, всё ещё сжимая в руке световой меч, и наблюдал, как мужчина нервно мечется по каюте, то и дело повторяя: «Мой Лорд?». Он остановился, чтобы взглянуть на капсулу жизнеобеспечения, но по показаниям консоли в ней никого не было, так что, кажется, решил дальше её не обследовать. Наконец, он снял с пояса комлинк и произнёс:

— Лейтинант Зурита мостику. Лорда Вейдера нет в его апартаментах.

«Теперь быстро, — прошептал голос Оби-Вана. — Скоро здесь станет очень людно и, думаю, ты не захочешь зря терять время, мой старый друг».

— Легко тебе говорить, — пробормотал Энакин. — Тебя здесь на самом деле нет.

«Это вопрос точки зрения».

— С моей точки зрения, это не тебя запихнули в металлическую трубу, — едва слышно выдохнул Энакин и пополз. Ему не хватило места, чтобы пристегнуть меч обратно к поясу, так что его пришлось нести так, пока Энакин, извиваясь и сжимая правую руку в кулак, неловко пробирался дальше. Ну, как минимум не надо волноваться, что эту руку сведёт судорогой.

Он знал внутреннее устройство звёздных разрушителей лучше, чем большинство джедаев, но это мало что значило, если он не мог определить, где именно на корабле находился, и, если уж на то пошло, был ли это вообще звёздный разрушитель.

«Вообще-то, техническое обозначение — звёздный суперразрушитель, — с готовностью подсказал Оби-Ван. — Конструкция принципиально не изменилась за последние несколько лет, хотя корабль и немного вырос по сравнению с тем, к чему ты привык».

— Несколько лет? — прошипел Энакин. — Сколько именно «несколько»?

Он почувствовал, что Оби-Ван на мгновение замялся, прежде чем ответить: «Двадцать два».

Энакину пришлось остановиться и на минуту опустить голову на сложенные руки.

— Мы ещё поговорим об этом позже, ладно?

«Звучит честно. Ползи дальше».

Так как, кажется, варианта получше не было, Энакин пополз дальше.

Примерно через двадцать минут он наткнулся на кое-что потенциально интересное. По дороге он миновал ещё несколько комнат, по большей части непустых, которые выглядели как офицерские каюты, так что проку ему от них не было. Энакин всё ожидал услышать вызов этому лорду Вейдеру по общекорабельной связи, но динамики пока молчали. Возможно, капитан не хотел волновать экипаж.

Энакин замер над решёткой и потянулся Силой, чтобы удостовериться, что первое впечатление было верным и в комнате под ним никого не было, а затем вытащил её из рамы и отодвинул в сторону. Он ловко скользнул вниз и повис, держась одной рукой, чтобы успеть поставить решётку на место, а потом отпустил край и с едва слышным глухим стуком приземлился на дюрастиловый пол раздевалки, вешая меч обратно на пояс.

С начала войны он бывал в десятках раздевалок, подобных этой, заглядывал в них на несколько минут до или после миссий, чтобы высказать слова поддержки солдатам под своим началом. Двадцать лет или нет, эта раздевалка была почти такой же, как и все остальные: слегка застоявшийся запах сотен запертых в тесном пространстве мужчин, оружейное масло от бластеров, грязь и адреналин. Заставленные белыми доспехами и шлемами солдат-клонов стеллажи тоже были знакомы, хотя рассмотрев один из комплектов, Энакин понял, что их конструкция изменилась. Броня стала тоньше и уязвимей к бластерному огню, без привычного ему электронного интерфейса. Но удивительней всего было то, что доспехи различались по размеру, хотя все они и были предназначены человеческим мужчинам. Доспехи клонов, хоть обычно и менялись в ходе различных кампаний в соответствии с личными вкусами хозяев, были функционально идентичны в пределах одного рода войск Республиканской армии.

«В Имперской армии осталось очень мало клонов, — Энакину показалось, что краем глаза он уловил Оби-Вана, но когда он развернулся посмотреть, там никого не было. — Их начали постепенно выводить из состава штурмовиков несколько лет назад».

— Штурмовиков? — повторил Энакин.

«Название сменили после того, как война... закончилась. К тому моменту намерения Императора уже были понятны, хотя я не думаю, что многие клоны понимали, что это на самом деле значило».

— Император? — Энакин перевернул шлем, который держал в руках. — У меня плохое предчувствие.

«Это долгая история, и, боюсь, сейчас у нас нет времени».

— Добавь её к списку того, что ты мне объяснишь, когда у нас будет время, — сказал Энакин. Что-то снова мелькнуло на границе зрения и на секунду ему показалось, что он видел Оби-Вана, такого, каким он был десять лет назад, чисто выбритого и пугающе живого. — Начиная с того, как, во имя Силы, ты со мной разговариваешь. Никто из нас не телепат.

«Отвечая на твой первый вопрос: нет, я не галлюцинация, — сказал Оби-Ван, что прозвучало довольно чопорно. — Технически нет».

— Я и не знал, что бывают технические негаллюцинации, — ответил Энакин. Он уже потянулся, чтобы положить шлем обратно на полку, но тут его внимание привлекла аккуратная надпись на внутренней подкладке шлема. — Пятьсот первый? Мой пятьсот первый?!

«Не под командованием Энакина Скайуокера, — поправил его Оби-Ван. — Под командованием Дарта Вейдера. Думаю, они себя называют Кулаком Вейдера».

Предательство кольнуло Энакина, когда он положил шлем на место.

— Что ж, это просто грубо.

«Грубый — не совсем то слово, которое я бы употребил».

Было ли это воображение Энакина или Оби-Ван действительно старательно обходил какую-то неприятную правду? Энакин нахмурился в направлении, где, как ему казалось, он в последний раз видел Оби-Вана, хотя он и сомневался, что сейчас это имело значение.

«Тут есть терминал общего доступа. Там должна быть карта корабля».

— Даже не думай меня отвлекать, Оби-Ван, — пробормотал Энакин. Непонятно как, но он знал, куда смотреть, так что терминал нашёлся довольно быстро. Энакин наклонился над ним и копался в меню, пока не обнаружил карту звёздного суперразрушителя. На ней не было удобной пометки «Вы здесь», но спустя нескольких минут он смог вычислить свой маршрут из каюты Вейдера и определил местоположение раздевалки и ближайшего ангара.

Он почувствовал, как присутствие Оби-Вана в Силе дрогнуло и на секунду пропало, а потом его бывший учитель вернулся.

«Там несколько пустых шаттлов, — доложил он. — Обычно требуется команда в шесть человек, но в крайнем случае сойдёт и один умелый пилот».

— Что ж, к счастью для тебя, — сказал Энакин, — моих умений хватит на всю команду.

«В моём теперешнем состоянии мне не слишком поможет шаттл», — терпеливо и мягко сказал Оби-Ван.

— Не глупи, — сказал Энакин и, удостоверившись, что запомнил карту, отстранился от терминала. Оби-Ван был прав, звёздный суперразрушитель не слишком отличался от обычного звёздного разрушителя, за исключением абсурдно завышенных размеров. — Если ты со мной разговариваешь, значит ты должен быть где-то неподалёку. Ни мне, ни тебе не хватит сил, чтобы передать подобную проекцию Силы больше, чем на несколько километров. Ты в тюремном блоке? Я приду, заберу тебя, и тогда мы сможем вместе свалить с этой жестянки, — он коснулся своего меча. — Мне плевать, сколько для тебя прошло времени. Мы не бросаем своих, помнишь? И это будет не первый раз, когда я спасаю тебя, учитель.

«Энакин, — он почувствовал, как Оби-Ван вздохнул. — Меня нет на судне. Ты должен добраться до шаттла до того, как поднимут тревогу. Это только вопрос времени».

И всё же Энакин сомневался.

— Тогда где ты?

«Я объясню позже. Пожалуйста, Энакин, не теряй времени».

Именно «пожалуйста» проняло его. Оби-Ван вечно указывал ему, что делать, но очень редко вежливо просил. Даже если бы эти слова не сопровождались лёгким ощущением страха — Энакин по пальцам мог пересчитать случаи, когда он чувствовал, что Оби-Ван по-настоящему испуган, — этого было бы достаточно.

— Хорошо, Оби-Ван, — сказал он, поворачиваясь к двери. — Если ты уверен.

«Уверен. Больше, чем ты можешь себе представить».

Да уж, и вовсе не страшно. Энакин потянулся к кнопке, чтобы открыть дверь, но тут она сама скользнула в сторону, обнаружив полдюжины снимающих шлемы солдат. Увидев его, двое из первого ряда застыли.

— Эй! — сказал один. — Тебя здесь не должно быть!

— Простите, — сказал Энакин и врезал ногой ему в челюсть. Его товарищ уже вытаскивал бластер, когда Энакин пинком выбил его, снимая с пояса и активируя световой меч.

Последовавшая реакция оказалась полной неожиданностью.

— Джедай! — крикнул кто-то в абсолютном ужасе, и секундой позже Энакин обнаружил, что стал целью нескольких десятков бластерных выстрелов. Он легко отразил их в стены, пол и потолок; движения его светового меча, лишь немного стеснённые тесным пространством, сливались в ослепляюще голубое пятно. Меч выбивал искры из дверного проёма, пока Энакин пробивал путь в коридор, колеблясь наносить смертельные удары, которые в последнее время давались ему так легко. Возможно, они и стреляли на поражение, но они всё ещё были пятьсот первым, его пятьсот первым, и они носили ту же броню, что и люди, которым он ежедневно доверял свою жизнь.

«Да, да, Энакин, они стреляют на поражение, так что лучше бы тебе ответить тем же!»

— Ладно, Оби-Ван, — пробормотал Энакин, и его меч прочертил широкую дугу, от бедра до плеча рассекая надвое одного из солдат и тем же движением отрубая голову другому. Он отразил выстрел обратно в незащищенную шею третьего, одновременно ударяя четвёртого Силой об стену.

С обеих сторон коридора ещё больше солдат открыли по нему бластерный огонь. Энакин выругался, его световой меч мелькал тут и там, спереди и сзади от него, отражая выстрелы со всех сторон. Он отступил обратно в раздевалку, взмахом руки закрывая дверь и уничтожая контрольную панель ударом светового меча. Затем деактивировал его, и, прикрепив к поясу, подпрыгнул вертикально вверх, чтобы, оттолкнув решётку, подтянуться обратно в вентиляционную шахту. Он вернул решётку на место и, вызвав в памяти изображение голокарты — на которой, конечно же, не была обозначена система вентиляции, — пополз дальше.

Он не успел проползти и пяти метров, когда по кораблю пронёсся рёв сирены, слегка приглушённый стенами вентиляционной шахты. Энакин вполголоса выругался и пополз быстрее. Дверь надолго их не задержит. А когда они обнаружат, что в комнате никого нет, то не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что ему было некуда деться, кроме как в вентиляцию. Если экипаж звёздного суперразрушителя был прямо пропорционален его размеру, то на его поиски могли отправиться без малого три тысячи живых существ.

— Ты же не сможешь устроить диверсию на другом конце корабля, да? — пробормотал он.

«Боюсь, что нет», — извиняющимся тоном сказал Оби-Ван.

— Жаль, — Энакин остановился перед следующей решёткой, настороженно оглядывая комнату внизу. Она выглядела как освежитель, и что важнее — как пустой освежитель. Он вытащил и отложил решётку и легко приземлился на пол, снимая меч с пояса. Свободной рукой Энакин мягко коснулся двери и потянулся в Силу, прежде чем открыть её. Он решил, что в коридоре никого нет: чувствовал, что большая часть отозвавшихся на сигнал тревоги солдат сейчас собирались в соседнем коридоре, всё ещё пытаясь пробиться в раздевалку. Возможно, из-за этого у него появилось несколько минут.

Энакин ударил по панели управления дверью и вышел в коридор, крепко сжимая рукоять меча. Никого не было видно; он перевёл дыхание и потянулся, чтобы обернуть вокруг себя Силу. Этот джедайский трюк должен был заставить каждого, кто его увидит, поверить, что он только что потерял Энакина из виду: что тот завернул за угол или вошёл в комнату. От этого у него болела голова: требовалось много энергии, чтобы подобным образом влиять на других существ, — но лучше так, чем попасться. Энакин использовал ещё немного Силы, чтобы ускориться, двигаясь настолько быстро, что человеческому глазу он покажется не более чем мутным пятном. Благодаря этой комбинации засечь его смогут либо хорошо настроенные датчики, либо наблюдательный нечеловек с сильной волей, либо одарённый Силой.

Он нёсся по коридору в направлении ангара, заворачивая на поворотах настолько резко, что почти терял равновесие и кубарем летел вниз. Над ним всё ещё ревела сирена, но Энакин был настолько погружён в транс, что воспринимал её будто на большом расстоянии. Он пробежал мимо группы солдат, направлявшихся в сторону, откуда он только что прибыл, и едва заметил, как один или двое остановились, чтобы с удивлением проводить его взглядом. К тому времени Энакин уже пропал из виду, гоня по коридорам, полных солдатами, членами экипажа и дроидами. Их беспокойство из-за воющей сирены проникло глубоко в Силу, заставив концентрацию Энакина на секунду дрогнуть, прежде чем он взял себя в руки.

Впереди он почувствовал ангар и, схватившись за угол, резко затормозил на повороте, едва не врезавшись в стену. Энакин тяжело дышал, не столько от бега, сколько от продолжительного использования Силы; он всё ещё поддерживал Невидимку на месте, хотя уже чувствовал, что грани его разума начинали истончаться от концентрации. Осторожно он заглянул за угол, отмечая двери ангара и стоящих перед ними штурмовиков. Даже с Невидимкой, если он выйдет к ним, то будет как на ладони, и они точно его заметят. И тогда ему придётся их убить.

Они служили ситху. Только это должно было бы избавить Энакина от сомнений, но всё же они были живыми существами и в этих знакомых броне и шлемах вполне могли бы сойти за полдюжину его собственных солдат. Кроме того, атаковав их, он мигом привлечёт внимание остального экипажа звёздного суперразрушителя.

Энакин быстро огляделся, Сила указала ему — да неужели? — на ещё одно вентиляционное отверстие в нескольких метрах от него. Он подошёл поближе, чтобы встать прямо под ним, сбросил Невидимку и рванул вверх, выбивая решётку, прежде чем забраться в шахту.

— Всё это скорее по твоей части, — прошептал он, возвращая решётку на место, и почувствовал, как смех Оби-Вана тепло и знакомо закружился в его сознании.

«Пожалуй, не только по моей, — после паузы он продолжил, и его мысленный голос прозвучал очень мягко. — Я скучал по тебе».

Энакин сглотнул. Он любил Оби-Вана, любил его больше, чем был готов когда-либо признать, и в тех смыслах, которые даже не надеялся выразить словами, и благодаря Силе знал, что Оби-Ван, возможно, чувствовал то же. «Я скучал» от него было равнозначно торжественному заявлению, транслируемому с самой высокой башни Корусанта.

— Ну, я видел тебя этим утром, — вместо этого с трудом выдавил он. — И знаешь что? Я добрался до раскопок раньше тебя. Будто это принесло нам много пользы.

«Каких раскопок? Нет, не отвечай, сейчас не время».

— Внеси в список, — пробормотал Энакин. По его мнению, список вопросов становился пугающе длинным. Учитывая, что он подобрал нечто, возможно являющееся ситхским артефактом, тут же потерял сознание посреди зоны военных действий и очнулся, по-видимому, спустя двадцать лет в будущем с поселившимся у него в голове Оби-Ваном, он подумал, что имеет полное право задать несколько вопросов.

Он снова пополз, останавливаясь на перекрёстках, чтобы разведать путь Силой. К своему облегчению Энакин обнаружил, что вентиляционная шахта соединялась с ангаром: это не было стандартным решением на космических кораблях. Как следует запомнив направление, он упорно пополз к новой цели, игнорируя разгорающуюся боль в спине, не говоря уже о коленях и об оставшемся локте. Человеческий род просто не предназначен для того, чтобы проводить длительные периоды времени в маленьких тесных пространствах.

Потребовалось ещё почти десять минут, но наконец он добрался до вентиляционного отверстия, выходившего в ангар. Внимательно глядя вниз через решётку, Энакин с облегчением увидел, что на полу ангара, как и сказал Оби-Ван, стояло несколько шаттлов. Конструкция была смутно ему знакома по последним спецификациям Флотских систем Сиенара, которые он изучал по дороге из Корусанта в Одрин, но эти корабли были куда более продвинуты.

— Они быстрые? — спросил он. Корабли треугольной формы — в полёте крылья должны откидываться сильнее — не выглядели ни быстрыми, ни маневренными.

«Даже близко нет. Но зато на них установлен гипердрайв и хорошее вооружение. Думаю, в первую очередь они используются для транспортировки солдат».

— Не самая моя любимая птичка, — Энакин корчился и изгибался так и этак, пытаясь вытащить решётку, а затем отложил её в сторону, прежде чем укрепить своё тело перед долгим прыжком вниз. Приземлившись на ноги и на руку, он припал к полу, чувствуя прохладу дюрастила под левой ладонью.

В затылок ему упёрлось дуло бластера.

— Не двигайся, джедай. Подними руки.

— Как я могу поднять руки, если ты запретил мне двигаться? — спросил Энакин.

— Заткнись и покажи руки, предатель.

Энакин слегка сместил баланс, чтобы не упасть, и поднял руки. По распоряжению солдата он положил их за голову и выпрямился, позволив себе недовольно скривить губы. Шаттлы были так близко, через магнитное поле напротив был виден знакомый бескрайний простор космоса.

Ещё несколько солдат осторожно встали на позиции, окружая его. Он почувствовал, что давление на его шее исчезло, когда солдат с бластером отступил назад, прихватив с собой меч с его пояса.

— Достаньте наручники и свяжитесь с мостиком, — это произнёс тот же человек, что и раньше. Энакин повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на него: молодой офицер его возраста или, может быть, на пару лет старше. По мнению Энакина, выглядел он уж слишком довольным собой. — Доложите, что у нас под арестом джедай. Нам казнить его немедленно?

— Это действительно не лучшая идея, — сказал Энакин.

— Заткнись, — сказал офицер. — Ты мятежник и предатель. Смерть — меньшее, что ты заслуживаешь, как и остальные твои дружки.

Энакин моргнул.

— Знаешь, — сказал он, — я уже не в первый раз это слышу, но обычно от людей, которые знают меня дольше, чем несколько минут.

«Энакин, ты не можешь позволить им взять себя живым!» — В голосе Оби-Вана звучала несомненная тревога.

— Ой, да хватит драматизировать! — прошипел Энакин.

— Что ты сказал? — требовательно спросил офицер.

Энакин откинул голову и старательно ему ухмыльнулся.

— А я не с тобой разговаривал, — сказал он и подпрыгнул вверх, ногами отшвыривая солдат по обе стороны от себя. Секундой позже рукоять меча твёрдо ударилась в его ладонь, оставив офицера недоуменно пялиться на свою пустую руку. Вспыхнул клинок, когда Энакин, делая обратное сальто, активировал меч. Он чисто прошёл сквозь живот стоящего за ним солдата, пятка врезалась в челюсть офицеру, а толчок Силы отправил оставшихся солдат в полёт в направлении ближайшего шаттла, и Энакин вновь приземлился на ноги.

Уже добежав до ближайшего шаттла, он отключил световой меч и ударил по кнопке, чтобы поднять за собой трап. Корабль оказался больше, чем ожидал Энакин: он легко бы вместил двадцать или тридцать пассажиров плюс команду — но скользнув в кресло, он понял, что Оби-Ван был прав. Хватит и одного умелого пилота. Он начал последовательность операций, призванных подготовить корабль ко взлёту, и надел гарнитуру. Она уже была настроена на аварийную частоту звёздного суперразрушителя, так что он слышал только предупреждающие отрывистые вопли и приказы незамедлительно задержать всех незнакомцев.

— Была ни была, — сказал он, кладя руки на контроллеры шаттла. Тот легко оторвался от пола, а его крылья начали раскрываться, когда Энакин поднял его достаточно высоко.

«Ты в курсе, что у тебя не подняты щиты? — с тревогой уточнил Оби-Ван и добавил: — Они собираются закрыть двери!»

— Спокойствие, старик, — сказал Энакин, поднимая взгляд на смотровую площадку, где был виден яростно махающий в его сторону офицер. За ним, хотя Энакину и не было видно, но он смутно ощутил это в Силе, открылись двери и в ангар ворвалось несколько отрядов солдат. — Щиты, щиты... Готово!

Он нажал на кнопку ровно вовремя: бластерные выстрелы отскочили от шаттла, не причинив ему вреда. Перед ним, закрываясь, заскользили навстречу друг другу наружные двери.

— Пройдём впритык! — предупредил он, набирая скорость и чувствуя прилив адреналина.

На секунду он почувствовал руку на своём плече, знакомое дыхание над своим ухом, будто бы над ним склонился Оби-Ван. Энакин не смотрел: не смог бы, даже если бы не боялся, что Оби-Ван исчезнет.

— Держись! — сказал он, хотя в этом и не было смысла, и едва умудрился не задеть наружные двери крыльями шаттла, на полной скорости выводя его в открытый космос.

В наушниках он слышал, как мостик звёздного суперразрушителя приказывает сидам — что бы это ни было — готовиться к вылету. Энакин выругался сквозь стиснутые зубы: может быть, шаттл и был вооружён, но предполагалось, что большей частью его орудий будет управлять второй пилот или стрелок, а не сам пилот.

«Они готовят притягивающий луч!»

— Знаю! Компьютер, рассчитай прыжок до... — за несколько секунд он перебрал полудюжины планет и сразу же отмёл их все, а потом сдался и назвал первую систему, которая пришла ему в голову. — Набу.

«В ПРОЦЕССЕ РАСЧЁТА» — моргнуло на экране навигационного компьютера.

Шаттл слушался управления как кирпич, но Энакину приходилось летать и на худших посудинах. Он увидел, как с обеих сторон звёздного суперразрушителя появился рой серых истребителей, все они направились прямо к нему. Он даже на секунду отвлёкся, чтобы полюбоваться ими, раз уж не мог вспомнить, чтобы встречал такие истребители раньше. Они выглядели как гигантские глазные яблоки с парой пришлёпнутых по бокам вертикальных крыльев и казались довольно быстрыми, но оскорбляли чувство прекрасного Энакина.

Энакин увернулся от первого шквала выстрелов, выругавшись из-за того, насколько медленным был этот шаттл по сравнению с его истребителем. К счастью, как минимум одно орудие было спроектировано так, чтобы из него мог стрелять пилот, а не отсутствующая команда шаттла, и Энакин поймал один из ведущих сидов в прицел. Корабль взорвался дождём раскалённого металла; тотчас перестал ощущаться в Силе его пилот.

«МАРШРУТ РАССЧИТАН» — пробежало по экрану навигационного компьютера.

— Вовремя, — сказал Энакин, выпуская ещё одну очередь и отправляя шаттл в бочку, чтобы избежать приближающихся снарядов. Он схватил рычаг гипердрайва и потянул.

И мир рассыпался звёздами.

*

Адмирал Фирмус Пиетт, капитан «Палача», во время своего доклада был неподвижен как статуя. Его руки были сложены за спиной, взгляд — направлен прямо вперёд. Он говорил ровным и казалось бы спокойным голосом, и тем не менее его страх проникал так глубоко в Силу, что Сидиус чувствовал его вкус на другом конце галактики.

— Конечно, мы продолжим обыскивать корабль в поисках лорда Вейдера, — завершил он. — И все шаттлы оборудованы следящими устройствами. Когда «Адамас» выйдет из гипера, мы сможем обнаружить этого джедая и нейтрализовать его.

По приказу Сидиуса Пиетт отослал ему копию голозаписей с камеры наблюдения. Теперь Сидиус изучал голограмму, которая по кругу в миниатюре повторяла сцену первого ареста и побега джедая на поверхности его стола. Он протянул палец и остановил её, поймав кадр с замершим в воздухе джедаем, грациозным и гибким, каким можно быть только в молодости; он держал световой меч в вытянутой руке, а его красивое лицо было сосредоточено. Цветные потоки голопроектора показывали, что клинок его меча был, вне всякого сомнения, кристально голубым.

Даже если бы не знаменитый шрам, отлично видимый под этим углом на замершей голограмме, Сидиус бы узнал молодого джедая. В конце концов, он был тем, кто уничтожил Энакина Скайуокера более двадцати лет назад. Без сомнения, перед ним был скорее рыцарь-джедай Энакин Скайуокер, нежели лорд ситхов Дарт Вейдер: он чувствовал разницу в Силе, будто бы там, где прежде была лишь темнота, неожиданно засияло солнце. Этого не могло быть.

Не могло, но тем не менее вот он, созревший плод, ждущий, чтобы его сорвали. И на этот раз не придётся волноваться, что назойливый дурак Кеноби снова встанет у него на пути.

— Нельзя казнить этого джедая, адмирал Пиетт, — сказал Сидиус. — Вы приведёте его ко мне целым и невредимым.


	2. Меж двух огней

— Не понимаю, что я делаю не так, — сказал Люк, в раздражении отбрасывая рукоять светового меча. Она с металлическим грохотом приземлилась на стол, покатилась прочь и остановилась, только ударившись о пустую кружку из-под кафа.

Эрдва что-то вопросительно прощебетал.

— Нет, Бен никогда мне это не объяснял, — ответил Люк. «Как и что-либо ещё» — подумал он; это не было осознанным решением, но в какой-то момент за прошедшие три года он начал составлять в уме список того, о чём Бен никогда ему не рассказывал. Сейчас он был длиннее, чем список того, что Бен ему рассказал. — Как и Йода. Я вообще не думаю, что Йода когда-нибудь держал в руках световой меч.

Люк заглянул в оставленные ему Беном листы флимсипласта, с двух сторон убористо покрытые тонким неразборчивым почерком, иногда перемежаемым диаграммами. Люк провёл так много времени за этими записками, что начал видеть их во сне.

Со вздохом он снова поднял рукоять меча и со щелчком открыл её, аккуратно разбирая в, казалось бы, сотый раз. Он разложил компоненты на столе перед собой, сопоставляя их со списком Бена. Всё совпадало: не то, чтобы Люк впервые сличал их таким образом.

— Может быть, что-то не так с кристаллом, — пожаловался он Эрдва, осторожно взяв камень в руку. Он мерцал зелёным в искусственном свете комнаты — синтетический кристалл с острыми гранями, лишь немногим больше его ногтя. — Жаль, что я не забрал световой меч отца — «Нет!» — мой другой световой меч, когда он у меня был.

Эрдва сочувственно пискнул.

Люк вздохнул, потом положил кристалл и поднял взгляд за секунду до того, как Лея бойко забарабанила в дверь.

— Входи, — позвал он. — Открыто.

Лея вошла и упала на стул рядом с Люком, с любопытством глядя на покрытый частями светового меча стол.

— Ну как?

— Мне чего-то не хватает, но я понятия не имею чего именно, — ответил он. — До сих пор.

— Возможно, это тебя взбодрит, — сказала Лея, запуская по столу в его сторону миниатюрный голопроектор. — Разведка только что перехватила передачу с Корусанта приоритета альфа — ордер на арест беглеца, проходящего под кодовым именем Песочный человек.

Люк активировал голопроектор, который отображал человеческого мужчину примерно его возраста со светло-каштановыми волосами и пересекающим правый глаз шрамом. Бегущие вокруг основания голограммы символы на ауребеше все были буквенно-цифровыми кодами; Люку пришлось поломать голову, чтобы дешифровать их.

— Задержать живым и невредимым, беглец вооружён и опасен, может быть психически нестабилен, и... что это за последний код? Джент-Дорн-Шесть-Шесть? Мне кажется, я раньше такого не видел.

— Потому что его не использовали более десяти лет, — сказала Лея, почти светясь от воодушевления. — Это имперский код для рыцаря-джедая.

У Люка отвисла челюсть.

— Ты уверена?

— Абсолютно, — ответила Лея. — Это более старый код, но они никогда не считали нужным его менять, потому что сейчас он практически не используется. Не думаю, что высшее имперское командование могло применить его случайно.

— Потому что... — подсказал Люк, изучая голограмму. Он ожидал, что рыцарь-джедай — рыцарь-джедай, способный вызвать интерес Империи — будет старше, ближе к возраста Бена, чем к его. Конечно, то, что он выглядел как человек, не значило, что он действительно был им; существовало несколько близких к человеку видов, которые старели значительно медленнее, чем люди. Вместо двадцати с небольшим ему легко могло быть за пятьдесят или за шестьдесят, а то и больше.

— Потому что обычно появляется Вейдер, — поморщилась Лея. — По слухам раньше он был одержим охотой на джедаев, которые избежали первоначального истребления.

— Полагаю, он преуспел, — сказал Люк, игнорируя тянущее чувство под ложечкой при упоминании имени Вейдера. — «Бен, почему ты ничего мне не сказал?» — Он сглотнул и сказал: — Так этот парень действительно может быть ещё одним джедаем?

— Так думает Император, — сказала Лея. Она указала на букву высшего галактического языка, которой оканчивалась строка имперских кодов. — Это его личная подпись.

— Я должен найти его раньше Вейдера, — тихонько присвистнул Люк.

— Мы должны, — поправила Лея.

— Ты идёшь? — спросил Люк, начиная сметать детали в коробку, в которой хранил их в свободное от работы над криффовым световым мечом время. — Но...

Лея подняла брови, и Люк замолчал.

— Он меньше часа назад сбежал с имперского разрушителя, — оживлённо продолжила она, будто бы он ничего не говорил. — Они отследят украденный им шаттл, если он ещё не успел отключить приводной маячок.

— Мы знаем частоту? — спросил Люк и потянулся, чтобы выключить голопроектор.

— Да, как и название и последнее известное местоположение корабля, на котором он сбежал. Это «Палач», — Лея застучала пальцем по столу, её взгляд был мрачным и немного обеспокоенным.

Эрдва издал серию возбуждённых писков, и оба они опустили взгляды к нему.

— Он говорит, что это флагманский корабль Дарта Вейдера, — сказал Люк.

— Я знаю, — сказала Лея. На мгновение она заколебалась. — Это будет проблемой?

Люк без всякой на то причины взглянул на свою протезированную правую руку: он снял перчатку, прежде чем работать со световым мечом.

— Нет, — ответил он, поднимая взгляд обратно на сосредоточенное лицо Леи. — Никаких проблем. Какой берём корабль?

Она выпрямилась, сочувствие на её лице снова сменилось знакомым решительным выражением.

— Лэндо и Чуи вызвались добровольцами. Сейчас они готовят «Сокол». Мы должны быть готовы к вылету через пятнадцать минут.

— Ладно, — сказал Люк, натягивая обратно перчатку. Его сумка с предметами первой необходимости уже была собрана; он выцепил её из-под койки и под взглядом едва сдерживающей нетерпение Леи запихнул туда коробку с разобранным световым мечом и листы флимсипласта. С полки он схватил бластер и накинул кобуру на бёдра, а потом, добавив в сумку ещё одну коробку блоков питания, застегнул молнию и перебросил её через плечо. — Хорошо, идём.

Лея забрала со стола голопроектор и широкими шагами направилась в коридор, Эрдва покатил за ней, негромко тревожно попискивая что-то, что Люк не смог разобрать. Люк быстро осмотрелся в комнате, чтобы удостовериться, что не забыл ничего важного, потом выключил свет и, позволив двери за собой закрыться, присоединился к Лее с Эрдва на пути к ангару правого борта крейсера, где сейчас стоял «Тысячелетний Сокол».

*

Как только он убедился, что шаттл — по записям это был Т-4а типа «Лямбда», разработанный Флотскими системами Сиенара, название «Адамас», всего три года в эксплуатации — находится в хорошем рабочем состоянии, что его топливные баки на три четверти заполнены и что примерно через пятнадцать часов ему придётся выйти из гиперпространства на дозаправку, Энакин уселся обратно в кресло пилота.

— Ну, учитель, теперь-то мы можем поговорить? — спросил он.

— Что ж, это честно.

— E chu ta! — выругался Энакин, вскакивая на ноги и инстинктивно хватаясь за световой меч.

Стоящий за ним человек, будто сотканный из мерцающего голубого света, поднял пустые руки. На нём были длинная белая роба и коричневый плащ, пострадавшие от времени и непогоды; с его пояса свисал знакомый световой меч. Его лицо было исчерчено возрастом, волосы и борода побелели, а в голубых глазах виднелась усталость. Энакин узнал бы его даже через сотню лет.

— Ты постарел, — сказал Энакин, выключая меч. — И здесь. Ты здесь? Как такое возможно?

Оби-Ван потерял чёткость, и Энакин зажмурился в инстинктивном приступе тошноты; когда он снова открыл глаза, Оби-Ван выглядел практически так же, как, когда Энакин видел его утром на мостике «Решительного»: элегантный рыцарь-джедай за тридцать в кремовых одеждах. За исключением того, что тогда, в ожидании высадки на Одрин, его переполняла едва сдерживаемая энергия; сейчас же Оби-Ван просто выглядел усталым, будто изранено было само его существо. Почему-то на его тунике были следы огня, а в волосах — пепел.

— Возможно, ты захочешь присесть, Энакин, — сказал он мягко.

— Ничего, что начинается с этих слов, никогда не заканчивается ничем хорошим, — ответил Энакин, но всё равно упал обратно на место пилота, махнув рукой в направлении второго кресла.

Оби-Ван сел. Он всё ещё слегка светился.

— Энакин, — повторил он, запнувшись на имени.

— Оби-Ван, ты начинаешь меня пугать, — сказал Энакин. — И это даже без свечения и телепатии.

Оби-Ван опустил глаза.

— Прости меня. Я никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь увижу тебя снова, — на секунду его взгляд стал отстранённым; запах серы и горящей плоти пронёсся по шаттлу и исчез. Энакин показалось, что на коже он чувствует языки пламени, но это ощущение пропало почти так же быстро, как и появилось.

Он сдержал порыв коснуться Оби-Вана.

— Ты сказал, что прошло двадцать два года.

— Да.

Он сделал глубокий вдох.

— Я мёртв, так?

Взгляд Оби-Вана упал на сложённые на коленях руки. Он сцепил их настолько крепко, что побелели костяшки.

— Да, — сказал он. — Уже давно. Очень давно.

Энакин осел обратно на сидение, закрывая лицо левой рукой. Он ждал этих слов, но слышать их от Оби-Вана всё равно было больно.

— Как? — спросил он, радуясь, что его голос не дрогнул. — Дуку? Гривус? Просто... дроиды?

Это было возможно. Ему везло — нет, он был хорош, один из лучших джедаев Ордена — но бывали дни, когда его едва миновали бластерные выстрелы, когда вражеские световые мечи проносились так близко, что опаляли кожу. Инстинктивно он коснулся места, где протез его руки соединялся с остатками плоти; в своё время ему пришлось приложить много усилий, чтобы этот нервный жест не вошёл в привычку.

Он увидел, как Оби-Ван проводил взглядом это движение, и на его лице отразилась старая знакомая боль.

«Ты не виноват, — хотел сказать ему Энакин. — Ты был прав, мы должны были биться против него вместе».

Он никогда не произносил этого вслух.

— Нет, — голос Оби-Вана потускнел. — Не Конфедерация. Нас предали. Император... в то время Верховный Канцлер...

Энакин замер.

— Он заявил, что джедаи осуществили госпереворот, и приказал уничтожить Орден. Наши собственные войска обернулись против нас. Они атаковали Храм на Корусанте... убили там всех джедаев, всех наших, даже юнлингов... — его голос прервался всхлипом; Энакин чувствовал его скорбь, поднимающуюся в Силе, и вцепился зубами в бок своей ладони, чтобы удержаться и не откликнуться на неё. — Их вёл лорд ситхов по имени Дарт Вейдер, рыцарь... рыцарь-джедай, которого Палпатин совратил на Тёмную сторону. Он тот, кто убил тебя.

— Палпатин? — прошептал Энакин. — Нет...

Отчаяние в глазах Оби-Вана было слишком глубоким, чтобы быть чем-то, кроме правды.

— Но Палпатин мой друг, — беспомощно сказал Энакин, и, ещё даже не закончив говорить, понял, насколько жалко это прозвучало.

— Он лорд ситхов, — сказал Оби-Ван, поднимая глаза. — И человек, уничтоживший Республику. Теперь это Империя. А мы ему верили... — на мгновение его гнев вспыхнул в Силе; это было настолько непривычно, что Энакин отшатнулся, поражённый силой чувств Оби-Вана. В нормальный условиях мысль о том, что Оби-Ван может позволить эмоциям захватить себя, показалась бы ему невероятной.

— Ты выжил, — сказал Энакин, сглатывая.

— Меня не было на Корусанте, — сказал Оби-Ван с отстранённым взглядом. — Меня направили на планету под названием Утапау. Солдаты не смогли нормально в меня прицелиться, и я спасся. Если бы я остался на Корусанте... — он уткнулся лбом в ладонь, пряча глаза, — я мог бы хотя бы частично предотвратить резню.

— Сколько... — Энакину пришлось остановиться, чтобы облизнуть губы; в горле у него пересохло. В прошлом джедаев уже атаковали, но это была давняя история, тысячи лет назад. — Сколько наших погибло?

Оби-Ван поднял голову. Даже его сияние померкло.

— Выжили только мы с Йодой.

Энакин вскочил на ноги и бросился в крошечный освежитель шаттла, упав на колени перед туалетом ровно вовремя, чтобы его вырвало всем, что он съел за день. «Мертвы. Все мертвы...»

Он не услышал шагов Оби-Вана позади себя, но почувствовал знакомые руки учителя по обе стороны от своей головы, когда они придержали его волосы. Энакина снова вырвало и выворачивало до тех пор, пока внутри не осталось ничего, кроме желчи. Оби-Ван отпустил его, когда он отстранился и сел, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони.

— Ты видел моё тело, — сказал он. Это было единственным, что он смог придумать, потому что всё остальное было слишком необъятным. «Мертвы. Все мертвы. Преданы и убиты. Даже младшие джедаи».

— Я видел то, что осталось после Вейдера, — Оби-Ван опёрся на стену рядом с ним, прикрывая лицо рукой.

И снова запахи серы и горящей плоти, звуки, который могли бы быть криками. Желудок Энакина снова вывернуло, заставив его прижать ладонь ко рту, но ему нечем было больше рвать. Через мгновение отпечаток в Силе исчез.

Он рывков поднялся на ноги, чувствуя себя больным и усталым, и повернулся к раковине, чтобы прополоскать рот и ополоснуть лицо. Ему пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы задать следующий вопрос.

— Падме?

— Мертва. Убита Вейдером, — медленно покачал головой Оби-Ван.

— Нет! — Энакин ударил кулаком в стену.

— Я был с ней, когда она умирала, — сказал Оби-Ван хриплым от болезненных воспоминаний голосом. — Её последние слова были о тебе.

Энакин безмолвно сполз обратно на пол. Он чувствовал, как Сила краснеет от его гнева, как тогда на Татуине, как в стольких битвах с тех пор, но сейчас ему не на кого было излить свою ярость. Он позволил ей без толку уйти в Силу, сменяя скорбью.

— Ты мог спасти её, — умоляюще сказал он. — Мою Падме.

— Я бы спас их всех, если бы мог, — ответил Оби-Ван и мягко добавил: — Так много страданий из-за того, что я опоздал.

Энакин прижал ко лбу основание ладони. Его мутило, будто Тёмная сторона и ярость и горе Оби-Вана — такие свежие, как если бы джедаев уничтожили только вчера — застыли у него внутри. Он не хотел это воображать, но мог видеть только свою Падме, лежащую замертво — нет, без сознания — на какой-то вулканической планете, и Оби-Вана, стоящего над ней на коленях и прижимающего пальцы к её горлу, оба они парализованы какой-то чудовищной болью. «Успел ли я хотя бы попрощаться?»

Оби-Ван коснулся его плеча, едва ощутимо сквозь слои туники и накидку из синтетической кожи.

— Не торопись, — сказал он. — Я буду в кабине.

Энакин потянулся наверх и, поймав его пальцы, на секунду сжал их, прежде чем отпустить. Оби-Ван ощущался успокаивающе живым, достаточно реальным, чтобы за него держаться, но каким-то образом Энакин знал, что хотя бы частично он был иллюзией, созданной Силой.

«Может быть, я сошёл с ума, — подумал он. — Может быть, именно это и делает ситхская реликвия — пробуждает к жизни мои худшие кошмары. Может быть, это просто дурной сон».

Оби-Ван положил ему на голову руку в мимолётном благословении, а потом ушёл. Энакин не услышал ни стука его сапог по полу, ни звука открывающейся двери освежителя.

Он уткнулся лицом в ладони. Как бы он ни хотел это отрицать, он чувствовал, что слова Оби-Вана были правдивы, даже не смотря на то, что Тёмная сторона омрачала Силу, как яд — свежую воду. Джедаи, вымершие или близкие к этому. Палпатин, лорд ситхов. Республика, падшая и прогнившая.

Сам Энакин, изувеченный и мёртвый. Может быть, в Храме, может быть, в здании Сената или в апартаментах Падме, может быть, где-то ещё. «Я видел то, что осталось после Вейдера».

Падме, убитая.

«Почему все, кого я люблю, умирают?»

Сначала Квай-Гон, потом его мама, все джедаи на Джеонозисе, все джедаи, убитые в этой войне. Даже Асока оставила его. И теперь это, как последний гвоздь в крышку гроба, как старая сказка про рыцаря-джедая, которая была заперта в стазисной капсуле и проснувшись, поняла, что все, кого она знала, уже тысячу лет как мертвы.

Энакину нужен был враг, чтобы атаковать его, кого-нибудь убить, что-нибудь разрушить, но он был один-одинёшенек в космосе. Ему здесь не с кем было сражаться. Здесь был только Оби-Ван, и Энакин до сих пор до конца не верил, что он не был всего лишь галлюцинацией, какой-то шуткой Силы или его собственного разума.

Энакин не знал, как долго сидел там, но в итоге он поднялся, выпил ещё немного воды и снова омыл лицо. Он посмотрел на своё отражение в маленьком зеркале освежителя: знакомый шрам, оставленный световым мечом Асажж Вентресс, слишком длинные светло-каштановые волосы, сплошные впадины и острые выступающие кости, лицо, с которого война стёрла последние следы детской округлости.

— Живой мертвец, — сказал он вслух и на секунду зажмурился. Они с Падме никогда не обсуждали, что будут делать после окончания войны, но какая-то часть Энакина всегда знала, что он ненадолго переживёт Клонические войны, если переживёт вообще. Он думал, что это значило, что он покинет Орден.

Очевидно, нет.

Но это было тогда, а сейчас было сейчас, и Энакин всё ещё был жив.

Пытаясь успокоиться, он прикоснулся пальцем к рукояти своего светового меча, а потом глубоко вздохнул и вышел из освежителя. Он чувствовал гул двигателей лямбды, мягкую вибрацию под подошвами сапог и слабый свист гипердрайва. По своему долгому опыту Энакин остановился, прислушиваясь к ним, потянувшись в Силе, чтобы выявить нарушения в работе или определить поломку. Он удовлетворённо кивнул себе и продолжил путь в кабину.

Оби-Ван сидел, скрестив ноги и упираясь подбородком на кулак, на месте второго пилота, не отрывая глаз от исчерченного полосками звёзд смотрового окна. Энакин увидел, что вид его снова изменился: чистая одежда вместо той туники с подпалинами, которую была на нём раньше, с кожи и волос исчезли следы пепла. По прибытии Энакина он поднял голову, без слов его приветствуя.

Энакин упал на место пилота и глубоко вздохнул.

— Давно ты мёртв?

Уголок губ Оби-Вана чуть приподнялся, Энакин не смог определить, в одобрении или в изумлении.

— Около трёх лет, — сказал он. — Неплохо, старый друг.

Слова причинили ему глухую боль. Энакин не знал, почему он решил, что будет по-другому.

— Этот Дарт Вейдер? — спросил он, потирая лоб.

Оби-Ван слегка наклонил голову.

— Да.

Энакин зажмурился.

— Может, будет проще просто спросить, кто ещё не умер? — наконец сказал он, поднимая взгляд.

— Из тех, кого ты знаешь? — спросил Оби-Ван. — Йода. Мон Мотма с Чандрилы. Император Палпатин, Тёмный лорд ситхов.

Энакин всё ждал продолжения, но потом осознал, что Оби-Ван закончил. Он почувствовал, что чуть наклоняется вперёд, будто его ударили под дых.

— И всё? Это все? Другие джедаи? Друзья Падме из Сената? Что насчёт семьи моей ма... что насчёт Ларсов, на Татуине?

— Тех джедаев, что пережили первоначальное истребление, выследили и убили, — сказал Оби-Ван. Его голос стал немного отстранённым. — Большинство друзей сенатора Амидалы погибли в последующие годы: лоялисты, которые пытались бороться с Империей изнутри. Беру и Оуэна Ларсов несколько лет назад убили имперские штурмовики. Бейл Органа погиб вместе с планетой Альдераан, которую уничтожили незадолго до моей смерти.

— Пла... планетой? — сказал Энакин, слишком ошеломлённый, чтобы осмыслить масштаб. — Биотоксин или...

— Оружие. Огромная космическая станция под названием Звезда Смерти, — Оби-Ван провёл, причесывая, пальцами по волосам, его взгляд метнулся в сторону. — Вскоре после этого её уничтожили.

— Хорошо, — сказал Энакин, сжимая кулак. Пытаясь разрядить обстановку, он добавил: — Не нравится мне эта твоя новая галактика.

— Мне тоже, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Мне тоже. — Он снова опёрся подбородком на кулак, не отрывая взгляда от Энакина. — Что собираешься делать теперь, когда ты здесь?

— Найду дорогу домой, — сказал Энакин. — Попробую всё это остановить. Я не могу позволить этому случиться, учитель. Может быть, Сила поэтому и привела меня сюда. Я не для того последние три года сражался на войне, чтобы ситх мог запросто уничтожить всех и всё, что мне дорого. Но пока я здесь, могу заодно показать этим твоим лордам ситхов, что в галактике ещё остался хотя бы один живой и действующий рыцарь-джедай.

Оби-Ван пристально посмотрел на него, лёгкое удивление закружилось в Силе, а потом его лицо медленно озарила улыбка.

— Энакин, я скучал по тебе, — сказал он. — И думаю, они уже получили твоё послание.

*

— Да, Чуи, я знаю, что это может быть ловушка, — сказал Люк. — Но у нас нет выбора. Придётся рискнуть.

Напротив него, за столом кают-компании «Тысячелетнего Сокола», Чубакка низко протестующе заревел.

— Знаю, знаю, — сказал Люк. — Но если там действительно рыцарь-джедай, то мы должны найти его прежде Империи. Страшно представить, что с ним случится, если они доберутся до него первыми.

— Возможно, убьют, как и всех остальных, — сказал Лэндо, усаживаясь рядом с Чуи.

Люк недоверчиво взглянул на него. Его устраивал Лэндо, но он не был уверен, что готов доверять ему — не после того, что случилось на Беспине, даже если Чуи и Лея уже простили его. Хан доверял Лэндо — и посмотрите, чем это обернулось.

Когда Люк промолчал, Лэндо забарабанил пальцами по столу и, словно погрузившись в воспоминания, заговорил:

— Я помню, как впервые отдали этот приказ, тогда, когда я был ребёнком. По Голонету сообщили, что генерал Кеноби — ты, возможно, слишком молод, чтобы знать, кто это, — только что убил Гривуса на Утапау и что Клонические войны окончены, а потом он просто отключился. Весь Голонет, по крайней мере основные доступные участки, — он обменялся взглядами с Чубаккой, который мягко заворчал. — Никогда не случалось прежде, никогда не повторялось после. Когда он возобновил работу, они рассказывали всю эту дешёвую чушь про джедаев, которые пытались захватить Республику, и про создание Империи, и вот это всё. Я всегда думал, что это довольно подло, то, что Палпатин ждал, пока джедаи выиграют для него войну, прежде чем начать вопить про попытку переворота.

— Генерал Кеноби... Ты имеешь в виду Оби-Вана Кеноби? — спросил Люк. Когда Лэндо кивнул, он сказал: — Вообще-то я знал его. Он, хм, жил в отставке недалёко от места, где я вырос.

Лэндо тихонько присвистнул.

— Серьёзно? Ну, если кто из джедаев и смог пережить истребления, то я бы поставил на него. Он со своим напарником были лучшими из лучших. Интересно, что случилось со Скайуокером? — добавил он, очевидно, это мысль только что пришла ему в голову.

— Он умер, — сказал Люк, поражая сам себя.

Лэндо моргнул, мягко глядя на него.

— Твой родственник?

— Мой отец, — сказал Люк. — Как ни странно, — он вдруг потерял всякое желание продолжать разговор, так что встал, потянувшись, и сказал: — Пойду немного вздремну, прежде чем мы выйдем из гипера.

— Я сказал что-то не так? — уже уходя, он услышал, как Лэндо спросил Чуи.

Чуи ответил громогласным вздохом, который, казалось, сотряс весь корабль.

По пути к каютам экипажа левого борта Люк заглянул в кабину, где на месте пилота, подогнув под себя одну ногу и опираясь щекой на кулак, сидела Лея. R2-D2 был задвинут в сторону и по большей части выключен, хотя он и мигнул огоньками, приветствуя Люка. За смотровым окном проносилось звёзды.

Лея подняла взгляд, когда вошёл Люк.

— Эй.

— Эй, — он упал на место второго пилота. — Ты в порядке?

— Люди продолжают меня об этом спрашивать, — раздражённо сказала она. — Чувствую, об этом мне стоит спрашивать тебя.

Люк поднял облачённую в перчатку правую руку.

— Как новенький. Даже лучше: её не сведёт судорогой.

Лея чуть улыбнулась, как он и планировал, а потом поставила подбородок обратно на кулак.

Какое-то время они в молчании наблюдали за звёздами.

— Чуи думает, что это ловушка, — сказал Люк.

Лея поежилась.

— Он может быть прав. Каждый имперский корабль в квадранте может отслеживать этот шаттл, и все они о нас слышали. Как минимум некоторые из них сделают ставку на то, что даже если там не появится Песочный человек, то мы точно будем. Они знают, что Альянс пошлёт кого-нибудь расследовать донесения о рыцаре-джедае.

— Песоч... А, — Люк думал об их цели только как о «джедае»; он и забыл, что Империя отметила его кодовым именем. — Ты определённо знаешь, как порадовать парня.

Она обратила к нему тонкую как лезвие улыбку.

— Стараюсь. Мой отец...

Что-то на консоли настойчиво запищало. Люк и Лея оба к ней развернулись, но это Лея ткнула в неё длинным пальцем.

— Мы потеряли маячок, — сказала она. — Должно быть, его отключили. Приведи сюда Чуи с Лэндо, хорошо?

— Есть, мэм, — сказал, салютируя, Люк, чтобы она ещё раз улыбнулась.

Через несколько минут все четверо, включая Эрдва и Трипио, собрались вокруг имеющихся на Соколе звёздных карт квадранта. Им было известно примерное направление, в котором улетел неизвестный джедай после того, как покинул «Палач»; учитывая большую скорость «Сокола», они смогут перехватить его в нескольких минутах полёта в реальном времени от точки прибытия в любой системе, где он остановится для дозаправки. Шаттлу Т-4а типа «Лямбда» — который он по-видимому украл — требовалось довольно часто выходить из гипера, потому что он не мог взять на борт достаточно топлива для длинных прыжков. Это ограничивало число обитаемых систем, куда он мог долететь, примерно до двух дюжин.

— На этих двух есть имперские базы, — наконец сказала Лея, движением запястья убирая означенные системы. — А эта открыто бунтует; вокруг планеты имперская блокада.

Чуи что-то вопросительно проревел.

— Ну, некоторые из них симпатизируют Альянсу, но я не уверена... — медленно продолжила Лея.

— Некоторые из них в Пространстве Хаттов, — заметил Лэндо. — Они не слишком-то любят имперцев, даже формально являясь частью Империи. Хорошее место, чтобы одиночка мог затеряться, если он хочет продать лямбду на переделку в подпольную мастерскую, или Флоррум, или Ванкор, и там и там правят пиратские банды.

Уверенность вспыхнула в разуме Люка так ясно, будто кто-то — «Бен?» — удивлённо подумал он — склонился у него над плечом и шепнул на ухо. Он указал на точку на звёздной карте.

— Эта. Флоррум.

Лея коснулась системы управления голопроектора, так что звёздная карта исчезла, сменившись системой Флоррум. Чуи в сомнении заворчал.

— Ага, я знаю, как это звучит, — сказал Люк, одновременно и себе, и недоверчивому выражению лица Лэндо. — Но я уверен. Вам придётся поверить мне в этот раз.

— Флоррум бы подошёл, — наконец сказал Лэндо. — Может быть, пара десятков поселений на всю планету: несколько скотоводов, но никаких ценных природных ресурсов, ничего, что могло бы заинтересовать Империю. В основном пираты и их семьи; раньше там располагалась штаб-квартира банды Хондо Онака, но я уже много лет ничего о нём не слышал.

Лея посмотрела на Люка.

— Ты уверен?

— Уверен, — кивнул он.

Мгновение она удерживала его взгляд, а потом кивнула в ответ.

— Чуи, проложи курс на Флоррум. Давайте надерём там задницу Империи.

*

Пятнадцать часов спустя после того, как они вылетели из звёздного суперразрушителя, «Адамас» вышел из гипера в системе Флоррум.

— Думаешь, люди Хондо всё ещё здесь? — спросил Энакин, склонившись над консолью, чтобы лучше разглядеть в смотровом окне висящую перед ними коричнево-серую планету. Он надел гарнитуру и краем глазом поглядывал на панель связи на случай, если их окликнут планетарные власти, даже не смотря на то, что не очень-то этого и ожидал. В последний раз, когда он тут был, на Флорруме не было никакого организованного правительства. Энакин сомневался, что за прошедшие двадцать лет что-то изменилось. По записям шаттла на планете находился незначительный имперский контингент, что удивило Энакина, потому что раньше это был один из тысяч миров, существовавших на самых окраинах Республики, не вполне независимых, но без какого-либо представительства или законного положения в Сенате.

— Понятия не имею, — сказал Оби-Ван, даже не думая двинуться, чтобы посмотреть самому. — Если он здесь, советую использовать наши прошлые отношения, чтобы уговорить его обменять корабль: любое цивилизованное существо в галактике мигом определит его имперскую принадлежность.

— Не знаю, можно ли действительно считать за отношения пару лет взаимной неприязни, — сказал Энакин. — Мой самый любимый — тот раз, когда он подвесил нас и пытал электричеством.

— Может быть, ты и прав, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Кроме того, я всегда нравился ему больше тебя.

— Ага, продолжай себе это говорить, — сказал Энакин. Он чувствовал легчайшую дрожь корабля вокруг себя, пока тот входил в атмосферу, и взглянул на консоль, чтобы удостовериться, что всё в порядке. Ему пришлось порыться в системах лямбды, чтобы найти следящий маячок, и хотя он думал, что установил всё обратно после того, как нашёл его, всегда оставалась вероятность, что он где-то напортачил.

— Я думаю, может быть разумнее держаться маленьких поселений, — сказал он, глядя на сенсорные панели. — Меньшая вероятность встретить там имперцев.

Он видел, как ордер на его собственный арест передали по основным флотским частотам не более часа спустя их вылета с «Палача», так что мог с уверенностью предположить, что теперь он в розыске. Не в первый раз: даже до войны джедаи не всегда были популярны на планетах, которые они посещали, а ещё со времён Джеонозиса Конфедерация назначила за их головы награды.

— Это без сомнения правда, — рассеянно сказал Оби-Ван. — На окраинных мирах типа Татуина или Флоррума штурмовики стараются не высовываться за пределы главных городских районов без причин.

Энакин развернулся в кресле, чтобы взглянуть на него.

— Татуин?

Оби-Ван неожиданно заинтересовался сенсорными панелями.

— Это поселение выглядит подходяще, — сказал он, постучав слегка мерцающим пальцем по экрану. — Вблизи нет больших городов, но там есть маленький космопорт и заправочная станция.

Энакин внёс координаты в субсветовой навикомпьютер.

— Татуин? — повторил он. — Что ты делал на Татуине?

Оби-Ван замер. Энакин и не подумал спросить его, чем он занимался эти девятнадцать лет между почти полным уничтожением джедаев и собственной смертью, а Оби-Ван не спешил делиться этой информацией. Энакин предположил... в общем-то, он ничего не предполагал. Он не мог ясно мыслить от охватившего его после рассказа Оби-Вана щемящего горя, после того, как узнал про убийство Падме и смерть джедаев.

— Я жил там, — наконец произнёс Оби-Ван.

— Добровольно?! — Энакин не смог изгнать отвращение из своего голоса. — Как ты вообще мог захотеть там жить?

«Как вообще кто-то может хотеть там жить?» — подумал он, но не стал озвучивать этот вопрос.

Оби-Ван, нахмурившись, наклонил к нему голову.

— У меня были на то причины, — сказал он, и по его лицу было понятно, что это окончательный ответ.

Энакин тоже нахмурился, но он знал, что не стоит давить дальше. Он провёл «Адамас» высоко над поселением, просто чтобы посмотреть на него с воздуха, надеясь, что это не воспримут как проявление враждебности, а потом посадил шаттл под нависшими горными породами в каньоне в двух километрах от него. Оби-Ван с одобрением кивнул, когда лямбда, собирая крылья в треугольник, в облаке пыли опустилась на землю.

— Нет смысла попадать в регистрационные записи космопорта, если этого можно избежать, — сказал он.

— Или платить портовый сбор, — сказал Энакин, выключая системы шаттла. — Я осмотрюсь, а позже привезу «Адамас», чтобы дозаправиться после наступления темноты, — он щёлкнул последним переключателем и оглядел себя сверху донизу. — Надо купить комплект одежды, которая не будет сигнализировать «джедай» любому, кто хоть раз смотрел головидео.

— Большинство записей, на которых были джедаи, изъяли годы назад, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Возможно, тебе не стоит беспокоиться на этот счёт, — с отсутвующим взглядом он пригладил бороду. — Но это могло бы быть мудрым решением. Некоторые из имперский офицеров старшего поколения служили в Республике и ещё помнят джедаев. Разумеется, никто из них не относится к нам с симпатией. Таких убили вскоре после того, как Республика пала.

— Каждый раз, когда я думаю, что хуже быть уже не может, ты открываешь рот и становится ещё хуже, — вздохнул Энакин. Он сел обратно в кресло, глядя в смотровое окно. Неподалёку от места, где приземлился корабль, бросилась врассыпную стая местных скалдеров; через несколько секунд струёй серной кислоты на десяток метров в воздух выстрелил гейзер.

Оби-Ван проследил за его взглядом.

— Очаровательное место для отдыха, — заметил он.

— Вероятно, таким оно и кажется человеку, добровольно решившему жить на Татуине, — сухо сказал Энакин. Когда он перевёл взгляд на Оби-Вана, он увидел, что его друг стал чуть менее чётким: сквозь его плечи была немного видна спинка кресла. — С тобой всё в порядке?

— Хм? Ох, — Оби-Ван согнул и разогнул слегка прозрачные пальцы, с заинтересованным выражением лица глядя сквозь ладонь. — Всё хорошо. Раньше я никогда так долго не поддерживал физическую форму.

Энакин сглотнул.

— Ты собираешься... ну, знаешь, ты собираешься уходить?

Он не думал, что сможет вынести мысль о том, чтобы потерять ещё и Оби-Вана. Свечение или нет, было сложно воспринимать Оби-Вана как по-настоящему мёртвого. Энакин мог видеть его, слышать, даже касаться — он провёл несколько минут, тыкая и пихая Оби-Вана, пока тот в знакомом раздражении не хлопнул его по руке. Если он уйдёт...

Оби-Ван посмотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением лица.

— Когда-нибудь, — сказал он усталым голосом, — моё участие в этом закончится и я смогу вернуться в Живую Силу. Хотя я не думаю, что это случится в обозримом будущем.

Энакин закрыл глаза.

— Мне жаль, — сказал он.

— Прости, что?

Энакин поднял глаза и подался вперёд, касаясь колена Оби-Вана и не обращая внимания на лёгкий зуд в кончиках пальцев.

— Учитель, мне жаль, что я погиб и оставил вас одного. Не думаю, что кому-то из нас действительно подходит одиночество.

На этот раз глаза закрыл Оби-Ван. В Силе вновь отдалась вспышка боли, с уже знакомыми отсветами пламени, запахами горелой плоти и сверкающими отблесками двух светящихся мечей.

— Мы оба не более чем инструменты Силы, старый друг, — наконец сказал он. — Когда работа сделана, она отставляет нас в сторону и снова к нам возвращается, как только в нас возникнет нужда.

Сколько раз за последние девятнадцать лет он себе это повторял? Оби-Ван безоговорочно верил в Силу, больше, чем любой другой джедай из тех, кого знал Энакин. Если он потеряет эту веру, это его уничтожит.

Может быть, так и случилось. Энакина нельзя было назвать лучшим учеником, когда-либо обучавшимся в Храме джедаев, но он никогда не слышал о рыцаре-джедае, оставшемся в таком состоянии после смерти. Неожиданно он задумался, в первый раз со своего пробуждения чуть более пятнадцати часов назад, что за прошедшие годы Оби-Ван немного помутился рассудком.

Оби-Ван молча наблюдал за ним, но Энакину казалось, что он видит отражение пламени в знакомых голубых глазах.

«Кто это был? — хотел спросить он. — Чью смерть в огне ты видел?»

Вместо этого он встал, потянулся, пока не услышал, как у него в спине хрустнуло и пошёл искать сумку, содержимое которой он на скорую руку выбрал из аварийного набора шаттла. Он мало что мог сделать, чтобы не выглядеть как джедай, учитывая, что на борту шаттла не было запасной одежды, разве что только повесить на пояс один из запасных бластеров. Флоррум был во многом похож на Татуин: идти куда-то без оружия на виду, особенно явно будучи инопланетчиком, значило напрашиваться на неприятности. Энакин не планировал оставлять свой меч, но судя по рассказам Оби-Вана, он подозревал, что никто не опознает в нём оружие, а не какой-то инструмент.

На нём хотя бы не было его брони. Тогда бы все точно удивлённо поднимали брови, потому что вся она была расписана джедайскими символами.

Энакин перекинул сумку через плечо. В ней были бутылка воды и несколько пайков из шаттла, которые оказались такими же, как и использовавшиеся в Республике протеиновые батончики. Что важнее, Энакин нашёл в шаттле денежный запас на непредвиденные расходы — коробку кредитов в твёрдой валюте, которые покрыли бы стоимость топлива или мелкий ремонт. С собой у него были только республиканские кредиты, которых едва хватило бы оплатить обед, и чип, связанный с одним из храмовых счетов для специальных нужд. Возможно, счёт всё ещё и существовал, но Энакин чувствовал себя увереннее, зная, что ему не придётся выяснять это на собственном опыте.

Он оглянулся на Оби-Вана, всё ещё сидящего в кресле второго пилота.

— Ты идёшь?

Оби-Ван, взметнув рукавом, махнул прозрачной рукой.

— Я тебе для этого не нужен.

— Может быть, мне нравится, когда ты прикрываешь мне спину, учитель, — сказал Энакин, не желая оставлять его. Привидение или нет, Оби-Ван был единственной связью с тем, о чём Энакин не мог не думать как о настоящем мире. И он всегда плохо переносил расставание со своим учителем.

Выражение лица Оби-Вана немного смягчилось.

— Не знаю, насколько полезным я смогу быть, но если ты позовёшь, я приду.

Немного, но этого хватило. Энакин довольно ухмыльнулся и дождался ответной улыбки Оби-Вана.

— Не позволяй никому украсть шаттл, — сказал он и развернулся к выходу, чтобы не видеть, как Оби-Ван позади него растворился в воздухе.

*

Было видно, что Лэндо сомневается, когда вместо планетарной столицы Флоррума Люк указал на одно из небольших поселений. Тем не менее, они с Чуи без возражений провели «Тысячелетний Сокол» к его космопорту, а когда их засекли, передали службе безопасности одну из своих поддельных идентификационных меток. Как только они приземлились и заплатили портовый сбор, Лея взяла руководство на себя. Для вылазки она надела тёмную простую рубашку и брюки, на её бёдрах висел пояс с бластером в пристегнутой к ноге кобуре, а волосы она заплела в косу и убрала в корону вокруг головы.

— Чуи, ты и Лэндо остаётесь на «Соколе», — сказала она. — Возможно, нам понадобится быстро отступить: в этой части планеты не должно быть имперского присутствия, но когда мы подлетали, я видела в городе штурмовиков. Должно быть, у них есть другой способ отследить украденный шаттл.

— Или это может быть Вейдер, — тихо сказал Люк. Он пытался разведать обстановку через свою непредсказуемую связь с Силой, надеясь найти пропавшего рыцаря-джедая. Ему казалось, что он его чувствует: в Силе ощущалось то, что он мог описать только как тёплое пятно — как камни в Юндлендской пустоши, которые хранят тепло ещё несколько часов после захода солнца, сбивая с толку датчики форм жизни систем безопасности влагодобывающих ферм. Помимо Йоды и Бена, которые не подчинялись общим правилам, Люк никогда раньше не ощущал джедая в Силе. Он понятия не имел, что искать. — Думаю, если он будет знать, откуда искать, он, возможно, сумеет обнаружить рыцаря-джедая.

Чубакка что-то грубо проворчал.

— Ага, но я не совсем настоящий джедай, — застенчиво сказал Люк. — А этот парень может быть им.

— Что ж, он определённо заставил наших друзей в белом забегать, как гизги с отрезанными головами, — сказал Лэндо.

Чубакка что-то проревел, и Трипио автоматически начал переводить, прежде чем Лея взмахом руки остановила его на полуслове.

— Насколько мы смогли выяснить, наш новый друг никогда прежде не взаимодействовал с Альянсом, — продолжила Лея. — Мы не хотим его спугнуть, так что думаю, будет лучше, если на контакт выйдем мы с Люком, — на секунду она остановилась, явно ожидая возражений. Когда все промолчали, она кивнула и сказала: — Не выключайте ваши комлинки. Я не шутила насчёт быстрого отступления.

Космопорт был практически пуст за исключением пары грузовых кораблей. Люк и Лея на всякий случай обошли его разок, но сажать тут украденное имперское судно было бы крайним идиотизмом. Скорее всего, джедай приземлился где-нибудь за пределами поселения и пешком дошёл до него, чтобы попытаться обменять свой корабль на что-нибудь менее подозрительное.

Они были уже в пути из космопорта, когда Люк осознал, что их преследуют.

Он развернулся и наградил R2-D2 грозным взглядом. Лея успела пройти ещё нескольпо шагов, прежде чем заметила, что Люка нет, тоже развернулась и подняла брови, узнав Эрдва. Он несколько раз нетерпеливо пискнул.

Люк и Лея обменялись взглядами. По опыту они знали, что бесполезно спорить с Эрдва, когда тот принял какое-то решение: Люк ещё не встречал более упрямого и своевольного дроида.

— Хорошо, — сказал Люк. — Думаю, это не повредит. Ты помнишь, как он выглядит? — он уже показал Эрдва голограмму, что вылилось в неожиданный результат: астромеханик выключился на несколько минут.

Эрдва согласно пискнул и проехал мимо, догоняя Лею. Люк, не скрывая улыбки, последовал за ними.

Они шли уже около двадцати минут, прокладывая дорогу по узким улицам и избегая отряды штурмовиков, обыскивающих поселение, когда Лея повернулась к Люку. Прежде чем она заговорила, на её лице на несколько секунд отразилась неприкрытая борьба.

— Ты... ты что-нибудь чувствуешь?

— Я пытался с тех пор, как мы вошли в систему, — признался Люк. — Думаю, он здесь — я уверен, что он здесь, — но, честно говоря, я не слишком-то в этом хорош.

Лея подняла бровь.

— Ты лучший из всех, что я видела.

— Почему-то мне кажется, что у тебя не слишком большая выборка джедаев, — сказал Люк. Он наклонил голову набок и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь нащупать что-нибудь в Силе. Быстро становилось понятно, что хотя Йода без сомнения учил его работе с Силой, он делал это, преследуя вполне определённую цель, а значит в образовании Люка было полно белых пятен. — Он здесь, прячется. Не специально от меня, вообще. Он силён, — добавил Люк, поморщившись: на секунду ему показалось, что он почувствовал, как внимание неизвестного джедая обратилось на него, но это ощущение почти сразу же пропало. — Думаю, он настоящий джедай, как Бен.

Лея нахмурилась.

— Он должен быть мёртв, — сказала она, но в её словах не было раздражения.

Люк не ответил.

— Думаю, мы должны свернуть налево, — наконец сказал он.

К её чести — Люк знал, насколько неуютно она себя чувствует, сталкиваясь с такими вещами, — Лея не стала возражать.

— Не могу предложить ничего лучше, — только немного поёжилась и сказала она.

Они свернули налево. Время шло к закату, но главная улица, на которую они ступили, была хорошо освещена. Люк сунул руки в карманы, пытаясь следовать за этой странной тонкой нитью Силы. Он был уверен, что чувствует неизвестного рыцаря-джедая где-то рядом, но толком не знал, как воспользоваться этим знанием.

Возможно, Бен знал, но Люк не видел Бена с тех пор, как покинул Дагобу, хотя ему и казалось, что пару раз он ощущал его присутствие в своей комнате или на ангарной палубе «Независимости», где стояли крестокрылы. Он предполагал, что Бену было немного стыдно за свою ложь, но вполне возможно, что это Люк проецировал на него свою реакцию, а сам Бен ничего такого не думал. Сложно судить, когда он больше ни разу не появлялся.

Лея шла, положив руку на рукоять бластера и сканируя толпу взглядом. Людей определённо было меньшинство в этом мире, хотя вокруг было полно викуэев, и никто, и достаточно других людей, так что они не выделялись. Проходя мимо первого отряда штурмовиков, Лея накинула капюшон куртки, чтобы спрятать лицо в тенях.

Комлинк Люка пискнул.

— Эй, Лэндо, какие-то проблемы? — сказал он, вытащив его из кармана.

«Нет, если не считать высадившегося в соседнем ангаре отряда штурмовиков, — ворчливо сказал Лэндо. — Они объявились сразу после вашего ухода. Думаю, следят за космопортом на случай, если ваш парень здесь появится».

Лея остановилась, чтобы послушать.

— Они опознали «Сокол»?

«Не думаю. Впрочем, я недоволен, — раздался низкий рёв. — Чуи тоже недоволен».

«Точнее говоря, Чубакка верит, что это ловушка, — чопорно сказал C-3PO. — Он говорит...»

— Да, Трипио, я знаю, что он говорит, — быстро сказал Люк. По дороге на Флоррум Чуи объяснял это уже бессчётное количество раз. Люк всё ещё не был уверен в его неправоте, но это не значило, что он хочет снова это выслушивать.

«Как вы двое, есть успехи? — спросил Лэндо. — Не скажу, что я в восторге от наших новых соседей».

— Пока нет, — сказала Лея. — У Люка есть зацепка. Мы на пути к...

Ночной покой был разрушен бластерными выстрелами. Эрдва взорвался яростными трелями и покатил в направлении, откуда раздавался шум; Люк быстро сказал: «Мы перезвоним», и, запихнув комлинк в карман, рванул в направлении стрельбы.

*

«Ситховы дети...»

Энакин перепрыгнул через парящий в воздухе лоток торговца, приземлился кувырком и, не снижая скорости, вскочил обратно на ноги. Он обернулся ровно настолько, чтобы Силой толкнуть лоток, посылая его в преследующих солдат, а потом побежал дальше, огибая группы гражданских, которые рассыпались, стоило им увидеть позади него штурмовиков. Нужно было как можно скорее свернуть с главных улиц, прочь от мирных жителей, которых могло ранить в суматохе погони.

— Именем Императора, остановите этого человека, — раздался крик позади него.

К облегчению Энакина, кажется, никто из прохожих не собирался повиноваться. Даже наоборот, они рассыпались к стенам из центра улицы, кроме молодой банты, которая, несчастливо мыча, возникла прямо перед ним. Энакин перескочил через неё, послав короткий мысленный приказ атаковать солдат. На бегу он услышал позади себя рёв, но не стал останавливаться проверять, была ли это банта или один из штурмовиков.

На противоположной стороне улицы появился второй отряд из восьми солдат, которые целились в него и снова выкрикивали всё те же старые добрые приказы остановиться и сложить оружие.

— E chu ta! — задыхаясь, выругался Энакин и свернул налево, в узкую боковую аллею. Толчком Силы он запустил переполненный ящик с мусором в направлении ругающихся позади штурмовиков, чтобы заблокировать вход, а потом побежал дальше.

Ему пришлось резко остановиться, когда аллея неожиданно закончилась тупиком. Энакин снова выругался, поднимая взгляд, чтобы оценить высоту окружающих его зданий. Он не знал, что ждёт его на крыше, но определённо знал, что приближалось к нему по аллее. Согнув ноги в коленях, он напрягся, готовясь вскарабкаться по стене — он не одолел бы её в один прыжок, — когда услышал предостерегающий шёпот Силы и тут же увернулся в сторону от почти подпалившего его рукав бластерного выстрела.

— Стоять, повстанец!

В его ладонь ударила рукоять меча, из небытия появился сияющий клинок, и Энакин отразил шквал выстрелов обратно в преследующих его штурмовиков. Они стреляли парализующими зарядами, что как минимум значило, что Энакин не чувствовал никаких угрызений совести, посылая их обратно в разумных существ. Тем не менее, из-за брони ему приходилось тратить на каждого солдата по три-четыре парализующих заряда. Это раздражало настолько, что Энакин понял, что жалеет, что они не стреляют на поражение. Так было бы гораздо удобнее.

Когда последний солдат упал, сражённый отражённым парализующим выстрелом, Энакин почувствовал приближение ещё одного отряда. Выключив меч, он бросился к ближайшей стене, позволяя Силе вести себя, пока он, по очереди цепляясь руками и ногами, маленькими прыжками взбирался к крыше. Несведущему наблюдателю показалось бы, что он бежит вертикально вверх по гладкой стене.

— Вон он!

Энакин рванул в сторону, чтобы избежать выстрела, и почти упал, только в последнюю минуту успев поймать себя Силой. Он подтянулся, перелетая через край крыши, и легко приземлился на ноги, всё ещё сжимая в руках меч. Клинок возник в воздухе, отражая выстрел бластера в стрелявшего солдата, прежде, чем разум Энакин успел осознать его инстинктивные действия. Броня с лёгкостью поглотила парализующий заряд.

Ещё семь солдат — остальные члены отряда — распределились на этой и соседней крышах. Ближайшая четвёрка медленно приближалась к Энакину, направив на него бластеры.

— Сложи оружие и мирно сдайся, — приглушённым шлемом голосом сказал стрелявший в него солдат.

— Заставь меня, — отрезал Энакин, поднимая меч и становясь наизготовку. Он быстро оглянулся через плечо, прикидывая расстояние между этим зданием и следующим. Он мог легко его перепрыгнуть, но остро осознавал присутствие штурмовиков на соседней крыше и то, насколько станет уязвим в те несколько секунд, пока будет в воздухе.

Сейчас он действительно хотел, чтобы Оби-Ван был тут и прикрывал его спину.

— Взять его! — рявкнул солдат с жёлтыми отметками лидера отряда на броне.

Энакин почувствовал, как, обнажая клыки, в недобром оскале растягиваются его губы, и изменил положение тела, чтобы учесть стрелков позади себя, и тут солдаты открыли огонь. Отражая выстрелы, его световой меч метался из стороны в сторону настолько быстро, что даже улучшенным Силой зрением Энакин с трудом мог различить отдельные движения. Он нырнул вперёд, сворачиваясь в клубок, и, выйдя из кувырка на одно колено, рубанул ближайшего солдата и тут же одним движением вскочил на ноги для ещё одного смертельного удара, одновременно отражая бластерный выстрел в стрелявшего в него солдата.

Он не заметил ударивший в него парализующий заряд.

Его только зацепило по касательной, но этого хватило, чтобы вырубить его на несколько секунд. Энакин открыл глаза и обнаружил, что смотрит в дуло бластерной винтовки на фоне темнеющего неба. Выругавшись про себя, он призвал Силу в одну руку, а свой световой меч — в другую, но прежде чем он успел что-то предпринять, раздался выстрел.

Стоящий над ним штурмовик медленно завалился назад. Энакин с трудом поднялся на ноги, теперь сжимая в руке световой меч, и посмотрел в бесстрашные карие глаза человеческой девушки примерно своего возраста. Увидев его, она опустила бластер.

— Я Лея Органа, — сказала она. — Я здесь, чтобы спасти вас.


	3. Побег от Империи

Рыцарь-джедай оказался на ногах настолько быстро, что Лея не заметила его движения и того, как световой меч оказался в его правой, облачённой в перчатку, руке. Он нахмурился, видимо, её слова его не убедили.

— Я из Альянса повстанцев, — снова попробовала она. — Мы здесь, чтобы вам помочь.

— Лея, скоро у нас будет компания! — крикнул Люк. Он наблюдал за улицей с противоположной крыши, и Лея только на мгновение перевела на него взгляд, прежде чем вновь переключить внимание обратно на джедая.

— Органа? — с подозрением спросил он. — Как сенатор Бейл Органа с Альдераана?

— Он мой отец, — сказала Лея, чувствуя, как облегчение от этих слов узнавания проникает в её вены. У её отца было много контактов по всей галактике, из которых Лея знала лишь некоторых; личности остальных канули в небытие вместе с Альдерааном. — У нас есть корабль, который не сможет отследить Империя. Мы можем довести вас до безопасного порта, если вы не захотите возвращаться с нами к Флоту.

Он сомневался: колебания явно отражались на красивом лице, и тут — Лея могла бы поклясться, что она не моргала — между одним ударом сердца и следующим рядом с джедаем появился человек, одетый в точно такой же костюм, только кремового цвета. Он был старше, может быть, возраста Хана, с рыжеватыми волосами и бородой и ярко-голубыми глазами.

— Энакин, всё в порядке, иди с ними, — сказал он.

Его голос, глубокий и уверенный, Лея смогла опознать. Что-то щелкнуло в её сознании. Она видела его раньше в одном из редких доимперских голофайлов её отца.

— Генерал Кеноби? — непонимающе спросила она. — Но вы же...

— Лея! — рявкнул Люк. Он выстрелил вниз, в направлении раздающихся с улицы криков, и шквал ответных бластерных выстрелов заставил его упасть на землю. На секунду Лея почувствовала, как её сердце остановилось от мучительного ужаса, но потом Люк поднялся на ноги и снова выстрелил.

— Ну, чего мы ждём? — спросил джедай — очевидно, Энакин — пристёгивая световой меч к поясу. Его взгляд на секунду метнулся в сторону, к пустому месту, где раньше стоял другой джедай, а потом резко вернулся к Лее. Он учтиво предложил ей руку.

— Сначала дамы, ваше вы... высочество же?

— Лея сойдёт, — она убрала бластер в кобуру уже на бегу к лестнице на противоположной стороне крыши. Она вела в узкую аллею, которую сейчас занимал R2-D2 и два парализованных штурмовика. Лея спустилась так быстро, как только смогла, почти сорвавшись с последней ступеньки, и взглянула наверх, чтобы удостовериться, что Энакин следовал за ней.

Вместо того, чтобы возиться с лестницей, он шагнул с края крыши, и, припав на согнутые ноги, мягко приземлился на плотную грязь рядом с Леей, а затем тут же выпрямился. R2-D2 подъехал прямо к нему и ударил достаточно сильно, что Энакин пошатнулся.

— Эрдва? — широко раскрыв глаза в изумлении спросил он; астромеханик прощебетал что-то в ответ и снова его ударил, хоть на этот раз и слабее. — Как... что...

За с ним появился Люк, все ещё с бластером в руке.

— У нас есть минимум две минуты, прежде чем они до нас доберутся: на эту аллею нельзя попасть с главной улицы. Им придётся идти кружным путём, но, кажется, через пару улиц можно пройти в обход.

Они поспешили в обратном направлении, и Лея достала комлинк.

— Чуи, приготовь «Сокол». Мы подобрали груз и хотим быть дома к обеду.

— Надеюсь, вы это не имеете в виду буквально, — сказал джедай обманчиво лёгким голосом. — Во многих мирах каннибализм — немаловажная культурная традиция, но на меня она всегда наводила жуть.

Он сказал «немаловажная культурная традиция», будто заучил эту фразу в школе. Лея неожиданно осознала, что ничего не знает о тренировках джедаев: обучали ли их в академии, как имперских новобранцев, или они учились один на один или маленькими группами, как члены альдераанских ремесленных гильдий. Раньше это никогда не имело значения. Все джедаи были мертвы.

Чуи что-то вопросительно проревел.

— Наш груз, — ответила Лея, жестом извинившись перед джедаем. Он пожал плечами, будучи достаточно умён, чтобы опознать в услышанном код. — Я потом вас познакомлю.

Чуи издал звук, обозначающий согласие на шириивуке, и отключился. Лея убрала комлинк обратно в карман, чувствуя, как растёт её нервозность.

Поселение представляло собой плотно застроенный высокими зданиями из глинобитного кирпича квартал, прорезанный узкими задними аллеями, чуть более широкими улицами и десятками тупиков и глухих концов. Штурмовикам понадобились бы часы, чтобы их найти; Лея только надеялась, что они сами не потеряются по дороге обратно в космопорт. Они с Люком рассчитывали, что R2-D2 отметил их путь на карте, но учитывая, сколько они бродили по поселению, прежде чем найти джедая, она сомневалась, что им удастся добраться кратчайшим путём.

Говоря о...

Она через плечо оглянулась на джедая, который выглядел слегка рассеянно, будто делал две вещи одновременно. Он с мягким любопытством взглянул на неё в ответ, подняв брови песчаного цвета.

— Как мне вас называть? — спросила Лея. — Я не хочу кричать «мастер джедай», если нас разделит.

— Энакин... — его взгляд метнулся в сторону, только на секунду, будто он услышал нечто недоступное Лее. — эээ... Амидала.

«Возможно, не настоящее имя», — подумала Лея, но это не слишком её удивило. Он мог знать её отца, но это не значило, что он должен был им доверять, особенно учитывая, насколько высокую цену давала Империя за джедаев.

— Я Лея, а это Люк, — сказала она. — А дроид...

— Эрдва, — закончил он за неё. Его лицо смягчилось, когда астромеханик прощебетал что-то в ответ. — Мы встречались.

Должно быть, он знал капитана Раймуса Антиллеса, которому Эрдва принадлежал до того, как избежал плена на «Тантиве IV» и объявился на Звезде Смерти вместе с Люком. У Леи начало складываться нечёткое смутное представление о том, какие отношения могли связывать джедая с Альдерааном и Альянсом. Он явно лично знал Бейла Органу в то время, когда отец Леи был имперским сенатором — конечно, когда Имперский Сенат ещё существовал, а его уже года три как упразднили.

Энакин заметил, что она на него смотрит.

— Сколько у вас с собой людей? — спросил он.

— Помимо нас? Только двое пилотов и наш протокольный дроид, — сказал Люк. Он говорил немного оправдывающимся тоном, но Энакин только кивнул.

Они свернули на аллею, которая была даже уже чем та, с которой они пришли. Стало совсем темно, и высокие стены зданий по обе стороны прохода, казалось, смыкались над ними, отсекая и без того малое количество лунного — и звёздного — света. Следующий за ними R2-D2 включил свой сигнальный фонарь, освещая около полутора метров дороги впереди них.

— Спасибо, Эрдва, — сказал Люк.

Кожа Леи прямо-таки зудела от того, насколько уязвимыми они были на свету, насколько узкой была аллея: если появятся штурмовики, то они окажутся в ловушке без возможности скрыться. Но она не слышала их приближения, так что, возможно, пока всё было хорошо. Она на это надеялась.

Где-то неподалёку раздался характерный гул двигателей имперской канонерки. Все трое подняли глаза, Лея с Люком потянулись за бластерами, а джедай — за световым мечом, но через мгновение звук двинулся дальше, его поисковые огни миновали аллею. Лея слышала вторую канонерку на противоположной стороне поселения.

— Должно быть, вы им действительно нужны, — сказал Люк Энакину.

— Ага, наверное они не слишком-то мной довольны, — небрежно сказал Энакин. — Я думал, что вытащил маячок на «Адамасе», но, должно быть, до этого они успели захватить его и начать отслеживать.

— Или там была резерная система, — предположил Люк.

— Надеюсь, что нет, — с тревогой сказала Лея, думая о принадлежащей Альянсу маленькой коллекции захваченных имперских кораблей. Ни один ещё не навёл на них имперцев, но обычно их держали отдельно от основной части Флота. Имперцы могли просто ждать возможности ударить по штабному кораблю Альянса и его верховному командованию.

Наверху над ними по обратному кругу пролетела канонерка. Все трое снова посмотрели наверх, но она так и не появилась в их поле зрения.

— Спиралевидная схема поиска, — сказал Энакин. — Двое двигаются по спирали в противоположных направлениях по всей территории поселения. Мы используем... мы использовали это на войне, когда освобождали городские районы.

Лея подняла брови, услышав эту оговорку, но сейчас было не время для вопросов. Упоминание Клонических войн — «войны» для любого из поколения её отца — предполагало, что он был старше, чем выглядел, последний из выживших в джедайской чистке.

— Нам лучше успеть прежде, чем они решат закрыть космопорт, — сказала она, ускоряя шаг. — Думаю, мы уже недалеко.

— Да уж надеюсь, — сказал Люк. — Потому что если это не так, то я почти уверен, что мы начали ходить кругами.

Эрдва пискнул.

— Он говорит, мы идём в правильном направлении, — сказал Энакин. — Может быть, мы...

Лея не заметила его движения, но мгновением позже в руке у Энакина, загораясь сияющим голубым клинком, оказался меч, а сам он свободной рукой толкнул Лею за себя.

Прямо перед ними, открываясь, отъехала дверь, из которой вывалились двое детей викуэй и девочка-подросток никто. Увидев Энакина, дети затормозили и остановились, а девочка прижала их к себе. Все трое с разной степенью испуга уставились на Энакина.

Энакин с шипением выключил световой меч.

— Идите обратно и закройте за собой дверь, — сказал он. — Не открывайте её, пока не вернутся ваши родители.

Девочка кивнула, потянув детей обратно в здание. Дверь плотно за ней закрылась, и послышался звук запираемого замка.

— Нам лучше не останавливаться, — сказала, обходя его, Лея. — Эти канонерки означают, что имперцы не боятся привлечь к себе внимание.

— Будто раньше было иначе, — сухо сказал Люк.

Они сорвались на беспокойный бег, Эрдва, не отставая, катился за ними. Дважды Лея слышала штурмовиков за разделяющими аллеи между собой тонкими перегородками, как в том тупике, в который раньше попал Энакин, но каждый раз они проходили мимо.

Наконец они выбежали из аллеи на боковую улочку, ведущую к площади перед космопортом. R2-D2 выключил огни: улицу освещал тусклый мерцающий свет нескольких побитых фонарей, через неравные интервалы раскиданных вдоль зданий. Лея взмахом руки остановила остальных и вытащила комлинк.

— Это я, — сказала она, когда Лэндо ответил. — Мы почти у вас.

Когда он ответил, по голосу было слышно, что он нервничает.

— Мы уже запустили двигатели и готовы рвануть отсюда, принцесса.

— Хорошо, — сказала Лея, щелчком закрывая комлинк. Она опустила бластер, прижав его к ноге, где на него скорее всего не обратит внимания сторонний наблюдатель, и вышла на улицу, чувствуя себя неуютно на открытом пространстве после всего этого времени, проведённого в узких аллеях. Остальные последовали за ней, R2-D2 тихо, не отставая, катился позади них.

По одной стороне улицы тянулся длинный бледный массив южной стены космопорта. Пока они шли мимо, Лея смерила его взглядом, жалея, что в стене нет заднего входа, через который они бы могли пробраться в космопорт, но внутрь можно было попасть только с площади, через главный вход.

— Что ты делаешь? — услышала она за собой вопрос Люка.

Лея оглянулась. Энакин остановился, коснувшись стены левой рукой без перчатки.

— Пытаюсь понять, насколько она толстая, — сказал он. — И есть ли кто-нибудь на той стороне.

Лея с Люком уставились на него, не понимая, к чему он клонит, а Энакин снял с пояса световой меч.

— Это займёт минуту, — сказал он.

С теперь знакомым шипением загорелся голубой клинок. Энакин отступил на шаг, обхватил рукоять меча обеими руками, а затем воткнул клинок в стену. Меч погрузился почти по самую гарду, глинобитный кирпич вокруг клинка почернел. Энакин повёл его под острым углом вниз и слева направо, потом вытащил и повторил то же движение, только справа налево, оставив на стене выжженную отметку в форме буквы «X».

— Сразу нас не атакуют, но возможно, через пару минут у нас появится компания, — сказал он, убирая ладонь с рукояти меча. — Готовы?

Лея сомневалась, что знает, к чему ей следует быть готовой, но все равно одновременно с Люком направила бластер на знак «X». R2-D2 предусмотрительно откатился в сторону. Энакин поднял свободную руку и отвел её к плечу, и Лея почувствовала, как в воздухе вокруг них нарастает давление, как в летней резиденции на Альдераане накануне шторма. Она увидела, что Люк слегка тряхнул головой, будто бы его внезапно замучили мухи.

Энакин толкнул пустой воздух, и тот участок стены, на котором он вырезал «X», полетел внутрь, поднимая в воздух кирпичную пыль. Лея закашлялась, а её глаза будто загорелись от попавшей в них пыли, но всё же она смогла разглядеть проход на месте части стены, достаточно широкий, чтобы несколько человек смогли забраться внутрь. Она услышала крики сразу с двух сторон: из космопорта и от площади дальше по улице.

— Люк, прикрой нас с тыла, — приказала Лея; Энакин не знал, где стоит «Сокол», и она не хотела упускать его из виду, пока все они не окажутся в безопасности за пределами планеты.

— Понял! — Люк выстрелил в штурмовика, который появился с площади.

Энакин уже пролез в дыру в стене, Эрдва притянул опоры и запустил двигатели малой тяги, чтобы перелететь внутрь. Лея последовала за ними и обнаружила, что Энакин прорезал проход в пустой стыковочный отсек: двери в соединительный коридор были настежь открыты.

«Крифф, да где же мы...»

Космопорт был небольшим — всего с полдюжины стыковочных отсеков, большая часть из которых пустовала, когда прилетел «Тысячелетний сокол». Если учесть, сколько места требуется для обслуживания даже такого лёгкого фрахтовщика как «Сокол», то площадь космопорта всё равно превышала квадратный километр. Лея взглянула на цифры рядом с дверью отсека и с облегчение увидела, что они недалеко от «Сокола».

— Сюда!

— Люк! — закричал Энакин; казалось, он был готов при необходимости схватить его и силой втащить внутрь, но секунду спустя Люк, отстреливаясь через плечо, сам нырнул в проход.

Они побежали к двери. Световой меч Энакина ярким пятном мелькал на границе зрения Леи: он даже не стал его выключать. Она вылетела через двери в коридор ровно в тот момент, когда воздух за ней взорвался бластерными выстрелами.

— Я прикрою, не останавливайтесь! — крикнул Энакин.

Оглянувшись через плечо, Лея увидела, что его меч настолько быстро мелькал, отражая бластерные заряды, что за ним было практически невозможно уследить.

Из-за угла появился очередной отряд штурмовиков. Лея трижды нажала на курок так, что выстрелы слились в один, и идущий впереди солдат упал. Стреляя на ходу, она побежала к закрытым дверям ближайшего стыковочного отсека; судя по близко раздающиеся позади неё выстрелам, Люк поступил так же.

При их приближении двери открылись, и оттуда появился Чубакка, держа энергетический арбалет на сгибе локтя. При виде штурмовиков он заревел и открыл огонь, прикрывая Люка, Лею и R2-D2, пока те пронеслись мимо него в стыковочный отсек. Энакин вскоре последовал за ними.

Они были уже настолько близко, что Лея слышала знакомый гул двигателей «Сокола». Она бросилась к трапу, отстреливаясь через плечо, пока Чуи не ударил по управляющей панели, закрывая двери отсека. Впрочем, это ненадолго задержит штурмовиков.

Она убрала бластер в кобуру на бегу через узкие коридоры в кабину «Сокола».

— Лэндо! Мы здесь... — её метнуло к стене, когда корабль загрохотал и поднялся в воздух.

— Понял, принцесса! — крикнул ей из кабины Лэндо, его голос отражался странным эхом, пока он не перешёл на корабельный канал. — Всем пристегнуться, поездка будет тяжёлой. Чуи, тащи сюда свою меховую задницу!

Лея снова прижалась к стене, пропуская Чубакку, который пронёсся мимо неё к кабине, а потом побежала за ним вместе с остальными. Чуи едва успел упасть в кресло второго пилота, когда взорвались двери отсека, и «Сокол» вырвался наружу, ввысь под открытое небо.

Лея резко села на одно из пассажирских сидений рядом со вторым пилотом и крепко затянула на груди ремни безопасности. Энакин занял второе, а Люк крикнул, что прикроет их с одной из корабельных счетверённых лазерных пушек, и исчез в подфюзеляжной шахте.

— Нас обстреливают с этих канонерок, — встревоженно сказал Лэндо, а затем выругался, резко уводя «Сокол» в сторону, чтобы избежать шквала огня лазеров.

Чуи согласно заревел.

— Выводи нас в открытый космос, тогда мы сможем перейти на световую, — приказала Лея, сдерживая порыв вцепиться в кресло.

— Работаю над этим, принцесса!

Лея взглянула на Энакина, сидевшего со сведёнными от напряжения плечами — она не знала, нервы ли это или он просто не любил, когда кораблём управлял кто-то кроме него. Но он хотя бы не высказывал никаких советов: никто не любит, когда ему указывают, как пилотировать, с заднего сидения.

Они вышли из атмосферы настолько быстро, что Лея услышала, как хлопнуло у неё в ушах. Один из смотровых экранов зажёгся, обозначая приближающихся противников, и Чубакка произнёс нечто, как Лея была уверена, запредельно грубое. Она подалась вперёд, чтобы лучше рассмотреть изображение на экране, и моргнула, узнав силуэт имперского лёгкого крейсера.

— Истребители! — предупредил Лэндо.

— Принято! — крикнул в ответ Люк, и его голос отразился причудливым эхом.

Энакин болезненно скривился. Откуда-то из задних помещений «Сокола» раздался звук падения и испуганный крик C-3PO.

— Приготовиться к гиперу! — рявкнул Лэндо, схватил за рычаг и потянул.

Переход прижал Лею к спинке кресла, но уже через секунду она расслабилась при виде сливающихся в полосы проносящихся мимо звёзд в смотровом окне.

— Хороший полёт, — сказал Энакин, отстёгивая ремни безопасности. Лея сделала то же самое и, осознав, что всё ещё держит бластер на коленях, запоздало убрала его в кобуру.

Лэндо с Чуи развернулись и уставились на него.

— Должно быть, ты наш джедай, — спустя мгновение сказал Лэндо. Он протянул руку. — Лэндо Калриссиан. Это Чубакка.

— Энакин Амидала. — На этот раз он сказал это с лёгкостью, не задумываясь пожимая руку Лэндо. — Модифицированный YT-1300? — добавил он, оглядывая кабину «Сокола».

Лэндо ухмыльнулся.

— Да, «Тысячелетний сокол» принадлежит моему другу. Кое-какие улучшения мои, но Хан и Чуи сделали большую часть остальной работы.

— Неплохо, — одобрительно сказал Энакин, и это настолько отличалось от почти всех слышанных Леей — и высказанных ей же — комментариев на «Тысячелетний сокол», что она могла только потеряв дар речи от шока смотреть на Энакина.

При виде её удивления он доброжелательно ухмыльнулся.

— Я разбираюсь в кораблях. Этот — просто отличный.

— Вернёмся к этому позже, — сказала Лея. — Возможно, вы единственный человек в галактике помимо его владельца, кто действительно так думает.

— Эй, полегче, — сказал Лэндо. — Разве хорошо так оскорблять хорошенькую леди?

— Последнее, что можно сказать о «Соколе», — отметила Лея, — так это то, что он хорошенький.

— Она справилась с работой! — запротестовал Лэндо, и Чуи поддержал его долгим протяжным воем. Энакин прочистил горло, чтобы привлечь их внимание.

— Извините, я не хочу показаться грубым, — сказал он, — и не то чтобы я не был благодарен за спасение, но что именно вы... Трипио?

Лея развернулась и увидела, что Энакин уставился на вход в кабину, где как раз появился Люк со следующим прямо за ним C-3PO. Он отступил, чтобы протокольный дроид видел, кто к нему обращается.

— Прошу прощения, — сказал C-3PO. — Едва ли мы были представлены. Я C-3PO, предназначен для взаимодействия...

— ... между людьми и киборгами, да, я знаю, — сказал Энакин с непонятным выражением лица. — Ты меня не помнишь?

— Вы его знаете? — спросил Люк.

— Да, — сказал Энакин. — Я его создал. Очень давно, — он посмотрел на C-3PO, который, казалось, был ошарашен этой новостью. — Он был моим свадебным подарком жене. Когда ему стёрли память?

— Не знаю, — поражённо сказала Лея. — Раньше он вместе с Эрдва принадлежал капитану «Тантива IV». Я всегда думала, что это альдераанские дроиды.

Энакин покачал головой.

— Нет, Эрдва принадлежит... принадлежал... он с Набу, как и моя жена, — R2-D2 с сочувствием пискнул, и Энакин, моргнув, взглянул на астромеха. — Ну, если так выразиться.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — снова сказал C-3PO. — Я сделал что-то не так?

— Я... эээ, нет, Трипио, ты не сделал ничего плохого. Я просто не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, — он зажал рот ладонями и слегка согнулся, будто его ударили в живот, и на секунды Лее показалось, что его сейчас вырвет.

— Да поможет мне Сила, — сказал он, — она действительно мертва, она никогда уже...

Все в кабине, даже C-3PO, ужаснувшись, сочувственно замолчали. Через мгновение Эрдва подъехал к Энакину и ударился о его колено, тот сглотнул, быстро протёр глаза левой — без перчатки — рукой и выпрямился.

— Простите, — сказал он совершенно безэмоциональным голосом. — Я... какое-то время у меня не было доступа к информации. Некоторые новости всё ещё кажутся нереальным.

Лея хотела бы не понимать, о чём он говорит, но бывали дни, когда она по-прежнему искала глазами отца или на мгновение отвлекалась, в панике из-за того, что ещё не начала готовиться к Зимнему беговому фестивалю, или думала «Когда вернусь домой, надо будет...» — и только потом вспоминала, что Альдераана больше не было. Она знала, какого это, когда то одно, то другое вызывает нежеланные воспоминания.

— Пойдёмте куда-нибудь, где нам будет удобнее разговаривать, мастер Амидала... — предложила она, вставая.

— Энакин, — поправил он, пронзительно на неё взглянув.

Лея кивнула.

— Должно быть, у вас много вопросов. Возможно, я смогу ответить на некоторые из них.

Он кивнул, вставая и мимолётом проводя рукой по куполу Эрдва.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Ведите.

*

Лея провела его через скромную зону отдыха, большую часть которой занимал стол для дежарика, Люк с R2-D2 последовали за ними. Оба пилота остались в кабине; C-3PO побрёл обратно куда-то во внутренние помещения корабля, очевидно сбитый с толку таким вниманием.

Энакин сел за стол для дежарика, запустив пальцы в волосы. Он чувствовал себя усталым, выжатым; каким-то образом появление дроидов даже больше, чем слова Оби-Вана заставило его осознать, что Падме больше нет, должно быть, уже много лет. Падме бы никогда не продала и не отдала Эрдва и Трипио. Она знала, что они для него значат. Скорее всего, Бейл Органа смог заполучить их прежде, чем кто-либо ещё, а потом приказал стереть Трипио память, чтобы он никому не мог рассказать о случившемся...

Что именно случилось?

«Бывают воспоминания, которые даже дроид предпочёл бы забыть, — прошептал в его голове голос Оби-Вана. — С Эрдва можно быть уверенным, что он будет — если можно так выразиться — держать рот на замке, но C-3PO всегда не хватало осмотрительности. И он был неспособен понять увиденное».

— Мило, что ты снова с нами, — пробормотал Энакин.

«Кажется, у тебя всё было под контролем».

— Я серьёзно. Я скучал.

Люк с Леей о чём-то шептались у входа, но на этих словах они оба неловко, задев друг друга, развернулись к нему.

— Вы что-то сказали? — спросил Люк.

— Нет, — сказал Энакин. Он положил руки на колени, позволив кистям расслабленно свисать между ними. Эрдва подкатился к нему, тревожно щебеча. — Я тебе говорил, приятель, со мной всё в порядке, — добавил он дроиду. — Вроде того.

Эрдва запищал, выражая своё в этом сомнение.

— Так вы двое, хм, неплохо знакомы, а? — спустя мгновение спросил Люк.

— Ага, — сказал Энакин, раздумывая, не ответить ли ему развёрнуто, но потом решил, что, возможно, оно не стоило тех хлопот, которые без сомнения последуют за подробными объяснениями. Хватило бы и одного «Эй, вчера в это время я был в двадцатилетнем прошлом», если он не сможет сочинить более достоверную историю.

Лея с Люком переглянулись.

— Полагаю, я задолжал вам благодарность, ребята? — сказал Энакин, меняя тему разговора. — Мне там почти что поджарили задницу.

— Не за что, — сказала Лея и скользнула на соседнее с ним сидение. Она положила руки на стол и переплела пальцы. Люк опёрся на стену рядом с ней, сложив руки на груди.

Они ждали приглашения к разговору.

— Ваше высочество, ранее вы упомянули какой-то Альянс повстанцев? — сказал Энакин, слегка наклонив голову.

«Бывшие республиканские лоялисты, которые противостоят Империи, зачастую радикальными методами, — пробормотал Оби-Ван, отвечая на незаданный вопрос. Энакин почувствовал, как на мгновение он засомневался, прежде чем продолжить. — На самом деле около половины из них были на стороне сепаратистов во время Клонических войн, но сейчас выступают против Империи по тем же причинам, что и тогда против Республики. Благодаря — в числе прочих — бывшим сенаторам Органа и Мотма, они неплохо организованы».

— Да, — сказала Лея, и её голос перекрыл голос Оби-Вана. — Я представляю Альянс. Мой отец был другом джедаев...

— Да, я знаю — знал — Бейла Органу, — сказал Энакин. Боль Леи пронеслась в Силе, настолько глубокая и сильная, что у Энакина перехватило дыхание. Она была одарена Силой: умелая, но не тренированная. — Ваше высочество, я слышал об Альдераане. Я уверен, что вам уже не в первый раз это говорят, но я очень сожалею о вашей потере. Сенатор Органа был хорошим человеком и хорошим другом. Я никогда не встречал королеву Бреху, но моя жена очень высоко о ней отзывалась, а мой напарник знал её лично.

Лея кивнула и на секунду опустила взгляд, прежде чем снова посмотреть на него.

— Спасибо. Я... моя мать умерла очень давно, до того, как Альдераан был уничтожен.

— Мне жаль, — снова без толку извинился Энакин. Он знал, насколько бессмысленны бывают слова, когда дело касается смерти родителя. Он всё ещё не мог осмыслить уничтожение Ордена джедаев, не то что уничтожение целой планеты. — Я не знал. Я был... далеко.

— Всё в порядке. Я понимаю, что вы имели в виду, — мгновение она изучала его лицо, а затем продолжила: — Как я и говорила, мой отец был другом джедаев и считал своим долгом по возможности помогать тем из них, кто пережил чистку. Альянс стремится продолжить эту традицию. Конечно, мы были бы рады заполучить вас в ряды Альянса, если вы захотите к нам присоединиться, но если нет, «Тысячелетний сокол» может доставить вас, куда бы вы ни пожелали. Сейчас у нас в запасе не так много ресурсов, но у нас есть связи в некоторых мирах, так что мы можем организовать...

— Этого не потребуется, — сказал Энакин, чувствуя облегчение из-за того, что они не собирались расспрашивать его, где он пропадал после падения Республики. Может быть, посчитали невежливым интересоваться у рыцаря-джедая, почему он не погиб вместе с остальным Орденом.

Они посмотрели на него с внезапной надеждой.

— Если вы присоединитесь к Альянсу... — начал Люк. — Или хотя бы останетесь на пару дней...

«Скажи им, что ты хочешь полететь на Дагоба», — неожиданно сказал Оби-Ван.

— Да... — начал Энакин и едва удержался, чтобы не ответить вслух. Люк и Лея, должно быть, уловили оговорку, но оба промолчали, ожидая его ответа.

«Зачем бы мне хотеть лететь на Дагоба? — Энакин яростно послал эту мысль Оби-Вану, надеясь, что он сформулировал её достаточно чётко, чтобы его друг смог разобрать слова. Обычно джедаи не владели телепатией: этот дар проявлялся достаточно редко и хаотично, и его было практически невозможно научиться контролировать. — Вся планета — одно гигантское болото. Думаю, она даже не населена».

«Йода на Дагоба».

Энакин резко втянул воздух. Оби-Ван уже упоминал раньше, что мастер Йода пережил первоначальную атаку на джедаев, но Энакин предположил, что он — как и сам Оби-Ван — успел когда-то погибнуть в течении последующих двух десятилетий. Если он всё ещё был жив, то он мог знать, как вернуть Энакина обратно в его время.

Он моргнул и перевёл внимание обратно на Лею, которая смотрела на него с выражением лёгкого беспокойства на лице.

— Мне надо лететь на Дагоба, — сказал он. — Это необитаемая планета во Внешнем Кольце, в секторе Слуис...

— Я знаю, где это, — сказал Люк. Он нахмурился. — Вы собираетесь там с кем-то встретиться? Ещё один джедай?

— А что?

— Возможно, я его знаю, — с некоторой осторожностью сказал Люк. — Такой маленький и зелёный? — тут он вытянул руку ладонью вниз. — Немного... — он покрутил пальцем у виска. — Зовут Йода?

— Ага, — Энакин смерил его взглядом. Он мог сказать, что Люк одарён в Силе и частично обучен, но для Энакина он ощущался одновременно похоже и не похоже на джедая. Не как ситх или какой-то из тёмных последователей Дуку, иначе Энакин даже близко бы к нему не подошёл, но частично знакомо. Возможно, нечто новое.

Неожиданно он уловил настороженность Леи.

— Возможно, мы сможем с этим помочь, — сказала она вслух. — Мне надо обсудить это с Лэндо и Чубаккой.

— Конечно, — сказал Энакин, чувствуя, как Оби-Ван слегка расслабился. Он явно чувствовал, что его друг сидит рядом с ним, касаясь его плеча плечом, но знал, что если посмотрит, то никого там не увидит. — И снова спасибо.

Лея кивнула и встала. Когда она вышла из комнаты отдыха, Энакин откинулся на спинку дивана, вытянув ноги под столом, и посмотрел на Эрдва, который осуждающе что-то запищал.

— Ну, уж в этом виноват не я, — возмущённо ответил Энакин.

Эрдва явно в этом сомневался.

— Я найду вам место для сна, — сказал Люк.

Энакин понял намёк и встал, слегка поморщившись, когда от движения его спина щёлкнула. Он был молод, но не то чтобы джедаи могли позволить себе спокойную жизнь, а война никого не щадила. За последние три года Энакин провёл в Залах Исцеления больше времени, чем за десять лет, предшествующих Битве за Джеонозис. И ему ещё повезло. Он всё ещё был жив.

«Пока», — горько подумал он, но пройдёт ещё несколько недель, и он сомневался, что сможет тогда назвать себя счастливчиком. Энакин никогда не хотел остаться в живых последним. Тогда, тридцать лет назад на Набу, выжил только Оби-Ван, и Энакин не понаслышке знал, каким тяжёлым ударом это для него стало. Из-за смерти всего лишь одного человека, не целого Ордена — не целой Республики. Не женщины, которую он любил.

«Падме, любовь моя, мне так жаль».

Энакин почти ожидал, что сейчас Оби-Ван скажет ему не говорить глупостей, укажет, что это не его вина, но его друг молчал.

*

Люк устроил Энакина в одном из грузовых отсеков, который переделали в пассажирскую каюту в последний раз, когда «Соколу» довелось перевозить людей вместо грузов, а потом вернулся в маленькую каюту, которую делил с Леей, и уселся на узкую койку. Он сидел, уставившись в пустое пространство перед собой, пока не стало очевидно, что это ему придётся сделать первый шаг.

— Я знаю, что вы здесь, — сказал он. — Я вас чувствую.

Бен Кеноби, мерцая, появился прямо перед ним; его внешность, казалось, колебалась между мужчиной чуть за тридцать с рыжеватыми волосами и куда более старшим обликом, к которому привык Люк. Это зрелище завораживало, хоть вызывало тошноту, и когда Бен в конце концов остановился на старшем варианте, Люк осознал, что немного разочарован.

Он сел на койку напротив Люка, которая всё ещё была примята там, где спала Лея, и чинно скрестил ноги.

— Ты успешно справился, юный Люк, — сказал он.

Люк нахмурился, в уме он перебрал несколько ответов, выбирая, какому отдать предпочтение.

— Что-то вы давно не появлялись, — наконец произнёс он.

У Бена хватило такта выглядеть виноватым.

— Боюсь, я был занят.

Люк едва удержался, чтобы не ответить «Вы мёртвы, чем вы можете быть заняты?» и вместо этого сказал:

— Вы знаете этого джедая, которого мы подобрали? Он говорит, что его зовут Энакин Амидала.

— Да, я его знаю, — на секунду голос Бена потеплел от привязанности, смешанной с чем-то вроде далёкой боли.

— Тогда он действительно джедай, верно?

— Энакин — опытный и квалифицированный джедай, бывший генерал Великой армии Республики, так же, как и я, — сказал Бен. Он огладил бороду ладонью, его лицо выглядело усталым. — Он мой давний и дорогой друг.

— Тогда почему вы послали меня к Йоде, а не к нему? — спросил Люк.

Бен выглядел на каждый год своего возраста.

— Существуют обстоятельства, относительно которых тебе некоторое время будет лучше оставаться в неведении, юный Люк, — сказал он. — Всё, что тебе надо знать, это то, что Энакин — джедай, мой друг, и что его надо доставить на Дагоба для разговора с Йодой.

Люк подался вперёд.

— Этого уже недостаточно...

Но Бен уже исчез.

— Проклятье, — без толку сказал Люк.

*

Лея сидела над отчётами в комнате отдыха. Их прислали с последним пакетом данных из Флота, и R2-D2 дешифровал их для неё после того, как они вышли в гипер. Она слышала, как на другом конце комнаты Лэндо и Чубакка шепчутся — ну, по крайней мере Лэндо, — обсуждая последний план по освобождению Хана из плена Джаббы. Насколько она могла судить, вероятность успеха этого плана казалась не больше, чем у последних десяти вариантов, которые они отбросили по итогам обсуждения.

«Мы вернём его, — сказала она себе, на секунду забыв о датападе в руках. — Карбонит и нужен для того, чтобы бесконечно хранить органику. Не то чтобы ему угрожала какая-то опасность».

Не считая того, что эта опасность была: безумный лорд хаттов мог в любой момент решить, что ему больше не нравится новое настенное украшение или что из замороженного Хана выйдет отличная мишень или ещё множество других неприятных возможностей...

«Так недолго и с ума сойти», — твёрдо сказала себе она, постаравшись сосредоточиться на отчётах Альянса. Большая их часть не имела непосредственного отношения к текущей ситуации: прежде чем покинуть Флот, Лея запросила всю имеющуюся информацию о переживших чистку джедаях, но её оказалось исчезающие мало. Почти все данные были уничтожены вместе с Альдерааном, тогда как той немногой пережившей падение Республики доимперской информации об Ордене либо не хватало фактов, либо она относилась к глубокой древности. Всё это добросовестно собрал и переслал Лее один из архивистов Альянса, и она уже начинала думать, что оно того не стоило. Возможно, Люк и его печально известный своей неразговорчивостью призрак были более достоверным источником информации.

Она подняла взгляд на Люка, который в сопровождении R2-D2 вошёл в комнату. Он упал на сидение напротив неё.

— Я устроил его в кормовом трюме. Что Лэндо с Чуи сказали насчёт Дагоба? — сказал он.

— Это реально. У нас достаточно топлива, чтобы добраться туда, а потом до ближайшей заправочной станции, — сказала Лея. Она отложила датапад в сторону на стол для дежарика. — Что о нём думаешь?

— Он определённо джедай, — сказал Люк. У него был немного благоговейный вид. — Я никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то так обращался со световым мечом. Ты видела тогда, это было...

Лея улыбнулась его энтузиазму.

— Я видела. Было бы неплохо, будь он на нашей стороне, если он решит остаться с Альянсом.

Люк почесал щеку.

— Да, неплохо. Я надеюсь, он останется.

— По словам моего отца, генералы джедаев считались лучшими воинами галактики, — сказала Лея, смиряя слабое привычное чувство потери. — Поэтому я летела на Татуин три года назад за Оби-Ваном Кеноби.

Люк нахмурился, услышав это имя, но вслух только сказал: «Помогите мне, Оби-Ван Кеноби, вы — моя единственная надежда?» — и улыбнулся.

Лея хмыкнула.

— Мой отец всегда очень высоко о нём отзывался, — она моргнула, вспомнив строгого привлекательного мужчину, стоявшего на крыше здания рядом с Энакином — Оби-Вана Кеноби, скинувшего двадцать лет и три года как мёртвого. Возможно, Люк не единственный видел призраков. — Разве твоего отца зовут не Энакин?

Она увидела, что Люк слегка дёрнулся при упоминании этого имени.

— Да, но это довольно распространённое имя, — сказал он через мгновение. — В прошлом году я встретил Энакина, работавшего на транспортнике снабжения, ещё на одном из госпитальных кораблей есть доктор мон-каламари, а Хан однажды познакомил меня с зелтронским контрабандистом. Какое-то время оно было популярно на Татуине: единственного человеческого пилота, выигравшего Бунта Ив, звали Энакин, но это было тридцать-сорок лет назад. Возможно, это даже не настоящее имя.

— Да, может быть и нет, — согласилась Лея. — Интересно, где он был последние двадцать лет?

— Наверное, прятался, — сказал Люк. — Как Бен и Йода. Я не собираюсь спрашивать. Они толком никогда об этом не говорят, сомневаюсь, что он захочет, — он кивнул на датапад, очевидно решив сменить тему. — Есть интересные новости с Флота?

— Просто разговоры, которые разведка перехватила на имперских каналах, — сказала Лея. — Они стараются не вдаваться в подробности, но создаётся впечатление, что они потеряли одного из своих агентов.

— Кто-то, кого мы знаем? — спросил Люк, поднимая брови. — И как думаешь, наш новый друг имеет к этому отношение?

— Тебе стоит спросить его, — сказала Лея. — Это Дарт Вейдер пропал.

*

Дагоба находилась на противоположном от Флоррума конце известной галактики, так что даже на предельной скорости «Сокола» путешествие до системы занимало добрую половину дня, и им придётся хотя бы раз выйти из гиперпространства, чтобы перейти на другую гиперлинию. Пока остальные решили немного вздремнуть, а Трипио забился в дальний уголок корабля и тихо разговаривал сам с собой, пока его глаза не потухли и он не отключился, Люк отправился на поиски джедая.

Он смутно чувствовал Энакина: слабое присутствие, которое поселилось в задней части его черепа и напоминало то появляющееся, то исчезающее оповещение на сенсорных панелях крестокрыла, когда нельзя быть до конца уверенным, существует ли другой корабль.

Люк постучал по двери в перестроенный грузовой отсек и услышал, как Энакин ответил:

— Входите.

Дверь отъехала в сторону, обнаруживая Энакина: он стоял вниз головой ровно в центре комнаты, балансируя на одной руке и упираясь в пол только пальцами. При виде Люка он согнулся и, описав обеими ногами дугу, перевернулся, вставая одним плавным движением. Он даже не запыхался.

Люк тоже так умел — по крайней мере, однажды ему это удалось, с сидящим на нём и направляющим каждый его шаг Йодой — но с тех пор ему ни разу не удалось повторить это упражнение, и он знал, что он не смог бы приземлиться на ноги из стойки на руках.

Энакин ему улыбнулся, но выражение его лица оставалось несколько настороженным.

— Ещё вопросы? — спросил он.

— Вроде того, — сказал Люк. — Я надеялся, вы сможете мне кое с чем помочь.

Через пятнадцать минут они оба поджав ноги сидели напротив друг друга, а на полу между ними были разложены детали светового меча Люка и стопка оставленных Беном заметок. Свой меч Энакин положил на колени и терпеливо слушал, пока Люк рассказывал, что он делал.

— С Оби-Вана станется упустить самое важное, — сказал он, когда Люк закончил; Люк почувствовал, как в Силе лениво закружило изумление Оби-Вана, будто мастер джедай наблюдал за ними. Возможно, так и было. — Смотри.

Энакин поднял свой меч — на взгляд Люка, он выглядел точь-в-точь как тот, который он потерял в Облачном городе, но он не знал, сколько существовало вариантов конструкции. Между ними заклубилась Сила, и когда Энакин отпустил меч, удержала его на месте. Взгляд Энакина потемнел от концентрации, и меч распался на части прямо в воздухе: детали и кристалл выстроились в прямую линию между двумя половинками рукояти, стоило ему слегка развести руки.

— Большинство джедаев собирают свой первый меч ещё будучи младшими джедаями, до того, как их выбирают в падаваны... В ученики, — пояснил он, заметив, что Люку незнаком этот термин. — Обретению первого кристалла посвящена торжественная церемония; их обычно добывают в пещерах на планете под названием Илум, хотя есть ещё парочка мест. Включить световой меч может и неодарённый, но его невозможно собрать, не используя Силу. Если младший джедай не способен смастерить себе меч, не прикасаясь к нему, он может не стать падаваном.

Он дёрнул пальцами в стороны, запустив детали меча в полёт; они двинулись по спирали, постепенно удаляясь от оси, и в итоге в беспорядке зависли между его руками.

— Я слышал, что если взять чистый кристалл, то во время работы над мечом — своего рода медитации — он настроится на тебя и поменяет цвет, но я никогда такого не видел, потому что все кристаллы с Илума уже голубые или зелёные.

— Что-то не так с моим кристаллом? — спросил Люк, выуживая его из кучи лежащих перед ним деталей.

— С ним всё в порядке, — сказал, взглянув на кристалл, Энакин. — Проблема не в материалах, а в процессе сборки, потому что, конечно же, Оби-Ван даже не подумал упомянуть, что придётся пользоваться одной только Силой. Смотри.

Он сложил руки на коленях, и детали меча закружили перед ним в воздухе, собираясь в единое целое, настолько медленно, что Люк почувствовал, что мог бы конспектировать. Не дожидаясь просьб, Энакин разобрал и собрал меч ещё дважды, а потом взял его из воздуха и ожидающее посмотрел на Люка, говоря:

— Теперь попробуй ты.

Люк потребовалось больше времени, чем Энакину, но он уже настолько хорошо знал каждую деталь меча, что легко узнавал и отличал их в своём сознании, сопоставляя их друг с другом, будто они были созданы как части единого целого, а не натасканы с ремонтных площадок крестокрылов. Закрутив крышечку, Люк облегчённо выдохнул и поймал в ладонь упавшую из воздуха рукоять.

— Попробуй, — сказал Энакин.

От нервов у Люка пересохло в горле, но когда он зажал кнопку, перед ним с тихим гулом появился клинок настолько чистого изумрудного цвета, что одного взгляда на него хватило, чтобы он почувствовал себя спокойнее. Люк выключил меч и покосился на ухмыляющегося Энакина. Тот подбросил свой меч в воздух и поймал его.

— Хорошая работа, — сказал он.

— Спасибо, — с благодарностью ответил Люк. — Сомневаюсь, что я бы додумался использовать Силу, прежде чем перебрал бы все инструменты из ремонтного набора.

— Со временем ты бы сообразил, — сказал Энакин. Он встал на ноги и подал Люку руку. — Мы можем потренироваться где-нибудь на корабле? Тебе бы надо освоиться с новым мечом, а я точно смогу показать парочку приёмов, которых ты не видел.

*

Капитан имперского лёгкого крейсера «Бдительный» выглядел так, будто собирался на собственную казнь. Он стоял по стойке вольно со сцепленными за спиной руками, смотрел на зрительный экран и хотя был мрачен как смерть, его голос ни разу не дрогнул.

— Хотя мы захватили шаттл «Адамас» в окрестностях города, джедаю удалось сбежать на другом судне, фрахтовщике повстанцев «Тысячелетний сокол». Его преследовали несколько отрядов штурмовиков, они опознали в его пособниках принцессу Альдераана Лею Органу, Люка Скайуокера и вуки Чубакку. Их корабль приземлился в городском космопорте, используя фальшивый идентификатор, который мы опознали только после того, как они с боем вырвались с планеты и перешли в гиперпространство, — он перевёл дыхание, явно ожидая комментариев Палпатина, но когда тот промолчал, продолжил: — Следует ли нам преследовать их, мой лорд?

— В этом нет необходимости, — сказал Палпатин. Он чувствовал в Силе знакомое яркое сияние Энакина Скайуокера и куда менее желанное присутствие — вторую звезду бинарной системы, которую он полагал давно уничтоженной. Даже смерть, как оказалось, не смогла удержать Оби-Вана Кеноби от того, чтобы не сунуть нос в дела, его не касающиеся. — Джедай сам придёт ко мне. Я чувствую это.


	4. На грани

После того, как Чубакка вывел «Тысячелетний сокол» из гиперпространства в системе Дагоба, Люк занял кресло второго пилота. В кабине было всего два пассажирских места, так что Лэндо забрал дроидов и обосновался в комнате отдыха, позволив Лее с Энакином вблизи наблюдать посадку. Когда они вошли в атмосферу и устремились вниз над густыми болотистыми лесами, покрывающими планету, Люк почувствовал, как Энакин слегка напрягся: будучи пилотом, он не любил летать пассажиром, если, конечно, Люк правильно прочёл его чувства.

Им пришлось высадиться дальше от хижины Йоды, чем хотелось бы Люку, но это была ближайшая достаточно большая поляна, где мог совершить посадку «Сокол». Люк оставил Чуи и Лею в кабине пилота и вслед за Энакином спустился по трапу, радуясь, что в отличие от прошлого раза корабль приземлился не в болото. Возможно, Йода и смог бы вытащить «Сокол» так же, как и крестокрыл, но Люк бы предпочёл это не проверять.

Энакин уже стоял у основания трапа, закрыв глаза и слегка водя головой из стороны в сторону, будто прислушиваясь к слышимому только ему голосу.

— Мне показать дорогу? — спросил Люк.

Энакин открыл глаза.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Я знаю, куда идти.

— Мы подождём вас, — сказал Люк. — И да... — он протянул Энакину комлинк. — На всякий случай.

— Спасибо, — сказал Энакин, пряча комлинк в один из карманов на поясе. — За всё. Я это ценю.

— Мой отец был джедаем, — сказал Люк и заметил, как Энакин удивлённо моргнул. На мгновение ему показалось, что в тени окруживших их зарослей он видит Бена с блестящими от паники глазами. — Думаю, я бы хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь смог помочь ему двадцать лет назад.

Энакин сжал его плечо.

— И я, — сказал он, потом развернулся и зашагал в глубь болота.

*

Энакин точно не знал, когда Оби-Ван к нему присоединился, но заметил, когда тот отодвинул с его пути низко висящую ветку.

— Эй, — тихо сказал он. — Рад тебя снова видеть.

— Это была непростая ситуация, — ответил Оби-Ван. — Мне показалось, что лучшим решением будет на время исключить себя из уравнения, — он на секунду замолчал. — Вы с Люком хорошо поладили.

— Он хороший парень, — сказал Энакин. — Чем-то напоминает Асоку. Из него вышел бы хороший джедай.

— Ещё не поздно, — тон Оби-Вана был задумчивым. Энакин, нахмурившись, взглянул на него и зашагал прямо в переплетение висящего мха — или, возможно, в паучью паутину, хотя Энакин определённо не хотел бы повстречаться с пауком, создавшим это, в качестве добычи. Ему пришлось включить световой меч, чтобы выбраться, прорубая себе дорогу, и он всё ещё вытаскивал липкую дрянь из глаз, когда оступился и по колено провалился в стоячую воду.

— Понятно, почему мастер Йода поселился здесь, уйдя от дел, — сказал он, расплескивая воду и пытаясь стряхнуть с ноги что-то вроде маленького осьминога. — Надо быть не в своём уме, чтобы приехать сюда добровольно.

Оби-Ван, который переждал произошедшее в стороне, не обременённый такими незначительными вопросами как материальность, подошёл и вытер грязное пятно с щеки Энакина.

— Это определённо в числе прочего повлияло на его решение.

— Что, было ещё и прочее? — с сомнением спросил Энакин. — Я не вижу никаких искупающих достоинств.

— Не доверяй своим глазам, старый друг. Используй другие чувства.

— Ты никогда не перестанешь относиться ко мне как к падавану, да? — пробормотал Энакин, дав волю своему восприятию. Он почувствовал мастера Йоду, знакомого ему в Силе, как и Люка с Леей за собой вместе с их друзьями — и вдобавок что-то ещё. — Эта планета... она окутана Силой. Должно быть, тут невозможно никого найти, если заранее не знать, где они, и даже тогда, опытный мастер джедай — такой как мастер Йода — сможет легко спрятаться, — он посмотрел на Оби-Вана, который выглядел довольным его рассуждениями. — Полагаю, это искупающее достоинство.

— Несомненно, — Оби-Ван сложил руки на груди, когда они возобновили путь. На мгновение он засомневался. — Может оказаться, что Йода сильно изменился по сравнению с тем, кого ты знал двадцать лет назад.

— Йоде осталось всего сто лет до тысячелетнего юбилея, как пара десятилетий могли что-то серьёзно изменить? — Энакин аккуратно обошёл нечто вроде крылатой змеи, которая затрещала хвостом в его направлении и встала в стойку, вытянувшись во всю свою — немалую — длину и обнажая полную пасть острых зубов и раздвоенный язык.

— Будь осторожен, они плюются ядом, — рассеянно сказал Оби-Ван, и Энакин торопливо отступил на пару шагов назад и споткнулся об упавшее бревно. Оби-Ван поймал его под локоть и помог встать обратно на ноги.

— Спасибо.

Оби-Ван кивнул, его пальцы на секунду задержались на руке Энакина, прежде чем он отпустил его.

— Мастер Йода, он видел смерть Ордена джедаев, смерть Республики. Он противостоял Дарту Сидиусу... Императору Палпатину...

Энакин поморщился, но Оби-Ван предпочёл тактично этого не заметить.

— Они сошлись в поединке. Силы были слишком неравны, и Йода едва смог уйти живым. Не думаю, что он когда-либо сможет простить себе этот провал, — Оби-Ван наклонил голову, слегка прикоснувшись пальцами к брови. — Мне знакомо это чувство.

Энакин глубоко вздохнул.

— Ты и Канцлер... в смысле... ты его видел?

Оби-Ван слегка покачал головой.

— Только на голозаписях с храмовых камер безопасности. Йода послал меня убить его нового ученика, — он вздохнул; его взгляд обратился вдаль, пока Сила дрожала вокруг от воспоминаний. — Дарт Вейдер.

Дым. Сера. Горящая плоть. И пламя, отражающееся в глазах Оби-Вана.

— Он победил тебя? — выдавил вопрос Энакин, но он не видел причин, почему лорд ситхов мог оставить Оби-Вана в живых. И единственным рыцарем в Ордене, кто мог сравниться с Оби-Ваном в искусстве обращения с мечом, был сам Энакин — если Оби-Ван был прав, и Дарт Вейдер действительно раньше был джедаем.

— Нет, — он отвёл взгляд, избегая смотреть Энакину в глаза. — Я ранил его и оставил умирать. Я был — и остаюсь — рыцарем-джедаем. Я не мог убить т... раненого безоружного человека. Я думал... я думал, что он скоро умрёт. Он очень сильно пострадал, — секунду он молчал. — Я совершил ошибку, — наконец продолжил он. — Это было жестоко, и из-за моей ошибки пострадали миллионы. Миллионы всё ещё страдают. Но я не смог убить его, даже зная, что он сделал.

«Ты не смог отомстить за меня?» — подумал Энакин устало и немного горько, но у него хватило ума не произносить этого вслух. Джедаи не искали мести. Энакин знал это и сам, ближе, чем ему хотелось бы.

— Ты поступил, как подобает джедаю.

— Я поступил неправильно, — Оби-Ван опустил взгляд. — Я успел заметить, как корабль Канцлера — Императора — появился из гиперпространства, когда мы туда входили. Я должен был вернуться, но наш корабль не был вооружён, а мне нужно было найти Падме медицинскую помощь.

Энакин схватил его за рукав, пальцы начали проваливаться в ткань прежде чем Оби-Ван стал достаточно материальным, чтобы его можно было удержать.

— Там была Падме?

Оби-Ван медленно кивнул.

— Я не смог её спасти, Энакин. Мне так жаль.

Эти слова приносили боль, но Энакин всё равно с трудом произнёс их.

— Её убил не ты, а Вейдер.

— Да, — Оби-Ван замолчал, пока они пробирались через болото. Наконец он продолжил: — Я сказал Йоде, что нашёл джедая, который провалился сквозь время, но я не говорил, кто это был.

— Но Йода меня знает, — удивлённо моргнул Энакин.

Голос Оби-Вана был мягок.

— Именно это меня и беспокоит.

— И что это должно значить? — нахмурился Энакин.

Двухсантиметровая жижа под их ногами сменилась твёрдой почвой, но на неискушенный взгляд ничего не изменилось, разве что с меньшей вероятностью можно было наткнуться на ядовитых амфибий. По крайней мере Энакин на это надеялся. Может, Оби-Ван и был мёртв, но Энакину всё ещё приходилось волноваться, чтобы его не сожрала заживо местная фауна.

— Ой! — Энакин ошарашено хлопнул себя по саднящей щеке, думая, что его ужалило какое-то насекомое. — Какого... ой!

Оби-Ван выставил вперёд руки, Сила закружила вокруг него, и град маленьких камней отскочил от созданной им преграды.

— Мастер Йода, подождите! Всё в порядке, он со мной.

— Ослеплён ты был уловками Скайуокера, юный Оби-Ван.

Энакин закружился, пытаясь понять, откуда раздаётся знакомый голос Йоды. Он звучал старше и немного хрипло, как будто его обладатель долгое время не разговаривал вслух.

— Мастер Йода, это я, клянусь...

— Пал Энакин Скайуокер, — на этот раз голос раздался с другой стороны. Энакин развернулся к нему, хотя и догадался, что Йода использует Силу, чтобы перемещать свой голос, и что на самом деле он мог быть в совершенно другом месте. — Потерян был он, поглощён Тёмной стороной Силы.

Из теней вылетел ещё один камень. Энакин отбил его Силой прямо в воздухе, старательно держа руки подальше от рукояти светового меча, чтобы Йода не воспринял его жест как угрозу. Неделю назад — двадцать лет назад — ему бы и в голову не пришло волноваться. Сейчас же...

— Мастер, пожалуйста, — сказал Оби-Ван, всё ещё выставив перед собой открытые пустые ладони. — Это Энакин Скайуокер, рыцарь-джедай Республики, даю вам слово.

— Мастер Йода, это я, — повторил Энакин. — Энакин Скайуокер. Мы знаем друг друга с тех пор, как мне было девять.

— Недосягаем Энакин Скайуокер для надежды стал, — на этот раз голос раздался позади них. — Для света, и для надежды, и для страха.

— Это не я, — сказал Энакин, снова начиная разворачиваться, но Оби-Ван удержал его, схватив за рукав. — Кто-то другой. Ничего из этого не случалось со мной.

— Мастер Йода, доверьтесь вашим чувствам, — умоляюще сказал Оби-Ван, не отрывая взгляд от чего-то среди деревьев. Он слегка подвинулся, чтобы закрыть собой Энакина. — Вы знаете, что это правда.

Энакин задержал дыхание, почувствовав, как разум Йоды, всё ещё сильный даже после стольких лет, коснулся его собственного. Оби-Ван положил руку на это запястье, его губы беззвучно шевелились, а его беспокойство лёгкой тенью ощущалось в Силе.

Давление в его сознании пропало. Йода, опираясь на трость из гимерового дерева, медленно вышел из зарослей, к которым был обращён лицом Оби-Ван. Он выглядел дряхлым, таким же дряхлым, как выглядел Оби-Ван, когда впервые показался Энакину, будто бы события, которые он едва пережил, состарили его гораздо сильнее преклонных лет.

Энакин опустился на колени, рука Оби-Вана скользнула на основание его шеи. Йода подошёл, остановившись в нескольких шагах от Энакина, и с подозрением на него уставился.

— Это я, мастер Йода, — сказал Энакин. — Я не знаю, как я сюда попал. Вы поможете мне вернуться домой?

Йода нахмурился, на его лице в равных долях мешались усталость и подозрительность. У него не было светового меча.

— Энакин Скайуокер ты, — наконец произнёс он. Его взгляд метнулся к Оби-Вану. Ещё медленнее он добавил: — Энакин Скайуокер ты, и никто иной.

Энакин потянулся и сжал когтистую зелёную руку в своих ладонях, в перчатке и без.

— Кто ещё это может быть, мастер? — спросил он.

*

Они укрылись в хижине Йоды, разительно отличавшейся от его комнат в Храме джедаев, и Энакин постарался по возможности объяснить, как он здесь оказался. Он не знал, насколько Йода помнил Клонические войны, но в любом случае в сравнении с долгими столетиями жизни двадцать лет должны были промелькнуть в мгновение ока.

Йода слушал, никак не выдавая своё отношение на сморщенном лице, но Оби-Ван, со скрещенными ногами сидя позади Энакина, внимательно прислушивался, сосредоточенно нахмурив брови. Он впервые слышал полную историю — не то, чтобы там было много что рассказывать, поскольку Энакин до сих пор понятия не имел, что на самом деле произошло.

— Одрин, — сказал он после того, как Энакин закончил. — Я помню эту высадку. Не слишком богата на события: должно быть, когда там разогрелся бой, большую часть солдат Дуку перекинули на Иего, и нам не встретилось серьёзного сопротивления. Мы подобрали то, что бросила археологическая экспедиция, и вернули в Храм. Там была пара мистических артефактов, сохранившихся в рабочем состоянии, но они были залиты чем-то вроде подавляющей Силу смолы.

— Штука, которую я подобрал, определённо работала, — сухо сказал Энакин. Он руками показал форму. — Она выглядела как браслет для запястья или предплечья из какого-то тёмного металла в виде двух змей, пожирающих хвосты друг друга. У них были красные камни на месте глаз и золотые зубы. И нет, я его не надевал, я не дурак.

Оби-Ван с нежностью на него взглянул.

— Я никогда не сомневался в твоём вкусе, когда дело касается драгоценностей.

Энакин закатил глаза.

— Он не в стиле Падме. У неё пунктик насчёт змей.

Йода с довольным видом сцепил руки, радуясь перспективе поразмыслить над вопросом мистических артефактов Силы вместо того, чтобы... ну, чем бы он не занимался последние двадцать лет на болотах. Сходил с ума, предположил Энакин; он выглядел ещё ненормальнее Оби-Вана, а в этой ситуации это кое-что, да значило.

— Уроборос Джорла Муунгара может это быть, — задумчиво сказал он. — Лордом ситхом Старой Республики он был, поверг его молодой джедай пять тысячелетий назад. Говорят, искал он, как разомкнуть оковы Силы, удерживающие на месте не только время, но и все ветви великого древа.

Энакин моргнул, потратив пару мгновений, чтобы перевести слова Йоды во что-то понятное.

— Древний лорд ситхов создал устройство, которое позволило ему путешествовать сквозь время — сквозь разные вселенные? Это вообще возможно? Я думал, эта теория навроде тех, что джедайские философы обсуждают, когда им скучно.

— Это кажется маловероятным, — сказал Оби-Ван, когда Йода не ответил. — Но джедаи и ситхи Старой Республики могли творить удивительные вещи с помощью Силы, то, что в наше время мы посчитали бы невероятным. И ты здесь, Энакин.

— Да, — сказал Энакин. — Я счастливчик.

— Даёт Сила бесчисленные возможности, — сказал Йода. — Варианты будущего, варианты прошлого, — он подался вперёд и когтем ткнул Энакина в грудь. — Бесконечность для тебя это. Для нас — реальность.

Оби-Ван отвёл глаза, его лицо укрывали тени от костра.

— Для тебя реальность это тоже, — сказал Йода, снова ткнув Энакина. — Здесь ты, а не там. Эту жизнь ты живёшь, а не ту. А другой...

Оби-Ван слегка покачал головой.

Йода нахмурился, выражение его лица смягчилось.

— Там он.

Энакин почувствовал себя немного потерянным.

— Так я в двух местах одновременно?

— Думаю, нет, — быстро сказал Оби-Ван. — Иначе, как мне кажется, использование Уробороса теряло бы смысл, — он взглянул на Йоду. — Если я правильно понимаю, в чём я не уверен.

— Так почему я проснулся в покоях лорда ситхов на звёздном разрушителе? — спросил Энакин.

Оби-Ван только покачал головой.

— Ты перенёсся сквозь время и оспариваешь космографию?

— Ну, если ты так ставишь вопрос... — Энакин развёл руками. — Так как я вернусь обратно?

Оби-Ван с Йодой обменялись пристальными взглядами. Энакин почувствовал дрожь в Силе, когда безмолвно схлестнулись воли двух сильнейших мастеров джедаев.

— В Храме джедаев Уроборос, — наконец произнёс Йода. — Привезён из Одрина во время Клонических войн был он и помещён на хранение. Но на Корусант не должен ты лететь! — он ударил Энакина в грудь когтистым пальцев.

— Почему нет? — спросил Энакин. — Храм всё ещё там, ведь так?

— Да, Храм всё ещё там, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Как и Император.

Энакин втянул воздух.

— Так что я направляюсь в логово лорда ситхов? — с начала войны он совершал немало безумных поступков, но такое было впервые. — Хорошо.

Оби-Ван уставился на него с неприкрытым ужасом на красивом лице.

— Что?

— Мастера, это не мой мир, — сказал Энакин. — Он — простите, но вы знаете, о чём я, — он ужасен. Я должен вернуться домой. Я должен не дать этому случиться. Это мой долг как джедая.

Оби-Ван прикрыл глаза.

— Ох, мой Энакин, — сказал он так мягко, что Энакин едва расслышал.

— Не одобряю я это! — резко сказал Йода. — Не отдам я ситху ещё одного рыцаря. Хуже смерти это будет.

— Это не ваше решение, мастер Йода, — сказал Энакин. — А моё. И я не боюсь Палпатина.

— Не Палпатина должен ты бояться.

— Я знаю, чего вы боитесь, — сказал Энакин. — Но я не могу. Страх ведёт на Тёмную сторону. А я... я знаком с Тёмной стороной, — он опустил взгляд, ощущая, как тревога Оби-Вана отражается в Силе. От Йоды он ничего не чувствовал. — Но ещё я рыцарь-джедай. Возможно, единственный рыцарь-джедай, оставшийся в галактике. Я знаю, что должен сделать, даже если это убьёт меня, — он встретился взглядом с глазами Йоды цвета зелёного мха. — Я должен вернуться домой.

Оби-Ван опустил руку ему на плечо.

— Ты будешь не один.

*

Гораздо, гораздо позже Энакин спал, положив голову на частично материальные колени Оби-Вана. Во сне он выглядел мальчишкой, таким, каким был целую жизнь назад, до войны и до Империи. До Мустафара.

Оби-Ван легко коснулся его, пропуская золото волос сквозь пальцы, и постарался не вздрогнуть, когда его кожу лизнуло пламя. «Это иллюзия», — напомнил он себя, но это не остановило Силу. Он видел, как почернели и загорелись волосы и кожа Энакина, как оплавилась плоть, обнажая кости. В воздухе пахло смертью.

Смертью радости, смертью Республики, смертью джедаев. Смертью всего, что Оби-Ван когда-либо любил.

«Это моя работа», — подумал он и поднял свободную руку ко рту, сильно впился зубами в костяшки, желая, чтобы боль изгнала видение. Время не имело никакого значения в Силе. Всё старое опять становилось новым.

Пламя исчезло в пустоту, оставив Энакина целым и невредимым, вновь созданием света, а не поломанной обугленной оболочкой человека, которого Оби-Ван никогда не прекращал любить, даже когда световой меч прорубил его плоть.

В какие-то дни Оби-Ван думал, что он не ушёл в Силу полностью не из-за какой-то древней техники, а потому что никогда снова не будет цельным. Часть его умерла на Мустафаре, выжженая вместе с последними останками Энакина Скайуокера, а всё остальное просто не удосужилось последовать за ней.

Но сейчас Энакин был здесь, настолько близко, что Оби-Ван слышал биение его сердца и чувствовал его дыхание на своей коже, и он почти почувствовал себя снова живым.

Он поднял глаза, когда скрипнула дверь и Йода вернулся в хижину, его гимеровая трость стучала по утоптанному земляному полу. Древний мастер-джедай молча изучал их, его выразительное лицо неодобрительно скривилось.

— Лучше быть может, если погибнет юный Скайуокер, — наконец сказал он.

Оби-Ван в шоке поднял на него глаза и едва не забыл прижать палец ко лбу Энакина, позволив Силе убаюкать его в глубокий сон, чтобы он не мог услышать их разговор.

— Что?

— Смерть принёс он в прошлом, — Йода подошёл к ним, поднял греющийся рядом с костром побитый металлический чайник, встряхнул его и налил немного чаю в маленькую глиняную чашку. Он потянулся было за второй чашкой, но остановился. — Смерть принесёт он снова, если добьётся своего Сидиус. Возможно, суждено ему нести смерть.

Оби-Ван покачал головой.

— Нет.

— Не знаешь этого ты, — отрезал Йода.

— Я знаю Энакина, — сказал он.

В Силе прозвенело неодобрение, и Энакин слегка двинулся во сне. Йода изучал его, скривил рот.

— Говорил раньше это ты. И посмотри, что вышло из этого, что имеем мы теперь!

— Это не повторится. Я не позволю.

Йода посмотрел на него с видом глубочайшего разочарования. Оби-Ван посмотрел на него в ответ, настолько изнурённо, насколько это возможно для мертвеца, и мягко положил руку на лоб Энакина.

— И как планируешь это ты предотвратить? — спросил Йода. — Снова пасть может он. Возможно, будет всегда так. Возможно, судьба его это.

— Я уже давно не верю в судьбу, — сказал Оби-Ван. — На этот раз Энакин нас не подведёт. У него всё ещё осталось что-то, ради чего стоит жить.

— Однажды уже было у него всё, ради чего стоит жить! — резко сказал Йода, жидкость выплеснулась из его чашки от яростного движения, которым он повернулся к Оби-Вану. — Было всё у него, и всё пожертвовал он ради власти Тёмной стороны.

— Я знаю, что он сделал, — отрезал Оби-Ван. — Я лучше вас знаю, какие ужасы творил Дарт Вейдер во имя Императора. И я знаю разницу между Энакином Скайуокером и Дартом Вейдером.

Йода смерил его взглядом.

— Знаешь ты?

— Я отличу рыцаря-джедая от лорда ситхов.

Йода уселся на небольшой валик рядом с огнём.

— Слышал я твои слова Скайуокеру. Совершил ошибку ты на Мустафаре. Исправить её, возможно, можешь ты.

Оби-Ван уставился на него.

— Мы джедаи, мастер Йода. Мы не убиваем своих.

— На кону стоит судьба галактики, — упрямо продолжил Йода. — Столкнуть её во тьму Скайуокер может.

— Мы не убиваем своих, — продолжил Оби-Ван. — Этот путь ведёт на Тёмную сторону. Мы поступаем так, как велит нам Сила, а Сила снова привела Энакина ко мне — к нам. Он джедай.

— Поглощён Тёмной стороной Силы был Энакин Скайуокер, — с сожалением покачал головой Йода. — Мёртв он. Мёртвым должен ты его считать.

Оби-Ван подавил порыв склониться над Энакином, будто щитом защищая его от слов Йоды.

— Энакин Скайуокер — наш Энакин Скайуокер — мёртв, только потому что я убил его. Я убил его куда вернее, чем Палпатин, и одновременно убил что-то в себе. Я знаю смерть, мастер. Я знаю жизнь и смерть, как доступно только мёртвым.

Йода вскочил на ноги, всё ещё удивительно проворный для своего возраста, подошёл и указал пальцем в грудь Оби-Вану.

— Ого! Думаешь, мёртвый ты? Думаешь, един с Силой ты? Помнишь свою смерть ты?

— Я... нет, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Но я помню, как меня разрубили надвое. Очень живо.

— Пфф. Плоть это. Нет её больше. Наполнены светом мы. Создала нас Сила; в Силу ушёл ты, — он снова ткнул Оби-Вана. — Здесь ты теперь. Плоть. Кости. Мышцы. Дышишь ты. Бьётся твоё сердце. Течёт сквозь тебя Сила, — он дёрнул рукой, слишком быстро даже для джедайского зрения, и острым когтем резко провёл по щеке Оби-Вана. — Течёт у тебя кровь.

Оби-Ван сдержал удивлённый крик, схватившись свободной рукой за порез. Его пальцы окрасились кровью.

— Не мёртв ты, юный Оби-Ван, — сказал Йода. — На грани жизни и смерти едва ли. Убить Скайуокера ты мог бы, если бы пожелал.

Всё ещё не отрывая взгляд от испачканных кровью пальцев, Оби-Ван медленно покачал головой.

— Я не смог убить Энакина двадцать два года назад, когда он горел у моих ног с кровью наших сородичей на руках. Я не убью его сейчас, когда он ничем не заслужил смерти.

— Пожалеть об этом решении можешь ты.

— Я двадцать лет видел Вейдера во снах и сгорал с ним каждую ночь, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Какая-то часть меня всегда останется на том берегу Мустафара, глядя на то, как Энакин горит заживо из-за того, что я с ним сделал. У меня больше сожалений, чем даже вы можете себе представить, мастер Йода. Но я всё ещё джедай. Я не убью другого джедая, и я не убью его. Я не могу.

Йода медленно кивнул. Он выглядел старым, старым, усталым и на пороге смерти. «Уже недолго», — подумал Оби-Ван.

— Тогда должен надеяться ты, что не упадёт он в руки Дарта Сидиуса. Совращён однажды был им Скайуокер. Скажешь ему ты?

— Нет, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Не скажу. Не могу.

— Не доверяешь ты ему, — заметил Йода.

— Я доверю Энакину свою жизнь, — сказал Оби-Ван, опуская взгляд на лицо Энакина, такое умиротворённое во сне, и касаясь щеки своего друга. Его всё ещё окровавленные пальцы оставили красное пятно. — Как вы и сказали, мастер, Энакин Скайуокер погиб от рук ситха. Иное знание уничтожит его.

На лице он чувствовал тепло от костра, когда продолжил:

— В прошлый раз мы подвели друг друга. Это не случится снова. Я не позволю.

Йода с сожалением покачал головой.

— Может быть не подвластно тебе это решение.

*

Энакин вернулся на «Тысячелетний сокол» к утру, и лицо его было задумчиво. Люк почти ожидал увидеть за ним Йоду, но он пришёл один, с пустыми руками, свободно висящими по бокам, и улыбнулся, когда увидел Люка с R2-D2 у подножия трапа «Сокола». В окружающих зарослях мелькнул голубой свет, намекая на присутствие Бена, но когда Люк взглянул в ту сторону, то ничего не увидел.

— Вы нашли Йоду? — спросил он, после, как Люк предположил, раздражённой тирады Эрдва, звучащей как череда пронзительных трелей.

Энакин кивнул.

— Да. Это было... — он поежился. — Странно.

— Да, на него похоже, — сказал Люк, глядя в направлении, откуда появился Энакин. Он размышлял, стоит ли ему пойти и повидаться с Йодой, но в последний свой визит он обещал, что вернётся и закончит обучение на джедая. Сейчас на это не было времени. И оно не появится до тех пор, пока они спасут Хана из когтей Джаббы.

Энакин покачал головой.

— Некогда я знал его, — он сел на край трапа, свесив кисти рук между коленей. — Он был грандмастером Ордена джедаев — самым высокопоставленным джедаем в Республике — опытным генералом, искусным воином и одним из самых мудрых существ, которых я когда-либо знал, — тень омрачила его черты. — Впрочем, он был традиционалистом. Он не намного моложе самой Республики и тренировался с джедаями Старой Республики, за столетия до твоего или моего рождения. — Он покосился на Люка. — Полагаю, он уже не такой уж и традиционалист.

Люк сел рядом.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду?

— Он же учил тебя? — когда Люк кивнул, Энакин продолжил. — Большинство джедаев приходят — приходили — в Орден очень маленькими, в возрасте года или двух. Мы вырастаем в Храме, где нас воспитывают и учат среди других джедаев. Мы джедаи всю нашу жизнь, от рождения до смерти, — его взгляд метнулся к границе деревьев, где, как Люку казалось, он тогда заметил Бена. — Мне было девять, когда меня нашёл рыцарь и привёл в Храм для проверки, чтобы узнать, достаточно ли я одарён в Силе, чтобы учиться на джедая. Да, но Йода и ещё некоторые члены Совета не дали своё разрешение, потому что я был слишком взрослым.

— В девять?! — спросил Люк, широко раскрыв глаза. — Что изменилось?

Энакин улыбнулся воспоминанию, хотя его улыбку и омрачила тень.

— Оби-Ван Кеноби вынудил Совет согласиться после Битвы на Набу. Йода всё ещё был против — как я и сказал, он был традиционалистом — но достаточно членов Совета передумало, так что Оби-Вану разрешили взять меня в ученики после того, как его возвели в рыцари.

— Тебя учил Бен? — удивлённо спросил Люк. — Я думал...

— Ты его так называешь? Раньше у него было такое кодовое имя, тогда, когда мы выполняли задания под прикрытием — нечасто: у меня не слишком-то получалось, да и генералы из нас вышли получше шпионов. Впрочем, когда я был ребёнком, он много работал под прикрытием, — всё ещё лениво улыбаясь, Энакин опустил взгляд. — Тогда у меня были дополнительные занятия, чтобы восполнить пропущенные девять лет, так что я не мог пойти с ним.

Люк попытался представить галактику, полную джедаев, попробовал представить Бена Кеноби молодым и опасным, попробовал представить Йоду воином, каким его описывал Энакин — и не смог.

Энакин тихо добавил:

— Не могу поверить, что все они мертвы, — он опёрся подбородком на руки, не отводя взгляда от зарослей, и неожиданно показался очень усталым. — Ты знаешь Кодекс джедаев?

Люк покачал головой.

— Там есть фраза: «нет смерти, есть Сила». Думаю, считается, что это должно утешать. Понимаешь, джедаям не положено оплакивать погибших. Наши мёртвые никогда до конца не покидают нас; они навсегда остаются в Силе, — он посмотрел на небо. — Во время войны я понял, что от этого они не становятся менее мёртвыми.

Он встал, на мгновение задержал руку на плече Люка, а потом ушёл внутрь «Тысячелетнего сокола». Эрдва тихо присвистнул и последовал за ним.

Люк поднял взгляд, когда треснула ветка и из окружающих зарослей, убирая с дороги низко висящий мох, вышел Бен Кеноби. На этот раз он был молод: устало выглядящий мужчина ненамного старше Хана или Лэндо в кремовой тунике и брюках, его лицо пряталось в тени капюшона коричневого плаща. Приблизившись к Люку, он откинул капюшон, обнажая свежий порез на щеке, и сел рядом, опёршись локтями на ноги и свесив кисти между коленями. Ровно в той же позе, что и Энакин.

— Думаешь, мне стоит пойти поговорить с Йодой? — спросил Люк.

— Думаю, с него пока хватит Скайуокеров, — сказал Бен, а потом слегка вздрогнул, будто выдал какой-то секрет.

— Он сердится, что я тогда ушёл? Мне пришлось, — добавил Люк, сжимая в кулак протезированную руку и разглядывая, как кожа перчатки натягивается на костяшках. — Я не мог обречь друзей на страдания и смерть.

Он не смог спасти Хана, но интуитивно чувствовал, что сделал правильный выбор, неважно, что об этом думали Бен и Йода. Если быть джедаем значило позволить своим друзьям умереть вместо себя, то он не хотел быть джедаем. Не так.

— Энакин был прав, — сказал Бен через мгновение. — Йода во многом традиционалист, может быть, теперь даже больше, хотя и не стоило бы, — он оглянулся через плечо на вход в корабль, где несколько минут назад исчез Энакин, и его лицо омрачилось. — Ты был прав, попытавшись спасти своих друзей, юный Люк. Я бы сделал так же — я и делал, много раз, когда был молод.

«Тогда почему ты велел мне не идти?» — подумал Люк, но не стал высказывать это вслух. Ему показалось, что он знает почему. Они с Беном просидели в молчании ещё несколько минут, прислушиваясь к тому, чем другие занимались на корабле: жизнерадостному приветствию Лэндо при виде Энакина, протяжному рёву Чуи, ворчанию Леи над чашкой кафа.

— Почему ты никогда не говорил мне о Кодексе джедаев? — в итоге спросил Люк.

Бен ответил не сразу. Наконец он произнёс:

— Какое-то время я не верил в него. Я жил по Кодексу всю свою жизнь, когда пала Республика, и в итоге он подвёл меня. «Нет смерти, есть Сила»... Я видел гибель миров, юный Люк. Я держал на руках человека, заменившего мне отца, пока он умирал, я чувствовал, как жизнь покидает женщину, которую я счастлив был бы назвать сестрой, я сразил человека, которого любил больше, чем брата — больше, чем что бы то ни было в галактике, — и смотрел, как он горит на берегу реки из пламени. Я видел, как тысячами умирают друзья, дети, любимые и невинные. После того, как у меня на глазах мой мир обратился в пепел, стало очень сложно поверить в то, что смерти нет.

Люк резко втянул воздух. Бен никогда не говорил об Истреблении джедаев или о падении Республики кроме как в самых общих фразах. Для Люка это могла быть древняя история, но сейчас было ясно, что для Бена — и, без сомнения, для Йоды и Энакина — это были очень настоящие, очень болезненные воспоминания.

— Ты всё ещё веришь в это? — спросил Люк. — Даже учитывая, что... — он сделал неопределенный жест в направлении Бена.

— Я не знаю, — просто сказал тот. — Пока я не задумываюсь об этом, я верю в Силу. Если же начинаю думать... — Он щекой опёрся на ребро ладони, отстранённо глядя вдаль. — Я не знаю, хочу ли я жить в мире, где то, что случилось в галактике, было волей Силы.

— Но ты же в нём не живёшь?

Он не ответил. Когда Люк развернулся, Бен уже пропал. Только оставшийся запах дыма доказывал, что он вообще здесь был.

*

С тех пор, как после некоего неизвестного события участились имперские патрули, «Тысячелетний сокол» не решался углубляться в пространство Центральных миров. Но конечно, Лэндо знал одного парня, который знал ещё одного парня, и «Сокол» провёл добрые две стандартные недели, болтаясь по Среднему кольцу в поисках искомого парня. Люк видел, что по мере того, как тянулись дни, Энакина всё больше снедала тревога, но рыцарь джедай никогда не показывал её за исключением мимолётных мгновений: когда временами поворачивался к невидимому никому кроме него призраку, чтобы шепнуть понятную только им шутку, или когда во время трансляции Голонета, закусывал губу и склонял голову в чудовищной скорби при виде ещё одного уничтоженного мира.

Было удивительно, насколько Люк наслаждался обществом Энакина. Его учил фехтовать повстанец, который в юности был дуэлянтом на Телерафе, где в стремлении сохранить подобие мира оружием банд были выбраны мечи, но стальной меч сильно отличался от светового, в котором не было веса кроме как в рукояти. Энакин, напротив, вырос, тренируясь со световым мечом, так что, когда он бился, меч был продолжением его самого, такой же его частью, как рука или нога. Когда он двигался, даже для улучшенного Силой зрения Люка клинок казался не более чем сливающимся голубым пятном, тем не менее Энакин терпеливо объяснял ему самые основы каждой из форм владения мечом и некоторые полезные трюки, которые подхватил, как он сам говорил, «тут и там». Иногда за каждым движением была своя история, и Энакин широко улыбаясь, с юношеским воодушевлением рассказывал Люку — а иногда и остальным, если они приходили на тренировку, — о том или другом задании. Пару раз Люк замечал, как из угла грузового отсека за ними наблюдал Бен, улыбаясь под капюшоном при виде того, как сталкиваются голубой и зелёный мечи.

Казалось, у Энакина был бесконечный запас историй времён Республики: задания, которые они с Беном выполняли до и в течении Клонических войн, скандалы в Сенате, пересказанные со слов его жены, джедайские сказки, которые, возможно, никто не слышал уже двадцать лет и, возможно, больше никогда не услышит. Иногда он оглядывался вправо или влево, будто ожидая увидеть кого-то рядом с собой, и когда его взгляд встречал лишь пустоту, он сбивался на полуслове, прежде чем осечься и продолжить.

Он никогда не упоминал ничего, случившегося после падения Республики. По обоюдному молчаливому согласию никто не спрашивал, где он провёл последние двадцать лет своего изгнания, но Люк видел, как всё сильнее хмурилась Лея, слушая историю о кризисе с заложниками в Сенате. Когда Энакин закончил, и Лэндо с Чуи начали обмениваться всё более безумными идеями о том, как вытащить Хана из когтей Джаббы, Лея поймала Люка за рукав и оттащила его в сторону.

— Я знаю эту историю, — сказала она. — Отец часто её рассказывал.

— Хорошо, — сказал Люк. — И что...

— И то, что все её участники мертвы. Все.

Люк сглотнул. В истории Энакина были больше двенадцати сенаторов, среди них — Бейл Органа и безымянная жена Энакина, и захватившие их в плен охотники за головами.

— Хорошо, — повторил он. — Я в курсе, что множество сенаторов погибло в первые годы Империи.

— Имя, которое он не произносит — Падме Амидала, — сказала Лея. — Она была сенатором с Набу последние пять или шесть лет Республики и одной из лучших друзей моего отца. Я не сообразила раньше, потому что она умерла до моего рождения: её убили в день, когда Палпатин провозгласил себя Императором.

— Это был приказ Императора, — предположил Люк.

— Никто не знает, — сказал Лея. — По официальным отчётам её убил джедайский бунтовщик, но...

— Какие шансы, что это правда? — сухо сказал Люк, и Лея кивнула. Он оглянулся на Энакина, который что-то рассказывал Чуи. — Как думаешь, он знает?

— Он знает, что она мертва, — сказала Лея. — На Набу женатые пары берут фамилию партнёра, занимающего более высокое положение. Думаю, сенатор и бывшая королева — на Набу это выборная должность, а не наследуемая, как на Альдераане, — превосходит статусом рыцаря-джедая. Но она настолько давно умерла, что едва ли кто-нибудь её помнит, — на мгновение она замолчала. — Я бы тоже не знала, кто это, не будь она одной из друзей моего отца — и Мон Мотмы, но они были не так близки. В кабинете отца висел её портрет. Выпив, он называл её лучшей женщиной из всех, кого он знал. Я всегда думала, что он знает больше, чем говорит, об обстоятельствах её смерти, но никогда его об этом не спрашивала. Она так давно умерла.

Люк положил руку ей на плечо и притянул её в объятия.

— А теперь и он мёртв, — тихо закончила Лея. — Все в этой истории мертвы.

— Кроме него, — сказал Люк.

Лея посмотрела мимо него и нахмурилась.

— Кроме него, — сказала она. — Почему он жив?

*

Приятель Лэндо вышел на них на Нал Хатте, куда они прилетели, прослышав, что Джабба будет на планете. Будучи номинально частью Империи, хатты не позволяли размещать имперских солдат на поверхности, так что «Сокол» смог пристыковаться в Билбоусовском космопорте без особых проблем, помимо обычных подкупов и взяток, которыми по сути были портовые сборы.

Люк проводил Энакина к сорок второму стыковочному отсеку, где стоял пассажирский транспортник, на котором он собирался добраться до Кореллии. В гражданской одежде, со световым мечом, убранным в спрятанную под курткой наплечную кобуру, Энакин выглядел как любой другой молодой космолётчик. Прямо перед входом в отсек он развернулся к Люку.

Энакин уже успел попрощаться со всеми на «Соколе», где они засели после того, как Чуи заприметил одного из информаторов Джаббы. Люка же, который, насколько было известно, был никем в глазах хаттов, признали безопасным для прогулок снаружи.

— Если это выгорит, — медленно сказал Энакин, — ты никогда меня больше не увидишь. Если нет — я, возможно, буду мёртв.

— Звучит, как слоган с вербовочного постера Альянса повстанцев, — легко сказал Люк.

Энакин не улыбнулся.

— Оби-Ван был прав, — сказал он. — Однажды из тебя выйдет хороший джедай. И ты заслуживаешь права знать правду.

На лице Люка застыла улыбка. Это явно было не то, что он хотел услышать, не после последнего раза, когда ему сказали правду.

— Я не пережил Истребление, — тихо сказал Энакин. — Пару недель назад я всё ещё сражался в Клонических войнах. Ситхский артефакт вырвал меня из моего времени и прислал меня сюда, — он прикусил губу, пока Люк не отрывал от него взгляда. — Я отправляюсь в Храм джедаев на Корусанте, чтобы узнать, смогу ли я попасть домой вовремя, чтобы успеть предотвратить это будущее. Возможно, я снова погибну, но я должен попробовать. Но по крайней мере так меня будет кому помнить.

Люк провёл языком по внезапно пересохшим губам.

— И какое имя мне помнить?

— Рыцарь-джедай Энакин Скайуокер, — сказал Энакин, хлопнул Люка по плечу и растворился в толпе переполненного стыковочного отсека.


	5. В залах мёртвых

Через шесть недель после изначального отправления из Кристофсиса пассажирский лайнер «Звезда Комменора» пристыковался в космопорту Галактического города на Корусанте. Из-за недавно усиленных в имперской столице мер безопасности полная высадка пассажиров заняла почти три часа, что усугубилось тем, что из двух тысяч четырёхсот тридцати пяти пассажиров более дюжины были задержаны службой безопасности космопорта для дополнительной проверки. Временных членов экипажа, которых «Звезда» подобрала на Кореллии, Чандрии и Рендили, освободили ещё через несколько часов после высадки. Их досмотр, в отличие от досмотра пассажиров, ограничился быстрым сканированием идентификационных чипов ПортБезом в поисках личностей, отмеченных Имперской Службой Безопасности. Задержали только несколько человек, по большей части за контрабанду или за хранение спайса, хотя у одного старого родианца нашлись не только внушительные награды за голову в трёх мирах за незаконный оборот оружия, но и восемнадцать микробластеров индивидуальной самообороны Ги-Тех, спрятанных за двойным дном его чемодана. Остальную команду отпустили и позволили свободно бродить, где бы они не пожелали: по улицам, пешеходным зонам и воздушным линиям Корусанта.

Одним из них был высокий человеческий мужчина с лёгкой улыбкой и тёплыми голубыми глазами. Он поступил в команду младшим инженером на Кореллии и провёл большую часть путешествия на «Звезде» в двигательном отсеке, вдали от пассажиров и остальной команды. Несмотря на его очевидную молодость, у него был загнанный взгляд ветерана войны или человека, пережившего трагедию; про таких как он иногда говорят, что они не от мира сего — и то, что временами он разговаривал с пустотой, не улучшало эту репутацию.

Хотя некоторые из инженеров предлагали ему присоединиться к ним в ближайшей кантине, он с улыбкой отмахнулся от приглашения и направился к одной из стоянок космопорта с выдаваемыми напрокат спидерами. Двигался он уверенной походкой коренного жителя Корусанта, с высокомерным пренебрежением хозяина планеты проигнорировав прошедший мимо патруль штурмовиков. Он арендовал обветшало выглядящий свуп, спустя несколько минут взмыл ввысь по воздушной линии и исчез.

*

— Должно сработать, — сказал Энакин и, щёлкнув поясницей, выпрямился. Он автоматически вытер пальцы о штаны, хотя всего-то переключил парочку проводов, чтобы обмануть передатчик спидера, внушив ему, что он находится в нескольких кликах к востоку. С точки зрения арендной компании спидер был припаркован в центре западного района развлечений, где они с Оби-Ваном загнали в угол Зам Вессель после её покушения на Падме. Казалось, с тех пор прошла целая жизнь.

С тех пор и прошла целая жизнь. Хотя Энакин всего несколько часов как вернулся на Корусант, на него уже начинал давить груз прошедших лет, чего не было на «Тысячелетнем соколе» или «Звезде Комменора». Здесь, на границе Храмового района, в тени самого Храма, Энакин ощущал края пятна психической энергии, разлившейся над местом, которое он тринадцать лет называл домом. Смерть единственного джедая — жестокая, внезапная — могла на долгие годы оставить рваные раны в Силе; каждый раз, будучи во дворце в Тиде, Энакин слышал её недовольное ворчание. Только однажды он рискнул посетить комплекс по переработке плазмы, где погиб Квай-Гон; оставшаяся психическая отдача, даже спустя десятилетие, была настолько сильной, что он почти потерял сознание.

С тех пор в присутствии Энакина погибло достаточно джедаев, что уже много лет эти смерти не вызывали ничего страшнее головной боли. Но сейчас он был готов то ли потерять сознание, то ли исторгнуть содержимое желудка, то ли и то, и другое в каком-то странном сочетании, а это ещё даже не была территория Храма.

Оби-Ван стоял на тротуаре рядом с припаркованным спидером и смотрел вверх, на стену заброшенного Храма джедаев. Капюшон скрывал его лицо, и Энакин чувствовал лишь исходящее от него отчаяние. Он и сам почти отчаялся.

Не нужно было быть одарённым в Силе, чтобы понять, что что-то здесь не так. Каждый квадратный дюйм Корусанта был построен тысячелетия назад, населён поколениями живых существ. Последний раз, когда он спускался на поверхность, в Храмовом районе кипела жизнь. Из-за войны давно не используемый храмовый комплекс по ремонту и обслуживанию кораблей снова открыли, а ангары звёздных истребителей пришлось расширить, чтобы обеспечить местом новые корабли, которых запланировали не одну сотню. Кроме того, в Храме были тренировочные залы, теплицы, комплексы по производству и переработке энергии, помещения для служащих, не относящихся к джедаям, и ещё дюжина других необходимых построек, назначение которых Энакин так и не посчитал нужным выучить. Теперь все они пустовали.

Энакин мрачно подумал, что ему хотя бы не придётся волноваться, что он наткнётся на кого-нибудь по дороге в Храм.

Пытаясь успокоиться, он нащупал пальцами рукоять своего светового меча, вытащил его из наплечной кобуры и прикрепил к поясу. Он возвращался домой. Он не собирался скрывать, кем он был, пусть он и не был в своих одеждах.

— Не может же это быть совсем плохо? — спросил он вслух, прежде чем осознал, что начал оборачиваться обратно к свупу, чтобы ещё раз проверить проводку. Энакин резким движением отвернулся и с трудом заставил себя сделать шаг в направлении нависающей громады Храма, а потом остановился и отступил.

Оби-Ван развернулся к нему. Большую часть своего свечения он растерял где-то по дороге, и сейчас, скрытый тенью капюшона, выглядел так, будто восстал из могилы, и больше чем когда-либо с момента прибытия Энакина походил на мертвеца. Выражение его лица было достаточным ответом.

Энакин прикрыл глаза. Пять шагов, подумал он, ты сможешь сделать пять шагов — а потом ещё пять, и ещё пять после этого, пока снова не окажешься дома.

Он делал один шаг за другим. Он не знал, чего это ему стоило, но продолжал идти. Он шёл по пустым улицам Храмового района мимо зданий, чьи выбитые окна зияли как черепа, мимо посадочной площадки, где брошенными стояла пара знакомых джедайских звёздных истребителей, их яркая краска поблекла, а защитные экраны кабин экипажа из прозрачной стали были покрыты мелкими выбоинами, мимо теплицы, от которой остался только чернеющий остов, выгнутый давним пожаром. Энакину хотелось остановиться, его желудок выворачивало наизнанку, но он знал, что остановившись, возможно, уже не сможет удержаться и не сбежать в противоположном направлении.

Он хотя бы не видел никаких тел. Но их бы и не должно было быть, не после двадцати лет.

Он прошёл вдоль опоясывающей территорию Храма стены, не желая идти через огромный главный вход. Существовало множество лазеек, чтобы попасть в Храм или выбраться из него, большую их часть Энакин изучил, ребёнком сбегая из Храма, чтобы принять участие в различных корусантских скоростных состязаниях. Оби-Ван изучил их, когда преследовал Энакина.

Он напомнил об этом Оби-Вану, просто чтобы нарушить эту ужасающую тишину. Всё ещё можно было расслышать обычный несмолкаемый гул Корусанта — планета никогда не спала, — но здесь он звучал приглушённо и едва слышно: сказывались расстояние и пятно психической энергии, оставшейся после резни джедаев.

На лице Оби-Вана появилась призрачная тень улыбки.

— Я помню, — ответил он глухим голосом.

К этому моменту Энакин уже миновал десяток запасных и служебных дверей, но каждый раз слышал лёгкий писк электричества, что означало, что они всё ещё были подключены к сети безопасности — хотя, как он подозревал, теперь данные отправлялись не в службу безопасности Храма, а в какое-то другое, куда менее знакомое ему место. Даже если его коды или коды Оби-Вана всё ещё работали и смогли бы открыть двери, это бы запустило тревогу на каком-нибудь посте охраны и без сомнения привело бы к тому, что ударная группа свалилась бы почти что ему на голову.

Вместо этого Энакин кругами вышел к месту, где стена была ниже и через неё можно было перебраться в маленький сад, столетия назад созданный для личного пользования джедаями-нети. Он очень, очень аккуратно потянулся через Силу, чтобы удостовериться, что на той стороне его не ждало никаких неприятных ловушек. Когда он попадёт в Храм, ему придётся использовать Силу, чтобы попасть в защищённые хранилища, но это поднимет тревогу совершенно другого рода: если Палпатин на Корусанте, то он сможет определить, что на планете есть джедай. Присутствие Оби-Вана вроде бы не вызывало никаких сигналов тревоги, но Энакин сомневался, что он взаимодействовал с Силой как нормальный джедай, раз уж, кажется, почти полностью состоял из чистой энергии Силы.

Насколько он мог судить, на другой стороне не было ничего, кроме разросшейся зелени, а сама стена не была подключена к сигнализации. Энакин с сомнением оглядел её, а потом отступил на несколько больших шагов и с разбегу взбежал на стену, оттолкнувшись от земли ещё одним лёгким касанием Силы. Он схватился за верхушку и, подтянувшись, перевалил через стену, а потом легко спрыгнул на землю. Его падение смягчил какой-то зелёный куст с красными цветами, которые потянулись было схватить его, но испуганно отпрянули, стоило первому из них коснуться его щиколотки. Насколько Энакин мог сказать, они было не разумны, но слегка чувствительны к Силе и, кажется, могли опознать в нём джедая, а не обычного нарушителя.

— Простите, ребята, — пробормотал он, наощупь выбираясь из куста и приземляясь на так же разросшуюся изгородь, которая хотя бы не пыталась его сожрать.

Оби-Ван — Энакин не видел, как он перебрался через стену, но подозревал, что Оби-Ван просто прошёл сквозь неё — поймал его за руку и потянул на ноги. Они пробрались к выходу из маленького сада, почти так же заросшего, как болота Дагобы, и через чёрную дверь попали в пыльную комнату для медитаций.

Энакин глухо чихнул в рукав. Кажется, здесь никого не было уже двадцать лет, а то и больше.

— У меня плохое предчувствие, — сказал он. — Что, если уробороса здесь больше нет? Артефакты Тёмной стороны ситх должен украсть из Храма в первую очередь.

Оби-Ван, откидывая капюшон, поднял лицо к потолку.

— Он здесь, — сказал он. — Я его чувствую.

— Да? — переспросил Энакин, пока они шли к двери. Слегка помедлив, она открылась от прикосновения. Видимо, элементы питания всё ещё сохранили заряд, хоть и были неактивны два десятилетия. — Это что-то новенькое. Что-нибудь ещё?

— Несколько десятков других артефактов, — нахмурился Оби-Ван, — все в высшей степени мерзкие, но они спрятаны в подавляющих Силу контейнерах. Изначально их хранили за пределами Храма, но потом началась война и Совет решил, что безопаснее будет перевезти их на Корусант, где они менее уязвимы. Доступ был только у нескольких мастеров.

Энакин с высокой вероятностью смог бы прорубить дорогу внутрь, но...

— Ты был в их числе? — спросил он, надеясь, что ответ будет да.

Оби-Ван кивнул со слегка обеспокоенные выражением лица.

— Одно время там проводились кое-какие эксперименты, — пояснил он, будто действительно думал, что должен объяснить, почему.

Энакин полагал, что так и было, по крайней мере для себя. Тогда Оби-Ван не успел пробыть мастером и трёх лет, членом Совета — и того меньше, и когда эта должность освободилась, других, более опытных, мастеров обошли в его пользу. Честно говоря, Энакин не понимал, почему он волнуется. Многие из старших мастеров погрязли в традиционных или не оправдавших себя гуманистических взглядах. Это прекрасно подходило для мирного времени, хуже — для середины войны, когда противник готов на всё ради победы. Кроме того, даже в сравнении с такими легендами как Мейс Винду и Йода, Оби-Ван Кеноби всё ещё оставался единственным джедаем Ордена, который за последние тысячу лет смог убить лорда ситхов.

Комната для медитаций вывела их в помещение вроде спальни. Эта дверь отреагировала на касание чуть живее, но Энакин всё равно засомневался, прежде чем ступить в коридор. Всё в нём вопило повернуться и бежать в другую сторону.

Даже сквозь изодранные останки щитов давно погибших джедаев он всё ещё чувствовал лежащую на самом Храме тень. Она гудела в его сознании как извращённая молитва какому-то злобному божеству.

«Это всего лишь здание», — сказал себе Энакин. Всего лишь здание, то же самое здание, которое он называл домом с тех пор, как ему было девять. Он должен идти, если хочет когда-либо снова увидеть Падме, увидеть, как улыбается Оби-Ван — по-настоящему, без скрытых в улыбке двадцати лет боли, предательства и разочарования — ещё раз увидеть Орден джедаев целым.

Это было всего лишь здание. Было глупо сдаваться сейчас.

Дрожа как лист, Энакин Скайуокер ступил в коридор.

*

Его ударило настолько сильно, что Энакин упал на колени, хватая ртом воздух и царапая мраморный пол. Изначально здание Храма было построено как проводник Силы, и после того, как в течении стольких тысячелетий его населяли сотни тысяч джедаев, сами стены отдавали Силу.

Выяснилось, что энергию Тёмной стороны они сохраняли так же хорошо, как и свет.

Со всех сторон до Энакина эхом доносились чужие предсмертные мгновения, психическая отдача обрушивалась на его разум также, как и на остальные чувства. Он видел, как слегка тусклые призраки джедаев с горящими мечами пронеслись мимо него в главный холл; слышал звуки бластерного огня и их крики — крики детей, — когда они умирали; чувствовал запах огня, и смерти, и крови; ощущал рукоять светового меча в своей ладони и боевой клич в своей глотке.

Оби-Ван вытащил его, вернув в собственное сознание: он скорчился рядом с Энакином, обнимая его одной рукой за плечи и запустив вторую ему в волосы, и что-то тихо шептал ему на ухо. Энакин не знал, что именно он говорил, но со временем звуки криков растворились в голосе Оби-Вана и его собственном тяжелом дыхании. Сила всё ещё отражала в нёго воспоминания о резне, но Энакин больше не терялся в них.

Спустя ещё минуту он смог различить отдельные слова в сливающемся бормотании.

— Это просто память, — говорил он. — Она больше не может тебе навредить. Это просто память.

— Меня сейчас вырвет, — предупредил его Энакин и, когда Оби-Ван отпустил его, торопливо отполз в сторону, где его вырвало у стены.

Это не слишком помогло, но хотя бы ослабило комок в желудке, и Энакин малодушно подполз обратно к Оби-Вану. Он положил голову на плечо своему другу и захныкал, как ребёнок, которым он перестал быть годы назад, всхлипывая в отвороты плотного плаща Оби-Вана, пока не почувствовал себя опустошённым, будто его до боли выскребли изнутри, но Сила всё ещё фонила смертями джедаев.

— Как ты это выносишь? — прошептал он.

Руки Оби-Вана крепко обнимали его. Он уже много лет не видел Энакина в таком состоянии.

— Я тут не в первый раз, — сказал он.

Энакин не хотел даже представлять, каково это, привыкнуть к такому. Он рывком встал и попытался сделать вид, что не заметил, как Оби-Ван напрягся, готовясь поймать его, если он снова упадёт.

— Давай найдём Уроборос и уберёмся отсюда, — сказал он, и для него самого голос прозвучал хрипло. Он почувствовал, как странно отражается эхо по пустым коридорам, будто бы здесь долгое время никто не говорил вслух.

Оби-Ван изящно поднялся на ноги и завернулся в плащ.

— С тобой всё в порядке?

Энакин упёрся лбом в основание ладони, будто он мог с помощью одной силы воли заглушить вопли в Силе.

— Нет. Но пока мы остаёмся здесь, мне не станет лучше. Я не горю желанием узнать, насколько плохо всё может обернуться.

— Я тоже, — сказал Оби-Ван. Он потянулся, будто хотел дотронуться до Энакина, но потом остановился и так и остался стоять с протянутой рукой, будто одумался и решил не заканчивать этот жест.

Энакин схватил его за руку и на секунду сжал, прежде чем отпустить, ободрённый знакомой силой рукопожатия. Он хотя бы был здесь не один.

Они с Оби-Ваном быстро двинулись вниз по вестибюлю, проходя через знакомые, пугающе пустые коридоры Храма джедаев. Даже в разгар войны здесь всегда было многолюдно: юнлинги, падаваны, чьих мастеров убили, учителя, целители, рыцари, не способные или не желающие воевать. При виде пустующего Храма, с испещрёнными следами бластерного огня стенами и полом, на которых ещё можно было разглядеть выцветшие пятна чего-то напоминающего кровь, Энакина выворачивало наизнанку.

Хотя это могли быть просто последствия психического отката.

В любом случае Энакин заметил, что снова и снова касается рукояти меча и оглядывается на Оби-Вана, чтобы удостовериться, что он ещё там. Пелена в Силе настолько подавляла его чувства, что он едва чувствовал Оби-Вана, хотя смотрел прямо на него. Энакин чувствовал себя неуютно из-за того, насколько они были уязвимы для атаки: возможно, он даже не почувствует лорда ситхов, пока его клинок не окажется у него в кишках.

Пока они шли, а шаги Энакина зловеще отдавались в пустых коридорах, на их пути начали медленно загораться храмовые огни. Энакин не помнил, реагировали ли светильники на движение; его не отпускало пугающее ощущение, что за тысячелетие стены Храма под влиянием сотен тысяч джедаев, называвших их домом, развились в нечто полу-разумное. Он не чувствовал ничего, напоминавшего сознание, но эхо от кровавой расправы в Силе спало до терпимого уровня, будто бы Храм осознал, что причиняет ему боль.

Он бросил взгляд на Оби-Вана, пока они двигались в направлении северо-восточного шпиля, где в течении многих поколений хранились голокроны и артефакты Силы. Чтобы добраться туда, им придётся пересечь огромное пространство холла; единственный путь в обход потребовал бы крюк длиною более чем в милю.

В тусклом свете, проникающим через открытые окна Храма — одно из которых было сломано, рама свисала на петлях и выглядела так, будто держалась исключительно волею Силы, — Оби-Ван выглядел оголодавшим и истощённым, его лицо напоминало череп с натянутой на костях кожей. Энакин уловил слабый запах дыма в воздухе — в Силе — и не смог понять, исходит ли он от Оби-Вана или от самого Храма. Это легко мог оказаться любой из них. Это легко могли оказаться они оба.

Он медленно скользяще шагнул в главный холл, едва волочил ноги, не желая туда идти. Энакин почувствовал, как в ответ колыхнулась Сила, будто бы смущённая вторжением живого джедая в место их величайшей гибели. Массивные колонны по краям зала были испещрены бластерным огнём и повреждены погодой, а их когда-то яркие цвета поблекли и стали почти неразличимы. Над разбросанными статуями давно погибших джедаев надругались: некоторые были разрисованы, у других не хватало конечностей или были разбиты лица. Только одна — бывший великий магистр Ордена времён одной из войн с ситхами — осталась нетронутой, но даже она пострадала без должного ухода, а бронза, из которой была отлита её статуя, позеленела и выцвела.

На большинстве планет Энакин ожидал бы, что в Храме поселятся животные или что его займут бездомные, но не существовало живого существа, не важно насколько нечувствительного к Силе, которое смогло бы выдержать здесь больше нескольких часов. Смерть витала в самом воздухе.

Даже не касаясь Силы, чтобы увидеть прошлое — последнее, что Энакин сейчас хотел, — он осознал, что продвигается по залу, осторожно обходя препятствия, инстинктивно зная, где, скорчившись вокруг смертельных ран, отрубленных конечностей или выбитого оружия, лежали упавшие тела. Он старался не смотреть вниз, зная, что опустив глаза, увидит лишь трупы своих людей.

Если Оби-Ван и заметил, как петлял его путь, он никак это не прокомментировал, только молча следовал за ним. Возможно, перед его глазами тоже стояла комната, полная мёртвых джедаев.

Это ощущение слегка спало, когда Энакин добрался до другого конца залы, но недостаточно, чтобы успокоиться. Он прислонился к одной из стен коридора и расплакался, спрятав лицо в ладонях и содрогаясь от рыданий. Оби-Ван молча положил руку ему на плечо.

— Я не знаю, сколько ещё я это смогу выносить, — признался Энакин. Произнеся эти слова, он почти сразу же захотел взять их обратно, ненавидя то, как они эхом разнеслись по пустым залам.

— Держись за это чувство, — сказал Оби-Ван.

Энакин поднял голову и уставился на него, ошарашенный его словами.

— Что?

Оби-Ван потянулся было к нему, но отдёрнул руку, будто обжегшись.

— Потому что пока ты способен идти через это здание, желая прежде сжечь собственное сердце в пепел нежели провести хотя бы ещё одно мгновение в этих стенах, ты остаёшься джедаем.

— Кем ещё я могу быть?

На мгновение в глазах Оби-Вана заплясало пламя, но он не ответил, только покачал головой и потянулся, вытирая слёзы с щёк Энакина.

Энакин поймал его запястье.

— Чего вы боитесь, учитель? — спросил он, настолько мягко, насколько мог. Это был не тот вопрос, который он задал бы... мог бы задать раньше, потому что тогда Оби-Ван только заученно повторил бы старые затертые джедайские банальности про страх, который ведёт к гневу, который ведёт к ненависти, и так далее, и так далее. Энакину был знаком страх, и гнев, и ненависть, и всё остальное. Но он провёл больше десяти лет в уверенности, что Оби-Ван был выше всего этого, и сейчас вид Оби-Вана, охваченного неподдельным ужасом из-за чего-то, о чем он не хотел говорить вслух, пробирал Энакина до костей.

Оби-Ван вздохнул. На мгновение Энакину показалось, что он собирается наотрез отрицать, что чего-то боится, но потом Оби-Ван тихо сказал:

— Большего, чем ты можешь себе представить, старый друг.

— Оби-Ван, не скрывай от меня правду. Не здесь, — Энакин не удержался и через плечо оглянулся на пустой зал, и эхо Силы на один вдох утянуло его в видение. Только на этот раз он увидел не момент самой расправы, а кое-что, произошедшее после: две фигуры, одна обычного человеческого роста, а вторая — размером с ребёнка, двигались среди мертвецов, незаметные на фоне чудовищности произошедшего. Оби-Ван и Йода. Видение пропало, стоило ему моргнуть. — Пожалуйста.

Когда Оби-Ван не ответил, Энакин добавил: «Ты пугаешь меня», и увидел, как его друг дернулся, а его взгляд метнулся вниз, на выщербленный потускневший мраморный пол у них под ногами.

На мгновение ему показалось, что Оби-Ван действительно собирается рассказать ему, но тот сказал только:

— Давай просто найдём Уроборос?

Энакин шагнул было в нужном направлении, но остановился.

— Оби-Ван, — сказал он, — здесь опасно находиться?

Раньше он об этом не задумывался. Он никогда не воспринимал Храм опасным, даже несмотря на то, что некоторые его участки были веками полностью запечатаны, а доступ в другие был запрещен для всех, кроме самых высокопоставленных мастеров.

Оби-Ван на мгновение замолчал, задумавшись. Энакин почувствовал, как он потянулся в Силу и его восприятие простёрлось по всему Храму.

— В самом здании нет структурных повреждений, — наконец, сказал он. — И даже если бы было, не думаю, что что-либо здесь может нам с тобой навредить. Это всё ещё Храм джедаев, а мы всё ещё джедаи.

Энакин кивнул, проглотив комок в горле. Он беспокойно оглянулся через плечо на главный зал, но на этот раз тот показался ему пустым. Он не знал, чувствует ли облегчение.

По словам Оби-Вана ситхские артефакты, найденные на Одрине, как и ещё несколько из других собранных коллекций, держали в защищённом хранилище под северо-западным шпилем. В обычных обстоятельствах потребовалось бы двадцать, может быть, тридцать минут, чтобы добраться туда из главного зала.

У Энакина с Оби-Ваном это заняло вдвое больше. Им не надо было беспокоиться о том, что их остановит служба безопасности Храма, или отвлекут восхищенные юнлинги, или что срочные новости потребуют их присутствия на передовой, но в Силе Храм был наполнен воспоминаниями о расправе. В одном коридоре, рядом с взорванной дверью в класс астрофизики — на противоположной стене ещё остались выбоины и обугленные следы там, где в неё ударили осколки двери, — Энакин вступил во что-то, что мог описать только как поле памяти. В мгновение ока он провалился в воспоминания, застыл в коридоре, пока солдат-клон прикреплял к двери полосу взрывчатки, а потом отступил назад, крикнув «Ложись!» знакомым голосом, который Энакин так часто слышал раньше.

— Нет! — крикнул он, но не мог двинуться, не мог схватить висящий на поясе световой меч — не мог даже вскинуть руку, чтобы защитить лицо, когда взорвалась дверь.

Он расслышал характерный звук, с которым зажглась дюжина световых мечей за секунду до начала бластерного огня.

— Нет! — снова и снова кричал Энакин, когда младшие джедаи вскрикивали, дрались и умирали, когда в комнату потоком устремились солдаты клоны, сразив девочку-зелтонку, которая попыталась прошмыгнуть между двумя клонами, таща за собой малыша фиорина ещё младше себя. Энакин бросился вперёд в пустое пространство, будто бы было возможно сквозь годы добраться до детей и закрыть их собой от клонов, но он мог только смотреть, как их разило дюжинами бластерных выстрелов и как световые мечи падали из маленьких ладоней и отключались, прежде чем ударить по мраморному полу.

Энакин криками сорвал горло, его голос эхом отдавался по коридорам, пока от него не осталось ничего, кроме всхлипываний. Он смотрел, как солдаты клоны потянулись к выходу из класса — их количество немного уменьшилось, потому что при необходимости даже младшие джедаи могли быть смертоносными. Они переступили через дымящиеся тела зелтонки и фиорина, будто они были мусором, и двинулись дальше к следующему классу.

Поле памяти освободило Энакина, оставив его с мокрыми от слёз щеками и надорванным от криков горлом цепляться пальцами за выцветший мрамор пола. Не осталось никаких тел, ни клонов, ни джедаев. Только пойманные в агонию Силы воспоминания, повторяющиеся в бесконечной петле, будто запись с повреждённого голодиска. Они так давно погибли, что могли бы быть персонажами джедайских сказок, которые Энакин рассказывал Люку с Леей на «Соколе». Тогда бы они страдали меньше.

Сантиметр за сантиметром он медленно и болезненно поднимался с мраморного пола, когда услышал приглушённый всхлип и заставил себя поднять глаза. Должно быть, поле памяти захватило и Оби-Вана, и сейчас тот прислонился к противоположной стене и всхлипывал в сомкнутые ладони. Энакин с трудом поднялся на ноги, сопротивляясь глухому ощущению боли в Силе, которая шептала ему, что, возможно, ему было бы лучше оказаться на погребальном костре вместе с остальным своим народом, и, шатаясь, добрался до Оби-Вана. Мгновение тот сопротивлялся, но потом в нём, кажется, что-то сломалось, и он позволил себе расслабиться и прильнуть к Энакину. По негласному согласию они пошли дальше по коридору, цепляясь друг за друга с мокрыми от слёз щеками, пока не смогли выбраться из затронутой полем памяти области.

Энакин всё ещё чувствовал, что смертельно устал, но по крайней мере ему больше не хотелось лечь и умереть. Оглянувшись, он увидел, что Оби-Ван вытирает со щёк слёзы, а лицо его напряжено будто у мертвеца. Его взгляд метнулся к Энакину, а потом снова устремился вперёд.

На пути к хранилищам они наткнулись ещё на три поля памяти. К последнему Энакин научился предугадывать их в Силе, даже сквозь нависающее густое марево Тёмной стороны. Они с Оби-Ваном смогли обойти его окольными коридорами, лишь слегка задев границы, но Энакина всё равно ударом под дых настигла фантомная боль от светового меча, взрезающего его внутренности. Оби-Ван поймал его за плечо и оттащил в сторону, пока Энакин хватал ртом воздух, прижимая ладони к животу.

Так много смертей. Весь его мир сожжен в пепел всего лишь за одни сутки, а он даже не помнил этого.

— Я не хочу здесь находиться, — несчастно сказал он. Он не хотел произносить ничего вслух, но слова вырвались помимо воли. — Я хочу... — он проглотил конец предложения, не зная, как его закончить. «Я хочу попасть домой», — но он уже был дома. «Я хочу Падме», — но она была мертва. «Я хочу, чтобы всего этого никогда не случалось», — но это уже случилось, и даже если Энакин сможет попасть обратно в своё время, эти шрамы навсегда останутся с ним.

— Я знаю, — тихо сказал Оби-Ван. Он отпустил Энакина и посмотрел на него, его голубые глаза казались огромными и полнились горем. В этот раз Энакин не увидел в них пламени. Взгляд Оби-Вана метнулся в сторону, сосредоточившись на какой-то точке прямо над левым плечом Энакина, и он продолжил: — Всё скоро закончится.

— Неужели? — устало спросил Энакин, коснулся рукояти светового меча, пытаясь успокоиться, и двинулся дальше, по широкой дуге огибая поймавшее его поле памяти. Оно пузырём вздувалось из комнаты на другой стороне коридора; Сила подсказала ему, что двух рыцарей и нескольких оставшихся без учителей падаванов загнала туда в ловушку группа солдат клонов, сопровождаемых... кем?

Он провёл пальцами по животу, вспоминая фантомную боль из воспоминаний. Кто-то со световым мечом, но Энакин воспринимал его через ощущения рыцаря миралуки, которую знал только понаслышке. Он не видел лица её убийцы, только чувствовал его в Силе: полузнакомый ураган неистовой всеобъемлющей ярости, беспощадной решимости и... отчаяния?

Что-то не сходилось.

«Кто ты?» — думал Энакин, но отвлёкся, пока они с Оби-Ваном осторожно продвигались дальше по коридорам, опасаясь новых ловушек в Силе. С недавних пор пол начал слегка клониться вниз: хотя джедайские голокроны и другие артефакты хранились в самом шпиле, ситхские и нейтральные артефакты держали под ним, чтобы уменьшить вероятность их влияния на обитателей Храма. Даже несмотря на тот хаос, который кровавая расправа и Сила вместе оставили от Храма, Энакин все равно чувствовал, как его кожа зудит от их близости. Он ещё никогда не спускался так глубоко: он даже не знал, что эти хранилища существуют, хотя, конечно, он был в курсе слухов. Этому Храму было четыре тысячи лет, но до него в течении тысячи лет здесь стоял ещё один Храм, прежде чем ситхи сровняли его с землёй во время Разорения Корусанта в Великую Галактическую Войну. Конечно, это были слухи. Некоторые из них даже могли оказаться правдой.

Они уже были не просто под Храмом, но и, судя по знакомо спёртому воздуху и слегка повысившейся температуре в коридорах, возможно, успели спуститься ниже уровня поверхности планеты. За эти годы некоторые механизмы управления климатом перестали работать: Энакин прошёл мимо нескольких тревожно мигающих красными огоньками панелей, тогда как другие вообще не подавали признаков жизни. Только несколько всё ещё горели зелёным. Светильники здесь реагировали на них ещё неспешней, чем в основных помещениях Храма, но по крайней мере они все в итоге зажглись, хоть некоторые из них и мерцали с вызывающей головную боль частотой. Свечения Оби-Вана не хватало, чтобы что-то разглядеть, а Энакину казалось неуместным зажигать световой меч в Храме без крайней на то необходимости.

Здесь, внизу, было меньше дверей, и большая их часть была выбита взрывами. Энакин понятия не имел, что — или кого — здесь держали помимо ситхских артефактов, но у него было смутное ощущение, что, возможно, ничего хорошего. Что бы это ни было, Палпатин со своими дружками настолько хотели их заполучить, что взорвали препятствия на своём пути.

«Ненавижу его, — подумал Энакин, пока они шли дальше по коридору, аккуратно ступая вокруг обломков и осколков дверей. Было сложно судить, но, кажется, на полу и стенах не было следов бластерного огня, и тошнота не подступала к горлу, что предвещало близость места последнего упокоения убитого джедая. К моменту, когда клоны пробились вниз к хранилищам, не осталось джедаев, способных оказать сопротивление. — Ненавижу его, ненавижу, ненавижу, этот лживый кровожадный кусок...»

— Энакин, это не ты, — мягко сказал Оби-Ван, его взгляд метнулся в сторону, к Энакину. — Это всё это место. Не позволяй ему поглотить тебя.

Энакин вскинул на него взгляд. Казалось, даже его кости изнемогали от усталости, но он всё равно постарался найти силы возмутиться. Как смеет Оби-Ван притворяться, что понимает его? Как смеет он осуждать Энакина за эмоции, которые испытало бы любое разумно мыслящее существо, столкнувшись со смертью своих людей — своей семьи — и с предательством человека, которого он с девяти лет называл другом. То, что Оби-Ван ушёл в изгнание, отрезав себя от всей галактики, ещё не значило, что Энакин должен поступить так же. Ему хотелось сжечь её дотла, не заботясь о том, сколько гражданских погибнет в пламени, потому что они допустили эти зверства. Они не пошевелили и пальцем, чтобы помочь джедаям, которые сражались за них, которые умирали за них последние двадцать пять тысячелетий...

— Энакин! — Оби-Ван схватил его за руку, а потом, после секундного сомнения, потянулся и провёл тыльной стороной пальцев по его обнаженной щеке. Прикосновение кожа к коже, гудящее от бесконечного ослепляющего сияния Светлой стороны Силы, потрясало Энакина, приводя его в себя.

Он качнулся назад на пятки, дрожа от отголосков несвойственной джедаям ярости. Оби-Ван смотрел на него с тревогой и беспокойством, его рука всё ещё висела в воздухе.

— С тобой все в порядке? — тихо спросил он.

Энакин, дрожа, прислонился к ближайшей стене.

— Я... я не знаю, — сказал он. Он с силой прижал к глазам основания ладоней, пытаясь разобраться, были ли только что схлынувшие чувства вызваны Силой или это был всего лишь он сам. Он знал свою вспыльчивость. Причина с лёгкостью могла быть и в том, и в другом.

Чтобы скрыть своё расстройство, он добавил прерывающимся голосом:

— Храм никогда не напоминал минное поле.

Оби-Ван медленно опустил руку.

— Да... минное поле. Не самое плохое определение. Хотя «минное поле» предполагает осознанное намерение.

Энакин встряхнул головой.

— Как до этого дошло? — пробормотал он в основном для себя. — Как мы до этого дошли?

Оби-Ван опустил глаза, но сказал только:

— В данном случае, полагаю, это связано не столько с Храмом, сколько с этим.

Энакин проследил взглядом за его пальцем до тупика в конце коридора. Там не было признаков двери или запасного выхода, только гладкая, лишенная украшений стена, но теперь, когда Энакин сосредоточился на ней, он почувствовал исходящий от неё — или из-за неё — недовольный угрожающий ропот.

— Что это? — опасливо спросил он, а его рука дёрнулась к световому мечу.

— Это хранилище, — ответил Оби-Ван. Он быстрым шагом направился к нему, и за ним развевался подол его плаща.

Энакин последовал за ним. Стена — дверь? — была в подпалинах, будто кто-то хотел подорвать её, а ещё в следах ударов светового меча и бластерных выстрелов, но все они были неглубокими. Когда Энакин пробежал по ним пальцами, он почувствовал, что поверхность гладкая на ощупь и почти не даёт трения. Едва ли там была даже пыль.

— Туда можно попасть как-то ещё? — спросил он Оби-Вана, вытирая пальцы о край куртки. На них не было грязи, но он всё равно чувствовал себя замаранным этим прикосновением, зная о просачивающейся наружу энергии Тёмной стороны. Встроенные в стены хранилища Силовые модификации едва ощущались: оно не было предназначено для хранения Тёмных артефактов в течении продолжительных периодов времени. Двадцать лет почти истощили его.

— Это единственный вход, — сказал Оби-Ван.

— Это вход? — с сомнением спросил Энакин. — Я не вижу двери.

— В этом-то и смысл: её нет, — он протянул руку, но замер, почти коснувшись стены, и посмотрел на Энакина. — Ты уверен?

Энакин сглотнул, но эта комната была не самым страшным из того, что он видел и делал сегодня, даже если она и смердела Тёмной стороной. — Да.

Оби-Ван кивнул, и его лицо помрачнело.

— На самом деле, мне никогда не доводилось бывать внутри, но я знаю принцип. Не отставай от меня ни на шаг и не сомневайся.

— Хорошо, — сказал Энакин, с сомнением смеряя взглядом стену.

Оби-Ван глубоко вдохнул и повернулся лицом к стене, поднимая руки. Энакин почувствовал, как вокруг него собирается Сила, чистая и сияющая, которая прорезала окружающий Храм мрак, как пробивающийся сквозь тучи луч солнца. Его голубое свечение усилилось, наполняя коридор светом, а потом он шагнул вперёд, сквозь стену — и исчез.

Энакин выругался и последовал за ним, подавив порыв закрыть глаза. На секунду его кожа загудела, но в остальном он не почувствовал никакой разницы с магнитным щитом посадочной площадки звёздного разрушителя, через который он не раз проводил истребитель.

Он ступил во тьму, которую нарушало только лёгкое свечение Оби-Вана, слишком слабое, чтобы можно было что-либо разглядеть. Это действовало на нервы, так что Энакин снял с пояса световой меч и включил его, озаряя комнату бледно-голубым светом.

Он находился в небольшой идеально круглой комнате. На стенах кольцом располагались сейфы навроде депозитных ячеек в банковском хранилище, за исключением того, что Энакин не видел на них замков. Сейфов не было только на одном участке стены — из которого они только что вышли. В центре комнаты располагался терминал единичного доступа с выключенным экраном.

Энакин с открытым ртом огляделся вокруг.

— Это всё артефакты с Одрина?

— Только около десятка привезли с Одрина, — покачал головой Оби-Ван. — Остальные взяты из других Храмовых коллекций. Большинство хранились за пределами планеты, но было решено, что там они слишком уязвимы для нападения, так что до окончания войны их перевезли на Корусант.

— Так в какой из них Уроборос? — он нервно прошелся по комнате. Вдобавок к разлитому по Храму мутному пятну в Силе кожа зудела от близости Тёмной стороны.

Оби-Ван склонил голову на бок и закрыл глаза, вокруг него начала собираться Сила. Он шагнул вперёд, обходя комнату — Энакин отступил, чтобы случайно ему не помешать, — и наконец постучал пальцем по небольшому сейфу. Тот беззвучно выдвинулся, и Оби-Ван запустил в него руку, чтобы вытащить Уроборос Джорла Муунгара.

При виде него Энакин не смог удержаться и инстинктивно отступил назад. Артефакт слабо гудел энергией Силы, достаточно, чтобы обозначить, что он всё ещё действует. Чёрный металл отражал свет от его меча, глаза змеев зловеще блестели. Оби-Ван нахмурится, а потом потянулся в глубь своего плаща и вытащил шелковый шарф. Он осторожно обернул его вокруг Уробороса, что дополнительно ещё и приглушило излучение Силы, скрывая его от Энакина.

— Отдать тебе сейчас? — спросил он.

Энакин задумался, но он не знал, что произойдёт, стоит ему прикоснуться к артефакту.

— Нет, — наконец ответил он. — Лучше держи его у себя. Сначала мне надо кое-что сделать.

*

Они с облегчением выбрались из коридоров западно-восточного шпиля в знакомые открытые залы Храма. Через окна, некоторые из которых уже много лет как были разбиты, но большинство ещё сохранило тщательно разукрашенные витражи, лился свет. Оби-Ван с Энакином прошли по многоцветному отражению знаменитого рыцаря времён последних ситхских войн, человеческой женщины, которая, защитным жестом обнажив светящийся зелёным клинок, стояла рядом с сотней детей различных видов.

Теперь Храм казался чуть менее гнетущим. Энакин не знал, была ли причина в том, что они только что выбрались из хранилищ, терзаемых Тёмной стороной, или что сам Храм опознал присутствие двух рыцарей и ослабил меры безопасности, но пока они пробирались по коридорам Храма, на пути больше не встретилось ни полей памяти, ни других ловушек в Силе.

Когда они приблизились к главной комнате голосвязи, из которой можно было управлять Храмовым аварийным передатчиком, службой связи в целом и внутренними камерами безопасности, Оби-Ван замедлил шаг. Чтобы туда добраться, им пришлось пересечь почти полностью выжженную комнату: следы огня всё ещё украшали её стены. Причина взрыва была очевидна: в центре комнаты потерпел крушение джедайский звёздный истребитель, который Оби-Ван с Энакином осторожно обошли.

Сама главная комната голосвязи пострадала меньше, хотя несколько консолей и были уничтожены, а на стенах были видны следы бластерных выстрелов. Аварийный передатчик — передающий сигнал бежать и прятаться — всё ещё медленно моргал; по проекту, если он не будет повреждён, то запаса энергии должно было хватить на века, и даже тогда сигнал перейдёт на вспомогательный узел и возобновит трансляцию.

Оби-Ван остановился как вкопанный, когда Энакин спустился к консолям, которые отвечали за записи внутренних камер безопасности.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он хриплым, будто сорванным голосом.

Энакин присел на корточки, чтобы посмотреть, осталась ли в голопроектор ещё энергия.

— Я должен кое-что узнать, — сказал он, снимая прикрывающую ядро искорёженную панель и вытягивая оттуда связку проводов. Ему хватило мгновения, чтобы соединить их, и консоль громко загудела, набирая энергию.

— Энакин, если ты откроешь записи камер безопасности, ты найдёшь только боль, — сказал Оби-Ван. Он шагнул вперёд, протянув руку, будто собирался его остановить.

— Я должен знать правду, учитель, — сказал Энакин. Камеры безопасности уже много лет как не работали, но последняя просмотренная запись относились ко дню, когда пал Храм джедаев. Он вызвал её нажатием клавиши.

Это была комната Тысячи фонтанов. Энакин узнал пятящихся джедаев, ступивших в поле записи голокамеры — мастера и двух падаванов, их световые мечи сверкали, отражая бластерные выстрелы. Затем в голограмме, проворачиваясь в воздухе, появился четвёртый меч; голубой клинок почти без усилий поразил остальных трёх джедаев. На его владельце был плащ с откинутым капюшоном — одежды джедаев, и когда он повернулся, Энакин почувствовал, как его колени подогнулись. Цепляясь за консоль, он упал, ударившись о плитку пола так сильно, что клацнули его зубы.

— Не может быть, — прошептал он. — Не может быть.

В голограмме появилась вторая фигура, и мятежный джедай преклонил перед ней колени, поднимая светловолосую голову навстречу ласкающей руке Верховного канцлера.

— Ты хорошо справился, мой новый ученик, — сказал он. — Теперь, лорд Вейдер, иди и принеси мир в мою Империю.

Энакин бессильно зашарил руками по пульту и только чудом умудрился выключить голопроектор, а потом свалился у основания консоли, прижимая руки к ушам, будто бы это могло заглушить то, что он услышал. Ему хотелось выжечь собственные глаза.

Ему хотелось выжечь собственное сердце.

— Нет, — простонал он. — Нет...

Подняв глаза, он увидел стоящего на верхних ступенях лестницы Оби-Вана. Тот смотрел на него с лицом будто у мертвеца, на котором застыло болезненно открытое и уязвимое выражение.

Энакина захлестнула ярость. В мгновение ока он был на ногах, бросаясь к Оби-Вану, и вокруг него собиралась Сила.

— Ты соврал мне!

Оби-Ван только взглянул на него.

— Я сказал тебе правду, — сказал он, — с определённой точки зрения.

— Ты соврал мне! — закричал Энакин. — Ты сказал мне, что я умер! Ты сказал, что Вейдер предал и убил меня!

На этот раз Оби-Ван встретил его взгляд. В его глазах не отражалось пламени, не сейчас.

— Энакина Скайуокера соблазнила Тёмная сторона Силы, — сказал он. — Она поглотила его. Ты — рыцарь-джедай, мой лучший друг, хороший человек, которого я любил — был уничтожен. Остался только Вейдер. Энакин Скайуокер был убит ситхом.

Со стороны входа в комнату голосвязи раздались медленные хлопки.

— Красивые слова для предателя и лжеца, — сказал Император Палпатин. — Но я знаю правду. Это джедаи предали тебя, и это Оби-Ван Кеноби убил Энакина Скайуокера.


	6. Дуэль судеб

Как ни странно, первой его мыслью было то, что Палпатин выглядит ужасно. В головидео, которые он просмотрел на «Тысячелетнем соколе», Император выглядел всего лишь усталым стариком, который вытянулся и истончился со временем, но вживую он напоминал ходячий труп. Его плоть, из которой будто вымыли все цвета, пока она не стала бледной, как рыбье брюхо, мягкими складками свисала над провалами его щёк, когтями скрючились белые пальцы. В тенях под тёмным капюшоном угольками тлели пожелтевшие глаза. Эффект был столь велик, что Энакин отступил в отвращении.

Палпатин выглядел не как лорд ситхов. Он походил на мертвеца.

— Мой мальчик, — сказал он. — Я так долго ждал. Выйди же на свет, чтобы я мог посмотреть на тебя.

— Нет, — сказал Оби-Ван. Он выставил руку, чтобы остановить Энакина, но она была такая прозрачная, что Энакин видел Палпатина сквозь его плоть. — Нет, не может быть. Нет...

Палпатин не обратил на него внимания. Он улыбнулся Энакину, той же улыбкой, что и тысячи раз до этого, но на этот раз в ней было что-то жуткое. — Выйди на свет, мой мальчик.

Энакин шагнул вперёд прямо сквозь вытянутую руку Оби-Вана, почувствовав только лёгкое покалывание Силы на коже. Улыбка Палпатина стала шире, обнажая желтые зубы. Он медленно обошёл Энакина, и его чёрная мантия стелилась по полу за ним. Энакин поворачивался за ним, стараясь не упустить его из вида, стараясь не вздрогнуть, когда Палпатин прошёл сквозь Оби-Вана, будто его там и не было. Возможно, для Палпатина так и было.

— Значит, это ты, — сказал Палпатин. — Я так и думал. Прошло много времени, мой юный друг. Очень, очень много времени.

— Я не понимаю, — прошептал Энакин.

— Разве ты пришёл сюда не для того, чтобы выяснить правду, Энакин? — спросил Палпатин. — Не для того, чтобы увидеть, как погибли джедаи? Знаешь, они сами навлекли на себя свою смерть. Они предали тебя так же, как и твой друг Оби-Ван Кеноби.

— Нет, — выдохнул Энакин. — Нет, это неправда. Вы убили их... вы предали...

— Я? — повторил Палпатин. — Я никого на предавал, мой мальчик. Я единственный всегда был на твоей стороне, — он продолжал двигаться, и Энакин продолжал разворачиваться, следуя за ним. На мгновение он было потянулся к своему световому мечу, но остановился, и обе его руки бесполезно повисли по бокам. — Даже Падме Амидала предала тебя, но я был там. Я спас тебя.

— Нет! — сказал Энакин, но его голос перекрыл крик Оби-Вана.

— Энакин, он лжёт, ты не можешь ему доверять.

Палпатин с жалостью взглянул на него из-под капюшона.

— Доверься своим инстинктам, Энакин. Это правда. Джедаи предали тебя. Падме предала тебя.

— Нет, — сказал Энакин, тряся головой. — Нет, Падме бы никогда... Оби-Ван бы никогда...

— Оби-Ван уничтожил тебя, мой мальчик, — сказал Палпатин. Взгляд Энакина метнулся к Оби-Вану, который застыл со всё ещё беспомощно поднятыми пустыми руками.

«Йода послал меня убить его нового ученика, — сказал он тогда на Дагоба. — Я ранил его и оставил умирать... это было жестоко... я не смог убить его, даже зная, что он сделал».

Ещё на «Тысячелетнем соколе» Энакин просматривал головидео с Дартом Вейдером. Он был монстром из кошмаров младших джедаев, громадной фигурой, с ног до головы закованной в чёрную броню. И это сотворил с ним Оби-Ван. С Энакином.

Он затряс головой, пряча лицо в ладонях.

— Нет... — сказал он. — Вы лжёте. Пытаетесь обдурить меня. Вы — лорд ситхов!

Палпатин положил руку ему на плечо. Энакин дёрнулся от прикосновения, но Палпатин держал его будто в хватке из дюрастила.

— Ситхи сделали это! — воскликнул Энакин и взмахнул рукой, указывая на окружающий их разрушенный Храм. При этом кончики его пальцев пролетели сквозь Оби-Вана. Его разум едва коснулся головидео, которое он только что просмотрел, но потом устремился прочь, не способный вынести этих мыслей.

— Джедаи сами навлекли на себя свою судьбу, — сказал Палпатин. — Они восстали против Республики и попытались убить наиболее выдающихся членов Сената. Нам пришлось это сделать. Они сами в этом виноваты.

— Энакин, не слушай его, — быстро сказал Оби-Ван. — Ты знаешь, что это неправда. Ты знаешь, что джедаи никогда бы так не поступили!

Взгляд Энакина устремился к нему, но эта мысль продолжала вертеться в его голове. Политические убийства были не в правилах джедаев — но чем больше на них влияла война, тем чаще раздавались такие предложения. Если дела пошли совсем плохо... если Йода с Винду решили, что для спасения Республику им придётся выйти за пределы своей правовой юрисдикции...

— Это неправда, — с нажимом сказал он, но даже он сам слышал сомнение в своём голосе. — Вы убили нас...

— У Энакина Скайуокера, которого я знал, — сказал Палпатин, и глаза его горели золотом под капюшоном, — хватало бы сил, чтобы посмотреть правде в глаза. Джедаи вымерли. Их огонь ушёл из галактики. Ты должен понимать это, мой мальчик, иначе бы тебя здесь не было.

Мёртвый Оби-Ван, преследуемый призраками собственного прошлого. Полубезумный Йода, напавший на него на планете, куда он сам отправился в изгнание. Люк, неуклюже собирающий световой меч, используя самые элементарные, базовые техники владения Силой.

«Недосягаем Энакин Скайуокер для надежды стал. Для света, и для надежды, и для страха».

— Он лжёт, — выдохнул Оби-Ван, его голос звучал едва слышнее шёпота. — Энакин, ты знаешь, что он лжёт. Он сделал это с нами...

— Нет, я... я не... — Энакин, слегка наклонившись, прижал ладони к лицу. Казалось, в его животе разверзлась пропасть, в которой Энакин обнаружил все свои страхи, все свои сомнения, всю свою ярость. — Это неправда! Это ложь...

— Зачем, — почти ласково спросил Палпатин, — бы мне лгать?

— Потому что вы ситх! Это то, что делают ситхи...

Палпатин продолжил, будто бы Энакин ничего не говорил.

— Но если ты не веришь мне, — сказал он, — возможно, ты поверишь своему мастеру Кеноби.

И он протянул руку и схватил Оби-Вана за горло.

***

Впервые с тех пор, как они вошли в комнату голосвязи, Энакин почувствовал колебания в Силе. От шока Оби-Ван широко распахнул глаза; он цеплялся за руку Палпатина, но, видимо, ему не удавалось вырваться. Контуры его фигуры дрожали, пока он боролся с Палпатином, и Сила дико пульсировала между двумя мастерами. Энакин застыл, не в силах двинуться; он видел, как Оби-Ван плавно перетёк из своего нынешнего облика в круглолицего младшего джедая, затем в неловкого падавана-подростка, юного рыцаря с недавно обрезанными волосами, старика с седыми волосами и бородой, по очереди выглядя на каждый год своей жизни, пока Палпатин не бросил его в дальнюю стену в облике учителя Энакина, который был знаком тому лучше всего.

Оби-Ван громко ударил о стену, а потом сполз на пол бесформенной кучей коричневой ткани и больше не вставал.

Вскрикнув, Энакин попытался вырваться и броситься к нему, но Палпатин сжимал его руку будто в тисках. Он толкнул Энакина на колени, и Сила камнями пала на его плечи, удерживая на месте.

Палпатин скользнул руками в волосы Энакина и, обхватив его за затылок, заставил запрокинуть голову.

— Джедаи, — сказал он, — могут использовать Силу, но только ситхи способны по-настоящему овладеть ей.

— Лжец! — выплюнул Энакин, но как бы он не сопротивлялся в Силе, ему не удавалось вырваться из дюрасталевой хватки разума Палпатина. Он обрушивался на него, пробиваясь сквозь сознание густыми тягучими нитями чистой тьмы. «Скайуокер, идиот, ты должен был убить его, пока у тебя была возможность...»

В зияющей пустоте комнаты был слышен звук прерывистого дыхания Оби-Вана.

Энакин вскинул мысленную защиту, отчаянно пытаясь не пустить Палпатина в свой разум, но каким-то образом тот уже был там, вскрывая его череп, и Энакин закричал. Его щиты с грохотом пали, оставляя его открытым и уязвимым в Силе, и Энакин Скайуокер сгорал, пока Палпатин вливал в него всю ненависть, весь страх, всю ярость и всё отчаяние рыцаря-джедая, который двадцать два года назад отринул большую часть своей личности.

«Нет, — взмолился Энакин; он не знал, произнёс ли он это вслух. — Нет, пожалуйста, я не хочу знать, я не хочу знать...»

А потом он оказался кое-где ещё.

Водопады лавы взметались ввысь, но брызги, не причиняя вреда, барабанили в щиты, защищавшие посадочную платформу добывающего комплекса. Это был жуткий пейзаж: реки лавы ударяли в берега из чёрного стекла, вокруг стоял запах пламени, серы и погибшей надежды.

Но не пейзаж приковал его взгляд. Вместо этого всё его внимание сосредоточилось на двух стоящих перед ним фигурах. Энакин застыл, в ужасе глядя на себя, тянущего руку и сжимающего в кулак пустой воздух, и Падме, с вытаращенными глазами парящую в нескольких сантиметрах над землёй и пальцами скребущую своё горло.

Умирающую.

— Отпусти её, Энакин!

Слова родились в его собственном горле. Это глазами Оби-Вана он смотрел, это были воспоминания Оби-Вана, которые Палпатин вырвал из его сознания и толкнул в разум Энакина. Это Оби-Ван проверил пульс Падме, когда она упала; это Энакин — Вейдер — отвернулся.

Это Оби-Ван первым включил световой меч, но это Вейдер сделал первый ход.

Энакин слышал в отдалении собственные крики, хотя Оби-Ван с Вейдером не проронили ни звука. Он обратил внимание — не в первый раз — на то, как хладнокровно работал разум Оби-Вана, когда тот бесстрастно отметил разбросанные по комплексу тела, пока они, продолжая сражаться, двигались от посадочной платформы внутрь здания, и их мечи высекали искры о стены и громили консоли. Вейдер схватил Оби-Вана за горло и потеснил назад, между ними ярко горели их скрещенные мечи. Энакин посмотрел в свои собственные глаза — не по-ситхски жёлтые, ещё нет, но с самым холодным выражением, которое он когда-либо видел — и почувствовал, как его пронзило отчаяние Оби-Вана, почувствовал тот самый момент, когда Оби-Ван перешёл от попыток всего навсего измотать Вейдера, чтобы поговорить с ним после, к попыткам его убить. Он пинком откинул Вейдера, и они снова бросились друг на друга, не сдерживаясь и не смягчая удары.

Не джедай против ситха, не свет против тьмы, не добро против зла — ничего столь холодно обезличенного. Рыцарь против рыцаря, учитель против ученика, брат против брата, Оби-Ван против Энакина, и ни один из них не желал ничего, кроме смерти другого. Ни один из них не верил, что их ещё можно было спасти.

Сражаясь, они ступили на балкон, потом — на обваливающиеся в лавовую реку платформы горнодобывающей фабрики. Жар целовал их кожу, ядовитые испарения опаляли их лёгкие, но всё же они продолжали бой, и звук световых мечей терялся в рёве лавы. Они бились так, как, потеряв всякую надежду, способны биться только любящие друг друга, и гибель и спасение переплетались с победой и поражением. Оби-Ван знал, с въевшейся в кости уверенностью обреченного, что убив Вейдера, он пронзит мечом собственное сердце.

Но всё же они продолжали бой.

Даже сейчас Оби-Ван не чувствовал страха, только отчаяние, настолько глубокое, что он тонул в нём. Он приземлился на экранированный щитами обломок баржи, взглянул на Вейдера напротив и впервые за, казалось, несколько часов заговорил:

— Я подвёл тебя, Энакин. Я подвёл тебя.

Ненависть во взгляде Вейдера была почти невыносима. Его голос звучал будто голос незнакомца, настолько он сочился ядом. Стоило ему заговорить — Энакин видел своё лицо, озарённое внутренним светом, будто сама душа его была охвачена пламенем, — как ему захотелось выжечь эти воспоминания из собственного разума.

— С моей точки зрения, джедаи — это зло!

Оби-Ван подался вперёд, в отчаянии вглядываясь в лицо Вейдера. «Пожалуйста, — подумал он, — пожалуйста, пусть он ещё будет там. Не позволяй этому так закончиться».

Но даром Оби-Вана было спонтанное предвидение, и Энакин почувствовал, как оно вспыхнуло в нём, уверенно разливаясь по телу. «Как мы дошли до этого?»

Шло ли всё к этому ещё с Татуина, когда он пожал руку маленькому мальчику с полной чистой открытой радости улыбкой, или с Набу, когда жизнь толчками выходила из Квай-Гона, погибшего от рук первого ситха, появившегося за тысячелетия? Или даже раньше, с того мгновения, когда Оби-Ван, будучи трёхлетним младшим джедаем, впервые взял в руки световой меч, чья рукоять была слишком велика для его маленьких ладоней?

Шло ли всё к этому с тех пор, как возникла вселенная, как Сила впервые вдохнула жизнь в небытие, как, свиваясь спиралями, рождались звёзды?

Или ничего не было определено, пока не загорелся клинок и не был нанесён удар?

Сила подсказала ему благоприятную возможность, Оби-Ван воспользовался ей, и каблуки его сапог слегка скользнули, когда он приземлился на берег из чёрного песка.

— Всё кончено, Энакин, — крикнул он, и голос его перекрыл рёв реки из лавы. — Я стою выше тебя.

— Ты недооцениваешь мою силу, — выплюнул Вейдер.

Оби-Ван покачал головой.

— Не пытайся, — сказал он, но впервые за долгие годы Сила ясно показывала ему будущее, полное огня и крови, и что на самом деле он имел в виду, было: «Не заставляй меня».

Энакин не думал, что ему хватит дыхания на крики, но, как оказалось, он ошибался.

Его крики смешались с криками Вейдера, и ярость Оби-Вана терзала его горло. Даже сейчас он шагнул вперёд и протянул было к Вейдеру руку, прежде чем остановиться. Даже сейчас он любил его.

И Вейдер ненавидел его, пока языки пламени поднимались по обрубкам его ног и пожирали его плоть, обнажая бледные кости, прежде чем они тоже почернели.

Вейдер горел в одиночестве, когда Оби-Ван отвернулся, подхватив его упавший меч, и Оби-Ван горел в одиночестве в своей скорби.

Энакин пришёл в себя на полу Храма, всё ещё продолжая кричать, хотя к этому моменту настолько охрип, что его крики скорее напоминали вой умирающей нексу. Щёки были мокрыми от слёз, хотя он был почти уверен, что влага должна была испариться от планетарного жара. Ладони болели от раскаленного металла светового меча, хотя его протез и не должен был ничего чувствовать.

Палпатин опустился рядом с Энакином на колени и погладил его по голове.

— Видишь, мой мальчик? Теперь ты понимаешь?

Позади него с пола пытался подняться Оби-Ван. Кровь заливала его лицо, а руки скользили по плитке так, что он чуть снова не упал.

— Оставь его в покое, — резко сказал он, выплёвывая кровь вместе с выбитым зубом.

Палпатин не удостоил его вниманием.

— Теперь ты видишь, как джедаи лгут. Магистр Кеноби уничтожил Энакина Скайуокера и оставил его умирать. Разве это поступок любящего человека?

Оби-Ван умудрился подняться на четвереньки, хотя казалось, будто сейчас он потеряет сознание. На месте удара стена была запачкана кровью, кровь была и в его слипшихся волосах.

— Оставь его в покое.

Энакин запрокинул голову, глядя на Палпатина. Его мутило: ярость, предательство и отчаяние переплетались у него внутри, и от скорби сдавливало горло.

— Только мне одному действительно есть до тебя дело, Энакин, — мурлыкнул Палпатин. — Твоя судьба лежит не с джедаями. Джедаи мертвы. Будущее за ситхами. Ты знаешь это.

— Нет, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Энакин, нет... — Он попытался встать на ноги, но упал, проскользив по разбитому полу окровавленными ладонями. Так много крови. Энакин не знал, откуда её столько натекло.

— Присоединяйся ко мне, — сказал Палпатин. — Я дам тебе мощь, подобной которой ты не видел раньше. Встань подле меня, и вместе мы сможем править галактикой.

Энакин так охрип, что едва мог говорить.

— С чего ты решил, что я этого захочу?

— Потому что я знаю тебя, мой мальчик. Я знаю всё о тайных желаниях твоего сердца, о твоих тёмных поступках, в которых ты не рискуешь признаваться джедаям. Я знаю о твоём браке с Падме Амидалой. Я знаю, что ты сделал с народом песков, которые убили твою мать, что ты сделал с графом Дуку, когда тот был в твоей власти.

— Что?

Палпатин будто не слышал его.

— Даже магистр Кеноби думает, что ты присоединишься ко мне. Почему бы ещё он так боялся? Он знает, что глубоко внутри, в самых глубинах твоей души, ты не джедай. Ты мой.

Против воли взгляд Энакин метнулся к Оби-Вану, который застыл на противоположном конце комнаты. Его лицо было залито кровью, но Энакин всё равно разглядел на нём неприкрытое отчаяние. Оби-Ван поднял глаза на Энакина, его плечи поникли, и он вновь уставился в пол. Он ничего не сказал.

Палпатин обхватил пальцами подбородок Энакина.

— Видишь? Джедаи никогда тебе не доверяли. И никогда не будут — те, кто от них остался. И кто же это? Мертвец, этот безумный уродец Йода и полуобученный юнец. Для тебя там ничего нет. Твоё будущее с ситхами.

Энакин облизнул пересохшие губы.

— Ты допустил ошибку, — отрывисто сказал он.

— Что? — моргнул Палпатин.

— Ты показал мне воспоминания Оби-Вана, а не Вейдера, — говорить было больно. Он слишком долго кричал. — Возможно, в этом случае я бы тебе и поверил. Но ты ошибаешься. И Оби-Ван ошибается. И я не он.

Оби-Ван поднял голову, его глаза светились надеждой. Палпатин был прав, устало осознал Энакин. Оби-Ван думал, что история повторится.

Энакин с трудом встал на колени, каждая его мышца ныла, как после целого дня на поле битвы. В каком-то смысле так и было.

— Моё имя — Энакин Скайуокер, — сказал он. — Я рыцарь Республики. И я буду жить и умру джедаем.

***

Палпатин отступил от него, поднимая руки, и на кончиках его пальцев забрезжили молнии. По лицу его пронеслись отвращение и разочарование.

— Тогда ты умрёшь как и остальные джедаи, — выплюнул он.

— Нет! — заорал Оби-Ван.

Энакин почувствовал, как закричала Сила, когда Палпатин полетел назад, врезаясь в сломанную консоль. Оби-Ван стоял на одном колене, выставив обе руки вперёд и сосредоточенно сморщившись.

Энакин, шатаясь, поднялся на ноги, подскользнувшись и почти упав, прежде чем восстановить равновесие. Оби-Ван всё ещё пытался выпрямиться, когда Энакин подбежал к нему, рывком поднял на ноги и перекинул руку друга через свои плечи, чтобы поддержать его.

— Пойдём, — выдохнул он, потащив его к выходу. Палпатин уже начинал шевелиться.

— Уходи, — настойчиво сказал Оби-Ван. — Он не сможет убить меня дважды...

— Помолчи, — бесцеремонно сказал Энакин. Он быстро оглянулся, пытаясь припомнить, не было ли в этой части Храма каких-нибудь тайных проходов. Просто ещё один ходящий среди джедаев слух, который оказался правдой.

Вот. Обломки частично скрыли проход; Энакин отшвырнул их Силой и отодрал панель металлической рукой. Он втолкнул внутрь Оби-Вана, а потом подтащил обломки, прикрыв ими вход за собой.

К облегчению Энакина, места хватало и им не пришлось ползти. По дороге зажигались огоньки, пока он тащил Оби-Вана по коридору, пытаясь вспомнить, куда он ведёт. Хотелось бы надеяться, что к выходу, но сейчас они находились у вершины центрального шпиля Храма, и отсюда их ждал долгий путь до первого этажа или до стоянок истребителей илиспидеров.

— Что он с тобой сделал? — требовательно спросил он, пока они бежали — или ковыляли, если быть точным. — Всё в порядке?

— Он вытащил меня из Силы, — сказал Оби-Ван, поморщившись. — Воплотил. А потом швырнул о стену. Сильно.

— Это я помню, — сказал Энакин. — А он так может? Я думал, ты мёртв.

— Согласно магистру Йоде, вопрос очевидно дискуссионный, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Энакин, я...

— Не надо, — резко оборвал его Энакин.

— Что он тебе показал?

Энакин остановился и оглянулся на него. Лицо Оби-Вана было бледным в желтоватом свете светильников, но несмотря на всю кровь, сейчас он куда больше напоминал живого человека, чем труп. И он больше не светился.

— Мустафар.

Оби-Ван отвернулся.

— Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось на это смотреть.

— Ну, если бы мой близнец не был таким идиотом, то тебе не пришлось бы это проживать, — сказал Энакин, а потом мягче добавил. — Я был в твоей голове, а не в его. Так было легче.

Оби-Ван ничего не сказал.

— Он был безумен, — сказал Энакин.

— Ты кричал.

На этот раз отвернулся Энакин.

— А ты бы не кричал?

На этот вопрос у Оби-Вана тоже не было ответа.

Они снова двинулись вперёд, на этот раз чуть медленнее: оба настороженно искали любые признаки погони. Если Энакин знал Палпатина — и даже если он явно знал его не настолько хорошо, как думал раньше, он всё же был неплохо знаком с его методами, — тогда все известные входы и выходы в Храм будут заблокированы солдатами, чтобы не дать им сбежать. Если придётся, они с Оби-Ваном, возможно, смогут пробиться наружу с боем, но будет лучше, если им удастся выскользнуть незамеченными, потому что это займёт солдат как минимум на несколько часов, пока они будут обыскивать огромный Храм.

«Если Палпатин не найдёт нас в Силе...»

Муть в Силе была куда более густой, чем когда бы то ни было; Энакин едва чувствовал идущего за ним Оби-Вана. Но принципы работы Тёмной стороны отличаются от путей джедаев, так что насколько он понял, Палпатин намеренно вызывал её. В конце концов, он выследил их в комнате голосвязи.

«Нет, — подумал Энакин. — Это наш дом. Это Храм джедаев, пять тысяч лет бывший домом Ордену джедаев, и ни один ситх не будет здесь на нас охотиться. Только не снова».

— Это не сработает, — сказал он вслух.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Оби-Ван.

— Палпатин ожидает, что мы сбежим, — сказал Энакин. — Нам надо залечь на дно: тебе нужно подлечиться, а мне — подумать. Хотя бы пару часов.

— Он найдёт нас и убьёт, — буднично сказал Оби-Ван. Когда Энакин отпустил его, он тяжело привалился к стене и посмотрел в коридор, откуда они пришли. — И если наше выживание зависит от твоей способности думать, то у нас серьёзные проблемы.

— Очень смешно, старик, — он пробежал рукой по волосам. — Где он будет искать в последнюю очередь? Хранилища?

— Отсюда мы не сможем туда добраться, минуя главные коридоры, — сказал Оби-Ван. Он коснулся своей всё ещё кровоточащей губы и посмотрел на запачканные пальцы, явно заворожённый видом собственной кровью, а потом начисто вытер их о плащ. — Недалёко отсюда покои грандмастера. Если их не заблокировали, то мы сможем отсидеться там.

— Отлично, — сказал Энакин. Он протянул Оби-Вану руку и подхватил его, когда тот с трудом оттолкнутся от стены. — Пойдём.

— Знаешь, тебе и правда надо, — сказал Оби-Ван, когда они, ковыляя, продолжили своё болезненное путешествие по коридору.

— Что?

— Идти, — закашлял Оби-Ван, прижимая руку к саднящим рёбрам. Энакин почувствовал, как между его пальцами закружила Сила, сращивая поднадкостничный перелом, который грозил прорвать надкостницу. Энакин не знал, получил ли Оби-Ван большую часть повреждений от удара о стену или от того, что его вырвали из Силы. — Забирай Уроборос и возвращайся в своё время. Я могу о себе позаботиться.

— К криффу всё это, — сказал Энакин. — Ты сейчас едва ходишь, или уже забыл?

— Энакин...

— Я сказал, нет. Я не оставлю тебя одного с Палпатином и его штурмовиками.

— Я уже мёртв, — возразил Оби-Ван. — Он не сможет сделать со мной ничего нового...

— Сейчас ты не мёртв, — ткнул его пальцем в грудь Энакин. — И будь я проклят, если позволю ему пытать и убить ещё одного джедая.

Несколько мгновений Оби-Ван молча смотрел на него, а потом рукавом утёр с лица кровь.

— Он не собирался пытать и убивать меня лично, — сказал он.

Энакину даже пришлось отвернуться и прислониться лбом к стене: он всё ещё чувствовал вкус ненависти к Оби-Вану другого Энакина Скайуокера. Самым простым способом сломать джедая — как бесчисленное количество раз доказала война — было заставить его совершить нечто, бывшее для него анафемой. Это сработало с другим Энакином.

Он повернулся обратно к Оби-Вану, быстро проведя пальцами под глазами.

— Я не оставлю тебя. И мы больше не будем поднимать эту тему, хорошо?

— Мы оба умрём, — вздохнул Оби-Ван.

— Ты самый пессимистичный человек из всех, кого я знаю, — сказал Энакин, покачав головой. — Выше нос. Когда Палпатин воскресил тебя, ты помолодел на двадцать лет.

— Замечательно, потому что в первый раз эти двадцать лет были недостаточно ужасными.

Энакин слегка толкнул его локтём.

— Эй, на этот раз у тебя есть я.

***

В покоях Йоды стоял затхлый запах, какой бывает в давно не проветривавшемся помещении. Открывшаяся дверь взметнула целое облако пыли, и пока Энакин помогал Оби-Вану перебраться через порог и расположиться на ближайшем сидении для медитаций, они оба неудержимо чихали. Энакин развернулся и закрыл дверь, а потом настроил замок так, чтобы он автоматически запирался и включал сигнал тревоги, стоило кому-то попытаться открыть её.

Пока Оби-Ван, периодически морщась, снимал плащ и тунику, Энакин подошёл к одному из окон и выглянул наружу. Он не удивился, увидев, что Храм оцепило по периметру, кажется, целое подразделение штурмовиков.

— Должно быть весело.

— Сомневаюсь, что я бы так это описал, — сказал Оби-Ван.

Когда Энакин обернулся к нему, то увидел, что от бедра до плеча Оби-Вана, где его ударило о стену, разлился огромный кровоподтёк, уходящий за пояс его брюк. Энакин втянул воздух, но Оби-Ван, казалось, относился к нему со смирением и только осторожно ощупывал пальцами голую кожу.

— Как твои рёбра? — спросил Энакин.

— Уже не сломаны. Я и забыл, насколько неприятной была эта часть существования.

— Преуменьшение века, — фыркнул Энакин и, вернувшись, сел подле него. — Нужна помощь?

— Я вполне способен самостоятельно зализать собственные раны, — сказал Оби-Ван. Он со вздохом тяжело опустился на пол рядом с Энакином, комкая в руках ткань своей туники.

Энакин вытер рот тыльной стороной живой ладони. Горло болело от криков; хотелось пить, но вероятность найти здесь воду была... что ж, стоило попытаться. Он с трудом поднялся на ноги и осмотрел освежитель, с удивлением обнаружив, что из кранов всё ещё течёт вода. Храм не был подключён к основному трубопроводу Галактического города, вместо этого он работал на условиях полного самообеспечения и был полностью автоматизирован. Очевидно, никто не озаботился рассказать дроидам, что в их услугах больше не нуждаются. Вода немного горчила и отдавала металлом, но Сила указала Энакину, что в ней не было ничего, что могло бы его убить, так что он выпил свою порцию, смыл пыль со второй чашки и отнёс воды Оби-Вану.

Оби-Ван рассеянно поблагодарил его, больше занятый своим лечением.

Энакин опустился на соседнее сидение для медитаций и спрятал лицо в ладони. Каждый раз закрывая глаза он всё ещё видел того, другого Энакина: безумца или фанатика с лицом подобным смерти, горящего в огне своей убеждённости даже прежде, чем пламя охватило его в реальности.

«Я скорее убью себя сам, чем позволю превратиться в этого человека».

— Почему?

Он почувствовал на себе сосредоточенный взгляд Оби-Вана.

— Я не знаю, — сказал он. — Я не знаю. Я бы всё отдал, чтобы понять, почему он это сделал.

Энакин взглянул на него снизу вверх, задаваясь вопросом, что видел Оби-Ван, глядя на него. Теперь он знал, кто сгорел.

— Как ты мог подумать, что я... что я когда-нибудь... что я сделаю то, что он сделал?

Оби-Ван закрыл глаза.

— Потому что я не знаю, почему ты сделал это, — сказал он. — Ты никогда не хотел власти, не так, не как... — он сглотнул. — Я знаю, что временами ты боролся с Тёмной стороной, но она всех нас искушает. Я никогда не думал... — он поднял глаза к потолку. — Тогда на Дагоба. Йода предположил, что для галактики было бы лучше, погибни ты, не достигнув Корусанта.

Энакин резко поднял голову.

— Что?

— Павший однажды джедай может пасть снова, — горько сказал Оби-Ван. — Павший однажды джедай всегда может пасть и утащить галактику с собой во тьму.

— Ты думал, что я...

— Энакин, я не знаю, почему он сделал это! — голос Оби-Вана взвился на последних словах. — Я любил его, и я убил его, и я всё ещё не знаю, почему! — тяжело дыша, он прижал руку ко рту, а потом тихо добавил: — Палпатин был прав. Я убил его. Тело выжило, но я убил Энакина Скайуокера.

— Это был не Энакин Скайуокер, — сказал Энакин. Взгляд Оби-Вана метнулся к нему, его рот всё ещё был искажён. — Я видел его, учитель. Он был безумен. Это был не я, это был... это был кто-то ещё.

Оби-Ван покачал головой.

— Это очень великодушно с твоей стороны, но...

— Он убил Падме! — рявкнул Энакин, а потом посмотрел на дверь. Когда в ответ на его крик в комнату немедленно не ворвались штурмовики, он продолжил. — Я бы никогда, никогда не навредил Падме. А он убил её, он... — он подавился словами. — Он убил её.

Он размял пальцы, фантомной рукой всё ещё чувствуя медленное биение её пульса. Она выжила, но ненадолго, и он был тем, кто сделал это с ней.

— Он был безумен, — повторил Энакин, стараясь заставить себя в это поверить. — Он должен был. С ним что-то случилось, что сделало его таким...

Оби-Ван только посмотрел на него.

— Энакин, — сказал он. — Было бы проще, будь он безумен. Мне так жаль.

— Палпатин сказал... он сказал что-то о графе Дуку, — произнёс Энакин, стараясь уложить всё у себя в голове. — Но я никогда ничего не делал с Дуку. То есть, да, я пытался его убить, но и ты пытался, и мастер Йода. И в любом случае, он пытался убить меня первым.

Оби-Ван провёл рукой по лицу, видимо, пытаясь собраться.

— Ты убил его прямо перед окончанием войны. Тогда я был без сознания, но Палпатин был там. Должно быть, он что-то видел.

— Но почему? — умоляюще спросил Энакин. — Я джедай. Зачем бы мне так поступать?

— Энакин, я бы всё отдал, чтобы это узнать.

Энакин уронил голову обратно в ладони. Он чувствовал беззвучную боль Оби-Вана в Силе, открытая рана его агонии будто кислотой сжигала его разум.

— Нам нужен план, — наконец сказал он.

Оби-Ван медленно поднял взгляд, потянувшись за своей туникой и бельём. Цвет уродливого кровоподтёка уже спал до желто-зелёного.

— Ты должен уходить, пока ещё есть возможность, — сказал он.

— Я имею в виду настоящий план.

— Энакин, это не твой бой, — настойчиво сказал Оби-Ван. Он порылся в складках плаща, а потом выудил оттуда обёрнутый в шёлк Уроборос и протянул его Энакину. — Отправляйся домой. Спаси джедаев. Спаси Падме. Теперь ты знаешь, кто такой Палпатин. Ты можешь всё остановить.

— Я джедай, а он ситх. Это мой бой. Всё именно настолько просто, Оби-Ван. Не политика. Не судьба. Не война. Просто джедаи и ситхи. И ты знаешь, к чему это ведёт.

— Двадцать лет назад это привело к уничтожению джедаев, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Энакин, отправляйся домой. Пожалуйста.

Энакин встал, положив руку на свой световой меч.

— Нет. Палпатин совершил ошибку, Оби-Ван. Он оставил нас в живых. Мы можем убить его. Вместе. Ты знаешь, что можем.

— Палпатин уничтожил пятерых величайших фехтовальщиков Ордена. Даже мастер Йода не смог победить его. Нас с тобой...

— Там не было, — настойчиво сказал Энакин. — Мы лучшие, Оби-Ван. Ты это знаешь. Вместе, мы можем убить его.

Оби-Ван не выглядел убеждённым.

— Тогда на «Соколе» я говорил с Леей и Люком, — сказал Энакин. — Дарт Вейдер... — он сглотнул, подавляя отвращение к этому имени. — Дарт Вейдер пропал. Без него и с погибшим Палпатином у Альянса повстанцев будет шанс. Они смогут возродить Республику. Мы с тобой сможем восстановить Орден джедаев. У нас может получиться, учитель.

— Энакин, почему, ты думаешь, Вейдера здесь нет, а ты есть? — спросил Оби-Ван. — Где ты думаешь он прямо сейчас? Чем он займётся в твоём собственном времени?

Энакин плотно зажмурился.

— Там тысячи рыцарей, которые могут с ним разобраться, — сказал он. — Там ты... мой Оби-Ван, и Йода, и Мейс Винду, и все остальные. Я им для этого не нужен.

— Энакин...

— Нет. Я говорил тебе, что я не вернусь. Мы больше не будем это обсуждать, Оби-Ван, — он засомневался, глядя на Оби-Вана. — Там тысячи джедаев, а тут только двое. Мы должны это сделать. Ты знаешь, что у нас может получиться.

— Это безнадёжная затея, — медленно сказал Оби-Ван.

— Безнадёжные затеи — то, что удаётся нам лучше всего, — Энакин с надеждой улыбнулся Оби-Вану. — Ты знаешь, он этого не ожидает.

Оби-Ван с задумчивым видом убрал Уроборос обратно.

— Нет, не ожидает. И здесь, в этом месте... Энакин, он может убить нас обоих.

— Мы каждый день рискуем погибнуть, — сказал Энакин. — Чем отличается сегодняшний?

Оби-Ван поднял свой световой меч и внимательно на него посмотрел. Энакин наблюдал за ним, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и почти подскочил от неожиданности, когда Оби-Ван зажёг клинок. Он наклонил его, и по полу и стенам пробежали странные голубые тени, дополняя его гул, от которого у Энакина сводило зубы. Клинок мертвеца, выкованный из чистой энергии Силы.

— Если нашему погребальному костру уготовано стать последним светом в галактике, да будет так, — сказал Оби-Ван. — На этот раз, если мы сгорим, то сгорим вместе.

***

Его солдаты уже несколько часов обыскивали Храм, но всё не могли найти Скайуокера и Кеноби.

Палпатин знал, что они были где-то неподалёку. Он чувствовал их: Кеноби, драгоценного золотого мальчика джедаев, сейчас, будучи облачённым в плоть, ослабевшего в сравнении с чистым духом, и с ним Скайуокера, создание пламени и теней, сияющего сверхновой для его чувств. Именно это Палпатин старался предотвратить. Без вмешательства Кеноби Скайуокер уже был бы в его власти, как мальчишке и положено. А теперь они свободно бродят в Храме джедаев, в самом сердце их силы.

По крайней мере ему не приходилось беспокоиться ещё и о Йоде. Но Скайуокер с Кеноби, будучи вместе, всегда были самыми опасными из них троих.

Сопровождаемый штурмовиками, он медленно шагал по центральной лестнице Храма. Убийства джедаев оставили свой след в пропитанном энергией Силы Храме, многие тысячелетия бывшим их домом, и чувства Палпатина были неприятно затуманены. Скайуокер с Кеноби могли быть где угодно в здании, сея так желаемые ими хаос и разрушения.

Именно этого Палпатин боялся и именно это и происходило. Высланные патрули штурмовиков, которые должны были заставить их повиноваться — или принести их головы, — несколько часов назад начали всё чаще пропадать, иногда успевая послать искажённые помехами сообщения через передатчики шлемов, прежде чем связь прерывалась. Только на одной из записей можно было расслышать характерное шипение светового меча.

Прискорбно, что клоны пришли в негодность. В отличие от большинства штурмовиков, им была знакома тактика джедаев, и после того, как они загнали в норы их последних представителей, у них хватало опыта их не бояться. Эти штурмовики столкнулись с пугалами из имперских кошмаров, опираясь только на старые байки инструкторов, которые, кажется, совершенно им не помогли. Они легко гибли в этих коридорах.

— Ваше превосходительство, команды Зета и Лямбда не отозвались в условленное время, — сказал один из сопровождающих его солдат. От беспокойства его голос прозвучал резко даже через обезличивающий модулятор шлема. — Зета были в Залах лечения, а Лямбда — на северо-восточном поле для истребителей. Таким образом, пропало ровно двенадцать отрядов, сэр.

Не в первый раз Палпатин пожалел об исчезновении лорда Вейдера. Сначала он думал, что возможность снова заполучить Энакина Скайуокера станет достойной заменой, но теперь он видел, что ошибался. Вейдер бы не остановился ни перед чем, чтобы принести ему голову Оби-Вана Кеноби, невзирая на Энакина Скайуокера. Вместо этого он связался с целой бригадой некомпетентных дураков.

Они вошли в главную залу Храма джедаев. Хотя открытые двери должен был охранять ещё один отряд штурмовиков, сейчас там стояло всего две фигуры.

Сопровождающие Палпатина солдаты начали поднимать свои винтовки. Он поднял руку, останавливая их.

— Убедитесь, что они не сбегут, — приказал он.

— Конечно, ваше превосходительство, — сказал ближайший штурмовик. Он жестом указал своим людям занять места под относительным прикрытием колонн. Раздались проклятия, когда они обнаружили тела своих бывших товарищей.

— Устали от лёгкой добычи? — спросил Палпатин, выступая вперёд. — Вас не устраивают штурмовики, джедаи?

Почти одновременно зажглись два световых меча, рассекая воздух сверкающими голубыми клинками.

— Я задолжал вам смерть, император, — сказал Оби-Ван.

Палпатин притянул к себе энергию Тёмной стороны, противопоставляя её льнущему к джедаям свету, и на его ладонях, холодя кожу, заискрили молнии.

— Эта смерть будет вашей, магистр Кеноби, — сказал Палпатин. — На этот раз, чуть более основательной.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал Энакин Скайуокер, — дайте мне повод.

Он скользнул в боевую стойку, Кеноби сделал то же.

Даже сейчас Палпатин не мог не признать, что их вид завораживал: два воина, которые знали друг друга настолько хорошо, что сражались как один, в сиянии Силы деля друг с другом дыхание и клинки. В другой жизни он мог бы посчитать их героями.

В этой жизни они были всего лишь врагами, обречёнными быть раздавленными каблуками его сапог.

— Так найдут свою погибель последние из джедаев, — сказал Дарт Сидиус, поднимая руки. — Что ж, умрите и присоединитесь к своему жалкому Ордену.

***

— На этот раз мы сделаем это вместе, — сказал Энакин.

Улыбка коснулась губ Оби-Вана; он слегка сменил позу, всё ещё не сводя глаз с Палпатина.

— Я собирался сказать то же самое.

Не смотря на молнии, мерцающие на кончиках пальцев Палпатина, казалось, он стягивал к себе каждую тень в помещении. Тьма цеплялась к подолу его плаща, поглощая свет, льющийся через открытые двери и оставшиеся в главном зале грязные окна. Когда он двинулся к ним, чтобы оказаться на расстоянии удара, казалось, что он скорее скользит, чем шагает, и его движения настолько отличались от человеческих, что волосы на затылке Энакина встали дыбом. В воздухе вокруг него так густо висела Тьма, болезнетворная как яд, что Энакин с каждым вздохом чувствовал её вкус на языке, ощущал, как она паутиной липнет к коже. Она жаждала поймать его, покормиться на нём, выпить его жизнь.

«Не здесь, — подумал Энакин, когда они с Оби-Ваном, не сговариваясь и даже не взглянув друг на друга, двинулись в разные стороны, чтобы обойти Палпатина по кругу. — Не в этом месте. Здесь мы охотники. Мы не будем снова добычей».

Возможно, они и находились в джедайском склепе, но больше ни один джедай не умрёт здесь сегодня.

Здесь, в главном зале, где мраморный пол когда-то был покрыт телами джедаев и солдат клонов, покрывающее Храм облако в Силе развеялось. Сейчас зрение Энакина прояснилось. В Силе они с Оби-Ваном были едины, и они сражались, как мог бы сражаться один воин, разделённый надвое. Какие бы битвы Палпатин ни выигрывал прежде, ему ещё не доводилось встречаться с ними.

Оби-Ван обманным приёмом атаковал Палпатина слева, и сразу же по высокой дуге сделал сальто назад, уходя от посланной в него молнии Силы. Она ударила в основание обожжённой статуи позади него, ещё больше опаляя её поверхность, но Оби-Ван уже был далеко. В бой тут же ворвался Энакин, обеими руками высоко над головой занося световой меч, чтобы отрубить Палпатину голову. Но того уже не было на месте удара; Энакин резко взмахнул клинком в сторону, перехватывая молнию. Он напряг запястья, удерживая световой меч на месте и не давая ему двинуться на себя.

Но тут в бой вернулся Оби-Ван, его клинок двигался настолько быстро, что сливался в голубую дымку, затеняя черты его лица, и Палпатину пришлось отступить. Сзади атаковал Энакин. Они сражались друг с другом, и вокруг них трещали молнии и горела Сила. Энакин с Оби-Ваном были сильнейшими джедаями, дополняя друг друга так, что их сильные стороны уравновешивали их слабости, но казалось, Палпатин в одиночку был равен или даже превосходил их обоих. На мгновение, когда меч Энакина вспыхнул, отражая молнию, по другую сторону от Палпатина Оби-Ван зеркально повторил его движение, а лорд ситхов улыбнулся, стоя между ними, Энакин мог чувствовать только сокрушающее отчаяние.

«Нет, — подумал он, пытаясь прорваться сквозь охватившие его разум страдания, — это неправда...»

Тогда Оби-Ван выкинул вперёд свободную руку, и темноту прорезал яркий очищающий свет Силы, откидывая Палпатина назад мешаниной тяжёлых чёрных одежд. Молния ушла в воздух.

Джедаи рванули вперёд, но штурмовики открыли по ним огонь. Энакин с Оби-Ваном с лёгкостью отразили выстрелы обратно в солдат — пока что с лёгкостью, но Энакин с беспокойством осознавал, что силы их подходили к концу. Позади был долгий день. Даже вдвоём против одного, они не могли позволить себе затягивать этот бой.

— Не вмешивайтесь, — отрывисто приказал Палпатин, поднимаясь на ноги, и оставшиеся штурмовики опустили оружие.

Палпатин резко развёл руки, и солнечный свет на мгновение мелькнул на рукоятках появившихся в них мечей, прежде чем он зажёг их, алыми клинками рассекая клубящуюся вокруг него темноту. Энакин быстро взглянул на сосредоточенно-напряжённое лицо Оби-Вана. Его намерения ясно читались в Силе, когда он рванул вперёд. Красные и голубые клинки со вспышками сталкивались друг с другом, когда два джедая бросались в бой, а лорд ситхов отражал каждый их удар.

После того, как Энакин, получив пинок в грудь, перевёл его в обратное сальто, а Оби-Ван, сделав Палпатину подсечку, улетел в направлении колонны, Энакин к своему ужасу осознал, что Палпатин был хорош. Даже слишком хорош и — в отличие от них двоих — полон сил. Энакин сомневался, что прогулка по Храму обошлась ему так же тяжело, как и джедаям.

Оби-Ван оттолкнулся от колонны и прыгнул обратно, и Палпатин, пошатнувшись, отступил от посланной в него волны Силы. Он открылся, и Энакин рванул вперёд, в образовавшийся просвет, обеими руками занося меч для удара, который, не успей Палпатин вовремя поднять мечи, рассёк бы его от шеи до бедра. Они боролись друг с другом, Энакин видел по-ситхски жёлтые глаза Палпатина поверх их горящих скрещённых клинков, а потом тот подсёк ногу Энакина и молнией отшвырнул его назад. Меч выбило из рук, а его самого — обгоревшего и чувствительного после молнии — ударило о колонну так сильно, что в голове зазвенело.

Он начал подниматься, оглядываясь в поисках своего меча. Сейчас Оби-Ван сражался с Палпатином в одиночку, их световые мечи кричали, а Сила пела вокруг них. Энакин, лихорадочно ища меч и шатаясь, встал на ноги и почувствовал, как колыхнулась Сила, когда Палпатин отшвырнул от себя Оби-Вана. Тот ударился об основание единственной в зале нетронутой статуи и больше не двигался, его отключившийся световой меч с громким стуком упал рядом.

— Нет! — закричал Энакин.

Он почувствовал, как внимание Палпатина обернулось к нему.

Вокруг него поднялась Сила, и секунду Энакин не мог понять почему. А потом послышались крики.

Солнечный свет пропал. Вокруг него сверкали бластерные выстрелы, зелёные и голубые клинки световых мечей пытались отразить заряды, когда джедаи стояли насмерть на последнем рубеже обороны. Энакин чувствовал, как он размашисто шагает вперёд, с обжигающим световым мечом в кулаке, ведя 501-ый легион — Кулак Вейдера, как назвал их Оби-Ван, — на штурм Храма джедаев. Он резал, и он убивал, и когда он пронзил рыцаря тогруту клинком, она плюнула ему в лицо и крикнула «Предатель!»

Энакин ударил её тыльной стороной ладони, стряхнул с меча и продолжил убивать.

Над собой, сквозь какофонию выстрелов, он услышал, как пошёл трещинами металл. Пол под ним затрясся от низкого гула.

«Это неправильно, это не часть видения...»

Энергия Силы подкинула его в безошибочно выполненный прыжок с поворотом вокруг своей оси, когда, едва не поразив увернувшегося Палпатина, на него обрушился световой меч давно погибшего грандмагистра. Растаяли последние нити видения, и Энакин ударился о пол и перевёл падение в кувырок, приземлившись на одно колено и всё ещё лихорадочно оглядываясь в поисках светового меча.

Оби-Ван был снова на ногах, он выглядел потрёпанным, но полным решимости.

— Энакин! — крикнул он, а потом завёл руку назад и что-то ему бросил.

Энакин поймал его левой рукой. Это был световой меч Оби-Вана, на его узкой части, прямо под генератором клинка, что-то висело, свободно болтаясь и стуча о рукоять.

Уроборос.

— Нет! — закричал Энакин. — Оби-Ван, нет!

Последним, что он увидел, прежде чем темнота поглотила его разум, был его собственный световой меч, сверкающий голубым в руке отступающего под натиском Палпатина Оби-Вана.


	7. Падение рыцаря

_Корусант  
Через 8 недель после битвы при Одрине_

До войны присутствие рыцаря-джедая в здании Сената никого бы не удивило; сейчас же, спустя три года после её начала, вид Оби-Вана Кеноби привлёк несколько косых взглядов: сенаторы, представители и их окружение — все они старались разгадать причину его визита. За исключением нескольких знакомых, которых он приветствовал коротким кивком и отстранённой улыбкой, он оставил их без внимания, неспешно шагая к своей цели по искривлённым коридорам. Он опаздывал, но бегущий джедай немедленно заставил бы толпу панически бежать в другом направлении: прохожие предположили бы, что Сенат вот-вот постигнет какое-нибудь неминуемое несчастье. Оби-Ван улыбался не из-за какой-то внутренней уверенности, но потому что всё, кроме абсолютного спокойствия, вызвало бы вопросы, почему такой известный и умелый мастер джедай как Оби-Ван Кеноби нахмурился так глубоко, и если бы Оби-Ван позволил своей маске сползти хотя бы на мгновение, вокруг него действительно началось бы столпотворение.

Пара красных гвардейцев, стоящих у дверей Кабинета Канцлера, узнали его и без возражений позволили пройти. Оби-Ван шагнул внутрь, и, прежде чем пересечь прихожую, рассеянно одёрнул полы своей туники, чтобы убедиться, что она сидит прямо. Приёмная никогда не пустовала, так и сейчас там находились ещё одна пара гвардейцев и обычный набор просителей, которые смотрели на него с самыми разными эмоциями, варьирующимися от неодобрения до ревности. Оби-Ван прошёл дальше, и внутренние двери скользнули в сторону, пропуская его в кабинет для приёмов.

— Прошу прощения за опоздание, ваше превосходительство, магистры, — сказал он; Палпатин как обычно сидел за столом, тогда как Йода и Мейс Винду присутствовали в виде голограмм. — Меня задержали на верфях.

— Надеюсь, всё в порядке? — спросил Палпатин, казавшийся обеспокоенным. — Следует ли нам волноваться?

— Вовсе нет, ваше превосходительство, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Незначительное происшествие, потребовавшее независимой оценки. — Что чрезвычайно упрощало почти перешедший в драку спор между флотским и армейским начальниками снабжения за припасы, которые были предназначены клонам, но вместо этого были определены на их транспорт, но ни Палпатин, ни два других джедая не нуждались в подробностях.

Йода с Винду всё ещё стояли, так что он не стал занимать стул, на который указал ему Палпатин, но только принял более удобную позу, спрятав руки в длинные рукава плаща.

— Какое облегчение, — сказал Палпатин и со вздохом снова расслабленно откинулся на стуле. — Я беспокоился, что это могло быть ещё одно происшествие вроде того вируса, который в прошлом году повлиял на наши системы связи.

— Ничего настолько катастрофического, ваше превосходительство, — сказал Оби-Ван. Он взглянул на Йоду и Винду, которые сейчас базировались в противоположных концах Внешнего кольца. То, что сам Йода был вынужден покинуть Корусант и Храм джедаев, говорило о том, что за последние несколько недель ситуация на войне изменилась от не представляющей особой сложности к воистину катастрофической. Винду, голограмма которого из-за расстояния больше напоминала помехи чем изображение, был ещё дальше на фронте. Сам Оби-Ван сейчас единственный представлял Совет на планете, а он всего несколько часов как вернулся; не позже конца недели он ожидал нового назначения. Возможно, как подсказывало его присутствие здесь, даже раньше.

Он перевёл пытливый взгляд с Канцлера на двух джедаев. Йода заговорил первый, его голос потрескивал из-за расстояния.

— В порядке вы, мастер Кеноби?

— Настолько, насколько возможно, магистр, — сказал Оби-Ван. Даже не присутствуя во плоти, Йода был достаточно силён, чтобы частично уловить его эмоции только по одному виду. Должно быть, разум Оби-Вана просто кричал ему о беспокойстве и напряжении, потому что Йода посмотрел на Оби-Вана взглядом, который, по его опыту, мог означать от «кушать больше должен ты» до «уединиться на полгода и медитировать должен ты». В данном случае, возможно было верно и то, и то.

— Ваши войска? — спросил Винду.

— Три четверти личного состава, магистр, — сказал Оби-Ван. — На Муунилинсте мы не понесли значительных потерь. Если понадобится, сможем снова отправиться в течении часа.

— О, в этом нет необходимости, — сказал Палпатин. — Думаю, вам как минимум хватит времени пообедать и как следует выспаться.

Последнее было маловероятно, но Оби-Ван всё равно вежливо улыбнулся.

— Ваше превосходительство, у вас есть назначение?

— Слышали ли вы о планете Мустафар, магистр Кеноби?

По какой-то непонятной причине глотку Оби-Вана стиснуло. Маленькая стеклянная статуэтка, стоящая на столе в углу комнаты, поднялась в воздух и со всей силы ударилась о стену, так что Оби-Ван с Палпатином оба подскочили и оглянулись.

— Я... — начал Оби-Ван, по расходящимся волнам в Силе осознавая, что он был причиной происшествия. Большинству младших джедаев — и даже некоторым падаванам — в моменты эмоционального напряжения были свойственны бесконтрольные выбросы Силы, но как мастер джедай Оби-Ван должен был перерасти это годы назад.

— Ох уж эти воздушные перевозки, — сказал Палпатин, махнув рукой на огромное окно из прозрачной стали за собой. — Некоторые из этих транспортных спидеров настолько огромные, что сотрясают всё на километр вокруг. Едва ли это первая вещь, что я потерял.

Несмотря на неодобрительный взгляд Йоды — и сейчас радуясь, что качество связи с Винду был настолько низким, что едва можно было определить, есть ли у него голова, не то что разобрать выражение на лице, — Оби-Ван почувствовал, как его плечи расслабились. Даже знакомые с Силой неодаренные редко когда стремились приписать ей события, которым можно было найти более обыденное объяснение.

— Я велю дроиду убраться перед следующим посетителем, — сказал Палпатин, неверно истолковав его взгляд на небольшую кучку разбитого голубого стекла. Он вспомнил, что видел эту фигурку раньше — антропоморфное воплощение мира. Даже не принимая во внимание самоконтроль Оби-Вана — а точнее его отсутствие, — её уничтожение было плохим знаком. — Мустафар, магистр Кеноби?

— А, прошу прощения, канцлер. Это мир Внешнего Кольца в пространстве сепаратистов, под управлением Техносоюза, хотя я думаю, там есть собственность ещё нескольких корпораций. Вся планета покрыта вулканами и почти непригодна для жизни, хотя там есть шахты, которые работают в регулируемой среде под плотными щитами. Не могу вспомнить, какие именно минералы добывают на этой планете...

— Это неважно, — сказал Палпатин. — У меня есть источник в Техносоюзе — старый друг из тех дней, когда я ещё был сенатором, боюсь, я не смогу назвать его имя, уверен, вы поймёте...

Оби-Ван с пренебрежением махнул рукой. Не в первый раз. В этом-то и была проблема гражданской войны: у всех были друзья и в некоторых случаях родственники на обеих сторонах конфликта. Сатин и Бо-Катан, тогда на Мандалоре, могли служить примером этого. С точки зрения общества за пределами Ордена графа Дуку можно было посчитать приёмным дедушкой или дядей Оби-Вана, даже если их и не связывали кровные узы.

Палпатин наклонил голову, признавая разрешение.

— Мой источник сообщил, что граф Дуку использует их фабрику на Мустафаре, чтобы построить новое гигантское оружие, которое сможет изменить ход войны в пользу сепаратистов. По его сведениям, оно даст им возможность одним выстрелом уничтожить целую планету.

— Целую планету? — переспросил Оби-Ван, в удивлении приподняв брови. — Конечно же, это невозможно.

— Мой источник кажется вполне убеждённым в этом, генерал Кеноби. Достаточно, чтобы рисковать жизнью, связавшись со мной, — вголосе Палпатина появилась нотка осуждения. — Он не смог закрыть глаза на то, настолько колоссальными могут стать потери.

По опыту Оби-Вана большинству членов Техносоюза было плевать на возможные потери, но он полагал, что кто-то из них мог бы быть обеспокоен потерей покупателей. Он задумчиво пригладил бороду.

— Несмотря на их связи с Конфедерацией, Техносоюз формально является нейтральной стороной, — сказал он. — Республиканская военная операция в одном из их владений может спровоцировать ответную реакцию Совета нейтральных систем.

— Думаю, мы оба в курсе, что у Совета больше нет реальной власти, — сказал Палпатин. — Из-за убийства герцогини Мандалора они лишились своего величайшего сторонника. Теперь они могут лишь угрожать, да и то не слишком громко.

От небрежного упоминания Сатин Оби-Ван чуть не вздрогнул, но сдержался. Тем не менее Верховный канцлер всё равно испытующе на него взглянул. Должно быть, кто-то рассказал ему о трагических обстоятельствах гибели Сатин. Если Оби-Ван когда-нибудь выяснит, кто...

— Игнорировать эту угрозу не можем мы, — сказал Йода. — Велика слишком опасность.

— Я согласен, магистр, — сказал Оби-Ван, но у него внутри всё оборвалось. Он рассчитывал хотя бы на день передышки, чтобы покопаться в записях Ордена о старых Ситхских войнах, но сейчас, кажется, он не сможет себе позволить и этого.

— Оби-Ван, — сказал Винду, и его голограмма стабилизировалась на достаточное время, чтобы Оби-Ван смог различить сосредоточенную складку между его бровей, — возьми «Решительного» и лети на Мустафар. Твоя задача — любой ценой взять планету под контроль.

— Если что, я всё улажу с Техносоюзом, — сказал Палпатин.

— Вряд ли одного звёздного разрушителя хватит для планетарного вторжения, — осторожно сказал Оби-Ван, но он уже знал ответ прежде, чем Винду заговорил.

— К сожалению, до тех пор пока «Небо Корусанта» не выйдет из доков, у нас нет других доступных кораблей кроме «Решительного». Если понадобится подкрепление, возможно, Пло Кун сможет выделить корабль или два с осады Беспина.

Оби-Ван слегка наклонил голову.

— Понял, магистр. Я дам знать адмиралу Юларену и моим солдатам-клонам.

— Очень хорошо, — на фоне раздалось какой-то звук, напоминающий приглушённый взрыв, Винду обернулся через плечо, а его голограмма расплылась ещё сильнее. — Мне пора. Ваше превосходительство, Йода, Оби-Ван...

— Удачи, генерал Винду, — сказал Палпатин.

— Да пребудет с вами Сила, — сказал Оби-Ван.

— И с тобой, Оби-Ван, — голограмма Винду мигнула и исчезла. Йода медлил ещё пару мгновений, хмурясь на Оби-Вана, но потом его тоже позвали, оставив Оби-Вана наедине с Верховным канцлером.

Палпатин поднялся на ноги и встал у панорамного окна, глядя на расстилающийся под ними городской пейзаж. Его мрачное, обеспокоенное лицо отражалось в прозрачной стали.

— Вы что-нибудь слышали?

Оби-Ван покачал головой, но осознав, что Палпатин, возможно не видит его, сказал:

— Ни звука, ваше превосходительство, а я передал сообщение каждому контакту, которому только смог. Если Энакин жив... — его голос слегка прервался и он сглотнул, прежде чем продолжить. — Если Энакин жив, никто со мной о нём не говорит.

Палпатин сцепил руки в замок за спиной.

— Но вы верите, что он всё ещё жив?

— Верю, да, — сказал Оби-Ван и после приглашающего жеста канцлера упал в одно из пустых кресел. Он провёл рукой по волосам; навалилась усталость, и он подавил порыв заснуть прямо здесь и сейчас. Они добирались с Муунлинста двое стандартных суток, что должно было дать ему возможность отдохнуть, но у него не было полноценного ночного сна с Одрина. Большую часть перелёта он провёл в лазарете, помогая лечить раненых солдат. Исцеление никогда не было его сильной стороной, после него он всегда чувствовал себя уязвимым и вымотанным, но это было необходимо и в этом вопросе никто не мог заменить джедаев.

— Какая жалость, что Совет не может на пару недель отпустить вас, — сказал Палпатин.

Оби-Ван, нахмурившись, поднял на него глаза. Он был согласен, но у него хватило ума не озвучивать это даже наедине.

— По правде сказать, ваше превосходительство, я бы не знал, с чего начать. И мы сейчас не можем позволить себе отпустить никого из рыцарей ради личной мести.

— О, я бы не стал называть это личной местью, — сказал Палпатин. Он развернулся к Оби-Вану, оглядывая его с головы до ног.

Оби-Ван выпрямился, чувствуя, как под этим испытующим взглядом спина покрылась холодным потом. У Верховного канцлера были и другие друзья среди джедаев, но Энакин всегда был его любимцем, и его популярность в Ордене значила, что у него всегда была наготове какая-нибудь интересная сплетня, которой он мог поделиться с канцлером. Ничего, способного навредить — Энакин не был глупцом — но, должно быть, Палпатин искал кого-то на его место. После ухода Асоки Оби-Ван с наибольшей вероятностью мог удовлетворить его интересы, но он не имел ни малейшего желания занимать это место.

— Боюсь, что Совет — и я — будет вынужден не согласиться, канцлер, — осторожно сказал он. — Для меня это очень личный вопрос. Совет никогда не отпустит меня в одиночку на его поиски.

— Но мы оба знаем, что вы никогда не доверите их никому другому, Оби-Ван? — сказал Палпатин. Он мягко улыбнулся Оби-Вану. — Так же, как и Энакин не доверился никому во время того ужасного происшествия в прошлом году.

Оби-Ван принял удар, не поднимая взгляда от дорогого ковра на полу.

— В любом случае, сейчас это неважно, — сказал он. — Совет объявил, что он погиб при выполнении задания на Одрине.

Горечь в собственном голосе удивила его, пока он не осознал, что это был первый раз, когда он произнёс это вслух.

Палпатин с любопытством наблюдал за ним.

— Но это не первый такой случай.

Оби-Ван поднялся.

— В отличие от Энакина, я вхожу в Совет. Йода с Мейсом не стали бы мне лгать, если бы у них были причины верить, что Энакин всё ещё жив.

— Я не собирался расстраивать вас, магистр Кеноби, — сказал Палпатин, настолько мягко, что Оби-Ван вздрогнул, жалея о своей чрезмерной реакции. Хорошо, что хоть Йода с Мейсом его не видели. — Я просто хотел сказать, что джедаи склонны хранить секреты даже от своих собратьев, если считают это достаточно важным. Но конечно же, обстоятельства исчезновения Энакина и вашего показного убийство в прошлом году совершенно разные.

Оби-Ван потёр рукой лицо.

— Прошу прощения, ваше превосходительство. Последнюю пару месяцев я был немного на грани.

Палпатин обошёл стол и положил руку ему на плечо.

— Я не должен был давить, — сказал он. — Мне жаль, что в этот раз вам почти не удастся отдохнуть — вы улетаете уже утром, верно?

— Сразу же после диагностики «Решительного», — сказал Оби-Ван. — Надеюсь, ваш источник ошибся, и это всего лишь ложная тревога.

— Мы можем только надеяться, друг мой, — сказал Палпатин.

Оби-Ван воспользовался разрешением уйти и направился к двери. Он уже потянулся, чтобы открыть её, когда Палпатин сказал:

— И ещё кое-что.

— Ваше превосходительство? — спросил Оби-Ван разворачиваясь.

— Вы узнали что-нибудь об этом новом лейтенанте графа Дуку, Дарте Вейдере?

— Нет, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Ничего.

По дороге из здания Сената он связался по комму с Юлареном и с облегчением обнаружил, что адмирал всё ещё в доках. Узнав, что у них не будет даже суточного отпуска, Юларен только тяжело вздохнул, но не слишком удивился новостям. С Одрина Республиканские силы были растянуты почти до предела; они впервые вернулись на Корусант с тех пор как Оби-Ван изначально отчитался перед Советом два месяца назад.

— Нет, генерал, вам нет нужды возвращаться, — сказал Юларен. — У нас всё под контролем. Увидимся утром.

— Очень хорошо, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Дайте мне знать, если будет нужно что-нибудь организовать, прежде чем мы отправимся. — Он вздохнул, взглянув на женщину, которая присоединилась к нему, пока он шёл по коридору.

Падме Амидала устало ему улыбнулась.

— Я слышала, вы вернулись.

— Быстро же расходятся слухи, — сухо усмехнулся Оби-Ван. — Мы всего с час или около того спустились на поверхность.

— Я подкупила мичмана в доках, чтобы он дал мне знать, когда вернётся «Решительный», — откровенно сказала Падме.

Оби-Ван удивлённо повернулся к ней.

— У меня нет никаких новостей, сенатор... — начал он.

Она коснулась его локтя.

— Это не касается Эни, — сказала она, и её голос прервался на его имени. — Хотя, конечно, я надеялась...

Оби-Ван покачал головой.

— Как я уже сказал канцлеру, никаких новостей. Совет официально объявил на прошлой неделе, что он погиб в бою.

На мгновение губы Падме задрожали, но хотя её глаза блестели, она не всхлипнула.

— Я слышала, — сказала она, и Оби-Ван знал, с пронизывающей уверенностью Силы, что с тех пор каждую ночь она засыпала в слезах.

— Падме, — нежно сказал он. — Всё ещё остаётся надежда.

— Ты действительно в это веришь?

— Ты знаешь, что да.

Взяв себя в руки, она кивнула.

— Мне нужно с тобой поговорить, — сказала она, и когда Оби-Ван поднял бровь, продолжила. — Наедине. Где-нибудь, где нас не подслушают.

— Твои покои...

— Не там, — её голос был твёрд. — Можешь что-нибудь подсказать?

Оби-Ван нахмурился.

— Только не подслушают, или ещё и не узнают?

— И то, и то, если есть такая возможность, — он почувствовал её облегчение от того, что он так легко согласился, и в него вплеталось её собственное беспокойство. Нет, оно не имело никакого отношения к Энакину, хотя по какой-то причине Оби-Ван и чувствовал связь, но возможно, в нём просто говорила усталость.

— У меня есть вариант, — сказал он. — Мне надо проверить своих солдат — с утра мы снова отправляется — и потом переодеться в свежее, по возможности во что-то, на чём большими буквами не написано «джедай». Знаешь «Заряженного пса» в районе Сената? — она кивнула. — Оденься как-нибудь неприметно. Я встречу тебя там через два... — Он посмотрел на свой хроно и вздрогнул. — Лучше пусть будет три часа.

— Нас узнают, — обеспокоенно сказала Падме; этот бар облюбовали младший персонал Сената, а они оба с Оби-Ваном были довольно известны.

— Мы не останемся надолго, — сказал Оби-Ван, запуская руку в волосы. — Будет же не слишком поздно? Если дело не терпит отлагательств, можешь вернуться со мной в Храм, но...

— Пойдут разговоры, — закончила за него Падме.

Пойдут разговоры. Даже не смотря на то, что сейчас Храм стоял полупустым, оставшиеся в нём джедаи и персонал узнают даму сердца Энакина Скайуокера, входящую в личные покои его напарника, и к утру слухи разлетятся по всему Корусанту. Они никак не повредят репутации Падме, но Энакин не будет за них благодарен.

Конечно, предполагалось, что Оби-Ван ничего не знал о том, что происходило между Энакином Скайуокером и Падме Амидалой, но единственным, кто думал, что его отношения были секретом, был сам Энакин. Возможно, он также думал, что был единственным джедаем, которые завёл любовника или любовницу за пределами Ордена — или в самом Ордене, если уж на то пошло. Или, во всяком случае, думал так раньше.

— Не слишком, — сказала Падме. — Спасибо, Оби-Ван. Ты... я не знаю, к кому мне ещё обратиться.

Оби-Ван обеспокоенно на неё посмотрел.

— Падме, мы дружим с тех пор, как едва вышли из детского возраста... — хотя на самом деле никто из них тогда не был ребёнком; она была несовершеннолетней королевой раздираемого войной Набу, а Оби-Ван — падаваном на пороге посвящения в рыцари. — Ты всегда можешь прийти ко мне.

— Тебя тут не было, — просто сказала Падме. Она потянулась и поцеловала его в щеку; Оби-Ван уловил цветочный запах её волос, как и испытующий взгляд наблюдающего за ними сенатора от Кореллии.

— Тогда увидимся, — сказал Оби-Ван, мягко освобождаясь из её объятий.

Она кивнула и отступила.

— Оби-Ван, — внезапно спросила она, — ты бы рассказал мне, правда? Если бы что-то услышал?

— Если — и когда — я услышу что-нибудь, ты узнаешь первой, — пообещал Оби-Ван. — Даю слово.

Рука Падме на секунду задержалась на его предплечье, прежде чем она отпустила его.

— Спасибо, — сказала она, а потом развернулась и, высоко подняв голову и выпрямив спину, неспеша двинулась прочь.

Оби-Ван мгновение смотрел ей вслед, а потом продолжил свой путь к турболифтам; его разум уже полнился всеми теми вещами, которые нужно было успеть сделать перед их утренним вылетом. Рассказать о нём Коди и Рексу, как и начальникам снабжения батальона: меньше всего он хотел по прибытии на Мустафар осознать, что им не хватает боеприпасов. Клоны, как и всегда, спокойно воспримут новости о новом назначении: за последние два месяца это был уже четвёртый раз подряд, без какого-либо отпуска или пополнения свежими рекрутами. Батальон Оби-Вана насчитывал три четверти, а не меньше половины личного состава только потому, что ему удалось удержать Пятьсот первый легион Энакина под собственным командованием, а не позволить перевести его к другому генералу.

Он снова посмотрел на хроно. Если он поспешит, то сможет успеть скопировать пару голодисков из Архива, чтобы изучить по дороге на Мустафар.

***

В баре, где назначил встречу Оби-Ван, было жарко и неуютно из-за большого количества народу. Падме добросовестно отхлебнула из стакана щедро разбавленного водой коррелианского бренди, так, что ледяные кубики ударили о зубы, и оглядела зал, кажется, в десятый раз. Везде вокруг неё смеялись, пили и флиртовали посетители различных видов, они делали ставки на гонки на свупах, которые транслировали на расположенных по периметру зала экранах, или уводили друг друга в сторону, чтобы заключить сделки, не имеющие никакого отношения к спорту. Падме узнала с полдюжины работников из окружения различных сенаторов, а значит тут была как минимум ещё дюжина тех, кого она не узнала с первого взгляда. Кроме неё в баре не было никого рангом выше младшего представителя, что хотя бы снижало вероятность, что её легко узнают, но с каждой проходящей минутой она всё больше нервничала. Оби-Вану было несвойственно опаздывать.

К её локтю прикоснулись, и она развернулась, как оберег выставляя перед собой стакан, чтобы отвадить неуместные предложения.

— Прошу прощения, я не одна... — начала она грубым голосом, попытавшись говорить с татуинским акцентом, подражая основному Энакина.

Со знакомого лица, сейчас покрытого киффарскими жёлтыми татуировками — неожиданными, но легко различимыми под аккуратно подстриженной бородой, — ей улыбались светло-голубые глаза. Падме была настолько шокирована, что могла только смотреть на Оби-Вана, в облике которого теперь, когда на нём были чёрная безрукавка, открывающая ещё одну киффарскую татуировку на левом бицепсе, и такие же чёрные кожаные штаны, не осталось ничего джедайского. В его набедренных кобурах покоилась пара видавших виды бластеров. Если у него с собой и был световой меч, то Падме понятия не имела, где он его прятал: она не могла придумать ни одного подходящего места.

Во рту у неё слегка пересохло.

Её оцепенение спало, когда Оби-Ван забрал у неё стакан коррелианского бренди, залпом осушил его и, хрустнув ледяным кубиком между зубами, поставил его на стойку. Он взял Падме под локоть и увёл её в заднюю часть бара.

— Пойдём.

В его голосе также не было привычного ей щегольского корусантского акцента.

Чувствуя себя несколько оторопело, она последовала за ним к двери в задней части бара, им обоим пришлось прижаться к стене, чтобы пропустить двух вышедших из освежителя хихикающих девушек мон-каламари. Они поднимались по узким лестницам; Падме хотела было спросить, куда они идут, но Оби-Ван прижал палец к губам, и она промолчала. Они продолжали карабкаться вверх, пока ноги Падме не заныли от боли и она не пожалела, что пропустила три последних занятия в тренажёрном зале ради безнадёжной попытки справиться с бесконечным потоком отчётов для её сенатских комитетов.

Наконец они вышли на внешнюю посадочную площадку, которая соединяла это здание с соседней башней одним из бесчисленных корусантских пешеходных переходов. Оби-Ван повёл её через площадку, его взгляд беспрерывно скользил из стороны в сторону и вверх и вниз, задерживаясь на проходящих мимо пешеходах и проносящихся над ними спидерах. Когда они достигли противоположного здания, он придержал перед ней дверь, а потом провёл ещё на два лестничных пролёта вверх, где они вышли на парящую платформу с несколькими ожидающими там воздушными такси. Оби-Ван нанял ближайшее, в котором за рулём был аквалиши, а не дроид, и помог Падме забраться внутрь, прежде чем указать водителю место назначения.

Глядя на красивое лицо сидящего напротив Оби-Вана, Падме сложила руки на коленях и подумала: «Надеюсь, я не слишком остро реагирую».

Сидя спиной к водителю, он слегка ослабил свою маску, так что на мгновение сквозь неё проглянулось его изнеможение. Она была младше его меньше чем на десятилетие — он был прав, говоря, что они повзрослели вместе, — но сейчас он выглядел гораздо старше, будто бы каждый год войны добавлял десять лет к его жизни. И было непохоже, что он высыпался.

На мгновение Падме охватил стыд: она должна была найти другой выход. Должно было быть что-то, что она могла сделать вместо того, чтобы бежать к джедаю за помощью.

— Я не возражаю, — сказал Оби-Ван всё с тем же напевным киффарским акцентом. От его голоса у Падме болела голова: он звучал просто неправильно, хотя она и сомневалась, что это заметит кто-либо, с ним не знакомый. — Честно говоря, приятно сменить обстановку.

— Ты будто читаешь мои мысли.

— Я бы никогда не стал этого делать, — сказал он, и, кажется, его это действительно задело.

Его слова неприятно напомнили ей, что он, как и Энакин, при желании вполне был способен читать мысли. После увиденного на Набу и Джеонозисе было невозможно забыть, что он был одним из — если не самым — опасным человеком в галактике (личное мнение, которое она даже не помышляла озвучивать Энакину). Совершенно другое дело — менее известные способности джедаев. Хотя про джедаев и снимали множество голодрам, большая часть показанных там умений была настолько абсурдной, что сама идея о том, что у них были какие-то реальные прототипы, казалась нелепой. Без сомнения, такого рода заблуждения были выгодны джедаям. Несмотря на то, что они сражались — и умирали, — чтобы не дать Республике погибнуть, у Сената непременно случилась бы коллективная истерика, осознай они, насколько в действительности были опасны джедаи.

Должно быть, некоторые из этих мыслей отразились у неё на лице, потому что Оби-Ван мягко сказал «Со мной ты в безопасности, Падме», будто бы на мгновение она подумала иначе.

— Я знаю, — сказала она, потом попыталась расслабиться и спросила: — Куда мы?

— Конечно, ужинать, — сказал он, поднимая бровь при виде её удивлённого выражения лица. — Надеюсь, ты проголодалась.

Они приземлились около удивительно обшарпанной с виду закусочной, в окне которой медленно мигала неоновая вывеска. Оби-Ван заплатил водителю, а потом помог Падме выйти из такси и провёл её внутрь. Когда они вошли, над дверью прозвенел колокольчик.

Несколько завсегдатаев — семья алинов, пара устало выглядящих тви-лекских танцовщиц и гаморреанец в рабочей одежде — едва шевельнулись. К Оби-Вану с Падме подкатила служебный дроид модели WA-7 и с энтузиазмом сказала:

— Добро пожаловать в Закусочную Декса! Столик на двоих?

— Вообще-то, мы бы хотели отдельный кабинет, — сказал Оби-Ван с тем же напевным акцентом. — Нам обоим особый омлет из яиц гартро.

Дроид не моргнула и глазом.

— Конечно, дорогой. Пройдёмте со мной.

Она провела их в кабинет в задней части зала. Оби-Ван сел так, чтобы не терять из вида дверь, тогда как Падме скользнула на место напротив и взяла протянутое ей дроидом меню.

— Я принесу тебе немного джавьего сока, дружок, — сказала дроид, уезжая прочь. — И наше особое блюдо.

— Почти вся местная еда неплохая, — сказал Оби-Ван, глядя в меню. — Только не бери ничего тушёного.

— Почему нет?

— Ты не хочешь знать, — ответил он и ухмыльнулся. Улыбка изменила его лицо, заставила помолодеть на десять лет, и на мгновение она увидела тень мальчишки, впервые встреченного ей годы назад на Набу.

Падме подняла брови. Она ждала какого-нибудь знака, что уже можно свободно разговаривать, но, кажется, Оби-Ван был занят выбором блюд в меню. Дроид вернулась с двумя кружками джавьего сока, дождалась, пока они продиктовали заказ, а потом сказала:

— Прости, дружок, омлет будет готов только через час. У нас кончились яйца.

— Всё в порядке, спасибо, Фло, — спокойно ответил Оби-Ван. — У меня есть время.

— Омлет? — спросила Падме, когда дроид уехала во второй раз. — И что всё это значит?

— О, — туманно ответил Оби-Ван, — увидишь, — он глотнул дымящегося джавьего сока, а потом внимательно на неё посмотрел и сказал: — Ну, так о чём ты хотела со мной поговорить?

Падме провела пальцем по ободку кружки, разворачивая её на четверть круга.

— Возможно, я преувеличиваю, — допустила она. — Всё это...

— Мне всё равно надо было сюда зайти, — успокаивающе сказал Оби-Ван. — Кроме того, как я и сказал, ты всегда можешь ко мне обратиться. И в конце концов, мы так и так пришли.

Падме с трудом улыбнулась.

— Думаю, уже слишком поздно для сомнений.

— И правда. Кроме того, сама понимаешь, если не расскажешь ты, то мне придётся выяснить всё самостоятельно.

Что, как знала Падме, было вполне в его силах. Она вздохнула, сделала глоток джавьего сока и сказала:

— Думаю, за мной следят.

Оби-Ван прищурился.

— Насколько я знаю, Верховный Канцлер предпочитает присматривать за некоторыми сенаторами...

— Нет, это другое, — сказала Падме; она увидела, как Оби-Ван сжал губы, и поняла, что почти прямым текстом сказала ему, что Палпатин держит её под наблюдением. — Что-то ещё. Что-то новое.

— Расскажи мне с самого начала, — твёрдо сказал Оби-Ван.

Падме облизнула губы, собираясь с мыслями, и наконец сказала:

— Это началось около двух месяцев назад.

— После Одрина?

— Где-то через неделю после того, как ты... сказал мне, — эта сцена всё ещё стояла у неё перед глазами. Трипио прибыл доложить, что в её ожидает джедай в покоях. Она поспешила туда, думая увидеть на веранде Энакина. Вместо этого она обнаружила там Оби-Вана, всё ещё покрытого грязью после последнего боя и с выражением лица как у покойника. Она поняла, что он собирается сказать ещё до того, как он открыл рот.

Оби-Ван потянулся, накрыл её руку своей и на мгновение сжал, прежде чем отпустить.

— Продолжай.

Падме на мгновение замолчала, собираясь с мыслями.

— У меня появилось ощущение, будто за мной наблюдают, — сказала она. — Будто бы там есть кто-то невидимый. Не только в Сенате или на публике... — на мгновение она улыбнулась. — У меня тоже есть источники. Сначала я подумала, что это просто группа наружного наблюдения, о которой, конечно, я не должна ничего знать, но потом тоже ощущение стало появляться, когда я была дома. Я усилила меры безопасности и проверила комнаты на жучки.

— Нашла что-нибудь?

— Только те же, что и обычно.

Оби-Ван слегка поднял брови. Он предупреждающе поднял руку, и Падме умолкла. К столику вернулась дроид, поставила перед ними тарелки и наполнила кружки ещё одной порцией джавьего сока. Только после того, как WA-7 укатила, Оби-Ван дал знак, что можно продолжать.

— Я подумала, что мне просто показалось, — призналась Падме. — Я плохо спала, и это могло быть просто...

— Я понимаю, — сказал Оби-Ван, и по выражению его лица — которое не скрывали даже непривычные киффарские татуировки — было видно, что он понимал её даже слишком хорошо. Исчезновение Энакина забрало часть каждого из них, и как бы Падме ни любила своего мужа, он был частью жизни Оби-Вана гораздо дольше, чем он был с ней. «Без него мы оба сломаны».

Она съела пельмешек со своей тарелки, надеясь, что Оби-Ван не уловил её последнюю мысли, но подозревая, что это не так.

— А потом стали появляться подарки.

Взгляд Оби-Вана стал внимательным.

— Подарки?

— Сначала в мой кабинет в здании Сената, потом — в мои комнаты. Моя служба безопасности не смогла выяснить, как кто-то смог пробраться внутрь. Следов взлома не было.

— Когда это случилось?

— Первый появился пять недель назад. — предвосхищая следующий вопрос, она добавила: — Цветы. Ночные стеклянные розы с Набу, — несмотря на название, они на самом деле не были сделаны из стекла, но их лепестки вообще не содержали пигмента, так что они выглядели скорее искусственно созданными, чем выросшими естественным путём. — Мои любимые. Это не секрет, но... Потом ещё цветы. Драгоценности. Ещё подарки... личные. О которых никто не должен был знать, кроме...

— Энакина, — мягко сказал Оби-Ван.

Падме уставилась в свою тарелку. У неё внезапно пропал аппетит.

— Да. Но как такое возможно? Энакин мё... Энакина нет.

Оби-Ван мрачно отвёл взгляд.

— Когда прислали подарки? Помнишь конкретные даты?

— Да, конечно, — когда она назвала даты, он прищурился и пристально на неё посмотрел. Она практически видела, как вертятся шестерёнки в его голове. — А что? Тебе что-то известно?

— Нет, — сказал он и снова взял вилку. — Просто... это странно.

— Что именно?

— Я пока не уверен, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Мне надо будет кое-что проверить, когда я вернусь в Храм. Сенатор... Падме, ты чувствуешь, что тебе что-то угрожает? Что ты в опасности?

Она встретила его взгляд.

— Две недели назад я послала обратно на Набу одну из моих подставных двойников в преддверии встречи с королевой. Корабль атаковали, предположительно пираты, но когда туда прибыли ближайшие республиканские патрули, они обнаружили, что на борту все мертвы, — она коснулась своего горла и сглотнула. — Большинство были убиты из бластеров, но я видела отчёты, и некоторые раны могли быть... могли быть нанесены световым мечом.

Оби-Ван втянул воздух, его глаза расширились, но он сказал только:

— Это вызывает беспокойство.

— Так что да, я чувствую, что мне что-то угрожает, — сказала Падме. — Во всех официальных отчётах было указано, что я буду на этом корабле. Я собиралась последовать за ними через несколько дней, но после атаки отменила поездку. Во встрече я участвовала через голоконференцию.

— Это мудрое решение, — мягко сказал Оби-Ван.

— Королева Джамилия настояла, — она прикусила губу, на мгновение её охватил гнев. — Тогда я не думала, что мне действительно угрожает опасность. Не было никаких явных признаков...

— Падме, ты не могла знать. И представь, что было бы, если бы ты...

— Я представляла. Часто, — она глубоко вздохнула. — Оби-Ван, есть ли вероятность — любая, даже самая призрачная — что на Одрине Энакина поймали сепаратисты и... и промыли ему мозги, заставив им служить? Может быть, подарки и... и слежка... — просто его способ достучаться, потому что ему запрещено связываться с джедаями? В конце концов, он должен знать, что со временем я приду к тебе.

Оби-Ван глубоко вздохнул, а потом резко выдохнул, прикрывая глаза. Когда он снова открыл их, они были ярко-голубыми и бесконечно печальными.

— Падме, ты не единственная, кого преследуют, — сказал он. — Эта вероятность беспокоит меня уже довольно давно.

***

У Падме перехватило дыхание.

— Ты серьёзно? — прошептала она.

— Я никогда в жизни не был настолько серьёзен, — сказал Оби-Ван. — У этой... этой теории не слишком много сторонников в Совете джедаев. Иначе они бы не объявили Энакина погибшим в бою, — он сглотнул и опустил взгляд. — И я не могу не думать, что если бы граф Дуку — или кто-нибудь ещё — смог бы... обратить Энакина, он бы устроил из этого целое представление. Энакин очень известен. Было бы блестящим ходом выставить его напоказ в Голонете.

Конечно, он был прав, но Падме не могла не думать об Энакине, заточённом в плену собственной плоти, вынужденном делать ужасные вещи и осознавать это каждую секунду каждого часа каждого дня. Она не могла представить худшей судьбы для джедая.

Судя по выражению лица Оби-Вана, он тоже не мог.

— Это маловероятно, — повторил он. — Я надеюсь... я очень надеюсь, что... — он резко замолчал, разворачиваясь в сторону кухни, как будто что-то услышал. — О, хорошо, — сказал он уже обычным голосом. — Прибыл наш омлет.

Падме с недоумением смотрела на него несколько секунд, прежде чем вспомнила особое блюдо, которое Оби-Ван заказал, как только они прибыли.

— Наш омлет? — переспросила она.

Оби-Ван поднял брови. Минуту спустя распахнулись двери кухни и оттуда вышел огромный бесалиск, дружески приветствуя семейство алинов. Он неторопливо подошёл к их столу и оглядел, очевидно не узнав.

— Кто-то заказал особый омлет из яиц гартро? — осторожно спросил он.

— Это был я, — сказал Оби-Ван, впервые за этот вечер без киффарского акцента. — Здравствуй, Декс.

Бесалиск ещё раз внимательно посмотрел на них.

— Это твоё лицо там под краской? — спросил он. — Фло сказала, что какой-то киффарец заказал особое блюдо, так что я ожидал нашего друга Воса. И тоже в этом прикиде.

Оби-Ван поднял брови и снова с киффарским акцентом сказал:

— Это я. Позволь мне представить тебе мою дорогую подругу Сатин.

Падме моргнула, но Оби-Ван не сомневался ни секунды. Она протянула руку бесалиску и сказала:

— Приятно познакомиться, мистер...

— Декстер Джеттстер, но все зовут меня Дексом, — он запечатлел лёгкий поцелуй на тыльной стороне её ладони. — Что такая прекрасная леди как вы делает в обществе этого болвана?

— О, у него есть свои достоинства, — игриво сказала Падме и заметила, что Оби-Ван покраснел, а Декс рассмеялся.

Оби-Ван сказал:

— Доставай стул, Декс, если у тебя найдётся пара минут.

— Для тебя сколько угодно, — сказал бесалиск. Он вытащил стул из-за одного из пустых столов, уселся на него и, прищурившись, посмотрел на Оби-Вана. — В последнее время ты плохо питаешься?

— Ты говоришь так каждый раз, когда я прихожу, — сказал Оби-Ван. Падме заметила, что он слегка расслабился, как будто из него ушла часть напряжения.

— И каждый раз это правда. Что я могу для вас сделать?

Мгновение Оби-Ван сомневался, а потом спросил:

— Ты что-нибудь слышал о новом генерале сепаратистов, о Дарт Вейдере?

Декс опёрся локтём на стол и задумался — по крайней мере, насколько Падме могла судить по выражению его лица, — а потом покачал головой.

— Только это имя?

— Единственное, о котором я знаю, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Он появился примерно два месяца назад.

— Я знаю только то, что сепы нашли себе крутого нового генерала, который рубит в фарш всех у себя на пути. Но проблема с отсутствием выживших в том, что, ну...

— Не остаётся свидетелей, — сказал Оби-Ван и вздохнул. — Я так и думал. А мой другой вопрос?

Декс медленно покачал головой.

— О Скайуокере ни слова. Мне жаль, Оби-Ван.

Оби-Ван опустил взгляд, и его плечи поникли.

— Стоило попытаться, — сказал он. — Держи ухо востро, ладно? Здесь есть что-то ещё, что-то трудноуловимое...

Декс хлопнул его по плечу огромной рукой.

— Всегда. Сожалею, что не смог тебе помочь...

— Не волнуйся, — сказал Оби-Ван. Он устало потёр лицо рукой; Падме с удивлением увидела, что полосы жёлтой краски — если это была краска — у него на носу и на щеках не смазались.

Декс посмотрел на него с удивительной симпатией на широком негуманоидном лице амфибии.

— Что-нибудь ещё? — спросил он. — Мне очень жаль, что ты проделал такой путь зазря, тем более, когда ты настолько вымотан...

— Поверь, это не только ради тебя, — сказал Оби-Ван, не глядя на Падме. — Я на Корусанте ещё только на... — он посмотрел на хроно над стойкой, — двенадцать часов. Предполагается, что я не поеду никуда кроме Храма, здания Сената и верфей.

— Да они совсем вас заездили, — неодобрительно сказал Декс. — Когда ты вернулся? По последним слухам вы всё ещё во Внешнем кольце.

— Пять часов назад. Боюсь, это довольно краткосрочный визит. Декс, ты слышал что-нибудь о планете под названием Мустафар? Вулканическая, во Внешнем кольце, по большей части в собственности Техносоюза.

— Шахтёрский мир. В основном минералы, добываемые из лавы. Мерзкое местечко, — ответил он, содрогнувшись. — Я как-то туда съездил. Худшее решение в моей жизни. Ты же не планируешь там отпуск?

— Нет, только вторжение, — сказал Оби-Ван с толикой юмора. — Какие именно минералы? Такие, которые — гипотетически — можно было бы использовать для производства оружия?

Декс с Падме оба удивлённо на него посмотрели.

— Возможно, — медленно сказал Декс. — Один из них мирканит. Ходят слухи, что Техносоюз экспериментирует с новым типом суперлазера. Имей ввиду, ничего конкретного, но...

Оби-Ван сложил перед собой ладони и коснулся лбом кончиков пальцев. Через мгновение он кивнул.

— Это всё, что я хотел знать. Спасибо.

Декс смотрел на него с встревоженным выражением лица.

— Будь там осторожен, Оби-Ван.

— Да, конечно, — рассеянно сказал Оби-Ван.

— Я серьёзно. Республика не может позволить себе потерять ещё и тебя.

Оби-Ван стремительно поднял на него взгляд, но сказал только:

— Ты же дашь мне знать, если услышишь что-нибудь про Энакина или Вейдера?

— Конечно, — сказал Декс, сжимая его плечо. Звякнула дверь, впуская стайку смеющихся подростков тогрут, и за секунду, пока Падме отвлеклась на них, Оби-Ван перевоплотился из усталого мастера джедая в улыбающегося стража Киффу.

— Как думаешь, можно нам ещё немного этого торта, Декс? — спросил он, и певучий киффарский акцент в его голосе был как никогда заметен.

***

Много после, объевшись тортом с крепким сладким кофе, они прогуливались до ближайшей стоянки такси. Здесь, в нижнем городе, было тихо: наступила ночь, и рабочий день закончился. Падме слышала, как вдалеке со свистом проносятся спидеры и в барах играет музыка, но эта жилая улица была на удивление мирной. У неё почти получилось забыть, что на другом конце галактики бушует война, а мужчины и женщины бьются и умирают за Республику.

Почти.

Наконец Оби-Ван сказал:

— Падме, я отбываю утром. Если бы Асока всё ещё была здесь, я бы мог назначить её на твою защиту. Я ищу её с Одрина, но она пропала без вести. У меня нет полномочий назначить кого-то ещё без согласования с Верховным канцлером...

— Нет, — поспешно сказала Падме, и он удивлённо на неё посмотрел.

— Палпатин что-то тебе говорил?

Она облизнула губы.

— Оби-Ван, нет никаких доказательств. Моя охрана в курсе — и люди капитана Тайфо, и назначенная мне сенатская стража, — но никаких угроз не было. Нападение на Мотэ могло быть просто совпадением, в этой области космоса с начала войны встречались пираты, а республиканские патрули его избегали. Если я побегу к канцлеру, я буду выглядеть, как ещё одна напуганная девчонка. Подарки? Плохое предчувствие? Думаешь, он меня послушает? И даже если да, думаешь, он когда-нибудь снова отнесётся к моим словам серьёзно, в Сенате или вне его?

Оби-Ван вздохнул.

— Ты права, Падме. Прости, я не подумал. Без официального запроса к Ордену — а так как дело не относится к войне, Совет скорее всего отклонит его — я не смогу защитить тебя, если, конечно, ты не полетишь со мной на Мустафар. Что, очевидно, невозможно.

Падме открыла было рот, чтобы согласиться с ним, а потом замолчала. Кто бы ни преследовал её, он мог забраться в её покои не потревожив охрану. И Мотэ, как и ещё одиннадцать членов её эскорта, была мертва. Задушена насмерть без единого кровоподтёка на шее.

Оби-Ван уставился на неё.

— Сила с тобой, ты серьёзно, — сказал он. — Падме, это может быть ложная тревога, но может быть и нет. Скорее всего мы направляемся в зону военного конфликта и ввяжемся там в бой. Я не могу с чистой совестью советовать тебе сопровождать «Решительный».

— Формально Техносоюз придерживается нейтралитета в этой войне, — сказала Падме. — Республиканская ударная группа...

— Мы не сможем выделить больше одного звёздного разрушителя.

— ...без предупреждения оказавшаяся в нейтральном космосе, может вызвать обширный политический резонанс. Назначенный Сенатом дипломат соответствующего статуса сможет в значительной степени сгладить последующие проблемы.

Они подошли к пустующей стоянке такси. Оби-Ван остановил на ней долгий обеспокоенный взгляд.

— Ты боишься, — медленно сказал он.

— Я в ужасе, — прямо сказала Падме. — Сенат может пару дней обойтись без меня. Я скажу Бейлу Органе и Мон Мотме, почему я уезжаю на самом деле. Я улажу всё с Палпатином, — добавила она, предвосхищая следующее возражение Оби-Вана. — Я не люблю войну, Оби-Ван, но это не первый мой бой. И я буду чувствовать себя в куда большей безопасности в компании рыцаря-джедая на полном солдат клонов военном корабле Республики, чем сейчас. Даже если вы летите в бой.

Через мгновение Оби-Ван кивнул. Он поднял руку, давая знак воздушному такси, и оно спикировало прямо перед ними. Двери отъехали в сторону, и водитель-даг нетерпеливо забарабанил пальцами по штурвалу управления.

— Энакин никогда не простит мне, если я дам тебе погибнуть, — сказал Оби-Ван, помогая ей сесть в такси.

— Если это он, — ответила Падме, расправляя на коленях полы длинного жакета, — Энакин никогда не простит себе, если убьёт нас обоих.

***

Когда Оби-Ван переоделся и вернулся в Храм джедаев, он был уже настолько измотан, что готов был поверить в начавшиеся галлюцинации. Сила будто бы дрожала на границе его зрения, это было непривычно, и Оби-Ван то и дело поворачивал голову, ожидая там кого-то (Энакина) увидеть. В ушах пели звуки ударов световых мечей.

«Тебе надо немного поспать, Кеноби».

Но со сном вернутся кошмары. Оби-Ван был уверен, что они как-то связаны с Энакином, но по правде сказать, он никак не мог обосновать эту уверенность, кроме как положиться на свою интуицию. А его интуиция, как не без симпатии заметил Мейс после Одрина, была затуманена, когда дело касалось Энакина.

Зевая, он махнул рукой, открывая дверь в свои комнаты. Там было пыльно после его долгого отсутствия, кое-где валялись оставшиеся вещи Энакина, хотя тот и не жил с Оби-Ваном с тех пор, как стал рыцарем. Оби-Ван шагнул внутрь, всё ещё перебирая в уме всё то, что ему нужно было закончить до утреннего вылета — он связался с верфями, и какой-то младший офицер усталым голосом заверил его, что у адмирала Юларена и его людей всё под контролем, — и остановился как вкопанный при виде большой коробки в центре комнаты.

В отличие от остального помещения, на коробке не было пыли. С Оби-Вана мгновенно схлынула всякая усталость, он осторожно шагнул к коробке и с судорожно бьющимся в горле сердцем щелчком открыл крышку.

Запечатывающее коробку стазисное поле растаяло в воздухе. У Оби-Вана перехватило дыхание, он прикрыл рот рукой, проглотив готовое вырваться ругательство, и потянулся к комлинку. Он не ожидал, что это может случиться здесь, на Корусанте, в самом Храме джедаев.

— Падме, — в ужасе сказал он вслух, и бросив дверь открытой, помчался к ближайшей стоянке спидеров.

Оби-Ван выжал из спидера всё возможное, нарушив большую часть корусантских правил дорожного движения — к счастью, полиция не стали преследовать джедайский спидер, — и домчал до пятисотого дома по Республиканской улице меньше чем за десять минут. Он резко затормозил, почти врезавшись в веранду, и выскочил из спидера. Из теней появились двое набуанских охранников Падме; узнав Оби-Вана, они опустили оружие. Кажется, никто не удивился его присутствию.

— Она внутри, генерал, — сказала одна из них, смуглая женщина на голову выше его.

Оби-Ван кивнул и быстро прошёл мимо них, в роскошные апартаменты, где жила Падме. Она стояла в глубине гостиной, слушая одну из своих служанок, одетая в домашнюю тунику и с распущенными по плечам волосами. Когда он подошёл, они обе развернулись.

— Оби-Ван, — сказала Падме, на лице её появилось озадаченное выражение. — Я как раз собиралась с тобой связаться...

— Это снова произошло? — спросил Оби-Ван. Он видел за ней, на краю дивана, сваленную кучей мятую обёрточную бумагу и блеск металла и драгоценностей. — Ещё один подарок?

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Потому что я тоже получил, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Он прислал мне головы и мечи двух мёртвых джедаев.


	8. Откровения

После этого не осталось сомнений, что Оби-Ван не вернётся в Храм. Он порывался, но дошёл только до веранды и встал там как вкопанный, глядя на свой спидер и недоумевая, как он умудрился не разбиться по дороге. Тогда Падме, по понятным причинам напуганная, попросила его остаться. Одна из её служанок постелила постель в гостевой спальне, пока Оби-Ван связался с Храмом и доложил о коробке с отрубленными конечностями в своих комнатах.

Он отключился и увидел, что во время его звонка Падме стояла в дверях кухни. Она обнимала себя руками, кутаясь в одежду, которая была ей слишком велика — и без сомнения, принадлежала Энакину.

— Это не в первый раз, верно? — спросила она.

Оби-Ван начал неловко снимать наручи, скользя пальцами по креплениям.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Не в первый. Я не хотел говорить тебе раньше...

— Сколько?

Он с лёгким стуком положил правый наруч на стойку, задумчиво глядя на потёртую джедайскую эмблему.

— За последние шесть недель — семнадцать.

Падме резко втянула воздух.

— Головы, кисти и световые мечи, — сказал Оби-Ван, начиная снимать второй наруч. — Полагаю, он так стремится что-то нам доказать.

— Что говорит Совет джедаев?

— А что они могут сказать? — пожал плечами Оби-Ван. — Наши силы сейчас слишком растянуты, чтобы как-то на это отреагировать. Да, мои сообщения в Храм передадут Йоде, но он сейчас на Салеуками. Он может разве что посоветовать мне не принимать всё слишком близко к сердцу, неважно, что я единственный джедай в Ордене, который получает такие... подарки, — он положил второй наруч и облокотился на стойку, прикрыв лицо рукой. — Прости, Падме. Я мало спал в последнее время и не должен был это на тебя вываливать.

— Всё в порядке, — уверила она, и легко коснувшись его предплечья, прошла к шкафам. — Иногда я думаю, что вы, джедаи, требуете от себя слишком многого. Вы всего лишь люди.

— Не все из нас, — сказал Оби-Ван с толикой юмора. Он взял протянутую стопку и ровно держал её на весу, пока Падме до краёв налила в неё бледно-пурпурную жидкость. Комнату наполнил резкий цветочный запах алкоголя.

— Ты знаешь, о чём я, — она чокнулась с ним, и немного жидкости из стопок выплеснулось им на пальцы. Они одновременно выпили, алкоголь обжигающе горячо спустился по горлу Оби-Вана. Он на мгновение зажмурился, а потом перевернул стопку и поставил её на стойку рядом с наручами.

Падме закрыла бутылку, отставила её и оперлась локтями на стойку.

— Спасибо, что остался, Оби-Ван. Я могла попросить водителя отвезти тебя в Храм, и тебе не пришлось бы лететь самому.

— Я бы не смог простить себя, случись с тобой что-нибудь после моего ухода, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Кажется маловероятным, что он — если это он — предпримет что-нибудь здесь, на Корусанте, но я не могу позволить себе рисковать, — он сосредоточенно нахмурился. — Если уж на то пошло, я не знаю, как посылка миновала сканеры безопасности Храма. Предполагается, что это невозможно.

— Расскажи об остальных, — сказала Падме. — Я имею в виду, если тебе разрешено. Расскажешь?

— Совет, признает, что джедаи способны ошибаться? — пренебрежительно усмехнулся Оби-Ван. — Маловероятно. Это седьмая... нет, восьмая посылка, которую я получаю. Первая пришла на Корусант, но, конечно, не застала меня. Остальные прислали в места дислокации войск на планетах. Две на Дарнелл, другие на Джеббле, Като Неймодию, Телераф, Тарис, Муунилинст, — хмурясь, он загибал палец на каждую планету. — У всех жертв были другие, отличные от моего назначения: мы сейчас слишком растянуты, чтобы позволить себе отправить двух джедаев на один участок, если это не пара мастера и падавана.

— Они были твоими друзьями?

— Нет. Я был шапочно знаком с некоторыми из них, и у меня были общие занятия с Реджаан Дар — она была пятой, на Телерафе; назначение на Фелусию — когда мы оба были падаванами, но остальные я не знал, — Оби-Ван запустил пальцы в волосы. — Большинство — сравнительно молодые рыцари, двух последних ещё не опознали, но у девушки была падаванская косичка. Это сузит поиски, — горько сказал он.

Падме резко вдохнула, её глаза распахнулись. Сейчас на поле боя было меньше падаванов, но их число всё ещё составляло несколько сотен.

— Вы не можете просто проверить последние отчёты о потерях? — с лёгким сомнением спросила она.

— Каждую неделю умирает больше дюжины джедаев. Некоторые просто пропадают без вести, — сказал Оби-Ван. «Как Энакин», — не стал добавлять он. Этого и не требовалось: на краю восприятия он почувствовал, как мысли Падме обратились к Энакину, когда он упомянул исчезновения. — Контейнер был в стазисном поле. Они могли лежать внутри несколько дней или даже дольше.

«Хотя, — подумал он, — не дольше восьми недель...» Не раньше Одрина, после которого всё ужасно, неуправляемо покатилось под откос и удача на войне окончательно от них отвернулась.

Он замолчал и провёл пальцем через лужицу разлитого алкоголя на стойке, чертя знакомые изгибы символа джедаев. «Я так устал», — подумал он. Он чувствовал, как соскальзывает его контроль над Силой, пока совсем немного, но он уже предчувствовал приближение одного из маленьких стихийных выплесков Силы, которые всё чаще случались с ним с Одрина.

Он резко встал, сгребая со стойки сброшенные наручи.

— Мне надо быть на верфях к шести утра, — сказал он, заметив, как взгляд Падме метнулся вслед за его движением. — Если не возникнет непредвиденных проблем, мы хотим отправиться до восьми. Ты еще не передумала запрашивать у Палпатина разрешение лететь с нами?

Стойка с винными бокалами позади неё начала мелко трястись. Оби-Ван не мог отвести от неё взгляда, чувствуя, как вокруг него клубится паутина Силы, как вибрируют её истрёпанные нити под усилием его разума. «Прекрати», — яростно подумал он, и медленно, слишком медленно дрожь начала утихать.

Если Падме что-то и заметила, то не подала виду.

— Да. Он придерживает ранние часы; думаю, я смогу перехватить его прежде, чем вы вылетите, — она, не скрывая тревоги, посмотрела на него из-под длинных тёмных ресниц. — Я смогу помочь смягчить конфликт с Техносоюзом, если они поднимут шум.

Оби-Ван, помня о коробке на полу в своих комнатах, полной отрубленных конечностей, не мог винить её за желание оказаться как можно дальше отсюда в безопасной компании рыцаря-джедая и батальона солдат-клонов.

— Уверен, у тебя получится, и если Палпатин согласится, мы будем счастливы принять тебя.

Падме мрачно кивнула, собирая пустые стопки в раковину.

— Если я не получу разрешение, зайду на верфи проводить тебя. Кстати, я попросила капитана Тайфо отогнать твой спидер в транспортный ангар; я оставлю тебе чип на получение на случай, если ты уедешь раньше меня.

— Спасибо, — невесело сказал Оби-Ван. — Эрдва останется с тобой на ночь?

— С включёнными сканерами, — уверила она. — На случай, если что-то случится, ты будешь всего лишь за стеной, и меня охраняет ещё полдюжина набуанских стражников. Поспи немного, Оби-Ван. Тебе это нужно больше, чем мне.

— Я попробую, — сказал Оби-Ван. Винные бокалы на стойке снова задрожали, слегка постукивая друг о друга. Он поспешно отвернулся, надеясь, что если он не будет на них смотреть, это поможет.

Падме положила руку ему на предплечье.

— Спасибо, что пришёл, — сказала она. — Я знаю, ты не должен был...

— Был счастлив помочь, миледи, — поклонился ей Оби-Ван.

***

Впервые за несколько недель Оби-Ван спал без сновидений. Он проснулся в бледном свете корусантского рассвета, слегка обескураженный как непривычным окружением, так и пищанием своего комлинка. Спустя мгновение он выпутал руки из простыней и достал комлинк с прикроватной тумбочки. Накануне он бросил его там вместе со световым мечом и наручами.

— Кеноби, — сонно отозвался сказал он.

— Это из Храма, магистр Кеноби, — сказал старший падаван на другом конце линии. — С вами хочет связаться грандмагистр, но у вашего комлинка не хватает диапазона. У вас там есть защищённое устройство связи, способное усилить сигнал?

— Да, секунду, — Оби-Ван нашёл штаны и босиком вышел из гостевой спальни. Кивнув одному из охранников Падме, он скользнул в рабочий кабинет. Оби-Ван вставил свой комлинк в панель связи голопроектора и опустился перед ней на колени, гадая, не стоило ли ему надеть ещё и рубашку.

Через мгновение в проекционном поле появилось изображение Йоды, из-за расстояния слабое и идущее рябью: голопроектор Падме был не настолько мощным, как голопроектор Верховного канцлера или Высшего совета. Йода с сомнением уставился на Оби-Вана.

— Прошу прощения за беспокойство я, Оби-Ван.

— Никакого беспокойства, магистр, — сказал Оби-Ван, глядя на хроно на стене. — Мне всё равно через час надо быть на верфях.

Йода разочарованно вздохнул.

— Не должны тебе были так быстро назначать новое задание. Отдых тебе нужен.

— Мы не сможем отдохнуть до конца войны, магистр, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Что случилось?

— Опознали погибших джедаев мы, — сказал Йода без дальнейших предисловий. — Мастер Тандрес и его падаван, Скеч-Тир. Потеряны были при битве на Бастионе они, восемь циклов назад.

Когда планета была захвачена сепаратистами. Оби-Ван опустил голову и кивнул, кусая губы.

— Винить себя не должен ты, Оби-Ван, — сказал Йода. — Убил их ситх, не ты.

— Так это Вейдер командовал силами сепаратистов тогда на Бастионе, как мы и думали?

— Интересовать тебя не должен Вейдер, — твёрдо сказал Йода.

— Зато Вейдера интересую я, — отрезал Оби-Ван. — Он посылает головы убитых им джедаев не вам, не магистру Винду, не кому-то ещё в Высшем Совете. Он посылает их мне.

— Не уверены, что стоит за этим Вейдер, мы, Оби-Ван. Сбит с толку ты. Будет лучше, если сосредоточишься на новом назначении ты.

Оби-Ван пригладил бороду.

— Возможно, я сбит с толку, потому что прошлой ночью кто-то оставил коробку с отрубленными частями тел в моей комнате.

Даже за тысячи световых лет он почувствовал разочарование Йоды.

— Не в Храме джедаев ты.

— Нет, — он не стал уточнять.

Йода нахмурился ещё сильнее, но сказал только:

— Когда возьмёшь Мустафар под контроль ты, потребуешься на Боз Пите ты с войсками.

— Нет, — Оби-Ван даже не осознавал, что собирается сказать, до тех пор, пока слова не вылетели из его рта. — Когда я закончу на Мустафаре, я иду за Энакином. Я уже слишком давно это откладывал.

— Мёртв Энакин Скайуокер. Должен это принять ты.

— Мои чувства говорят иначе, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Я сделаю это независимо от одобрения Совета, магистр Йода.

Йода оглянулся через плечо, будто бы услышал нечто, что не уловил голопередатчик, потом повернулся обратно и сказал:

— Не закончен ещё этот разговор, Оби-Ван. Не должен из-за Дарта Вейдера позволить себе забыть о своём долге ты.

— Мой долг лежит перед джедаями, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Не перед карманной войной Верховного канцлера.

— Принадлежит джедаям и Республике твоя преданность!

— Я не собираюсь ждать ещё пять лет, чтобы найти отрезанную голову Энакина в своей постели! — резко сказал Оби-Ван. — Сила говорит мне, что он ещё жив. Я либо найду его, либо — доказательства его смерти. Это моё последнее слово по этому вопросу.

Взгляд Йоды сфокусировался на какой-то точке за Оби-Ваном, и он насупился ещё сильнее, так что его сморщенное лицо прорезали глубокие морщины. Оби-Ван не стал оборачиваться, зная, на кого он смотрит, и мягко сказал «Я не спрашиваю вашего разрешения, магистр», прежде чем разорвать связь.

Он откинулся обратно на пятки, положив руки на колени, и задумался, что же во имя Силы он только что натворил.

Ухоженные пальцы Падме легко коснулись его плеча.

— У тебя проблемы?

— Смотя как посмотреть, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Год назад меня могли бы посадить под домашний арест, но сейчас они не могут себе этого позволить. Для этого осталось слишком мало джедаев. Даже если Совет попытается, Верховный канцлер признает это решение недействительным. Я единственный рыцарь джедай на Корусанте соответствующего статуса и склада характера, которого можно послать с боевой группой. Все остальные либо ходячие больные, либо привязаны к Храму, — он задумался. — Канцлер и раньше разыгрывал рыцарей против Совета: он сделал это в прошлом году с Энакином, когда я уходил под прикрытие. Не думаю, что они захотят рискнуть ещё одним силовым противостоянием, если до этого дойдёт.

Он встал, нежно убрав её руку.

— Может быть, конечно, им повезёт, и я застряну на Мустафаре на следующие шесть месяцев. Невозможно сказать наверняка, пока мы туда не прибудем.

Она с беспокойством посмотрела на него, играя с кончиком своей длинной косы.

— Почему Совет джедаев не хочет отпускать тебя на поиски Энакина?

— Совет верит, что он погиб, — сказал Оби-Ван. — По их мнению, никто не смог бы пережить взрыв на Одрине. Но как минимум один выжил, — он замолчал, потом потянулся, чтобы вытащить свой комлинк из панели связи. — Мне надо идти. Надеюсь увидеть вас на верфях до половины восьмого, сенатор.

Падме посмотрела на хроно и вздохнула.

— Мне бы тоже лучше идти, если я хочу поймать Верховного канцлера прежде остальных его просителей.

— С тобой всё будет в порядке? — спросил Оби-Ван.

— Он никогда ничего не предпринимал днём, — осторожно сказала Падме. — Только наблюдал, насколько я могу сказать. И это всё равно всего пара часов.

Оби-Ван кивнул.

— Увидимся на верфях, — повторил он и зевнул, прикрыв рот свободной рукой. — О скольких гостях мне предупредить адмирала Юларена?

— Я, две служанки, Трипио и отряд охраны, — сказала Падме. — Я поехала бы одна, но если это официально, то с тем же успехом я могу действовать и так.

— Очень хорошо, — сказал Оби-Ван. — У нас точно хватит места.

***

Появление сенатора Амидалы на верфях спустя несколько часов, в сопровождении свиты и багажа, породило волну самых невероятных сплетен на «Решительном». Большая часть солдат Энакина были знакомы с Падме, тогда как почти все солдаты Оби-Вана — исключая Коди и ещё несколько человек — знали её только по слухам. Когда один из немногих новичков — всех их перевели из понёсших большие потери батальонов — отпустил ехидный комментарий, Рекс, вывернув ему руку за спину, ударил его о ближайшую стену.

— Ты не будешь говорить о сенаторе в таком тоне, — сказал он. — Слышишь меня? Или это покажется тебе любовным объятием.

Новичок — насколько знал Оби-Ван, его звали Флорет — сдавленно выдавил: «Есть, сэр».

Рекс отпустил его и отступил, поднимая упавший шлем. Когда клоны заметили наблюдающего за ними Оби-Вана, они оба нахмурились, но тот только коротко кивнул и и пошёл дальше на мостик, к адмиралу Юларену.

Как ни странно, их вылет задержали всего на полчаса: корусантская диспетчерская служба управления полётами почти столкнула звёздный крейсер планетарного флота и частное рейсовое судно. Оби-Ван и Юларен через смотровое окно мостика молча наблюдали за тем, как корабли едва избежали столкновения; они только обменялись изумленными взглядами, когда капитан крейсера сделала впечатляющую бочку, казалось бы, невозможную для судна такого размера. Перекрывающие друг друга возмущённые возгласы двух команд заполнили эфир на частоте диспетчерской службы.

Оби-Ван легонько постучал по микрофону гарнитуры и светским тоном, который, благодаря излишне (по его мнению) настойчивому вещанию Голонета, был известен по всей галактике, сказал: «Дамы, прошу вас».

За этим объявлением последовала потрясённая тишина.

— Неплохой трюк, — сказал Юларен, когда они наконец смогли отправиться: звёздный крейсер пристыковался на верфях, а рейсовый лайнер — в космопорте Галактического Города.

— Вполне, — сказал Оби-Ван, изучая голокарты. Их маршрут был выделен жёлтым, Мустафар казался далёкой красной точкой на другом конце галактики. Несмотря на её удалённость от центральных миров, близость системы к нескольким гиперлиниям позволяла сократить их путешествие с почти недели до менее чем суток. Оби-Ван попытался почувствовать облегчение, но мог думать только о том, как пригодились бы им несколько дней на корабле, чтобы прийти в себя после кампании на Муунилинсте, если уж их всё равно не отпустят в увольнительную на поверхность.

Судя по лицу Юларена, он чувствовал то же самое. До этого он признался Оби-Вану, как его беспокоит то, что они направляются в неизвестную ситуацию без поддержки, но все остальные корабли боевой группы «Решительного» либо находились в ремонте в космических доках, либо были переведены на другие участки. Уничтожение республиканских верфей на Аллантине Шесть пять недель назад почти до предела растянуло республиканский флот.

— Если нам повезёт, то сможем избежать столкновения, — сказал Оби-Ван, проводя пальцами по волосам. — В конце концов, именно за этим здесь сенатор Амидала, — он повернулся к голопроекции самого Мустафара, на которой красным были подсвечены известные производственные комплексы. — Если мы не сможем избежать боя, то по возможности должны будем захватить контроль в воздухе, прежде чем начинать наступление на поверхности.

— С одним единственным кораблём мы не сможем долго сдерживать сепаратистский флот, — напомнил ему Юларен.

— Согласен, — сказал Оби-Ван. Он задумчиво смотрел на голограмму, поглаживая бороду. — Может возникнуть ситуация, в которой «Решительному» придётся высадить наземные войска и отступить в республиканское пространство.

— Генерал, я не могу советовать...

— Очевидно, я бы предпочёл другое решение, — сухо добавил Оби-Ван. — Тем не менее, при необходимости вам приказано высадить меня и моих солдат на поверхность и вернуть сенатора Амидалу и её свиту в республиканское пространство. Мы не можем позволить сепаратистам захватить сенатора в заложники, — он выразительно замолчал. — Я точно знаю, что представители Торговой Федерации не остановятся ни перед чем, чтобы насадить её голову на пику, а граф Дуку решит использовать её как козырь на переговорах. Это понятно, адмирал?

Юларен кивнул.

— Мне это не нравится, — сказал он.

— Мне тоже, — мягче сказал Оби-Ван. — Но я бы предпочёл прояснить этот вопрос до того, как мы окажемся посреди боя.

***

Во время их второго прыжка через гиперпространство, в трёх часах до Мустафара, когда Оби-Ван скрестив ноги сидел на своей койке и пытался медитировать, в дверь его каюты постучали. Он открыл глаза, слегка нахмурившись, и сказал:

— Входите, сенатор.

Падме, одетая как одна из её служанок, скользнула внутрь и устроилась на пустой койке напротив него. Она притянула колени к груди и выглядела юной, усталой и немного напуганной.

— Что я могу для вас сделать, сенатор? — спросил Оби-Ван, надеясь, что никто не видел, как она вошла. Даже джедаи не настолько любили сплетни, как клоны.

— Ты можешь рассказать мне об Одрине? — спросила Падме.

Каким-то образом Оби-Ван предчувствовал этот вопрос. Он расправил скрещенные ноги, прошёл к своему вещевому шкафчику и спустя недолгие поиски наконец выудил из него бутылку с ярко-зелёной жидкостью и пару стопок.

Падме улыбнулась, забрала их у него и твёрдо держала на весу, пока Оби-Ван разливал алкоголь.

— Так вот чем вы с Эни занимались в свободное время. А я-то думала, всё тренировки на световых мечах, да медитации.

— Только большую часть времени, — сказал Оби-Ван, закрывая бутылку и отставляя её в сторону. Он быстро опрокинул стопку, и у него потекли слёзы от насыщенного фруктового вкуса.

Падме, не отводя от него пытливого взгляда, поставила пустую стопку рядом с собой на кровать.

— Что ты знаешь об Одрине? — спросил Оби-Ван. — Я даже не знаю, предоставили ли Сенату полноценный отчёт.

По крайней мере, он его не писал. Как и Энакин.

— Только то, что республиканское вторжение провалилось и что Энакин пропал, — сказала Падме. На мгновение при упоминании имени Энакина её голос дрогнул, но потом вновь окреп. — Я знаю, что он потерял больше половины своих людей. Вторжение критиковали, потому что оно не было стратегически оправдано: Орн Фри Таа утверждает, что это была ловушка для джедаев.

— Была, — сказал Оби-Ван. Он развернул стопку в руке, разглядывая, как свет ламп отражается в сколотом стекле. — Только, возможно, не в том смысле, который подразумевает сенатор. Одрин — старый колониальный мир фееоринов. Около четырёх тысяч лет назад во время Мандалорских войн группа независимых джедаев, называющая себя Заветом, собрали огромную коллекцию ситхских артефактов: пропитанных Силой предметов, обладающих различными способностями. Я знаю, что это звучит как религиозные сказки, — быстро добавил он, увидев выражение её лица, — но подобные реликвии существуют. Сейчас мы разучились их создавать, и они куда чаще встречались у ситхов, чем у джедаев: мы предпочитаем не полагаться на предметы, только на себя. Некоторое количество подобных артефактов хранятся в Храме, как и в нескольких исследовательских центрах за пределами Корусанта, хотя большую их часть сейчас и перевезли в храмовые хранилища. После начала войны эти центры посчитали слишком уязвимыми для атаки.

— Считалось, что коллекция Завета была уничтожена, но тысячелетиями ходили слухи, что некоторые из них могли сохраниться. Экспедиция Альдераанского археологического университета вела раскопки на Одрине, когда они начали вскрывать повреждённый слой, датированный Мандалорскими войнами, с артефактами, которые относились к гораздо более раннему периоду — к Великим войнам ситхов. Дуку смог как-то про это разузнать: может быть, расшифровал наши передачи или просто посмотрел отчёт в Голонете. Он начал планетарное вторжение, которое спугнуло местных жителей и экспедицию. Большая часть известных нам ситхских артефактов запредельно опасны: в обитаемом мире они могут причинить больше вреда, чем атомное оружие или биологическая атака. И почти все они уже тысячелетия как считаются утерянными. Если бы Дуку удалось заполучить хоть один из них...

Он, нахмурившись, покачал головой и провёл пальцем по сколу на стеклянном ободке. Падме слушала его с напряжённым сосредоточенным лицом.

— Было слишком рискованно позволить планете остаться в руках Дуку. Нас с Энакином послали её отбить. Мы наступали с двух сторон, намереваясь сойтись на месте раскопок. Мои войска столкнулись с сопротивлением на юге, и Энакин прибыл на место встречи прежде меня. Капитан Рекс рассказал мне, что они с Энакином разделились, когда обеспечивали безопасность лагеря, — Оби-Ван сглотнул, подавив порыв налить себе ещё порцию. Вполне возможно, через несколько часов ему предстояло сражаться за собственную жизнь. — Никто из сопровождавших Энакина клонов не выжил. Я был достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть взрыв, и мы добрались до него спустя несколько минут. Взрывом накрыло всю территорию раскопок и половину ближайшей деревни. Зажигательного устройства не было — или, по крайней мере, мы не смогли найти его остатков. Насколько я могу судить, взрыв был вызван из Силы. Должно быть, минимум один из артефактов всё ещё действовал, даже если и был повреждён, и Энакин как-то случайно его активировал. Некоторые ситхские артефакты реагируют на присутствие джедаев.

Он замолчал, вертя в руках стопку.

Слегка неуверенно Падме сказала:

— Ты упоминал, что как минимум кто-то пережил взрыв. Это был один из клонов?

Оби-Ван поднял взгляд.

— Нет. Это был лорд ситхов, которого мы знаем только как Дарта Вейдера.

— Вчера вечером ты спрашивал о нём своего друга Декса, — начала понимать Падме.

— Да. Впервые он появился на Одрине после взрыва. Судя по рассказу Рекса, должно быть он прибыл под прикрытием взрыва. Увидев его, клоны запаниковали и открыли огонь. Он убил почти их всех, когда я прибыл, бой ещё продолжался, — Оби-Ван замолчал, чувствуя ноющую боль в своём сознании, будто бы часть его разума грубо вырвали прочь, кое-как прикрыв рану льдом. Он всё ещё помнил тот ужасные момент, когда Энакин просто мигнул в Силе и пропал, и мгновением позже его заменил некто, чьё присутствие в Силе было подобно раскалённому углю. — Он узнал меня. Или может быть, он просто понял, что я джедай. Мы недолго сражались, но должно быть, взрыв привлёк внимание сепаратистов: хотя их перебросили на Иего, многие ещё оставались на поверхности. У нас... у меня не было выбора, кроме как отступить. Мы понесли слишком большие потери: погибли шестьдесят процентов солдат Энакина, а мы и так уже действовали с неполным составом. Если бы мы остались на планете, это была бы резня. Мы не могли позволить себе такое поражение.

Этими же словами он докладывал о случившемся Совету, потом Канцлеру, раз за разом повторял их себе долгими бессонными ночами, пытаясь понять, оправдано ли было не отступление, но то, что они улетели, не попытавшись в спешке найти выживших. Не попытавшись найти Энакина.

«Если я оставил его на милость Дуку...»

Оби-Ван не мог решить, предпочёл бы он смерть Энакина такой судьбе.

Он прочистил горло, понимая, насколько хрипло сейчас звучит его голос.

— Канцлер согласился с Советом, что будет лучше как можно дольше скрывать новости о Вейдере. Один из новых генералов Дуку, такой же опасный, как Гривус — и такой же безжалостный: мы знаем более чем о дюжине убитых им лично джедаев с момента его появления. — Некоторых из которых Совет смог опознать только после того, как их головы появились в комнатах Оби-Вана, на какой бы планете он в тот момент не был.

— Откуда он прибыл? — мягко спросила Падме.

— Мы не знаем. Я думаю... я думаю, — он старательно выделил голосом местоимение, — я думаю, что он один из одринских артефактов — ситхский лорд, который был в стазисе последние четыре или пять тысяч лет. Есть похожая джедайская сказка — конечно, в этой истории в капсуле хранился джедай, а не ситх. Взрыв мог повредить контейнер, и он смог выбраться, — он снова посмотрел на стопку и моргнул, осознав, что она парила в воздухе в нескольких сантиметрах над его рукой и вибрировала настолько сильно, что поверхность стекла пошла тонкими трещинками. — Проклятье.

Он попытался выдернуть стопку из воздуха, но та не двигалась и в конце концов взорвалась облаком стеклянных осколков, которые несколько секунд, сверкая, зависли в воздухе, а потом дождём упали на пол перед ним.

Падме втянула воздух.

— Не спускай пока ноги, — устало предупредил её Оби-Ван, встал и начал сметать осколки в совок с помощью Силы, чтобы наверняка ничего не пропустить.

— Оби-Ван, — сказала она после того, как он бросил их в контейнер для мусора. — С тобой всё в порядке?

— Возможно, нет, — признался Оби-Ван, возвращаясь на место. Это был его третий неконтролируемый выброс Силы за неполные два дня. Начиная с Одрина, они случались всё чаще. Он не хотел думать о том, что это значило.

— Я имею в виду, ты сможешь драться, если мы не сможем договориться с Техносоюзом?

— Да, конечно, — нетерпеливо сказал он. — Падме, это была случайность. Бывает.

Правда, обычно такое случалось с младшими падаванами, которые обладали только самым базовым, грубым контролем Силы, но ей это знать не стоило. Оби-Ван откинул волосы с лица, по-прежнему ощущая саднящий участок своего сознания, откуда грубо вырвали Энакина, заменив его чем-то — кем-то — ещё.

Падме прижалась щекой к коленям, не отводя от него взгляда. От неё не исходило страха, но, конечно, она и не будет бояться. Она слишком хорошо знала Энакина, чтобы опасаться рыцаря-джедая, даже рискующего вот-вот потерять контроль над Силой.

Оби-Ван чувствовал, как она пытается решить, какой вопрос задать.

— Может ли Энакин всё ещё быть жив? Он мог выжить? — наконец сказала она.

— Я не... я не знаю, был ли он в эпицентре взрыва, — признался Оби-Ван. — Он мог защититься Силой. У нас так и не появилось возможности найти тело, — он сжал кулак, впиваясь ногтями в ладонь. — Если кто и мог пережить это, то это был Энакин.

«Ты боишься, джедай? Страх ведёт на Тёмную сторону».

— Но ты думаешь, что он жив.

— Да, — сказал Оби-Ван.

Падме потёрла руками лицо, размазав макияж.

— Я еду с тобой.

Оби-Ван потрясённо поднял на неё глаза.

— Что?

— Когда ты отправишься на его поиски, как ты и обещал Йоде, я поеду с тобой. Сенат справится без меня — в любом случае, не то, чтобы я сильно влияла на политический климат.

— Конечно, ты влияешь, — автоматически сказал Оби-Ван, хотя на самом деле он не верил, что любой, пытающийся противостоять участившимся попыткам Верховного канцлера сосредоточить власть в своих руках, смог бы добиться чего-либо более значимого, чем принятие закона об улучшении территории космопортов. — Энакин настолько тебе дорог?

Секунду она сомневалась.

— Ты можешь сказать, когда я лгу, так?

— Иногда, — сказал Оби-Ван.

Падме подняла подбородок, глядя ему в глаза.

— Я люблю его. Но ты это уже знаешь. Ты просто хотел, чтобы я признала это вслух.

Оби-Ван пригладил бороду рукой.

— Конечно, я знаю, — сказал он. — Я не слепой, и я достаточно часто заглядывал в голову Энакина, чтобы знать о его чувствах. Он проявлял их бессчётное количество раз. Мне просто было любопытно, — мягко добавил он. Возможно, заставлять её произносить эти слова вслух было жестоко, но... нет, он должен был их услышать.

Падме вздохнула и отвернулась.

— Почему ничего из этой информации не было в докладе джедаев Сенату?

— Так решил Верховный канцлер, — пожал плечами Оби-Ван.

Падме крепко обхватила себя руками, прижимая согнутые ноги к груди, и опёрлась щекой на колени.

— Спасибо, что сказал мне, — наконец отозвалась она. — Спасибо за доверие.

— У тебя есть право знать, — просто сказал Оби-Ван. Он встал, чтобы убрать бутылку и пустую стопку Падме, а потом проверил время. — Тебе надо вернуться в свою каюту и немного поспать. У нас есть ещё несколько часов до высадки.

— Не возражаешь, если я останусь здесь? — спросила она, и её щеки слегка порозовели. — Прямо сейчас мою роль играет Сабе. Меня не хватятся.

Оби-Ван искренне в этом сомневался, но вслух он сказал:

— Конечно. Если ты не будешь храпеть.

***

Когда «Решительный» вышел из гиперпространства на дальних рубежах системы Мустафар, Оби-Ван с Падме, снова облачённой в сенаторские одежды, стояли на мостике рядом с адмиралом Юлареном. Оби-Ван нацепил гарнитуру и, когда раздался сигнал тревоги, коснулся пальцем наушника. Не слишком приятный женский голос произнёс:

— Внимание, республиканское военное судно, вы входите в закрытое пространство Техносоюза. Вам приказано немедленно покинуть систему.

— Что ж, по крайней мере это не «закрытое пространство Конфедерации независимых систем», — заметил Оби-Ван. Он слегка ударил по гарнитуре, включая микрофон, и сказал: — Это Оби-Ван Кеноби, высший генерал-джедай Великой армии Республики, я сопровождаю сенатора Падме Амидалу с Набу, представляющую Галактический Сенат. Соедините меня с кем-нибудь, кто уполномочен принимать решения.

На мгновение наступила полная тишина. Адмирал Юларен не отрывал взгляда от сенсорных панелей, его рука замерла над кнопкой общей тревоги. Сам Оби-Ван содрогнулся от нервного напряжения, ожидая, что из гиперпространства выйдет сепаратистский флот. Сила, с начала войны мрачная и наполненная тенями, шептала ему, что вот-вот случится нечто ужасное, но он не мог понять, что именно.

— Приготовьтесь к визуальному контакту, — наконец сказал представитель Техносоюза.

Падме слегка улыбнулась и шагнула вперёд, вставая перед экраном. Оби-Ван занял позицию за её плечом, скрестив руки на груди.

— Сейчас начнётся самое интересное.

Он не узнал появившегося на экране служащего Техносоюза, скакоанина в громоздком барокостюме и респираторе. Тот с сомнением уставился на них с Падме.

— Техносоюз — нейтральная сторона в этом конфликте, — сказал он, его речь прерывалась шипением респиратора. — У вас нет военных полномочий в системе. Вы должны покинуть...

Оби-Ван сухо подумал, что Техносоюз был лишь слегка более нейтральным, чем Торговая Федерация; у него всё ещё оставались шрамы с последнего раза, когда он с ними связался.

— Высокочтимый представитель, я сенатор Падме Амидала с планеты Набу и буду представлять Галактическую Республику и Верховного канцлера на этих переговорах, — сказала Падме, склоняясь в традиционном скакоанском приветствии, называемой «Цветущий лотос» — поклон высокопоставленной господствующей женщины занимающему подчинённое положение мужчине. Явно выбитый из колеи, скакоанин низко склонился в ответ, проводя по полу длинными рукавами, в, как показалось Оби-Вану, очень правдоподобном, хоть и не особенно элегантном Умирающем Квадрактиле.

Сам Оби-Ван не стал кланяться, хотя в строго регламентированном скакоанском обществе и существовало два подходящих для рыцаря-джедая поклона. Они назывались «Солнце в тенях» и «Смертоносная луна», но так как роль Оби-Ван в этих переговорах сводилась к физической силе Падме, он не двинулся, молча наблюдая, как скакоанин нервно дёрнулся. «Он что-то скрывает. Что ж, полагаю, было бы обидно тащиться сюда просто так».

— Как видите, я путешествую со скромной свитой и под охраной единственного рыцаря-джедая и одного военного корабля, — сказала Падме, что было изящным способом не заострять внимание на том, насколько жалкую демонстрацию военной силы Республики они являли. — Я здесь от имени и по поручению Галактического Сената, чтобы рассмотреть обвинения в том, что нейтральная планета Мустафар используется для производства сепаратистского оружия, которое может быть использовано в военных действиях против Республики. Если в ходе расследования эти обвинения будут найдены правдивыми, против Техносоюза будут применены сенатские торговые санкции, а эта планета будет захвачена в ходе Республиканского военного вторжения. Вы отрицаете эти обвинения?

Скакоанин определённо выглядел сбитым с толку.

— Да... да... — сказал он, а потом оглянулся через плечо на кого-то за пределами кадра.

Оби-Ван почувствовал, как задрожала Сила, и тупая ноющая боль в его разуме начала наполняться жизнью. «Он здесь, — подумал он и почувствовал, что слегка наклонился вперёд, будто исключительно силой воли мог увидеть сквозь объектив камеры. — Или близко».

Но Оби-Ван не знал, кто это был.

— Вы отрицаете, что Техносоюз нарушил подраздел 98 дробь аурек-12 приказа Галактического Сената номер 356? — спросила Падме.

— Да, конечно!

— Тогда согласно параграфу 3B подраздела 112 дробь оск-37 приказа Галактического Сената 356 мне и моему военному эскорту на законных основаниях разрешено лично провести расследование этих заявлений, — сказала Падме. — Вам приказано немедленно остановить всё производство и горнодобывающие работы на планете. Мы прибудем в ближайшее время. Ваш отказ подчиниться повлечёт за собой незамедлительную реакцию Республиканского Сената. Вам это понятно?

— Я... да...

— Вскоре увидимся, — сказала Падме. По её сигналу офицер связи прервал передачу. — Это было слишком просто, — сказала она, повернувшись к Оби-Вану. — Они что-то скрывают.

— Согласен, — сказал он. — Пойду введу в курс дела Рекса с Коди. Адмирал, выводите нас на орбиту, — он повернутся к Падме. — Сенатор, встретимся через двадцать минут в ангаре по левому борту.

Падме кивнула.

— Готовитесь к неприятностям, генерал?

— Всегда, сенатор.

***

Он обнаружил Рекса с Коди в командном пункте, где они вместе с капитанами отрядов двух приписанных к «Решительному» звёздных истребителей клонов изучали голокарту поверхности Мустафара. Одного взгляда на лицо Оби-Вана хватило, чтобы все четверо расслабились. Он чувствовал скачок адреналина в комнате.

— Мы в деле, генерал?

— Да, — Оби-Ван легко ударил по голограмме, чтобы увеличить изображение главного добывающего комплекса. — Техносоюз пока решил быть паиньками. Мы с Коди вместе с двумя отрядами клонов и охраной капитана Тайфо проследуем с сенатором Амидалой в добывающий комплекс для инспекции.

— Звучит как ловушка, сэр, — заметил Рекс.

— Без сомнения, это ловушка, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Сенатор осознаёт опасность. Рекс, ты со своими людьми высадишься вдоль этой горной гряды с шагоходами и танками... — он указал на карте. — Вышлите разведотряды на поиски любых следов вмешательства сепаратистов. Если что-нибудь обнаружите, свяжитесь со мной, не вступать в бой без моего прямого приказа, если они не откроют огонь первыми. Чудила, Фиб, вы с вашими отрядами после того, как наземные отряды погрузятся, останетесь на «Решительном». Когда мы приземлимся, Чудила, ты со своим отрядом устроете демонстрационный полёт, чтобы заставить Техносоюз понервничать; это их отвлечёт, и пока их сенсоры будут перегружены, канонерки высадят Рекса с его группой, а потом улетят. Тогда вы вернётесь на «Решительный». В отсутствие боевой группы вы — единственная поддержка, которая будет у «Решительного». Сейчас на сенсорах всё чисто, но логичным решением было бы дождаться, пока мы с сенатором окажемся на поверхности, и тогда вызвать флот из гиперпространства и вывести «Решительный» из игры. Ваша задача не дать этому случиться.

— Понятно, сэр, — сказал Чудила, а Фиб кивнул.

Оби-Ван скрестил руки на груди.

— Республиканская разведка доложила, что сепаратисты, прикрываясь нейтралитетом Техносоюза, разрабатывают на Мустафаре оружие настолько мощное, что оно способно уничтожать целые планеты. Наша задача — захватить планету любой ценой, — он замолчал, давая собеседникам осознать свои слова. Клоны все смотрели на него с серьёзными выражениями лиц. Оби-Ван чувствовал, что они производят те же подсчёты, что и он, и приходят к тем же выводам. Едва с поля боя на Муунлинсте, в три четверти состава, с единственным звездным разрушителем в качестве поддержки и с сенатором, которую необходимо защищать — в таком состоянии попытка выполнить эти приказы легко могла обернуться бойней.

— Джентльмены, вы лучшие солдаты из всех, с кем мне приходилось сражаться, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Я не сомневаюсь, что какую бы ловушку не приготовили для нас сепаратисты, мы одержим победу.

— Спасибо, сэр, — сказал Рекс.

— Свободны. Коди, на секунду.

Коммандер 212-го батальона задержался, тогда как остальные клоны покинули комнату; Рекс оглянулся через плечо, и дверь за ним, скользнув в сторону, закрылась.

— Генерал?

— Что бы ни случилось, ты со своими людьми останешься с сенатором Амидалой, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Понимаешь? Вы не должны отходить от неё ни на секунду. Если мы вступим в схватку с врагом — чего ещё возможно удастся избежать — вам может быть приказано отступить вместе с сенатором Амидалой, оставив остальные войска. Ты сможешь это сделать?

Коди не стал возражать или предлагать оставить Падме на «Решительном». Он сказал только:

— Да, сэр. Смогу.

Оби-Ван хлопнул его по плечу.

— Молодец.

***

Пейзаж Мустафара оказался ещё более ужасающим, чем казалось по голограммам, которые изучал Оби-Ван. Пересекая долину, лавовые реки впадали в дымящиеся и горящие озера, которые будто явились из худших кошмаров Оби-Вана и даже в точности повторяли их. Он чувствовал, как напряжение собиралось в Силе, переплетаясь с его стихийным даром предсказания. «Здесь что-то случится, — подумал он, выходя из канонерки и подавая Падме руку. — Что-то плохое».

Ухоженные пальцы Падме легко легли в его ладони и на мгновение задержались, прежде чем отпустить. Коди со своими солдатами уже высадились из двух канонерок и, проигнорировав робкие возражения ожидающих охранников Техносоюза, оцепили посадочную платформу. Капитан Тайфо, набуанская охрана, два дроида и служанки Падме вышли за ними; охранники держали руки недалеко от оружия, а служанки казались обманчиво безобидными. Оби-Ван слишком хорошо знал, насколько в действительности безобидными они были.

Говоривший с ними на «Решительном» представитель Техносоюза вышел вперёд, чтобы приветствовать их, беспокойно бегая взглядом между Оби-Ван и клонами. Он склонился в очередном Умирающем Квадрактиле; Падме и Оби-Ван ответили ему, соответственно, Цветущим лотосом и Смертоносной луной. После этого скакоанин посмотрел на них с растущей тревогой.

— Сенатор, мастер-джедай. Я техник Юл Яркус, — сказал он, поднимая руку к груди. — Сейчас я представляю Техносоюз. Мне поручено уведомить вас, что у нас здесь нет оружейных производственных мощностей, так что вы можете исследовать этот комплекс как вам будет угодно. Техносоюзу нечего скрывать, — он замолчал, явно безуспешно пытаясь понять намерения Падме. — Вы можете оставить здесь своих солдат.

— В этом нет необходимости, — сказала Падме, скользнув взглядом к Оби-Вану.

Он отступил назад и сказал:

— Сержант Корик, останетесь с канонерками.

— Да, генерал, — сказал клон-сержант, дав сигнал своим людям. Оби-Ван вернулся к Падме, а Коди со своим отрядом встал прямо за набуанскими охранниками.

Он поднял взгляд: над ними, возвращаясь на «Решительный», с рёвом пронёсся конвой истребителей Чудилы. Пискнул комлинк: Рекс со своими людьми высадились на горной гряде, и канонерки уже поднялись обратно к остальным истребителям. Коди поймал его взгляд и легонько коснулся пальцем боковой стороны шлема: должно быть, Рекс связался с ним по встроенному передатчику.

Оби-Ван кивнул. Они последовали за Улом Яркусом в добывающий комплекс, Оби-Ван отметил толщину двери бункера и узкий входной коридор, в котором солдаты были вынуждены рассредоточиться и разбиться на пары. Он содрогнулся от нервного напряжения, пальцы сами искали рукоять меча. Бывал ли он здесь раньше? Он чувствовал, что да, даже несмотря на то, что он точно бы это вспомнил. Он помнил два голубых световых меча, крутящихся между ним и его противником и выбивающих в бою искры из стен узкого коридора — но он не видел, с кем сражался.

Он снова сжал пальцы, взглянул вниз и слегка удивился, увидев, что под наручами его правая рука не была покрыта чёрной синтетической кожей перчатки.

— Где ваши рабочие, техник Яркус? — спросила Падме, её голос прервал отчёт скакоанина о внутренней работе добывающего комплекса. Оби-Ван окинул взглядом просторную комнату с включёнными компьютерными консолями, за которыми никого не было, ожидая... тел? Почему здесь должны быть тела?

В его голове зазвенел полузнакомый голос: «Мы безоружны! Мы сдаёмся! Пожалуйста... пожалуйста, вы же джедай!»

Он почувствовал эхо движения собственного горла, когда он ответил: «Вы сражались на войне, чтобы уничтожить джедаев. Пожинайте плоды своей победы».

«Нет, — подумал Оби-Ван, — нет, что-то не так...»

Его запястья ныли — мышечная память о двух столкнувшихся в бою световых мечах и о Силе, пойманной между ними, настолько плотной, что он мог бы коснуться её голыми руками. Отразившееся в Силе прошлое? Или будущее?

Это не могло быть прошлое; как было известно Оби-Вану, здесь никогда не случалось сражений, а самому комплексу было меньше двадцати лет. Но будущее...

Предвидение было стихийным даром в Силе Оби-Вана и проявлялось у него немного сильнее, чем у большинства джедаев, но куда менее предсказуемо, даже когда он нарочно пытался увидеть будущее. Обычно смутное предчувствие оформлялось в уверенность лишь за несколько секунд до того, как его можно было как-то использовать. Так на Набу он знал, что Квай-Гон умрёт, прежде чем Дарт Мол нанёс свой смертельный удар. В редких случаях он мог предвидеть события, которые должны были произойти годы спустя, слишком далеко в будущем, чтобы осознать, как они относились — если относились — к настоящему. Предвидение, по опыту Оби-Вана, не стоило своих хлопот. История джедаев это подтверждала.

Но это не было похоже на предвидение, скорее на воспоминания. На чьи-то ещё воспоминания, движимые слепой яростью и ненавистью, которые грозили поглотить его, а под ними, так глубоко, что казалось, вплелось в самые его кости, таилось отчаяние.

Он всё ещё чувствовал хрупкость человеческого горла под своей ладонью.

— Конечно, по вашему приказу мы свернули все добывающие работы, — нервно сказал техник Яркус. — Всех рабочих отправили по домам.

— Вижу, — ответила Падме. — Я хочу поговорить с ними.

— О... э, почему?

Оби-Ван подавил гнев в своём разуме, сделал шаг в сторону и коснулся голостола, позволив Силе обернуться вокруг него.

— Потому что, техник Яркус, — сказал он, и Падме, и скакоанин обернулись на звук его голоса, — ваших рабочих не было здесь примерно со вчера. Почему вы их отослали?

Яркус нервно дёрнул длиннопалой рукой.

— Возможно, вам с сенатором стоит пройти в комнату для переговоров, — сказал он.

Падме пристально на него взглянула.

Оби-Ван оглянулся на Коди и кивнул на дверь, через которую они только что вошли. От отряда отделились двое клонов и заняли позицию около неё, встав так, чтобы прикрыть как эту дверь, так и остальные входы в командный пункт.

Они с Падме последовали за Яркусом в переговорную; воспоминания о том, как он уже проделывал этот путь и ему приходилось биться за каждый шаг, отдавались в сознании и теле Оби-Вана. Его противник знал его так же хорошо, как и он сам, и они сражались без снисхождения, без сомнения, без надежды. Он почувствовал лёгкий фантомный привкус крови во рту, когда он — другой он — повредил о зубы внутреннюю сторону губы. Во второй раз за сегодня он дрался в этой комнате, хотя первый больше напоминал резню, а не дуэль.

Сила была затянута пеленой и переплетена с воспоминаниями, и Оби-Ван на полшага отстал от Падме, когда Яркус открыл дверь в переговорную и практически отскочил с их пути.

Сила предупреждающе запела, но слишком поздно.

***

Оби-Ван вытянул рукой, пряча за собой Падме, вставая между ней и комнатой для переговоров. Мгновение она не двигалась, а потом позволила толкнуть себя назад, её ужас разливался в Силе.

Такое случалось в присутствии Дарта Вейдера.

— Я давно этого ждал, — сказал он тяжёлым механическим голосом.

Падме задохнулась, вцепившись в руку Оби-Вана; женщина, которая не моргнув глазом противостояла сепаратистским боевым дроидам, ассасинам Торговой Федерации и самому графу Дуку была настолько шокирована видом Дарта Вейдера, что потеряла дар речи. Оби-Ван не мог её винить. Вейдер был огромен: гуманоидная фигура, превосходящая ростом большинство людей и закованная в чёрную броню и шлемоподобную маску, скрывающие каждый сантиметр его кожи. Совет предполагал, что он мог быть человеком или гуманоидом, который пострадал от тяжёлых травм — Оби-Ван видел у него на груди панель управления системами жизнеобеспечения — и больше не мог выжить без своей брони. Вейдер двинулся к ним вокруг стола для переговоров, чёрный плащ вздымался за его спиной, а на его бедре поблескивала рукоять меча.

Вокруг него грозовым облаком парила Тёмная сторона Силы, и что-то в нём было настолько знакомым, что на мгновение Оби-Ван и правда отступил назад, когда его разум, скользя между воспоминаниями и предчувствиями, зацепился за эту возможность.

«Нет. Не может быть. Я бы знал».

Оби-Ван толкнул Падме дальше за себя; даже не глядя, он чувствовал, как в комнату чеканным шагом входят боевые дроиды, как набуанские охранники и служанки окружают Падме, как выстраиваются вокруг них в квадрат клоны.

— Я тоже, — сказал он, сбрасывая плащ водопадом коричневой ткани. Нарочито медленно он ступил в комнату, отмечая, как закованная в шлем голова Вейдера повернулась, чтобы взглянуть на Падме за его плечом. Оби-Ван не мог читать по лицу Вейдера — он даже не знал, было ли у него лицо; в отличие от генерала Гривуса у Вейдера, казалось, не осталось даже способных самостоятельно функционировать органических глаз, — но он чувствовал его бушующие в Силе эмоции. Вожделение, ярость и боль сплетались в отчаяние, подавленное годами намеренного забвения. Неизвестно почему, но сейчас эти эмоции выступали на поверхность.

«Я знаю тебя», — подумал Оби-Ван, но он не знал, откуда.

— Коди, защищай сенатора, — приказал он не оборачиваясь, и, не обращая внимания на протестующий крик Падме, ударил кулаком по панели управления двери, закрывая и запирая её.

Он снял с пояса световой меч и включил его. Прежняя неуверенность обернулась спокойной решимостью.

— Может, избавим друг друга от хлопот, Дарт Вейдер? — сказал он. — У тебя ещё есть время сдаться.

— Не стоило тебе её сюда приводить, — сказал Вейдер тяжёлым от злобы голосом. Его собственный меч сиял кроваво-красным, и свет клинка отражался в окнах из прозрачной стали. За ними Оби-Ван видел потоки лавы, порождённые постоянной вулканической активностью планеты.

— Полагаю, это значит нет, — медленно огибая стол, он двинулся по одной стороне комнаты, Вейдер же — по другой. — Тогда придётся решить это по-плохому.

— Ты ожидал чего-то хорошего?

— О, я стараюсь быть готовым ко всему, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Так что если в какой-то момент ты устанешь — мало ли, система жизнеобеспечения даст сбой, — сразу говори, не стесняйся.

— Мой мастер пожелал оставить тебя в живых, старик, — сказал Вейдер. — Он не упоминал, что ты должен остаться целым и невредимым.

— Если хочешь впечатлить меня, придумай что-нибудь пооригинальнее, — сказал Оби-Ван, опёрся свободной рукой на спинку стула и перескочил через стол, в полёте врезаясь ногами в грудь Вейдера. От удара ситх едва пошатнулся. Оби-Ван отскочил назад, приземляясь на столешницу, и в нём вспыхнула мышечная память.

«Я был здесь раньше», — подумал он, а потом у него не осталось времени на размышления.

Красный и голубой мечи сошлись во вспышке ослепляющего света и почти сразу же разделились. В течении нескольких секунд от стола остались только дымящиеся обломки, а бой Оби-Вана с Вейдером продолжался по всей комнате. Оби-Ван увернулся от первого стула, который Силой швырнул в него Вейдер, и разрубил второй световым мечом.

— Плохо стараешься, Вейдер! — крикнул он.

В ответ Вейдер выбросил свободную руку вперёд, вдребезги разбивая стёкла из прозрачной стали, и Силой швырнул Оби-Вана в окно. Тот, перекувыркнувшись в воздухе, приземлился на берег из чёрного стекла и, воткнув в землю световой меч, по инерции проскользил в сторону реки из лавы. Кожей он чувствовал жар планеты, воздух был плотным от ядовитых испарений, и Оби-Ван защитил себя Силой и от того, и от другого.

Вейдер вылетел за ним с развевающимся за спиной, как крылья гигантской летучей мыши, плащом и с отведённым световым мечом устремился в его сторону. Где-то вдалеке слышался бластерный огонь, на комлинке Оби-Вана лихорадочно мигал сигнал тревоги, но он не мог позволить себе отвлечься, чтобы выяснить, в чём дело.

— Всё закончится здесь, мой старый учитель, — сказал Вейдер, и его клинок с треском опустился вниз по широкой алой дуге. Оби-Ван встретил его собственным мечом, и они вновь схлестнулись в бою на берегу объятой пламенем реки.

Вейдер был хорош. Очень хорош и сражался так, будто они с Оби-Ваном не единожды, но уже бесчисленное множество раз в прошлом скрещивали клинки. Он не был так же быстр или гибок, как Оби-Ван, но он был сильнее. Более того, казалось, Вейдер предугадывал каждое его движение.

«Как будто мы уже сражались раньше», — подумал Оби-Ван, едва успев парировать удар, который должен был разрубить его пополам. Он ушёл в серию обратных сальто, пытаясь выиграть хотя бы пару секунд, чтобы оценить свои варианты: он бы предпочёл авиационный налёт, но это явно было невозможно. Оби-Ван был в воздухе, когда Сила зазвенела, будто бы какой-то невообразимый гигант швырнул камень в бассейн размером со вселенную. Это выбило его из сальто, и он неуклюже свалился на землю.

Вейдер почти сразу же оказался рядом и пинком выбил световой меч из рук Оби-Вана, и тот покатился куда-то за пределы его зрения. Оби-Ван откатился в сторону, едва избежав удара сверху, и, чтобы не потерять меч, выкинул руку, за долю секунды притягивая его и толкая обратно. Он пнул Вейдера в бедро и вскрикнул от боли, когда его ступня врезалась в скрытый под бронёй дюрасталевый протез.

Вейдер ударил его ногой в челюсть, настолько сильно, что Оби-Ван увидел звёзды, и тяжело наступил сапогом ему на грудь. Поднял световой меч.

Оби-Ван выкинул обе руки вверх, удерживая клинок Вейдера, и между его ладонями мерцала Сила. Он чувствовал, как от жара песка из чёрного стекла, обжигая затылок, рассыпаются волосы и тлеет туника.

— Сдавайся, — сказал Вейдер, — тебе не сравниться с мощью Тёмной стороны. Теперь я мастер, старик!

— Только мастер зла, Дарт! — резко произнёс Оби-Ван. — Это ты сказал Энакину Скайуокеру?

С оглушающим яростным рёвом Вейдер отвёл клинок и Силой толкнул Оби-Вана так, что тот кубарем полетел назад. Оби-Ван одной рукой вцепился в землю, пытаясь замедлиться, а в другую притянул меч, едва успев включить его, чтобы отбить безжалостную атаку Вейдера.

— Где он? — спросил он, перекрикивая звуки ударов мечей и рёв огненной реки. — Что ты с ним сделал? Где Энакин Скайуокер?

— Ты старый дурак! — сказал Вейдер. — Я — Энакин Скайуокер.

Оби-Ван застыл.

Вейдер зло ударил его тыльной стороной ладони, и Оби-Ван, спотыкаясь, отступил назад, инстинктивно вытирая рукой выступившую на губах кровь.

— Лжец!

— Именно ты сделал меня таким, учитель, — яростно сказал Вейдер, тесня его назад. — Кому как не тебе знать правду.

Оби-Ван отбивал удары, понимая, что его вынуждают отступать к огненной реке.

— Это невозможно! Ты лжёшь!

— Тебе пришёл конец, учитель, — кажется, Вейдер позабыл о своём недавнем желании взять Оби-Вана в плен. Он снова отвесил ему оплеуху, выбивая из рук световой меч.

Оби-Ван удержался на ногах, выставив ладони в стороны и собирая вокруг себя гудящую Силу. Он чувствовал, как Вейдер давит на него, и никто не мог взять верх в противостоянии Силой — два сознания, почти равные в своей мощи и власти, джедай и ситх, некогда бывшие братьями.

— Нет, — тяжело дыша, яростно сказал Оби-Ван. — Это неправда. Я не верю!

— Я был Энакином Скайуокером, — сказал Вейдер. — И ты сделал меня Дартом Вейдером, учитель.

Кто-то врезался в бок Вейдера вихрем из золотых волос и тёмной одежды, отбрасывая лорда ситхов в опасную близость к берегу реки. Оби-Ван ушёл в обратное сальто и, приземлившись, призвал в руку световой меч, готовый встретить новую угрозу.

Энакин Скайуокер большой хищной кошкой перекатился на ноги, выхватил меч, отводя в сторону, и включил его. Он засиял голубым светом в озарённом пламенем мраке, отразившись от чего-то металлического на левом запястье Энакина.

— Не в этой жизни, — сказал он.


	9. Месть ситхов

Придя в сознание, Энакин сразу же осознал, что его волосы горят.

С воплем он сел, хлопнув себя по затылку: к счастью, волосы лишь слегка опалило, но они не были охвачены пламенем. Причина этого сразу же стала очевидна, как только он поднялся на ноги и огляделся вокруг.

— Да вы, наверное, шутите, — громко воскликнул он.

После сегодняшнего эта планета, возможно, будет ему сниться. Сейчас, когда он стоял здесь, у него сами собой сжимались кулаки и сердце заходилось от боли, когда на него волнами накатывала чужая агония из заимствованных воспоминаний. Со своего места на вершине холма он видел огненные реки и как оранжево-красные дуги лавы ударяют, не причиняя вреда, в слегка светящиеся щиты, защищающие добывающий комплекс. Вдали Энакин слышал бластерный огонь.

Мустафар.

Энакин медленно наклонился, чтобы достать свой — Оби-Вана — упавший меч, который выскользнул у него из руки. Уроборос лежал рядом, обманчиво безобидный на чёрном стеклянном песке склона холма. Энакин поднял его и незащищёнными перчаткой пальцами почувствовал лёгкий гул, а потом браслет умолк насовсем. Он ударил его о колено.

— Верни меня обратно, — приказал он. — Проклятье, верни меня обратно! Я не могу просто оставить его там.

Уроборос неподвижно лежал в его ладони, и пламя отражалось в алых, сделанных из драгоценных камней, глазах змея.

— Какой от тебя толк, если ты даже не работаешь, когда я хочу? — резко сказал Энакин, чувствуя, как, обнажая зубы, в оскале растягиваются его губы. Не зная, что ещё с ним делать, он натянул браслет на запястье, кожей ощущая нагретый песком чёрный металл. Энакин едва чувствовал его в Силе, будто бы энергия, необходимая для перемещения из одного времени в другое, каким-то образом истощила его.

— Я сам его убью, когда вернусь, — выпрямившись, сказал Энакин. Он подбросил меч в воздух, привыкая к незнакомой рукояти. Когда он был падаваном, Оби-Ван заставлял его тренироваться с самыми разными световыми мечами, включая свой собственный, но это было давно.

После минутного колебания он повернул в направлении, откуда всё ещё слышались звуки бластерных выстрелов. Если там идёт перестрелка, то именно туда ему и нужно.

Он начал карабкаться на холм, по пути соскользнул вниз и не упал, только уцепившись рукой за раскалённую почву. Автоматически он обернул вокруг себя Силу, защищаясь от жара и поднимающихся от лавовых рек ядовитых испарений. На поверхности планеты лежал лёгкий туман, ограничивая его обзор до нескольких сотен метров во все стороны. Энакин не прошёл и пяти минут, как ему навстречу из сумрака выступили две фигуры в белой броне.

Он остановился и схватился за меч. Ещё штурмовики — как будто бы двух месяцев, в течении которых он либо бегал от них, либо убивал их, было недостаточно.

— Стоять! Держи руки на виду!

Энакин знал этот голос.

— Свои! — крикнул он в ответ и для наглядности отстегнул меч с пояса, включил и помахал им так, чтобы был виден мерцающий голубой свет.

Два клона рванули вперёд. Они держали бластерные винтовки наготове, пока не подошли достаточно близко и не узнали его.

— Генерал Скайуокер? Сэр, это действительно вы?

— Джесси, Кувалда, — сказал Энакин, выключая меч. — Вы даже не представляете, как я рад вас видеть!

— Мы тоже, сэр! — сказал Кувалда. Он снял шлем, так что теперь внимательно смотрел на Энакина с чем-то, неприятно напоминающим подозрение. — Генерал сказал, что вы слишком упрямы, чтобы дать себя убить!

— Генерал... Оби-Ван здесь? — Энакин резко крутанулся вокруг себя, глядя на ужасающий пейзаж вокруг. Его сердце почти остановилось. — Оби-Ван здесь?

— Сэр, нам лучше вернуться обратно к капитану Рексу, найти медика, чтобы проверить ваше... — они мягко подталкивали его в направлении, откуда пришли.

— Что вы делаете с генералом Кеноби? — требовательно спросил Энакин. Хотя Пятьсот первый часто работал с батальоном Оби-Вана, в целом формально они не подчинялись ему напрямую. Но он бы предпочёл, чтобы его люди были с Оби-Ваном, чем с каким-нибудь безумцем вроде Понга Крелла. — Теперь он командует Пятьсот первым?

— Вроде того, — сказал Джесси. — Пятьсот первого больше не существует. Генерал Кеноби потянул за ниточки, и после Битвы на Одрине нас перевели в Двести двенадцатый, иначе бы расформировали и раскидали по остальной ВАР.

— Что?

— На Одрине мы потеряли шестьдесят процентов убитыми и ранеными, генерал. Не хватало людей на целый батальон.

Энакина будто бы ударили в живот.

— Шестьдесят процентов? — повторил он. — Но...

Оби-Ван, другой Оби-Ван, назвал их высадку на Одрин «непримечательной», и именно такой и помнил её Энакин до момента, как подобрал Уроборос. Но это было в мире, где посреди боя внезапно не исчез генерал и его место не занял лорд ситхов. Если тут случилось именно это.

«Я покинул своих людей», — осознал Энакин, чувствуя тошноту. Раньше он никогда об этом не задумывался — никогда не думал о том, что случилось на Одрине после того, как Уроборос отправил его в будущее. Он бросил своих людей, бросил Оби-Вана посреди боя на враждебной планете. Люди погибли, потому что его не было рядом. И это бы не изменилось, даже если бы на его месте не появился Дарт Вейдер.

— Нам пришлось слишком быстро отступить, — продолжал Джесси, — чтобы искать уцелевших, но генерал всегда говорил, что вы слишком упрямы, чтобы позволить такой мелочи как бомба убить вас...

— Что? — спросил Энакин. — Какая бомба?

— Вы не помните, сэр? — нахмурился Кувалда.

— Всё как в тумане, — неубедительно соврал Энакин. — Ты сказал...

В опасной близости от них раздался шквал бластерного огня. Кувалда и Джесси упали на землю и утянули Энакина между собой. Кувалда натянул обратно шлем и отрывисто приказал обеспечить им огневое прикрытие. Секундой позже раздался глубокий рокот пушки АТ-ТЕ. Энакин и оба клона поднялись на ноги, Энакин включил световой меч.

Сила прошептала предупреждение буквально за мгновение до того, как из темноты появились полдюжины ОВП, на каждой из которых восседал боевой дроид. Кувалда с Джесси немедленно открыли огонь, а Энакин отражал бластерные заряды. Когда они оказались достаточно близко, он Силой подбросил себя вверх, отрубив голову боевому дроиду, перескочил с его ОВП на следующий, чтобы разрубить надвое ещё одного, и приземлился, припадая к чёрному песку, когда оставшиеся ОВП упали градом искореженного металла. Из тумана вынырнули ещё трое клонов, на одном из которых были характерные наплечники и кама ЭРКа.

— Генерал Кеноби! Мы думали...

Он остановился и пристально вгляделся в Энакина.

— Генерал Скайуокер?

— Привет, Рекс, — сказал Энакин. — Скучал?

— Он просто бродил здесь, когда мы его нашли, сэр, — быстро сказал Джесси.

— Уведите его под прикрытие, — приказал Рекс, указав себе за плечо. — Джакс, Арфист, продолжайте обход вместо них.

Сопровождавшие его двое клонов исчезли в направлении, откуда они только что пришли, а Рекс присоединился к Джесси и Кувалде, и они повели Энакина дальше к шагоходам. АТ-АТ показались из тумана, и Энакин увидел, что они были рассредоточены вдоль возвышающейся над промышленным комплексом горной гряды под шквальным огнём сепаратистских солдат. Группа клонов рванула навстречу, чтобы прикрыть их, пока они отступили под один из шагоходов.

— Всё в порядке, я не ранен, только немного сбит с толку, — сказал Энакин, отмахнувшись от медика. — Где генерал Кеноби? И наша поддержка с воздуха? Оперативную сводку, капитан.

— Нет поддержки с воздуха, отряды истребителей защищают «Решительный», их связал боем вышедший из гиперпространства сепаратистский флот. Коди с двумя отрядами зажали в добывающем комплексе вместе с сенатором; канонерки уничтожены, но пока они удерживают здание. По последним данным, генерал Кеноби вступил в бой один на один с вражеским генералом.

— Гривус? Дуку?

Рекс замолчал, не отводя от него взгляда.

— Дарт Вейдер, — сказал он.

***

Энакин уставился на него, парализованный ужасом. Какая-то злая насмешка мироздания. Отголоски в Силе чужих воспоминаний об убийственной ярости Вейдера, пропущенных сквозь восприятие охваченного отчаянием и скорбью Оби-Вана, всё ещё горчили у него на языке.

«О небо, он собирается его убить. Или хуже: он собирается рассказать ему, а потом убить».

Рекс продолжал говорить, но Энакин не слышал ни слова. Он схватил его за плечо и спросил: — Где?

— Генерал?

— Где он? — закричал Энакин.

Он слишком поздно осознал, что воздействовал на Рекса Силой, но к тому времени тот уже указывал направление.

— Генерал, я уверен, генерал Кеноби знает, что делает...

— Нет, не знает, — сказал Энакин, отступая. Он сорвал меч с пояса. — Он понятия не имеет, с кем столкнулся.

Он увернулся от Джесси, скользнул между ног ближайшего АТ-ТЕ и немедленно сорвался на бег. Он слышал, как позади него кричит Рекс, приказывая стрелкам прекратить огонь, но не придал этому значения.

Они были недалеко — внизу, на берегу одной из лавовых рек, шло сражение и виднелись голубые и красные вспышки световых мечей. Энакин не сомневался ни секунды, он просто побежал, соскальзывая, вниз по склону холма. Он видел, как Вейдер ударил Оби-Вана по лицу, как Оби-Ван потерял меч, почувствовал, как между ними сплошной стеной поднялась Сила, гудя на кончиках пальцев Оби-Вана, пока он удерживал Вейдера. Они кричали друг на друга.

— Я был Энакином Скайуокером, — услышал он искаженный шлемом глубокий механический голос Вейдера. — И ты сделал меня Дартом Вейдером, учитель.

Энакин врезался в него сбоку, не утруждая себя стратегическими тонкостями и даже не вытаскивая меч. Не ожидавший атаки Вейдер растянулся на земле, Энакин отскочил обратно на ноги и включил меч.

— Не в этой жизни.

На мгновение Силу затопило чистейшее облегчение Оби-Вана; он успел вернуть световой меч и, пока Вейдер поднимался на ноги, явно беспокоясь, незаметно подошёл слишком близко к Энакину, чтобы прикрыть его с уязвимой стороны.

— Ты Энакин Скайуокер, — сказал Вейдер.

— А ты предатель и убийца, — отозвался Энакин. Он вытянул руку с мерцающим на запястье Уроборосом, чтобы удержать Оби-Вана. — Я всё знаю о тебе, Дарт Вейдер. Я знаю, что ты сделал... что ты такое. Кто ты такой.

Ненависть Вейдера впилась в его разум — не только к Оби-Вану, но к самому Энакину. Впервые Энакин осознал, что смотрит на самого себя. Не так, как если бы он смотрел на себя в зеркале, не в физическом смысле, потому что в Вейдере не осталось почти ничего органического — по крайней мере, на виду. Но он чувствовал разум Вейдера и самым ужасным было то, что он узнавал его. Будто бы кто-то взял худшие части его личности и перетасовал их наихудшим из возможных сочетаний.

«Оби-Ван был прав. Он не безумец. Он только желал бы им быть».

— Ты ничего не знаешь, мальчишка, — голос Вейдера был полон презрения, хотя по большей части оно ощущалась в Силе, а не в его интонациях. Возможные варианты не отличались разнообразием, учитывая, что его безвозвратно поврежденные голосовые связки заменял вокодер. — Ничего о джедаях, ничего о Тёмной стороне и ничего обо мне!

— Я знаю достаточно, — сказал Энакин. — Я был в Храме джедаев. Я видел, что ты сделал — детей, которых ты убил. Твоих братьев и сестёр, ситх! А то, что ты сотворил с Оби-Ваном и Падме здесь, на этой планете! Да как ты мог? — резко сказал он, и на мгновение его собственная ярость подступила к горлу. Оби-Ван коснулся его плеча и сжал его.

— Ты ничего не знаешь! — сказал Вейдер.

— Я знаю, что ты убил собственных сородичей! — закричал Энакин. — Ты был джедаем. С тобой были Оби-Ван, Падме и весь Орден. Как ты мог так поступить? Что мог предложить тебе ситх, чего у тебя уже не было? Я больше никогда ничего не хотел! Только их! А ты убил их!

Он почувствовал, как в Силе пронеслось потрясение Оби-Вана, но рука его, не дрогнув, всё так же твёрдо лежала на плече Энакина.

— Тебе никогда не понять, джедай.

— Ты прав, я джедай! — выкрикнул Энакин. — Я сделал выбор! Прошёл испытание, которое ты провалил, в мире, который ты создал, на могилах наших людей! Почему ты это сделал? Почему?

Вейдер шагнул вперёд. Энакин вскинул меч, инстинктивно выставляя его между собой и лордом ситхов.

— Настоящий джедай никогда не поймёт.

— Мы один и тот же человек, ты, сын сарлакка! — заорал Энакин, от напряжения срывая и без того больное горло. — Если кто и сможет понять, то это я! Оби-Ван не смог, и это уничтожило его, так что скажи! Скажи мне, почему ты это сделал!

— Из-за Падме! — сказал Вейдер. — У меня были видения, видения её смерти, её агонии. Учитель сказал, что только у ситхов есть сила спасти её. Учитель сказал... у меня не было выбора!

— Всегда есть выбор, — голос Оби-Вана был обманчиво лёгок, но от его звука и Энакина, и Вейдера пронзила вспышка удивления. Они забыли о его присутствии.

С шипением Оби-Ван выключил меч и отпустил плечо Энакина.

— Это ты преследовал сенатора Амидалу и присылал мне убитых джедаев? — спросил он. — Мы оба думали, что сепаратисты поймали Энакина на Одрине и промыли ему мозги, заставив сражаться на их стороне, но я никогда не думал, что это был ты. В каком-то смысле мы были правы.

Внимание Вейдера переключилось на Оби-Вана.

— Ты не заберёшь её у меня дважды, Оби-Ван.

— Падме Амидала сама себе хозяйка. Она делает, что хочет и с кем хочет, — сказал Оби-Ван. Он отошёл от Энакина, чтобы у них обоих появилось пространство для манёвра. Несмотря на то, что двигался он сравнительно медленно, что-то в его осмотрительной взвешенной манере напоминало в нём хищника — одного из самых опасных существ в галактике. — Ты знал это в тот день, когда она взяла тебя в любовники. Ты знал, что она никогда не хотела, чтобы её спасали — она более чем способна спастись сама. Она не будет благодарна за убийства ради неё.

— Уверен, её не слишком обрадовало и собственное убийство, — резко сказал Энакин.

Оби-Ван подал ему сигнал, едва заметно двинув двумя пальцами у рукояти меча, но этого хватило. Энакин замолчал, мягко обходя Вейдера сбоку.

«Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, старик».

Голова Вейдера повернулась, когда он пытался уследить за ними обоими. Энакин поймал отражение собственного лица в тёмных линзах, служащих глазами на шлеме, и был вынужден отвернуться, чувствуя тошноту.

— Ты ничего не знаешь о ней, старик, — пророкотал Вейдер. — И ты ничего не знаешь обо мне.

— Возможно, я многого не знаю, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Но я знаю главное. Я знаю, что ты Энакин Скайуокер. А Энакина Скайуокера я знаю.

Энакин обернулся и неверяще посмотрел на него.

— Энакин Скайуокер мёртв, ты, дурак, — сказал Вейдер. — Я убил его двадцать два года назад. Остался только я.

Оби-Ван плавно повесил меч обратно на пояс и поднял пустые руки.

— Ты не можешь убить себя и остаться среди живых, друг мой, — сказал он. — Ты позволил Тёмной стороне извратить и исказить себя, пока не убедил себя, что хорошего человека, бывшего Энакином Скайуокером, больше не существует. Но он всё ещё внутри тебя. В тебе ещё осталось добро, независимо от того, как глубоко ты пытаешься похоронить его. Ты джедай, Энакин, существо света. И неважно, насколько тускло или слабо он мерцает, свет всегда сдержит тьму.

Вейдер включил меч.

— Ты дурак, Оби-Ван. Ты понятия не имеешь, сколько джедаев я убил.

— Я знаю минимум о семнадцати, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Ты прислал мне их головы. Интересный выбор. Сам придумал или учитель подсказал?

На долгое мгновение Вейдер замолчал.

— Учитель, — наконец сказал он, — больше не хочет твоей смерти. Он тебя недооценивает.

— Я польщён, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Энакин, посмотри на свои действия. Посмотри, куда они тебя привели. Ты джедай и мой друг...

Этого не стоило говорить, но Оби-Ван не мог это знать. Вейдер рванул вперёд, Оби-Ван увернулся и потянулся было за мечом, но остановился.

— Энакин, я не собираюсь с тобой драться! — сказал он. — Если хочешь убить меня, тебе придётся зарубить меня безоружным.

— Ты недооцениваешь меня, — сказал Вейдер. Он выкинул руку, отбрасывая Энакина, когда тот двинулся, пытаясь ему помешать. Энакин приземлился всего в паре метров от берега реки и вскочил на ноги до того, как его одежда успела загореться от лавы.

— Я убил тебя однажды, старик, я сделаю это снова.

— Тогда давай, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Убей меня, Энакин. Убей меня, как ты убил тех семнадцать джедаев, чьи головы ты мне прислал, — он раскинул руки. — Не думаю, что ты это сделаешь.

Энакин почувствовал, как на его левом запястье загорелся Уроборос. Он расцвёл в его сознании — два переплетённых друг с другом змея, навечно обречённые пожирать собственные хвосты, и соединяющая их крохотная искорка души самого лорда ситхов Джорла Муунгара, которую тот поместил внутрь артефакта тысячелетия назад. Неожиданно он понял — не всё, но достаточно.

Он выключил меч.

Вейдер был почти на расстоянии удара от Оби-Вана.

— Я величайший убийца джедаев, какого только видела эта жалкая вселенная.

— Ты Энакин Скайуокер, республиканский рыцарь-джедай, мальчик, которого я вырастил и выучил, лучший друг, который у меня когда-либо был, и человек, которого я люблю как брата, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Если ты настолько жаждешь убить меня, то давай. Сейчас!

— Энакин Скайуокер мёртв! — сказал Вейдер. — Как скоро будешь и ты, мой старый учитель...

— Ещё нет, — воскликнул Энакин из-за его спины. Когда Вейдер обернулся, занося для удара меч, он поднял пустые руки. И Сила, заключённая в его сознании и в змеях Уробороса, освободилась.

***

Получившийся взрыв сжатой энергии отбросил их назад. Энакина ударило о склон так сильно, что его оглушило, и несколько минут он только и мог, что неподвижно лежать: всё его тело крутило от огромного количества освобождённой энергии Силы. Ему ещё не доводилось ощущать её выброс на себе.

Через мгновение запах тлеющих — только не снова! — волос побудил его, шатаясь, подняться на ноги. Он оглянулся, инстинктивно нащупывая на талии световой меч, чтобы убедиться, что он всё ещё прикреплён к поясу.

Вейдера нигде не было видно, но Оби-Ван уже болезненно медленно поднимался с земли невдалеке, тыльной стороной ладони вытирая с лица кровь. Когда Энакин приблизился, он поднял взгляд и улыбка смягчила его черты.

— Он исчез?

— Исчез, — сказал Энакин. — Надеюсь, насовсем, — он подал Оби-Вану руку, но к его удивлению, тот притянул его к себе и крепко обнял, прижимая за затылок. Это был единственный раз, когда Оби-Ван насколько явно показывал свою симпатию.

— Никогда больше так со мной не поступай, — сказал он. — Где, во имя Силы, ты был?

— Остановился выпить кофе, а ты что думал? — ухмыльнулся Энакин, расслабляясь в объятиях. Он обнял Оби-Вана в ответ, сильно вжимая кулаки ему в спину, и уткнулся в пахнущее гарью плечо.

— Я думал, что ты погиб. Или хуже.

— Полагаю, ты только что видел это хуже, — пробормотал Энакин. — Но это не я. И никогда им не буду.

— Знаю, — сказал Оби-Ван. Его рука на мгновение задержалась в волосах Энакина, прежде чем он отпустил его. — Я должен был попытаться, Энакин.

— Джедай, — ласково сказал Энакин.

Он собирался продолжить, когда воздух вокруг них разбило бластерным огнём. Энакин с Оби-Ваном отскочили друг от друга, уже держа в руках световые мечи.

— Разрушители! — предупредил Оби-Ван, приземляясь на согнутые ноги. Он так быстро вращал вокруг себя меч, отражая бластерные заряды, что тот сливался в ослепительно голубую дымку. Отражённые заряды разбивались о щиты дройдеков, не причиняя им вреда.

— Ага, вижу! — крикнул в ответ Энакин. — Так я и думал, что дома было что-то, по чему я не скучал!

— Возможно, это отучит тебя устраивать себе незапланированный отпуск! — Оби-Ван выкинул руку, и Сила закружила один из разрушителей, направляя выстрелы в его же товарищей. Энакин воспользовался их кратковременным замешательством и рванул вперёд. Выключив световой меч, он проскользил под щитами, а потом включил снова, разрубая разрушителя напополам. Оставшихся дройдеков Оби-Ван смахнул в лаву Силой как раз перед тем, как с холма спустились капитан Рекс с отрядом клонов.

Когда сразу за ними появилась небольшая армия боевых дроидов, стало очевидно, почему они не сразу последовали за Энакином. Клоны отступали, и хотя по флангам их прикрывали, непрерывно стреляя, пара шагоходов, дроиды подавляли числом, медленно выкашивая их ряды.

— Я только пять минут как вернулся, — неверяще сказал Энакин, но не стал медлить.

С исчезновением Вейдера Сила прояснилась, сознания Энакина с Оби-Ваном были открыты, и они ясно видели намерения друг друга. Двигаясь не как отдельные личности, но как один человек, они рванули вперёд, по высокой дуге перескочили через головы приближающихся солдат-клонов и приземлились среди боевых дроидов.

Даже батальон боевых дроидов не мог сравниться с работающими сообща джедаями, которых прикрывали солдаты-клоны. Спустя несколько минут Энакин с Оби-Ваном, тяжело дыша, вдвоём стояли посреди кучи частей разрубленных дроидов.

— Это мой меч? — спросил, нахмурившись, Оби-Ван.

— Вроде того, — сказал Энакин. — Долгая история.

Оби-Ван кивнул, вытирая с лица пот.

— Капитан, оперативную сводку, — приказал он.

Капитан Рекс подошёл, медленно ступая между кусками дроидов.

— Пятерня и Эскадрилья Теней зачищают остатки дроидов на точке Пять-Шесть-А, — сказал он. — Коди докладывает, что они всё ещё зажаты в комплексе. Сенатор невредима, но дроиды вот-вот прорвутся. «Решительный» и истребители связаны боем с группой кораблей сепаратистов, которые вышли из гипера сразу после нашей высадки, по последним сообщениям они под сильным огнём, но пока сдерживают противника.

— Что ж, мы ничего не сможем сделать для «Решительного», — сказал Оби-Ван с мрачным выражением лица. — Собирай людей, поможем Коди. Для полного счастья этой восхитительной поездке не хватает только мёртвого сенатора.

— А что, моя персона тебя недостаточно обрадовала? — весело спросил Энакин.

Оби-Ван посмотрел на него с теплотой во взгляде и чуть расслабился.

— Я бы выбрал немного другое слово.

— Ну вот. А мне нравится.

Рекс прочистил горло.

— Что насчёт Дарта Вейдера, сэр?

— О, — сказал Энакин, — он больше нас никогда не побеспокоит.

***

Звуки стрельбы на мгновение стихли, коммандер Коди упал рядом с Падме в укрытие и щелчком перезарядил бластер, бросив упаковку зарядов и ей.

— Понял, Рекс, — сказал он, а потом развернулся к ней. — Подкрепление на подходе, миледи. Генерал Кеноби позаботился о Вейдере и скоро будет здесь с отрядом клонов.

Падме выдохнула: она и не осознавала, что задерживает дыхание.

— Хорошо, — сказала она, загоняя энергетическую ячейку в бластер. Развернувшись, Падме поднялась на колени и через голостол открыла огонь по дроидам, которые уже прорезали первую линию взрывоустойчивых дверей, ведущих в комплекс. Внутренние щиты комнаты — на случай, если не сработает внешняя защита комплекса от потоков лавы — пока сдерживали дроидов, но по мнению R2-D2 надолго их не хватит.

Она оглянулась, услышав, как за закрытой дверью позади неё кто-то скребётся. Коди проследил за её взглядом.

— Дроиды закладывают взрывчатку, — коротко сказал он. — На этой двери нет вспомогательных щитов. У нас возможно будет около тридцати секунд.

Он жестом подал сигнал своим людям, и некоторые из солдат оставили свои позиции в других частях комнаты и полукругом расположились перед дверью.

— Миледи, это может плохо кончится, — сказал капитан Тайфо по другую сторону от Падме.

— Оби-Ван доберётся сюда вовремя, — уверила его она.

Лицо Тайфо было мрачным.

— Надеюсь, миледи.

— Не беспокойтесь, — сказал Коди. — Спасти в последнюю минуту это как раз по части генерала.

— Этого-то я и боюсь, — сказал Тайфо.

— Дверь поддаётся, коммандер! — крикнул один из клонов.

— На пол! — рявкнул Коди.

Тайфо бесцеремонно толкнул Падме между лопатками, прижимая её к полу, и бросился сверху, закрывая от осколков взорванной двери. Клоны немедленно отреагировали бластерным огнём; остатки набуанской стражи Падме были связаны боем, защищая главный вход. Даже сквозь стрельбу и металлическое лязганье вступающих в комнату дроидов-убийц она слышала, как, со всплесками отражая выстрелы, ослабевают щиты.

Тайфо отпустил Падме и продолжил стрелять. Она выпрямилась, пытаясь вспомнить, что Энакин рассказывал об уязвимых местах дроидов-убийц, и выстрелила одному из них в голову. Дроид сложился как марионетка с оборванными нитями, но за ним наступала ещё дюжина. Сквозь дверной проём сплошным потоком они хлынули в комнату, захлёстывая клонов и набуанских стражников.

«Может, эта поездка оказалось не такой уж и хорошей идеей, — подумала Падме, пытаясь прицелиться в голову ещё одного дроида. Тот двинулся, и заряд пролетел мимо, без толку разбившись о стену. — Давай же, Оби-Ван, ты никогда меня не подводил, не начинай сейчас...»

Будто откликнувшись на её зов, идущего впереди дроида-убийцу пронзил сверкающий голубой меч, а потом рванул вверх, разрубая его тело на двое. Оби-Ван освободил клинок и отскочил в сторону, пнув ближайшего дроида в голову, а затем отрубил ему ноги.

На мгновение Падме не смогла поверить глазам, когда сквозь дымящиеся остатки двери в комнату вбежал ещё один джедай. Он на бегу схватился свободной рукой за косяк и, обогнув его, пинком отправил дроида в пределы досягаемости клинка Оби-Вана. Затем он спрыгнул на пол, нанося вокруг себя удары мечом, так что тот сливался в сияющую голубую дымку, пока они с Оби-Ваном не встали спиной к спине, быстро расправляясь с оставшимися дроидами. С посадочной платформы раздались бластерные выстрелы: клоны капитана Рекса отогнали остатки дроидов от главного входа.

Оби-Ван выключил меч и предложил Падме руку.

— С вами всё в порядке, сенатор?

Потеряв дар речи от потрясения, она позволила ему помочь ей подняться на ноги, не отрываясь глядя за его плечо.

Энакин выглядел довольно потрёпанным, но даже близко не настолько ужасно, как некоторые виденные ей освобождённые военнопленные. На нём была гражданская одежда, вся обгорелая и в подпалинах от контакта со смертоносной поверхностью планеты, а меч в руках явно ему не принадлежал. Он взглянул на неё, широко распахнув глаза, и, забывшись, сделал полшага вперёд, прежде чем остановиться.

Оби-Ван отпустил её, переводя взгляд с неё на Энакина и обратно, и между его бровями залегла едва заметная складка. Он выглядел так, будто его избили, с высохшей на лице кровью и свежим фингалом под глазом, и всё же, когда он заговорил, он улыбался:

— Кажется, он просто бродил тут, когда Джесси с Кувалдой на него наткнулись.

— Генерал, на связи адмирал Юларен, — позвал Коди.

— Я возьму, — сказал Оби-Ван, обходя Падме.

Как во сне Энакин шагнул к ней, протягивая руки.

— Пад... в смысле, сенатор Амидала, — сказал он. — Оби-Ван не сказал, что вы здесь.

— Возможно, это вылетело у него из головы, — сказала Падме, невесомо вкладывая руки в его ладони. Она чувствовала, как от прикосновения подрагивают его пальцы, но он не попытался удержать её. Ничего она не желала так, как броситься в его объятия, но не могла — не при Оби-Ване с клонами, не говоря уже о её собственных людях. Конечно, Оби-Ван знал, как и большая часть её стражников, но они с Энакином не могли рисковать. Хватило бы одного неверного слова Совету джедаев или Верховному канцлеру.

— Вы... — она сглотнула, и её голос дрожал. — Вы ранены? Вас здесь держали в плену?

— Э-э-э... — его взгляд метнулся через её плечо к Оби-Вану, который разговаривал с адмиралом Юлареном по оперативному голопроектору. — Я не ранен. Другой ваш вопрос... всё сложно.

— Раньше этого не было, — Падме осторожно коснулась пальцем незнакомого браслета на его левом запястье.

Он отдёрнул руку, прикрывая браслет одетой в перчатку рукой.

— Это тоже сложно, — быстро сказал он.

— Сенатор, Энакин, — сказал, вернувшись, Оби-Ван. — Админал Юларен докладывает, что сепаратистский флот вышел из боя и ушёл обратно в гиперпространство. Он выслал за нами канонерки. По словам ЭРК-солдата Пятерни, они зачистили территорию от последних солдат сепов. И раз на данном этапе мы с некоторой долей уверенности можем предположить, что это была скорее ловушка сепаратистов чем неохраняемый оружейный завод, не вижу причин здесь оставаться.

— Оружейный завод? — спросил Энакин, оглядываясь. Он слегка вздрогнул, будто бы вид разгромленного командного пункта причинял ему физическую боль. — Что за оружие?

— Согласно источнику канцлера Палпатина, нечто настолько огромное, что способно единовременно уничтожить целую планету. Конечно, это очевидно нелепое...

Энакин рванул мимо Падме и схватил Оби-Вана за плечо.

— Вас послал сюда Палпатин? — требовательно спросил он, в испуге повышая голос. — Вас обоих? К Вейдеру?

— Только меня, — удивлённо моргнул Оби-Ван. — Сенатор Амидала вызвалась сама.

— Канцлер согласился, что моё присутствие будет уместным, — вставила Падме, удивлённая настойчивостью в голосе Энакина.

— И могли послать любого джедая, просто на тот момент я был единственным доступным рыцарем... — Оби-Ван умолк, нахмурившись глядя на Энакина. — Что такое? Расскажи.

— Ты единственный, кого Вейдер ненавидит больше, чем себя, — сказал Энакин. — Палпатин послал тебя сюда не потому, что ты был поблизости, он послал тебя, потому что ты — Оби-Ван Кеноби. Должно быть, Вейдер пришёл к нему сразу же после того, как прибыл сюда, рассказал ему, что случилось в его собственной временной линии, и с тех пор Палпатин использует его в качестве боевика, возможно, он стравливает их с Дуку между собой, — он говорил быстро, запинаясь, так что было сложно разобрать слова, но тут он остановился и посмотрел на Оби-Вана.

Падме тоже нахмурилась и взглянула на него. Несколько часов назад она даже не знала о существовании Дарта Вейдера, хотя как и остальные сенаторы слышала неподтверждённые слухи о новом смертоносном генерале сепаратистов. Но остальной рассказ звучал безумно.

— Мы кое-что слышали от республиканской разведки, — медленно сказал Оби-Ван. — Вейдер слушается — слушался — приказов Дуку, но они не сходились, помимо прочего, в методах.

— Я знаю, в каком-то смысле, как думает Палпатин, — кивнул Энакин, запуская пальцы в подпаленные волосы. — Он подготовил эту ловушку для вас обоих: смог бы ты убить его или он тебя — возможно, он был бы счастлив любому исходу. А прибытие Падме только сделало для него всё ещё лучше.

— Энакин, дыши, — твёрдо сказал Оби-Ван, схватив Энакина за предплечья и заставляя взглянуть на себя. — Успокойся и объясни яснее. Я знаю, что Верховный канцлер всегда меня недолюбливал, но сомневаюсь, что он намеренно послал бы меня в ловушку сепаратистов.

— Но он... — начал Энакин, потом резко остановился. Его взгляд метался между Оби-Ваном и Падме, а затем неожиданно обратился к солдатам-клонам.

Падме видела, что его сотрясает жестокая дрожь. Он поднял руки, хватая Оби-Вана за запястья, и уставился в глаза своего друга, будто бы одной силой воли мог передать ему свои знания. Что ж, они джедаи. Может быть, и мог.

— Ты знаешь почему, — наконец сказал Энакин. — Оби-Ван, ты должен знать.

— Энакин, сделай вдох, — велел Оби-Ван. — Расскажи, что ты имеешь в виду. Начни с начала.

Взгляд Энакина метнулся к Падме.

— Я... я не могу, — сказал он. — Не здесь.

— Тогда расскажешь, когда мы вернёмся на «Решительный», — твёрдо сказал Оби-Ван. — До Корусанта двадцать часов полёта в гиперпространстве, у нас будет время.

— Но люди погибнут, учитель! Джедаи погибнут!

Оби-Ван замер, затем, сделав над собой видимое усилие, спросил:

— Прямо сейчас?

Энакин отвёл взгляд, но он не смотрел ни на что конкретное. Падме видела такое выражение лица раньше — у Энакина, у Оби-Вана, у других джедаев. Будто бы они видели нечто за пределами себя, вглядываясь в какой-то другой мир.

— Нет, — наконец сказал Энакин. — В смысле... не больше, чем обычно.

— Тогда у тебя есть время перекусить, принять душ и удостовериться у медиков, что тебе не угрожает непосредственная физическая опасность, — сказал ему Оби-Ван. — А потом расскажешь.

— Я не ранен, — хмуро сказал Энакин. — Я просто бродил здесь и немного поджарился. Не то чтобы я...

— Да, именно так ты и напишешь в отчётах, — успокаивающе сказал Оби-Ван. Он освободился из мёртвой хватки Энакина и обхватил его затылок ладонью, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу.

Энакин тяжело, судорожно выдохнул, но этот звук почти потерялся в рёве вырывающегося воздуха, когда на посадочную платформу снаружи приземлились канонерки. Всё ещё дрожа, он подался вперёд, прислоняясь к Оби-Вану, будто бы надеясь, что друг удержит его.

Падме отвернулась, чувствуя, будто вторгается во что-то личное. Даже не ощущая Силу, она могла сказать, что Энакин с Оби-Ваном обмениваются друг с другом чем-то, недоступным её взгляду. Лучше, чем когда-либо прежде, она понимала, что никогда не будет способна осознать природу их связи, из-за которой Энакин иногда улыбался без какой-либо видимой причины, а Оби-Ван был так уверен, что Энакин ещё жив, когда всё говорило об обратном.

«Джедаи», — подумала она и её охватило неясное ощущение собственной незначительности. Энакин с Оби-Ваном были связаны Силой, великой, пугающей и полностью выходящей за пределы её понимания, а с Падме его не связывало ничего, кроме обетов, принесённых в тот день на Набу.

Падме отступила к Сабэ, чувствуя её успокаивающую руку на локте и надеясь, что никакие из этих мыслей не отразились у неё на лице.

«Он жив, — прошептала она про себя. — Он жив, и больше ничего не имеет значения. Пока он жив, мы в безопасности».

Она всё ещё была достаточно близко, чтобы услышать несчастный голос Энакина.

— Он послал тебя к Вейдеру на смерть. Вас обоих.

— Вполне вероятно, — сказал Оби-Ван. Его покрытая загаром рука казалась тёмной в опалённых волосах Энакина. — Но мы оба живы.

— Пока что, — мягким голосом сказал Энакин.

***

Джедаи выносливей большинства неодарённых, но через какие бы испытания Энакин не прошёл после того, как исчез на Одрине — хотя из его сознания у Оби-Вана и сложилось неясное впечатление, что большая их часть выпала на его долю в последний день, — они изнурили его. События на Мустафаре без остатка выжали из него последние силы, так что, уже будучи на поднимающейся к «Решительному» канонерке, он тяжело привалился к плечу Оби-Вана, дрожа от перерасхода Силы. Оби-Ван чувствовал, что части его сознания, отвечающие за управление Силой, немного опалило после того, что он сделал с Дартом Вейдером (что бы это ни было); Энакин был достаточно силён, чтобы это выдержать, но он к такому не привык.

Адмирал Юларен, такой же невозмутимый как и всегда, воспринял возвращение Энакина как должное. Кажется, как и Падме с клонами, он посчитал, что Энакина держали в плену на Мустафаре и что ему удалось сбежать в неразберихе сражения, Оби-Ван не видел причин разубеждать кого-либо из них. После беглого посещения раненых клонов в лазарете — Энакин предсказуемо отмёл любые предложения, что ему стоит провериться у медиков — Оби-Ван отвёл его в офицерскую столовую, чтобы он поел, а потом — в душевые, чтобы смыть грязь Мустафара. Их перебрасывали на новые задания настолько часто, что снаряжение Энакина всё ещё было сложено в их общей каюте.

Снова в джедайских одеждах и со световым мечом на поясе Энакин устроился на своей койке. Оби-Ван, прищурившись, наблюдал за ним, отмечая, как осторожно и скованно он двигается. В душевых он видел кровоподтёки на его теле — куда больше повреждений, чем Энакин мог бы получить в бою с Вейдером. Он чувствовал отголоски в Силе, просачивающиеся через их связь — последствия случившегося с Энакином, пока тот отсутствовал.

— А теперь, — начал Оби-Ван, со скрещенными ногами сидя на своей койке, — начни с начала. Расскажи, что произошло на...

Раздался стук в дверь.

Энакин резко вскинул голову, его глаза загорелись и почти в то же мгновение снова потухли.

— Это Падме, — без надобности сказал он. Он начал вставать, но Оби-Ван махнул рукой и направился к двери сам.

Когда он коснулся панели управления дверью, его руку прижала ладонь Энакина.

— Не надо! — сказал он. — Она не может... я не хочу, чтобы она знала. Ты знаешь почему.

— Энакин, ты же понимаешь, любишь кататься, люби и саночки возить, — сказал Оби-Ван, что, по здравому размышлению, возможно было не лучшим выбором слов. — Последние восемь недель она провела, думая, что ты погиб.

Энакин затряс головой с выражением паники на лице.

— Я расскажу ей правду. Потом. Не сейчас, я не могу... это дело джедаев. Оби-Ван, ты это знаешь, а она не джедай, — он с несчастным видом посмотрел на Оби-Вана. — Пожалуйста, отошли её. Она поймёт, если это сделаешь ты.

В дверь снова едва слышно постучали.

— Хорошо, — согласился Оби-Ван, мягко коснувшись его предплечья. — Иди сядь, пока ты не свалился.

Он дождался, пока Энакин снова сонно не согнулся у себя на койке, а потом дал двери скользнуть в сторону. Падме ждала снаружи, излучая беспокойство.

— Сейчас не лучшее время, сенатор, — сказал Оби-Ван прежде, чем ей удалось вставить хоть слово, и двинулся, закрывая обзор в комнату.

— Я просто хочу увидеть его, Оби-Ван. Только на секунду.

— Боюсь, прямо сейчас это невозможно.

Её глаза расширились.

— Он сказал, что не ранен...

— Он не ранен, — уверил её Оби-Ван. — Но он через многое прошёл и ему надо отдохнуть.

Падме сжала губы в тонкую линию.

— Это ты не хочешь, чтобы я его увидела, или это он не хочет меня видеть?

— Падме, хочешь правду? — он почувствовал, как за ним в Силе скакнуло беспокойство Энакина.

— Да, конечно!

— Энакин должен ознакомить меня с информацией, предназначенной только для ушей джедаев, а ты не джедай.

— Это всё?

— Остальное тоже верно, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Прости, Падме. Я знаю, ты хочешь повидать его, но сейчас не время.

Качая головой, она отступила.

— Он внутри, да? Это он попросил тебя сказать всё это.

— Прости, Падме, — повторил Оби-Ван. — Полагаю, он захочет увидеться с тобой позже.

— Что ж, генерал Кеноби, — сказала она, упорно глядя на его грудь, будто бы могла увидеть сквозь него Энакина, — когда генерал Скайуокер будет в настроении, передайте ему мои наилучшие пожелания. В конце концов, не каждый день рыцари-джедаи сбегают из плена сепаратистов.

Оби-Ван слегка поклонился, хотя и недостаточно, чтобы она могла увидеть за ним Энакина. В действительности случаи, когда рыцарь-джедай успешно сбегал из сепаратистского плена, можно было пересчитать по пальцам. Больше половины из них так или иначе включали Энакина либо Оби-Вана — или обоих.

— Конечно, сенатор. Уверен, он будет рад это услышать.

Падме величественно поклонилась и, развернувшись, ушла. Оби-Ван дал двери закрыться и оглянулся на Энакина, который, обхватив голову руками, ссутулился на кровати.

— Мне точно за это потом влетит, — сказал он.

— Да неужели? — сухо спросил Оби-Ван, возвращаясь на своё место. — Думаю, лично ты в относительной безопасности. Я больше волнуюсь о себе.

— Ты? — засмеялся Энакин, поднимая голову. — Тебе-то о чём волноваться? Это же не ты... эм, в смысле...

— Не надо, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Больше никакой лжи. Теперь, если ты готов, расскажи мне правду. Полагаю, на самом деле ты был вовсе не в сепаратистском плену.

— Ты думал, я попал в плен? — спросил Энакин. Он выглядел так, будто ещё не решил, льстит ему это или оскорбляет.

— Альтернативой было согласиться с остальным Советом, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Неделю назад тебя перевели из списка пропавших в список убитых в бою. Именно столько времени заняло убедить верховного канцлера, да и то, меня тогда не было на планете и я не участвовал в голосовании, — он замолчал, глядя на ошарашенное лицо Энакина. — Энакин, где ты был?

Энакин медленно покачал головой.

— Это и правда долгая история, — сказал он. — И... я не знаю, поверишь ли ты мне.

— У нас полно времени, — сказал Оби-Ван. — И после случившегося с Вейдером, думаю, будет лучше, если ты ничего не упустишь.

***

Энакин был прав. Это действительно была в высшей степени невероятная история, и если бы сам Оби-Ван не стоял на берегу реки одновременно с Энакином и Дартом Вейдером, возможно, он бы не удержался от искушения прийти к тому же выводу, к которому без сомнения придёт Совет: что за время плена Энакин сошёл с ума. Но Оби-Ван был там и осознавал с резкой, пробирающей до костей болью, что Энакин говорит чистую правду.

— Так вот почему я думал, что продолжаю чувствовать тебя в Силе, — сказал он, когда Энакин закончил, закашляв из-за уставшего горла. — В некотором роде это и был ты.

— Я не Вейдер! — возмущённо сказал Энакин.

— Думаешь, Дарт Вейдер прекратил быть Энакином Скайуокером только потому, что он обратился на Тёмную сторону? — спросил Оби-Ван.

— Оби-Ван, в смысле, другой Оби-Ван, так и думал, — сказал Энакин. — Ему пришлось. Только так он мог жить с тем, что он сделал, — он замялся. — Кто-нибудь тебе говорил, что ты склонен к жестокости?

— Квай-Гон однажды сказал, что это приведёт меня к гибели, — отозвался Оби-Ван. — Не меняй тему, Энакин. Ты точно уверен, что канцлер Палпатин в этой вселенной также как и в той — второй лорд ситхов?

— Да, — немедленно ответил Энакин. — Вейдер бы не стал слушать ничьих приказов кроме его и точно не стал бы подчиняться Дуку. Как-никак он убил его в собственной временной линии. Это должен быть Палпатин. И... почему это вообще должно измениться? Мы же в той же, гм, вселенной? По крайней мере, пока... — он коснулся Уробороса, зловеще поблёскивающего на его левом запястье.

Оби-Ван с тревогой посмотрел на него. Ему не нравилось, что эта вещь была на Энакине, но на борту «Решительного» не было места, оборудованного для её безопасного хранения, а Энакин, как минимум, вроде был способен ей управлять. Тем не менее, Оби-Ван твёрдо решил, что как только они окажутся на Корусанте, он запрячет Уроборос в самое дальнее хранилище, какое только сможет найти в Храме.

— Это возможно, — сказал он. — Но... что насчёт этого сказал твой магистр Йода?

— «Искал он, как разомкнуть оковы Силы, удерживающие на месте не только время, но и все ветви великого древа», — послушно процитировал Энакин. — Хотя я не знаю, что это значит.

— Эти термины встречаются в некоторых очень старых записях Архива, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Тысячелетиями философы строили теории о том, что существует бесконечное множество параллельных вселенных, и каждая из них слегка отличается от других. Философы джедаев — и ситхов, — уточнил он, — строили теории о том, что всех их связывает воедино Сила, и что некто, достаточно ей одарённый, либо специально созданный артефакт, способен разомкнуть эти оковы. В конце концов, на этом уровне пространство и время не слишком отличаются. Думаю, это именно то, что делает Уроборос.

Энакин это обдумал, а затем кивнул.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Но почему он поменял меня с Вейдером местами в первый раз, тогда на Одрине, но не во второй? И это был другой Уроборос, — добавил он и, кинув взгляд на браслет, прикрыл его руковом.

Оби-Ван пригладил бороду.

— Я думаю, — сказал он через мгновение, — что Уроборос, который ты активировал на Одрине, был повреждён. Возможно, при атаке сепаратистов или тысячелетия назад, когда его похоронили, сейчас это неважно. Должно быть, он отреагировал на присутствие рыцаря-джедая, что свойственно большинству ситхских артефактов, впрочем и большинство джедайских артефактов отреагирует на ситха. Обычно в них вложена искра души их создателя, вроде призрака Силы. Возможно, он запаниковал и, чтобы не позволить тебе управлять собой, попытался заменить тебя ближайшим — в метафизическом смысле — ситхом. Последовавший выброс энергии мог вызвать взрыв, я слышал о таких случаях, — Энакин покосился на него, и он добавил: — После Одрина я попросил Джокасту Ну выслать мне все материалы по известным джедайским и ситхским артефактам. Я думал, я смогу найти объяснение... — он покачал головой.

— Оби-Ван, это не твоя вина, — сказал Энакин, выпрямляясь. — Если бы я не подобрал эту штуку, ничего бы вообще не было.

— И если бы не подобрал, сейчас ты бы стремительно катился к Тёмной стороне, канцлер бы всё ещё планировал гибель Республики, а мы бы пребывали в неведении, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Что сделано, то сделано, Энакин. Не живи прошлым.

Энакин вздохнул.

— Он так и жил, — тихо сказал он. — Другой Оби-Ван. Я знаю, он не хотел, но... он видел его каждый раз, когда смотрел на меня, и это убивало его. И я тогда не осознавал это, но... звёзды, Оби-Ван, он любил его, он любил его больше, чем я кого-либо в жизни, и то, что произошло двадцать лет назад, совершенно уничтожило его, — неожиданно он поднял голову, ошарашенно глядя на Оби-Вана, и тот отвёл взгляд.

— Тебе надо немного поспать, — сказал он. — У нас ещё шестнадцать часов до прибытия на Корусант. Через семь часов мы переходим на другую гиперлинию, я смогу связаться с остальным Советом...

— Нет! — воскликнул Энакин.

Оби-Ван удивлённо на него посмотрел.

— Почему нет?

— Потому что на его месте, — сказал Энакин, — я бы прослушивал каждую защищённую джедайским кодом передачу, особенно если её отправил член Совета. Особенно член Совета, которого я только что послал на смерть. Или чтобы он попал в плен, неважно. Это небезопасно. Мы должны сказать им лично, и даже тогда... — он покачал головой. — Они просто поступят так же, что и в прошлый раз, и всё повторится. Мы должны попробовать что-то ещё.

— Есть блестящие идеи?

Энакин вздрогнул.

— Нет, но... мы же не можем просто оставить его в покое.

— Без сомнения, он не может допустить, чтобы о его планах узнали слишком рано, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Рано или поздно Йода или Винду вернутся, либо мы можем встретиться с ними за пределами планеты. До тех пор мы выжидаем и разыгрываем идиотов. В глазах всей остальной галактики ты совершил дерзкий побег из-под стражи сепаратистов во время моего вторжения на Мустафар.

— Что, если Палпатин знает об Уроборосе?

— Что, если так и есть? — сказал Оби-Ван. — Когда мы вернёмся, я посмотрю в Архивах, но, кажется, обычно он не меняет местами две личности из разных временных линий. Как думаешь, мог ли Вейдер соврать ему, что ты у него в плену?

— Да, я думаю... да, — сказал Энакин. — В смысле, этот Палпатин не был его настоящим учителем. Просто дешёвая замена, — он вздрогнул. — И он действительно ненавидел меня, Оби-Ван. Ты же тоже это почувствовал? Будто бы он хотел вырвать мне сердце голыми руками. Или тем, что от них осталось, неважно.

Оби-Ван кивнул, вспоминая обжигающее прикосновение слишком знакомого разума. Его с Энакином связь мастера с падаваном каким-то образом связала его и с Вейдером. Пути Силы бывают причудливы.

— Как думаешь, сможешь притвориться, что ты был в плену сепаратистов?

— Я был в плену у сепов, — сказал Энакин, слегка поёжившись от воспоминаний. — Да, смогу. Не знаю, как долго, но... да, смогу. Думаю, теперь я знаю, как не дать Палпатину влезть в мою голову, если он не попробует что-нибудь вроде того, что он сделал раньше. Тогда в Храме, — он погрузился в воспоминания, а взгляд его стал отсутствующим.

Оби-Ван чувствовал едва заметные отголоски того, что тот видел, вспышки ощущений в Силе, которые даже через посредника охватывали его агонией этих застывших мгновений.

— Энакин, — сказал он. — Я тебе доверяю.

Энакин сложил руки на коленях и опустил к ним взгляд.

— Может быть, ты не должен. Он не смог.

— Я, — сказал Оби-Ван, — не он. И ты не Вейдер.

Энакин не смотрел на него.

— Знаешь, когда я узнал, то подумал, что он сошёл с ума — когда я увидел его в воспоминаниях Оби-Вана. А как иначе? Почему ещё он мог так поступить? Почему я мог так поступить? А потом я с ним встретился. И он не был безумен. И теперь я знаю то, о чём не знал Оби-Ван. Причину, по которой он так поступил, — он покачал головой. — Лучше бы он был не в своём уме.

— Энакин, — сказал Оби-Ван, пересекая крохотную каюту и опускаясь перед ним на колени. Он взял руки друга в свои, чувствуя, как в том рождается удивление. — Если ты понимаешь причины, ты сможешь сделать всё, чтобы не повторить эту ошибку. Было бы слишком просто, будь это безумие, друг мой.

Энакин не отводил взгляда от их соединённых рук.

— Знаешь, он так и сказал.

— Похоже, он неглупый малый, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Жаль, мы не сможем встретиться.

У Энакина вырвался смешок.

— Лучше не стоит. Он бы разбил тебе сердце.

***

Несмотря на зловещие предостережения Энакина, Оби-Ван не ожидал, что на верфях его и в самом деле встретит отряд солдат-клонов. Энакин, побледнев, потянулся за мечом, но Оби-Ван успел коснуться его предплечья, останавливая его и выходя вперёд, чтобы перехватить клона-коммандера.

— Коммандер Эппо, верно? — сказал он. — Что-то случилось?

— Генерал Кеноби, Верховный канцлер требует вашего немедленного присутствия, наряду с генералом Скайуокером и сенатором Амидалой, — невидимый под шлемом, ответил Эппо.

— Неужели, — сказал Оби-Ван, чувствуя, как сзади к ним приближаются коммандер Коди и капитан Рекс, чтобы узнать, в чём дело. — Мы обязаны прибыть немедленно? Генерал Скайуокер через многое прошёл, я бы хотел проводить его обратно в Храм.

— Прошу прощения, сэр. Приказы, — он не делал видимых движений, но Оби-Ван заметил, что весь отряд держит оружие перед собой, а руки Эппо лежат слишком близко от рукоятки бластера.

Капитан Рекс тоже это заметил, потому что сказал:

— Что здесь происходит? — его рука тоже дёрнулась ближе к бластеру.

— Это вас не касается, капитан. Коммандер.

— Конечно же, мы будет счастливы подчиниться приказу Верховного канцлера, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Я дам знать генералу Скайуокеру и сенатору Амидале, — разворачиваясь, он слегка задел рукой рукоять светового меча, просто чтобы посмотреть на реакцию клонов. Он не удивился, почувствовав, как напряжение в Силе почти удвоилось.

— Думаю, нам будет лучше пойти с вами, — заметил коммандер Коди.

Если Эппо и возражал, Оби-Ван уже не услышал его. Энакин с Падме стояли рядом, и Энакин почти вибрировал от беспокойства.

— Что происходит? — требовательно спросил он, как только Оби-Ван оказался в пределах слышимости.

— Нас требует к себе Верховный канцлер, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Немедленно.

Взгляд Падме метнулся к солдатам-клонам.

— Мы под арестом?

— Не думаю, — сказал Оби-Ван, — но полагаю, у них есть приказ применить силу, если мы будем слишком сопротивляться.

Падме возмущённо выпрямилась.

— Зачем? Он сказал? Это нелепо.

— Я тебе говорил, — пробормотал Энакин.

— Проблемы, генерал Кеноби? — позвал коммандер Эппо.

— Никаких, — ответил Оби-Ван, одаривая клона своей самой безобидной улыбкой. — Ваша свита будет вас сопровождать, сенатор?

— Едва ли в этом есть необходимость, — высокомерно сказала Падме, но в её голосе сквозила лёгкая нервозность, возможно вызванная явным беспокойством Энакина. — Ты же знаешь, каким заботливым становится канцлер, когда дело касается Энакина.

— Ага, уверен, дело именно в этом, — пробормотал Энакин, скрывая лицо под капюшоном плаща.

Под взглядами членов свиты Падме, горстки офицеров «Решительного» и клонов из нескольких отрядов 212-ого батальона Эппо со своими людьми сопроводили Оби-Вана, Энакина и Падме в ожидавший их транспорт. Рекс и Коди пошли с ними, о чём Эппо не возражал. Как бы Оби-Ван не старался, он не мог уловить в Силе, что обеспокоило офицеров клонов настолько, чтобы увязаться за ними.

Во время полёта он попытался завязать лёгкий разговор с Эппо, но клон-коммандер отвечал односложно. Энакин сел на скамью рядом с Падме, между ней и клонами — если она и посчитала это странным, то никак не прокомментировала. Если Рекс с Коди общались друг с другом, то через встроенный передатчик шлемов, Оби-Ван ничего не слышал.

Только когда они приземлились на одной из ангарных палуб Здания Сената, Оби-Ван осознал, что на бедре Энакина нет светового меча.

Когда они входили в воздушное пространство с особым режимом полётов, на комлинк Падме пришёл автоматический сигнал тревоги, и сейчас, выходя из транспорта, она подняла взгляд.

— Идёт заседание Сената, — удивлённо сказала она. — У нас должен был быть перерыв ещё неделю. Что-то случилось? — спросила она, поворачиваясь к Эппо.

— Не знаю, мадам, — сказал клон. — Сюда, генералы, сенатор.

Вместо того, чтобы провести их в Кабинет канцлера, их сопроводили в его рабочий кабинет, который находился непосредственно под Великой палатой созыва. Оби-Ван был там лишь однажды, когда вводил канцлера в курс дела касательно напряжённой ситуации на Ботавуи, прежде чем тот обратился к Сенату. Сейчас, проходя сквозь простые, лишённые украшений коридоры в глубине Здания Сената, он с грустью осознавал, насколько здесь, внизу, было мало путей отхода и много красных гвардейцев, и чувствовал, как его поясницу покалывает от неясной тревоги.

Неужели клоны разрешили бы ему оставить световой меч, если бы им угрожала серьёзная опасность?

Они остановились у открытых дверей кабинета канцлера. Увидев их, Палпатин улыбнулся и встал из-за стола.

— Генерал Кеноби, вы превзошли сами себя, — сказал он.

«Он лорд ситхов», — подумал Оби-Ван.

Оби-Ван был рыцарем-джедаем. По всем правилам он должен был бы зарубить Палпатина здесь и сейчас.

— Счастливое совпадение, ваше превосходительство, — вместо этого сказал он.

— Правда? У меня сложилось впечатление, что джедаи не верят ни в то, ни в другое, — он благожелательно им улыбнулся. — Не согласитесь ли вы с сенатором подождать минутку снаружи, пока мы с Энакином поговорим наедине? Уверяю, это не займёт много времени.

Оби-Ван посмотрел на Энакина. Кажется, все его прежние тревоги растворились в Силе, оставив только непреклонную решимость.

— Энакин, — начал он, касаясь руки Энакина и слегка разворачиваясь, чтобы встать между ним и Палпатином.

Под ладонью он почувствовал знакомый изгиб светового меча. Оби-Ван был слишком компетентен, чтобы позволить своему удивлению просочиться в Силу, но он позволил себе недовольно скривить губы.

— Если будет возможность, я ей воспользуюсь, — сказал Энакин. Он на секунду сжал предплечье Оби-Вана, проигнорировав его возмущённое шипение, и прошёл мимо в кабинет Палпатина.

***

Энакин услышал звук закрывающихся за ним дверей, оставляя Оби-Вана и Падме одних в коридоре полном клонов, и только благодаря тренировкам сумел удержать свои дыхание и сердцебиение под контролем. Когда улыбающийся Палпатин повернулся к нему, он не смог остаться на месте и перенёс тяжесть тела, вставая поудобнее.

— Мой дорогой мальчик, — сказал тот. — Я знал, что Совет джедаев слишком скоропалительно объявил о твоей кончине. Я говорил им, что они должны были позволить Оби-Вану организовать спасательную экспедицию.

— Ага, — сказал Энакин. — Было бы неплохо. Со мной всё в порядке, ваше превосходительство.

— Ужасно, — пробормотал Палпатин, делая шаг ближе. Пальцы Энакина сжались вокруг рычажка на ножнах на его запястье, который выбрасывал световой меч прямо ему в руку. — Этот новый генерал, Дарт Вейдер... нам так мало известно о нём. Он же ни о чём тебе не проговорился, верно?

— В смысле, пока он меня пытал? — спросил Энакин. Он как-то умудрился произнести эти слова без запинки.

— Что ж, это не совсем то...

Энакин сглотнул.

— Могу я кое-что сказать вам, канцлер?

Палпатин заметно обеспокоился.

— Конечно, что угодно, Энакин.

Повинуясь жесту Энакина, он сделал шаг ближе, достаточно близко, что мог бы его коснуться. Энакин склонился к уху Палпатина и сказал:

— Я знаю, кто ты, Дарт Сидиус.

И включил световой меч.

***

Клинок чисто вошёл в грудь Палпатина и вышел с другой стороны. Выключив меч, Энакин поймал Верховного канцлера и опустил его на пол. В уголке губ Палпатина появилось немного крови.

Энакин почувствовал напряжение в Силе, когда щиты Палпатина начали истончаться с его смертью. Когда энергия высвободилась, психическая отдача оказалась настолько сильной, что он пошатнулся и отступил назад, прикрывая лицо руками со всё ещё зажатым в кулаке световым мечом. Он открыл глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как Палпатин слегка шевелит пальцами, и почувствовал едва ощутимое движение в Силе.

— Нет! — крикнул Энакин и, сам того не заметив, в тщетной попытке остановить Палпатина оказался подле него на коленях.

В один миг в комнате загорелся каждый голокомм, показывая заранее записанную голограмму Палпатина — Дарта Сидиуса, — которая транслировалась по всем каналам по всей галактике.

— Выполнить команду ВОЗМЕЗДИЕ.

Снаружи в коридоре, там, где Энакин оставил Оби-Вана с Падме, началась стрельба.

***

Из уважения к статусу Падме Эппо со своим отрядом отошли в дальний конец коридора, оставив их с Рексом и Коди. Встревоженная Падме воспользовалась минутной передышкой, чтобы связаться с Бейлом Органой по переносному голокомму. Повинуясь её жесту, Оби-Ван подошёл ближе, до сантиметра чувствуя, где заканчивается радиус охвата голокомма.

— ...Я не знаю, Падме, — сказал Бейл, его голос и изображение были ясными и чёткими. Он мог быть в Палате созыва не более чем в нескольких десятках метров над ними. — Около двадцати часов назад Палпатин созвал экстренное заседание, но мы ещё не получили никаких объяснений. Мы собираемся начать где-то через двадцать минут.

— Двадцать часов назад? — сказала Падме, взглянув на Оби-Вана. — Примерно тогда мы отбыли с Мустафара?

— Как раз около...

Он почувствовал, как Сила содрогнулась. В голове раздался голос Энакина, настолько близко, будто он шептал ему на ухо. «Сейчас, учитель».

Мгновением позже ударила психическая отдача.

Оби-Ван пошатнулся, все его чувства были перегружены неожиданной близостью к самому мощному вихрю энергии Тёмной стороны, который он когда-либо ощущал, но всё равно потянулся за световым мечом. Он увидел, как Коди с Рексом одновременно вздрогнули, лёгкий наклон головы означал, что на приёмник в их шлемах передаётся какая-то информация, но к тому моменту Оби-Ван уже был в движении.

Он включил меч, толкая за себя Падме, и его клинок засиял голубым, отражая бластерные заряды отряда Эппо. Часть его осознавала близкое присутствие Рекса и Коди, звуки борьбы, но Сила шептала, что угрозы ещё нет, так что Оби-Ван решил пока оставить их без внимания.

Шесть клонов погибли за первые шесть секунд. Он увидел, как солдат достал термальный детонатор и отвёл руку, чтобы швырнуть его, Оби-Ван дёрнул за нить в Силе и когда детонатор взорвался в руках солдата, бросился на Падме, подминая её под себя. Осколки дождём забарабанили, отскакивая, по поднятому Оби-Ваном щиту из Силы.

В последующей звенящей тишине он услышал одинокий выстрел бластера.

Он поднял глаза и увидел Рекса, без шлема и с окровавленным лицом, стоящего над обмякшим телом Коди. Его сотрясала дрожь, обеими руками он сжимал бластер. Он прицелился в Оби-Вана с Падме, с усилием опустил бластер, но потом вновь повёл его наверх.

— Выполнить... команду... возмездие, — стиснув зубы, выдавил он.

И выстрелил.

Оби-Ван поймал заряд на клинок светового меча, отражая его в стену за головой Рекса. Он выкинул вперёд свободную руку и поймал выскользнувший из его пальцев бластер. Рекс уже оцепенело нащупывал второй бластер, когда Оби-Ван, вложив в голос Силу, сказал:

— Прямо сейчас ты хочешь спать.

Когда Рекс, закатив глаза, осел по стенке, казалось, он чувствовал облегчение.

— Оби-Ван, — потрясённо выговорила Падме, забирая протянутый ей бластер. Голокомм она уронила. — Что...

С предупреждения Энакина не прошло и минуты. Оби-Ван щёлкнул пальцами в направлении слегка деформированных взрывом термального детонатора дверей кабинета канцлера и с облегчением увидел, что они подаются и медленно открываются. Энакин, который всё ещё стоял на коленях рядом с телом Палпатина, начал вставать. В руках он сжимал меч. За ним Оби-Ван увидел десяток голопроекторов, по кругу повторяющих ту же команду, что сказал им Рекс.

Он толкнул Падме внутрь, игнорируя её возмущённый возглас, и остановился подобрать Рекса. Бледный от шока Энакин подошёл помочь ему.

— Я не знал...

Невдалеке — слишком близко — Оби-Ван услышал приглушённый взрыв. Затем второй. И ещё один. Потолок над ними задрожал.

— Оби-Ван, они в Храме, — в ужасе сказал Энакин.

И Сила закричала.

***

— Здание рушится, — сказала Падме совершенно бесцветным голосом, будто бы потрясение вымыло из него все эмоции. Не зная, что делать, она повернулась, чтобы закрыть за собой двери кабинета. Энакин с Оби-Ваном склонились над лежащим на полу капитаном Рексом

Всё ещё сжимая бластер, который Оби-Ван забрал у Рекса, Падме опустилась на колени рядом с Верховным канцлером. Не в первый раз она видела кого-то, убитого световым мечом, но дымящаяся рана в груди всё равно ужаснула её.

«Оби-Ван был прав, — подумала она. — Энакину промыли мозги сепаратисты...»

Будто во сне она подняла бластер, целясь в затылок собственного мужа.

Снизу раздался тонкий каркающий смех. Забыв о бластере, Падме посмотрела на лежащего у её ног Верховного канцлера.

Палпатин будто бы не заметил её. Он повернул голову, так что кровь тонкой струйкой стекала с уголка его губ, и сказал:

— Джедаи.

Энакин и Оби-Ван двигались настолько быстро, что для Падме они просто исчезли и спустя мгновение ока уже склонились к Палпатину с другой стороны. Энакин схватил его за отвороты мантии и, сжимая ткань в кулаках, притянул к себе.

— Что ты сотворил, ты, dopa-maskey gaggalak kung? Что ты сделал?

Палпатин засмеялся.

— Если у меня... не будет... империи... — выдохнул он, — я... устрою... хаос. И мы... сгорим... вместе.

— Ты, ситхский ублюдок, — проревел Энакин. Он даже встряхнул Палпатина, несмотря на то, что Оби-Ван успокаивающе коснулся его плеча, но Верховный канцлер уже обмяк в его руках, и его голова безвольно моталась туда-обратно при каждом движении.

Следующий взрыв раздался прямо над их головами, в переполненной Палате созыва. Падме почувствовала, как застонал металл и затряслось здание, и подняв взгляд, увидела, что потолок начал осыпаться. Оби-Ван взметнул руки, и осколки безвредно забарабанили по разряженному воздуху, но лицо его исказило напряжение.

— Энакин, Уроборос! — воскликнул он. — Это наш единственный шанс... используй его сейчас же!

— Но...

— Энакин, я не удержу!


	10. Эпилог. Опорные точки

_Флагман Альянса повстанцев «Независимость»  
4 года после Битвы за Явин_

— У тебя начинает неплохо получаться.

При звуке голоса Леи Люк открыл глаза. Он потянулся разумом к парящим вокруг него предметам и осторожно опустил их на пол пустого ангара, затем, всё ещё стоя на одной руке, согнул колени и кувыркнулся, вставая на ноги.

— Показушник, — улыбнулась Лея.

— Видела бы ты Энакина, — сказал Люк. Он вытянул руку, пристально глядя на упавшее на пол рядом с бутылкой с водой и ботинками полотенце, и оно подлетело к нему. Он вытер с лица пот; он единственный использовал этот пустующий ангар, потому что система контроля окружающей среды там была по большей части сломана, так что в нём всегда было либо слишком жарко, либо слишком холодно. По словам Энакина, это обеспечивало оптимальные условия для тренировок: значит, ты нигде не расслабишься, потому что тебе комфортно.

Её улыбка стала шире и чуть игривой.

— О, я его видела.

— Ты же помнишь, что он тебе в отцы годится? — спросил Люк. «И он мой отец», — эту мысль он с болью отогнал от себя. Он до сих пор не знал, почему не догнал Энакина, но тогда его настолько ошеломили его слова, что он смог осмыслить их, только когда было уже слишком поздно.

До того момента он не осознавал, что ни разу не назвал Энакину свою фамилию.

— И что? — спросила Лея, садясь на один из пустых контейнеров с которыми он тренировался. Под мышкой она немного неуклюже держала шлем: с тех пор, как они достали эту мандалорскую броню, всё свободное время она носила её на «Независимости», чтобы привыкнуть. В Альянсе повстанцев было не так много мандалорких охотников за головами, но те немногие, которых Люк встретил за последние четыре года, все носили броню как вторую кожу. По слухам, лучшие из них ели, спали, дрались и даже занимались сексом, не снимая доспеха, — последнее по мнению Люка звучало довольно нелепо, но о вкусах не спорят. Лея должна была научиться выглядеть как они, чтобы обмануть охрану Джаббы. — Это не значит, что я не могу насладиться видом.

Люк сел перед ней на пол и откинул с лица волосы.

— Не уверен, что хотел об этом знать, — сказал он. — Как думаешь, он добрался до Корусанта?

Они договорились с Энакином, что будет лучше не связываться друг с другом после того, как он высадится на Нал Хатте. По просьбе Леи он запомнил список координат точек сбора агентов Альянса на случай, если его первоначальный план не удастся. Альянс повстанцев всегда будет рад принять рыцаря-джедая в свои ряды — да что там говорить, они взяли бы любого умелого пилота, а Энакин уже не раз доказал, что он умеет летать. Он ушёл больше шести недель назад и уже пропустил две встречи. Либо он справился, либо погиб.

— Думаю, — медленно сказала Лея, — что если бы Империя сумела взять в плен живого рыцаря-джедая, они бы транслировали его казнь в прямом эфире по всему Голонету. В последнее время публичное мнение склоняется обратно на сторону джедаев. Кто-то слил записи камер безопасности со Звезды смерти: не знаю, почему это заняло у них почти четыре года или кто это был, но с тех пор эти записи крутят по Голонету, несмотря на то, что имперские ледорубы продолжают их удалять. Люди начинают вспоминать, что прежде чем Империя вырезала их, джедаи не были злодеями.

— Отсутствие новостей — хороший знак.

— В данном случае, да, но сомневаюсь, что это надолго, раз уж вернулся Дарт Вейдер, — Лея подвинула шлем, поставив его на колено. — Я зашла сказать, что Лэндо проверил тайник.

Люк выпрямился.

— У него получилось?

— У него получилось.

— И Хан там?

Лицо Леи исказило отвращение.

— Он сказал, что Джабба называет его «своим любимым настенным украшением».

Люк поморщился.

— Это хорошо, — уверила его Лея. — Это значит, что он всё ещё там и что Джабба, не знаю, не скормил его сарлакку от скуки или ещё что.

— Я знаю, — сказал Люк. — Мне просто не нравится думать о Хане в таком ключе. Его бы это взбесило.

— Скоро мы его оттуда вытащим, — она опёрлась локтями на шлем, подперев подбородок ладонями. — Ты всё ещё хочешь использовать дроидов? Я знаю, что Эрдва справится, но ты же помнишь, каким бывает Трипио...

— Он нам нужен, — сказал Люк. — Как дела у Чуи?

Он уже несколько дней не видел вуки. С тех пор, как Лэндо уехал на Татуин, большую часть времени он — за неимением лучшего слова — хандрил и возился с системами «Тысячелетнего сокола». В последний раз, когда Люк говорил с ним, Чуи сказал, что хочет показать Хану, насколько лучше он может следить за кораблём, когда тот не путается под ногами.

— Он говорит, это сработает.

— Сработает, — сказал Люк. — Слишком безумно, чтобы не сработать.

— Да уж, внушает оптимизм.

— Ну, учитывая, о ком мы говорим...

Они оба засмеялись. Впрочем, через мгновение Люк смял полотенце и сказал:

— Лея, можно я задам тебе странный вопрос?

Она с удивлением на него посмотрела.

— Конечно.

— Ты любишь своего отца?

Глаза Леи расширились от удивления. В Силе Люк почувствовал отпечаток застарелой боли и сожаления, но он исчез, когда Лея сказала:

— Да, конечно.

— Что, если бы ты узнала — извини, только скажи, и я замолчу, — что, если бы ты узнала, что он совершил что-нибудь по-настоящему ужасное?

— Вроде чего?

— Вроде массового убийства, — сказал Люк.

Она озадаченно посмотрела на него, но всё же отложила шлем и выпрямилась на сидении, задумавшись над ответом.

— Когда мне было семь, — сказала она наконец, — перед моим отцом встал выбор: сохранить в тайне текущее местоположение флота Альянса либо доставить медикаменты в лагерь беженцев — потерпевших из одного из разорённых Империей колониальных миров. Он выбрал Альянс. Медикаменты так и не прибыли в место назначения. Семьдесят процентов обитателей лагеря погибли. Тогда я до конца этого не понимала, но всё равно знала, что это была его вина, и не разговаривала с ним месяцами. Я часто спускалась в лагерь беженцев с матерью. Именно там она подхватила болезнь, от которой потом умерла.

— Ох, — мягко сказал Люк.

— Я долго была зла на него, — сказала Лея. — Но он был вынужден это сделать, ради общего блага. Он творил много разного: и хорошего, и плохого, и неоднозначного. Мои родители погибли, но в отличие от матери, отец всегда был в самой гуще событий. Я знаю, что он убивал лично. Возможно, не раз. Не знаю, сколько. Однажды я спросила его, и он сказал, что потерял счёт, — она подняла голову, хотя её глаза всё ещё были затуманены. — Я всё ещё люблю его. Он мой отец. Он играл со мной, когда я была маленькой. Он учил меня танцевать, держа меня на своих ногах. Он отказался от своего места в Сенате в мою пользу. Конечно, я всё ещё люблю его.

Люк положил руки на колени, его взгляд обратился к световому мечу, который он положил рядом с поясом для бластера и обувью.

— Тогда, возможно, ещё осталась надежда, — сказал он. — Возможно, в нём ещё осталось добро.

***

_Дагоба_

Лёгкий перехватчик типа Эта-2 «Актис» времён Клонических войн — два десятилетия назад повсеместно известный как джедайский звёздный истребитель, но с тех пор практически забытый — выпрыгнул из гиперпространства над Дагоба и едва успел сбросить гиперприводное кольцо, прежде чем войти в атмосферу. Его сильно шатало из стороны в сторону, пока он спускался, скользя над заросшим лесом болотом, покрывающим поверхность планеты. Наблюдатель бы заметил, что предназначенный для дроида-астромеха слот был пуст; пилот по наитию управлял старым истребителем.

То, как он приземлился, больше напомнило крушение, чем собственно посадку: истребитель несколько раз подпрыгнул, прежде чем проскользил на десятки метров вперёд и со скрипом остановился, едва не угодив в болото, в котором легко мог бы утонуть.

Йода, который наблюдал за падением истребителя, опасливо направился в его сторону. Спустя мгновение со щелчком открылся купол истребителя, обнаруживая внутри окровавленного, измождённого и очень даже живого Оби-Вана Кеноби, где-то на двадцать лет моложе, чем в момент своей смерти на Звезде смерти. Он неуклюже зашарил руками по ремням безопасности, умудрившись отстегнуть их, с трудом поднялся, тут же медленно завалился на бок, переваливаясь через борт истребителя, и упал на землю.

Йода опустился рядом с ним на колени и положил трёхпалую зелёную руку ему на лоб. Он чувствовал, как мерцает в Силе жизнь Оби-Вана, пойманная на полпути между плотью и духом. Его одежда была в подпалинах от молний и ударов светового меча, а тело его было покрыто ранами.

— Он ушёл, — сказал Оби-Ван, хватая его за руку. В другой руке он держал световой меч — световой меч Энакина Скайуокера. — Он ушёл. Он выдержал испытание.

Он прерывисто выдохнул. Его костяшки побелели от того, насколько сильно он сжимал меч Энакина.

— Мы были неправы, — выдохнул он. — Я был не прав. Он джедай.

«Я рыцарь Республики. Я буду жить и умру джедаем».

После того, как Оби-Ван замолчал, эти слова ещё долго висели в воздухе.

***

_Повсюду  
1 день после Битвы за Мустафар_

Команда Возмездие буквально за минуты начала распространяться по всей галактике. Корусант, Серенно, Мандалор, Набу, Альдераан, Татуин, Нал Хатта — не прошло и часа, как она проникла не только в каждый уголок Республики, но и разнеслась по Конфедерации независимых систем, Совету нейтральных систем и Пространству хаттов.

Всех их охватило пламя.

Страховой механизм Палпатина запустил серию команд, запрограммированных в клонов, дроидов и спящих агентах, которых поколения ситхов десятилетиями внедряли по всей галактике. Республиканские клоны обернулись против своих генералов-джедаев и капитанов флота, сепаратистские боевые дроиды набросились на своих органических командиров — даже на графа Дуку, — а спящие агенты атаковали сенаторов, планетарных лидеров и глав преступных кланов. Тщательно размещённые бомбы и мины уничтожили не только Здание Галактического Сената, погребшее под собой большую часть сенаторов, но и Храм джедаев, здание Сената сепаратистов, главные республиканские и сепаратистские верфи и королевские дворцы на трёх десятках планет.

Цивилизация, просуществовавшая двадцать пять тысяч лет, рухнула в один день.

Хаос.

***

_Где-то ещё_  
Неизвестно

— Думаю, я всё достал, — Оби-Ван отнял руки от висков Рекса и размял пальцы. Его лицо было напряжено: в Силе Энакин чувствовал опалённые грани его сознания. Возможно, ему и хватило бы сил, чтобы быть джедаем-советником, но у него не было соответствующего обучения, а подобная операция стала бы сложной задачей даже для опытного целителя разума.

— Разбудить его? — спросил Энакин. Он сидел рядом, держа световой меч на коленях.

— Если только ты не хочешь дождаться возвращения Падме? — Оби-Ван запустил руку в волосы и посмотрел на люк.

Энакин тоже посмотрел на него. Помимо «в гиперпространстве не грозит немедленная гибель» никто из них не знал, где — и если уж на то пошло, когда — они находились. Он пришёл в себя через несколько минут после того, как использовал Уроборос, чтобы перенести их из рушащегося Здания Сената, и обнаружил себя в грузовом отсеке звездолёта, практически пустом — за исключением прикреплённого к противоположной стене ремнями штабеля ящиков. Осмотр показал, что в них находился аккуратно упакованный костяной фарфор с Чандрилы. В Силе Энакин чувствовал форму корабля — старую лязгающую махину, наполненную тысячами живых существ, но это никак не сузило круг их поисков. Когда Оби-Ван с Энакином рассказали то, что им было известно — не так уж и много, — Падме взяла один из бластеров Рекса и отправилась на разведку, пока Оби-Ван занялся запрограммированными пусковыми крючками в сознании клона. Невзирая на протесты Энакина она настояла, что пойдёт одна.

— Не, давай сейчас, — сказал он. — Если нам придётся убить его, я не хочу, чтобы она это видела.

Оби-Ван испытующе на него взглянул, но все равно кивнул. Двумя пальцами он коснулся лба Рекса и сказал:

— Просыпайтесь, капитан.

Когда Рекс открыл глаза, Энакин неосознанно подался вперёд, сжимая меч. Рекс прерывисто выдохнул и потянулся к пустым бластерным кобурам, затем очень осторожно сел, переводя взгляд с Энакина на Оби-Вана. Он медленно коснулся пальцами висков, а потом в изумлении поднял глаза:

— Оно пропало!

Оби-Ван расслабился, обмякнув плечами, и сел обратно.

— Какие-нибудь кровожадные порывы? — спросил Энакин Рекса, держа руку наготове у светового меча.

— Ничего такого, генерал, — сказал он, принимая более удобную позу. — Это были просто... приказы, сэр. Выполняй свой долг. Мишень — это мишень, неважно, стреляешь ты в существо из плоти или в дроида, — он тряхнул головой и пробормотал: — Хороший солдат следует приказам.

— А сейчас? — спросил Оби-Ван.

— Пропали, сэр, — сказал Рекс. Он снова коснулся лба. — Как вы это сделали?

— С огромным трудом, — сказал Оби-Ван. Он поднял лежащий рядом с ним на металлическом полу бластер и рукоятью вперёд подал его Рексу. — Добро пожаловать обратно, капитан.

Рекс на мгновение замешкался, прежде чем взять бластер, а потом, немедленно не пустив заряд в голову Оби-Вана, расслабился.

— Спасибо, сэр.

Он, рассеянно оглядываясь, сунул бластер обратно в пустую кобуру. Энакин молча протянул ему карманный бластер, который тот обычно носил, вместе с коллекцией виброножей и парой термальных детонаторов, которые он нашёл, освобождая Рекса от оружия.

— Боюсь, мы потеряли твой шлем, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Оби-Ван. — Ты готов рассказать про приказ, который ты получил? Возмездие?

— Да, сэр, — он слегка ссутулился, будто бы устыдившись.

— Давайте дождёмся Падме, — неожиданно сказал Энакин. — Она тоже захочет послушать.

— Хорошая идея, — согласился Оби-Ван. Он провёл рукой по волосам, а потом потёр глаза.

«Он тоже толком не успел отдохнуть», — подумал Энакин, проворачивая Уроборос на запястье.

Он повесил меч обратно на пояс и обернул вокруг себя полы плаща, не отводя взгляда от двери и желая, чтобы через неё прошла Падме. Её не было уже добрую половину часа: не так уж и долго, если надо обыскать корабль таких размеров, но каждая минута её отсутствия казалась Энакину бесконечной. Он не чувствовал никакой угрозы, только обычное едва сдерживаемое беспокойство, свойственное толпе живых существ, крифф знает сколько запертых в тесном пространстве корабля. С другой стороны, он настолько устал, что не мог сказать наверняка, действительно ли там не было ничего серьезного, либо же он просто не мог это различить из-за фонового шума в Силе.

— Где мы, сэр? — спустя мгновение сказал Рекс.

Оби-Ван начал рассказывать. Энакин закрыл глаза и позволил знакомому, убаюкивающему голосу укачать себя в уютную полудрёму. За время войны Рекс видел достаточно безумного poodoo, так что он принял это объяснение, задав всего пару вопросов, включая тот, ответ на который волновал их всех.

— Так мы в нашей временной линии, сэр, или где-то ещё?

— Я не знаю, — сказал Оби-Ван.

Энакин услышал шелест ткани, когда тот двинулся. Спустя мгновение он сел рядом и легко коснулся спины Энакина, давая знать о своём присутствии. Даже не открывая глаза, Энакин приник к его плечу, вдыхая лёгкий горелый запах термального детонатора, взрыв которого он сдержал несколько часов назад. Обычно Энакину было слишком неловко, что его могут застать спящим, будто двенадцатилетнего падавана, на плече учителя, но сейчас он слишком устал, чтобы ему было до этого дело: слишком устал и испытывал слишком большое облегчение от того, что они оба остались живы. Слова «Приказ 66» так и не сорвались с губ Палпатина, но «команда Возмездие» звучало куда как хуже.

Наконец внешние двери со скрипом двинулись, открываясь. Энакин с Оби-Ваном вскочили, выхватывая световые мечи, а Рекс вытащил бластер, но это была только Падме. Она закрыла за собой дверь, откинула капюшон плаща, который одолжил ей Оби-Ван, и по очереди посмотрела на них троих.

— Ты привёл его в порядок, — сказала она.

— Я убрал пусковой крючок, да, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Мы решили, что будет лучше дождаться тебя, прежде чем он расскажет про эту команду.

Падме кивнула, подошла к ним и села между Энакином и Оби-Ваном, с опаской глядя на Рекса.

— Мы на корабле, перевозящем беженцев, — сказала она. — Представители разных видов, эвакуированные с космической станции у Бастиона, хотя, кажется, некоторые из них с других планет Внешнего и Среднего Колец. Похоже, никто не знает их точное число, так что мы не будем выделяться.

— Почему их эвакуируют? — спросил Энакин. — И куда мы направляется?

— По-видимому, — осторожно сказала Падме, — война. Но я не знаю, что это за война, или кто воюет, или к какой стороне номинально принадлежали эти беженцы. Что касается куда... — она развела руками. — Никто не знает.

— Что ж, внушает оптимизм, — сухо сказал Рекс.

— Полагаю, мы не планируем здесь оставаться? — она бросила испытующий взгляд на Энакина.

— Я попробую, — медленно сказал Энакин, глядя на Оби-Вана. Он снова коснулся Уробороса, но не почувствовал даже лёгкого гудения Силы под пальцами, будто там не было ничего, кроме бессловесного металла. — Думаю, ему надо, хм, перезарядиться. Или ещё что. Так что мы можем здесь ненадолго задержаться.

— Понятно, — она чуть двинулась, отсаживаясь от него ещё на несколько миллиметров.

Энакин опустил взгляд на свои ладони, чтобы не видеть выражение её лица.

«Ты не понимаешь, — хотел сказать он. — Мне пришлось убить его. Я знал, что он бы сделал, будь у него возможность...Но Палпатин сделал это в любом случае. Я вернулся всё исправить, а не ещё больше испортить».

— Капитан, возможно, лучше вы расскажете нам о Возмездии, — сказал Оби-Ван.

Энакин поднял взгляд. Рекс сосредоточенно хмурился. Судя по всему, он не подозревал о существовании команды, пока её не запустил заранее записанный приказ Палпатина.

— Команда Возмездие, — наконец произнёс он. — Выполнить Приказ 66. Выполнить Приказ 72. Выполнить Приказ 95. Уничтожить врагов Республики.

На словах «Приказ 66» Оби-Ван с Энакином переглянулись.

— Приказ 66 — это уничтожение джедаев, — сказал Энакин. — А остальные?

— Чрезвычайные приказы, генерал, — сказал Рекс. — На случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Приказ 72 — устранение членов Галактического Сената с летальным исходом. Приказ 95 — устранение планетарных лидеров с летальным исходом. Это все, что мне известно, генерал, — он закрыл глаза. — Генерал, если есть ещё, вы не можете вытащить их у меня из головы?

— Я мог бы попробовать, — медленно сказал Оби-Ван. — Но думаю, я скорее всего причиню тебе вред в процессе.

Падме побледнела.

— Империя или хаос, — пробормотала она. — Почему?

— Потому что ситхи — зло, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Им ничего не нужно, кроме уничтожения жизни, или порядка, или самой цивилизации. Не удивлюсь, если он передал этот приказ и сепаратистам, — тихо добавил он.

Энакин опустил лицо в ладони.

— Я должен был отрубить его криффову голову, попробовал бы он тогда пораздавать приказы...

— Энакин, возможно, этот приказ был бы автоматически отослан в случае его смерти, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Ты не мог знать.

— Я должен был. Я должен был догадаться, что у него припрятан туз в рукаве, у этого сына...

— Энакин, — устало прервал его Оби-Ван. — Всё кончено. Не цепляйся за прошлое.

— Разве нельзя изменить его? — неожиданно спросила Падме. — Этим... Уроборосом. Нельзя сделать так, чтобы это никогда не случалось?

— Сила так не работает, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Невозможно по-настоящему изменить прошлое: это создаст, э, парадокс. Уничтожающую саму себя петлю, — на мгновение он задумался, подбирая слова. — Сила всегда выправляется.

— Так что всё это было зря? — сказала Падме. — Все эти люди погибли — зря?

— Я не знал! — сказал Энакин. Он вскочил, запуская руки в волосы. — Мёртвым Палпатин не смог бы навредить джедаям, навредить тебе, ему не удалось бы ничего из того, что...

— Отличная работа, магистр Скайуокер, — ледяным тоном сказала Падме.

— Ты не видела, что он сделал в другой временной линии! — сказал, разворачиваясь к ней, Энакин. — Никто из вас не видел... если бы ты знала, ты бы поняла, почему я должен был убить его, ты бы поняла...

Оби-Ван встал и, подойдя, протянул к нему руку. У него единственного был шанс понять за счёт отголосков воспоминаний Энакина и Вейдера, которые он разделил с ними в Силе, но он не знал, не так, как Энакин.

— Энакин, сядь... — начал он.

Его прервал яростный писк встроенного в наруч комлинка. Все трое развернулись и посмотрели на Оби-Вана, который, моргнув, уставился на собственное запястье.

— Входящее голосообщение, — спустя мгновение сказал он и снял с пояса голопроектор. — Думаю, его транслируют на все комлинки в радиусе покрытия.

Секунду он возился с настройками, а потом активировал голопроектор и поставил его на пол.

Вокруг них развернулась чёткая голограмма в половину натуральной величины.

— Это Дворцовая площадь в Триде, — удивлённо сказала Падме и подошла к ним. Рекс последовал за ней.

Энакин скрестил руки на груди: в нём зарождалось беспокойство. Голоизображение показывало фасад Королевского дворца Трида и часть Королевской площади, слегка зацепив толпу зрителей за линией набуанских гвардейцев. Ещё больше солдат выстроились в два ряда по бокам лестницы до первой площадки, где по обе стороны от переносного королевского трона располагались служанки в оранжевых одеждах и члены Королевского консультативного совета Набу, включая — у Энакина перехватило дыхание — Палпатина. На троне восседала Падме собственной персоной, облачённая в богато украшенное чёрно-золотое платье-мантую с отделанным бриллиантами лифом. Её волосы были убраны в два полумесяца по бокам, открывая золотое украшение, служившее одной из корон Королевскому дому Набу. На её покрытом белым лице были видны золотые отметки красоты на каждой щеке и шрам памяти на нижней губе. Рядом с ней стоял Оби-Ван, чисто выбритый и одетый в серо-алый набуанский придворный костюм, хотя световой меч всё ещё висел у него на поясе. Он стоял у самого трона, ближе чем служанки, и даже через голограмму отчётливо излучал ауру опасности.

— Я не понимаю, — пробормотала Падме.

Голос Амидалы ясно раздавался из голопроектора:

— Как вам известно, на данный момент Конфедерация Независимых систем и Галактическая Республика вовлечены в военные действия, потому что мы боремся за нашу независимость. До недавних пор это противостояние ограничивалось боями в удалённых системах и в глубоком космосе. Мои подданные, сегодняшний день ознаменовал собой поворотный пункт в войне. Этим самым утром Галактическая Республика послала двух убийц-джедаев, чтобы захватить нас в плен или, в случае неудачи, убить.

Из толпы зрителей раздались протестующие крики.

Амидала подняла руку, успокаивая толпу.

— Мы невредимы благодаря нашей Королевской Гвардии. Несмотря на то, что мы находимся в состоянии войны, джедаи всегда сохраняли благородство. Но всё изменилось! Этим актом они подтвердили, что являются не более чем послушными псами Сената, того самого Сената, который тринадцать лет назад оставил нас страдать под гнётом Торговой Федерации. Верховный канцлер уже просил пощадить этих незадачливых убийц.

— Нет! — крикнул кто-то из толпы, стоящий достаточно близко к голорекодеру, чтобы попасть на запись. — Убейте их! Республиканские выродки!

— Я ответила, что на этот раз Республика зашла слишком далеко. Пощады не будет! — сказала Амидала, её голос громко разнёсся над гомоном толпы. — Приведите пленников.

Четыре набуанских гвардейца вывели на площадку перед ней пару джедаев, заставив их встать на колени. Энакин прерывисто вдохнул, узнав их: мастера Луминара Ундули и Ит Кот.

Оба джедая бесстрашно смотрели на королеву, не обращая внимания на насмешки и крики зрителей.

— Вы совершаете трагическую ошибку, ваше величество, — сказал Ит Кот.

— Республика, — сказала Амидала, — совершила трагическую ошибку, когда послала вас убить нас. Капитан Кеноби, приведите приговор в исполнение.

Другой Оби-Ван шагнул вперёд, снимая с пояса световой меч. Клинок вспыхнул лучом белого цвета.

— Предатель, — сказала Луминара. — Ты был джедаем, Оби-Ван.

— Это было давно, — сказал другой Оби-Ван и замахнулся мечом.

Рядом с Энакином ахнула Падме и прижала ладони ко рту. Сам Оби-Ван подавился болезненным стоном.

Другой Оби-Ван развернулся к площади, поднимая голову в каждой руке.

— Узрите головы врагов Конфедерации Независимых систем! Да здравствует королева!

— Да здравствует королева! — эхом раздалось из толпы вместе с аплодисментами и одобрительными возгласами.

Оби-Ван положил головы рядом с обмякшими телами и вернулся обратно к королеве. Амидала встала с трона и легко коснулась его руки. Мгновение она стояла неподвижно, глядя на площадь, и когда она наконец заговорила, её голос прозвучал почти сердечно.

— Верховный канцлер Дуку. В следующий раз найдите убийц получше — или не утруждайтесь вовсе.

Раздались смешки. Королева развернулась и в сопровождении другого Оби-Вана и своих служанок исчезла за линией набуанских гвардейцев. Секундой позже голограмма мигнула и погасла.

Все четверо онемели от шока. Наконец Энакин развернулся к Оби-Вану и Падме. Та всё ещё прижимала ладони ко рту, стоя чуть в стороне от них. Энакин не чувствовал от неё ничего, кроме глубочайшего потрясения.

Оби-Ван стоял с мрачным лицом, сложив руки на груди.

— Что ж, это что-то новенькое, — сказал он.

Конец


End file.
